<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Beginnings by Serendipity16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679087">Second Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity16/pseuds/Serendipity16'>Serendipity16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity16/pseuds/Serendipity16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Katara feel like that have a new beginning not that the 100 year war is over. But time and distance eventually bring an end to the couple. Two years later the Southern Water Tribe finds itself in need of help from some old friends. Can our favorite couple get a chance at their own second beginning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: The Beginning in The Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara couldn’t help but close her eyes and lean into the feeling of the air brushing against her face. Riding on Appa was something that she had done a million times by now, but somehow this time if felt different, new. Because it’s over, the Waterbender thought to herself, we finally won. After a year of trying to stop the 100 year war, the misfit group of teenagers had finally done it. Looking around, she noticed that Toph and Zuko seemed lost in conversation- or really, Toph was still just trying to get the ‘life changing field trip’ talk from him. She glanced at her brother, who was enthralled with something that Suki was saying, his eyes seemed to sparkle and he watched her talk. Seeing that open display of affection made her instantly search for the pair of grey eyes that instantly made her heart beat a little faster. And a faint blush spread across her cheeks when she found those grey eyes looking back for her.</p><p>She made her way to the edge of the saddle and climbed over, knowing that if something were to happen steady hands would always catch her. Or at least pluck her out of the sky. When she climbed on Appa’s head, Aang moved himself over and patted the empty space next to him, which she very gladly claimed. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the company, the wind, and the relief. The stayed in comfortable silence until the Airbender sighed deeply and glanced at the girl next to him. “I can’t believe that it’s really over.”</p><p>Katara gave him a comforting nudge but nodded her head in agreement. “I keep thinking that, too. It almost does’t seem real. I keep expecting to see someone chasing us or something.”</p><p>Aang chuckled in agreement, giving a quick glance around as if to reassure himself that they really were safe. “Honestly, it might sound bad, but I’m not really sure what comes next. It feels like my whole destiny has already completed itself and I don’t really know where to go from here.” He looked down at his lap, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>Katara simply rested her hand on top of his, “I don’t think that your destiny was just to stop the war, Aang. I don’t think that was any of our destinies, not alone. The war may be over, but there’s still so much work to do. There’s balance to be restored and peace to be found.” She looked down for a brief second while her blush ravished her cheeks. “And besides that, you’re worth more than just your destiny. This year has been so difficult for you. It’s time that you find your own happiness, too.”</p><p>Emotion flooded the airbender’s chest. This wonderful, selfless, amazing person who he cherished more than anything in the world always gave him the support that he needed. How could he be so lucky to find someone like her, or really, to be found by someone like her? She’s saved him in more ways than he could ever begin to describe. He gently brought his hand up, cupping the smooth skin of her cheek, smoothing his thumb over it. “I’ve already found my happiness, Katara.”</p><p>She smiled widely tears brimming her eyes as the meaning behind his words hit her, causing her heart to soar. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He seemed to be frozen while his brain processed what was happening, but before long her returned her kiss with equal passion, wrapping the arm that wasn’t cupping her face around her waist to pull her into him. The couple stayed like this for what felt like eternity before they were split apart with a shrill screech of ‘oogies!’ from the water tribe warrior.</p><p>The two jumped apart and guiltily looked at the audience watching them from Appa’s saddle. Their friends were all smirking at them, except for Sokka, who looked genuinely traumatized. “That is my sister you were kissing like that!” He screeched, throwing his hands up on his head.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes while her friends snickered, “As if you and Suki don’t do the same thing like all of the time, Sokka.”</p><p>“That’s not the same thing!”</p><p>“Settle down, Snoozles,” Toph cut in, “you’re going to burst my eardrums.” That even got a chuckle out of Aang. Sokka sent her an exasperated look and shook his head, looking to Suki for reinforcement. But the Kyoshi worrier simple raised her hands and her eyebrows as if to say ‘leave me out of this’. Eventually Sokka sighed and slumped his shoulders. He knew when he was outnumbered... for now at least.</p><p>“So what’s the plan now?” Zuko asked, leaning back against Appa’s saddle after a few moments of silence. The gang all looked around at each other, not wanting to be the first ones to respond. Katara and Aang glanced at each other and Aang gave Appa a command to steer without him. The couple climbed over the saddle to join the circle their friends were sitting in. The group simply looked from one other for a while. They were each pondering how far they had come in the short time they had known each other. They had all grown so much and become so close, but they had to face the reality that their paths may have to part for a while.</p><p>“I think I need to go back to Kyoshi island,” Suki said, quietly, leaning into Sokka unconsciously, looking for that support. “At least for a little bit. Someone,” she shot a teasing glance to Zuko, “left me a bit of a mess to clean up. I need to make sure that the girls have some direction while we rebuild.” She glanced nervously at her boyfriend, and was met with an understanding smile, much to her relief. The warrior pressed a silent kiss to the top of her head for extra reassurance.</p><p>“I think I need to go back home for a bit, too,” Toph said, the lack of excitement shining through in her tone. “I’m probably going to be grounded for the rest of my life for running away, but I need to face the music at some point.” That earned her a chuckle from the group. “Seems like Sparky is the new Fire Lord. Or is it technically Katara?”</p><p>Zuko couldn’t help but found a little at that comment, while Katara shot a glare at her friend, even if she couldn’t see it. “We all know that Zuko has more than earned that title,” Katara reassured her friend. “We took down Azula together. I would have been dead if he hadn’t have jumped in front of her lightening for me.” The firebender sent her a thankful look.</p><p>Aang on the other hand felt a chill go up his spine. He imagined that it was a difficult battle, especially knowing Azula’s skill level. But hearing that Katara nearly died shook him to his core. He knew that they day he lost her would be dangerous for everyone, given how unstable he was in the avatar state and her being hurt was a sure way to trigger it. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head by pulling her closer to him, feeling her safe and warm beside him.</p><p>“Katara and I better get back, to the Souther Water Tribe, too,” Sokka said, nodding towards his sister. “Our dad’s going to need help getting the warriors readjusted to normal life. And I’m sure GranGran misses us.” Katara hummed in agreement at his last comment, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p>With everyone’s plans mapped out, all eyes fell to the Avatar, who felt his heartbeat pick up. Where was he going to go? He didn’t have a home really left anymore, the Fire Nation had stolen that from him long ago. He guessed he could go to the temples and try and rebuild them himself. Maybe that was his duty. But the thought of doing that alone left him feeling empty and unsure. Especially if Katara wasn’t there. He would think about it later, he decided, now is time to celebrate. “Well before we all go our separate ways, it seems like we need to get the new Fire Lord, to his coronation. It sounds like kind of a big deal.”</p><p>Zuko beamed at Aang, and then at the rest of his friends as well. “It really would mean the world to have all of your support that day.” His friends all expressed their excitement and that there was nowhere they would rather be. The scarred teen felt a sense of acceptance that he had been searching for pretty much his whole life and openly smiled.</p><p>Aang airbended himself out of the saddle and onto Appa’s head commanding the bison to fly faster towards the Fire Nation, “Your wish is my command, Sifu Hotman!”</p><p>And Aang even heard Zuko laughing as the wind carried them away.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was amazing. Intense and emotional and so full of hope. Katara had little doubt of the growth Zuko had shown in these last few months together. Even though she had distrusted him the most out of everyone- for obvious and justified reasons, she felt- she had come to seriously cherish her friendship with him. Even now, at the ceremony she found herself on the dance floor with him, twirling and laughing, before slowing it down. “You did great, Zuko. You’re going to be an amazing leader.’</p><p>He smiled down at her, and this time it matched his eyes. “Thank you, Katara. Your opinion truly means a lot to me.”</p><p>“As it should,” she said laughing, and then caught sight of a certain someone out of the corner of her eye. “And I couldn’t help but notice that Mai could’t seem to stop staring at you the whole time.”</p><p>Zuko’s smile grew brighter than Katara thought that it possibly could. It was the kind of smile that she hoped Aang had when he looked at her. “She somehow managed to forgive me for everything I put her through. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”</p><p>“It’s not luck,” Katara corrected, “you earned this, Zuko. You deserve this.”</p><p>He shook his head lightly, but his smile didn’t fade. “And what about you, Katara? Are you really going to be happy just going back to the Souther Water Tribe?”</p><p>The waterbender was taken by surprise by his question. It was one that she had been asking herself since they had all had that conversation the day the war ended. “I’m not sure. On one hand I do have a responsibility there. One the other...”</p><p>“Aang may not be there.” Zuko finished for her. She looked down, but nodded, the emotions she was feeling seeming overwhelming. “Well, if my opinion means anything to you, I think that you also have a responsibility to yourself. I’m not saying that you need to abandon your tribe, but maybe you could find a way to divide your time.”</p><p>“As long as that’s really what Aang wants, that is,” she said, gnawing on her lip, feeling immensely unsure of herself. Now that the war was over what would he want? In pure airbender fashion he had avoided giving any hint to what his plans were that day and she hadn’t gotten a chance to bring it up to him again.</p><p>Zuko gave a soft chuckle, his eyes looking over her shoulder now. “Trust me Katara, if it has anything to do with you, Aang will want it.” Without warning he swooped down and placed a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek, making her freeze in shock for a moment.</p><p>Just seconds later she heard a throat clearing behind her. “Mind if I cut in?” Aang asked, his voice seeming slightly strained. Zuko gave Katara a quick wink and nodded his head, pulling away so his friend could take his place. Katara smiled, realizing exactly what the new Fire Lord was up to. Aang wound his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her in close. Katara followed suit and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. “So... what were you and Zuko talking about?” His voice sounded so unsure that it gave Katara the control not to chuckle at his unneeded jealousy.</p><p>She planted a warm, reassuring kiss on his cheek. “We were talking about the ceremony, and how he and Mai have officially gotten back together.”</p><p>The relief on his face was almost tangible and once again she had to stifle her giggle. “Oh that’s great, he must be over the moon!” He said, the happiness for his friend shining through.</p><p>Katara smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, pulling herself even closer to him, “He really is.” The pair stayed like for a while, gently swaying to the music, cherishing the fact that they were able to hold each other in their arms. But Zuko’s words kept echoing in Katara’s mind and she couldn’t seem to get them out. So she took a deep breath and lifted her head, gazing into the silver eyes she loved so much. “Aang what do you plan on doing next? I noticed that you didn’t say when we were all talking about it, and I know you’re unsure about your destiny. I just... I’m not sure where your head is with it all.”</p><p>Aang took a shaky breath. He knew that he had been avoiding this subject with her the last few days, but he just wasn’t sure where this conversation would lead them. “I’m really not sure, Katara. I feel like I have a responsibility to myself and my people to try and rebuild what was lost. If I can rebuild the temples and try to get people to become Air Acolytes then I might have a chance of at least saving our culture. But...” He looked down and swallowed hard, trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to. “I also know how important to me you are, too. And I know the responsibility you have to your tribe. But I don’t want to be where you aren’t, Katara. Because when it comes down to it... you’re my home.”</p><p>Katara couldn’t stop the tears that were running down her face. Aang was worried that he said too much, until he saw the corners of her lips raise into a smile. She planted a strong kiss on his lips before pulling back and cupping his face. “You’re my home, too, Aang. And I want to be where you are, too. And I really think that we can make this work. We can divide our time, we have Appa. We can travel back and forth between the Southern Water tribe and the temples. Sokka is most likely going to have the majority of the responsibilities. I’m willing to try if you are.”</p><p>The Avatar grinned widely, before scooping his love up and spinning her in a circle. “I’d do anything in the world for you, Katara. That’s an Avatar promise.”</p><p>Katara let out a laugh and smiled. “I’m going to hold you to that.”</p><p>The rest of the night was just as magical. They all danced and laughed and enjoyed each other’s company. And when morning came, they all made plans to go their separate ways. The group traveled together on Appa and one by one the friends said their goodbyes as they were dropped off to start their new beginnings. When it was just the siblings and the Avatar they decided to spend some time in the Southern Water Tribe before the couple traveled to start the journey of rebuilding the temples.</p><p>When Appa landed Sokka jumped right out, beyond excited to be home. Aang wound his arm around Katara and gently lifted them out of the saddle and to the ground using his airbending. When their feat touched the ice floor they shared a glance at each other and joined hands.</p><p>“Together,” Katara reassured him.</p><p>Aang smiled and brought her hand up to his lips to press a sweet kiss to it. “Together.” He echoed.</p><p>And for three years they were in it together. They traveled back and forth, staying be each others side. Occasionally they would separate, when life got busy for both of them, but in the beginning it was a rare occurrence. But as time progressed, they seemed faced with that challenge more and more, and the strain seemed to grow and grow between them.</p><p>Because the problem with beginnings is at some point, they all most come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: The Ending of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara found herself staring up at the sky every chance she could get today. She was normally focused on what she needed to get done, but the last few days she found her mind wondering fiercely.It had been five months since she had seen Aang. It was the longest that they had ever been apart and she missed him terribly. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, too. In the five months she’d scarcely heard from him, which wasn’t like her airbender at all. In fact, usually he was guilty of <em>oversharing,</em> not shutting her out. Her insecurities had been tearing through her relentlessly, and she could hardly stand it anymore. He was suppose to return any day now according to his last letter and it was all that could occupy her mind.</p><p>“Hey, earth to Katara! Are you even listening to me?” Sokka yelled, waving his arms in front of her face dramatically. His face showed his annoyance at his sister quite clearly, as he had been trying to get her attention for the better part of five minutes now.</p><p>If she was being honest, she truly hadn’t heard Sokka, let alone realized that he was standing in front of her. “I’m sorry, Sokka, I guess my mind wondered off,” she answered softly.</p><p>The boys lips started moving before his mind caught up, but he quickly snapped his mouth closed when he heard his sister’s tone. Aggressive, defensive, and snappy were three words that he was expecting to describe Katara’s response to his theatrics. But he was not anticipating how small her voice sounded. “Hey, is everything okay?”<br/>
<br/>
She sighed and looked down at the ground, trying to lessen the temptation to gaze back into the sky. Without even thinking about it she wrapped her arms around herself to try and fight the chill she was feeling inside. “Aang’s just suppose to be back soon, is all. This is the longest that we’ve been apart and I’ve hardly heard from him. I guess I’m just worried about that.”</p><p>Sokka stepped up to his sister and rested his hand on her shoulder. It had taken him a long time to adjust to the idea of her dating- <em>especially </em>the guy he considered to be his best friend. He had gotten so in the mentality of being like a father to her when they were traveling on their own. He finally understood how she must have felt without their mom there. It took him a while to get out of that mentality and realize that she was responsible for herself. And while lots of tiffs happened in between that time, he had reached the point where he was far more happy than concerned for her. Although he did have to call out and occasional ‘oogies!’ when they got to be <em>too</em> much, still. And no matter how he felt about them dating, he hated seeing his sister like this more than anything. “It’s going to be fine, Katara. You know Suki and I have been going through the same thing. It’s tough, but you guys will get through it.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave Sokka a small smile, truly grateful for his support. He’d grown up so much these past three years, and she was so proud of the man he’d become. “Thanks, Sokka. I really hope so. It’s just that he’s barely written to me this time. That’s so unlike him. I just don’t know if he’s regretting being with me.”</p><p>“Hey,” he said, as comfortingly as he possibly could, “that’s crazy talk. Aang’s basically obsessed with you. I’m sure he’s just been really busy training all of those Air Acolytes. He’s got to whip a whole new group of people into shape.”</p><p>Katara threw her arms around her brother and squeezed him tightly. “Thank you, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka hugged her back, genuinely happy that he could help her. “Don’t mention it, Sis. Now, before you run off to teach the tiny little waterbenders, Dad asked us to stop by the council tent. Apparently there’s some ‘fancy-smancey’ guy from the Norther Water Tribe we’re suppose to be entertaining.”</p><p>Katara couldn’t help but scrunch up her nose in annoyance. “I really hate it when people from the Northern Tribe come down. I know that Pakku has slowly come around but so many of them are so stuck in their ways.” The seventeen year old has received multiple lectures from Northern Water Tribe members since her sixteenth birthday. That’s technically the year that she became eligible to be married by Water Tribe Law. It wasn’t her fault that her boyfriend was two years younger than her. They all acted like she was going to shrivel up into some old maid tomorrow. She thanked the spirits that the Souther Water Tribe had lost the custom of arranged marriages some time ago.</p><p>“I know, but Dad promised it’ll just be a quick ‘hello’. I think he knows exactly how we feel about it, especially after what you did last time…” </p><p>Katara smirked proudly at the memory that Sokka was referring to. The last time their sister tribe has sent someone, they had wanted to steal her heart away. Sometimes on her worst days she still thought of the sound of the screams the poor boy made when she ‘accidentally’ flung him 60 feet into the frigid ocean during a training session when his hand wandered a little too close to her rear. It could always make her chuckle. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”</p><p>The siblings made their way over to their dad’s Council Tent. Sokka had been spending a lot of his time here, preparing to take his father’s spot on the council in a few years. Katara on the other hand tried her best to avoid this area. It wasn’t that she wasn’t thankful for the time of peace- or mostly peace- but she preferred to be out in the world doing good. She knew that this was a crucial part of balance, but it simply wasn’t one that interested her, or that she felt like she would be very good at. When they entered they saw their Dad first, and he greeted them warmly, before stepping back and introducing them to the visitor.</p><p>The man’s eyes immediately went to Katara and lingered. The girl knew that she had grown much in the last three years. She had a woman’s figure now, her curves coming out to play and her body growing in ways that men definitely appreciated. But she did not appreciate being ogled at. His eyes scanned her up and down before focusing in on her face with an almost primal intensity. It was so shocking that Katara felt her smile slip from her face for a moment, confused disgust replacing it. She gained control of her features quickly enough, but not before she noticed a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Sokka, Katara,” Hakoda said, motioning while he spoke, “This is Tulok, from the Northern Tribe. He’ll be staying with us for a while. I do expect that you are welcoming to him, of course. He’s very interested in learning our… culture.” He explained. Katara took a moment to study him as well. He had strong, tanned features. His jaw was sharp and angular and he wore traditional tribe furs. His hair was long, a symbol of honor and pulled back into three braids that fell down his back.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you both,” he said, finally taking his eyes off of Katara before stepping forward and grabbing Sokka’s arm at the elbow in a warrior’s greeting. Sokka returned the gesture and the greeting. He then turned to Katara and reached his hand out, waiting for her to put her hand in his. She complied, and he brought her hand to his lips, holding it there for much longer than was necessary.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you as well,” She said, gently trying to pull her hand back.</p><p>Tension grew when he delayed releasing her and Sokka cleared his throat, “Hey, Katara, don’t you have a bending class you need to be teaching now. You know, while you wait for your boyfriend… Aang… The Avatar…”</p><p>Finally Tulok got the message and let go of Katara’s hand, who shot Sokka a thankful glance. Hakoda on the other hand sent him a warning look. “Yes, she does. Tulok, why don’t you join her. I’m sure you’ll be able to assist our youngsters in water bending as well.”</p><p>“I would be flattered to teach alongside Master Katara. Thank you for the offer,” he replied to the chief, bowing slightly.</p><p>Katara sent her Dad a questioning look, but nodded. She sent a pleading look to Sokka and hoped he understood. His slight nod told her that he did.</p><p>“That’s perfect, because I was going to go today, too. Show the little guys some warrior moves. Let’s get going.” The three of them exited the tent in silence, the atmosphere beyond uncomfortable. It wasn’t until they were halfway to the students when Tulok spoke up.</p><p>“So who are the other bending teachers?” He asked, glancing at Katara.</p><p>“There are no other teachers,” she replied, “for years I was the only bender in the tribe. It took me three years to find the four students that I have now, and I really had to coax their abilities out of them.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” he replied, really seeming to ponder this, “it’s so… interesting that the Southern Tribe accepts female benders so easily. It’s taking a lot longer in the North for us all to accept this.”</p><p>Katara and her brother exchanged glances that said ‘who does this guy think he is’ but remained calm. “It’s all they’ve known for some time now, I guess that makes it easier to accept.” She explained cooly, thankful to reach her students and get away from this guy. Luckily he and Sokka fell back, watching as she greeted the kids and got them right into their routines. They were finishing their warm ups when one of the kiddos pointed to the sky.</p><p>“Sifu Katara, look!” He gasped, excitement shining in his eyes and he pointed a chubby finger up to the sky.</p><p>With hope rising in her chest she spun around, her braid swinging behind her. Her entire face broke out into a grin and her eyes began to mist as she saw who it was. Appa gave a loud roar, and quickly descended down to the ice ground below. Blue met silver and when they locked gazes. Aang smiled his boyish smile and Katara’s heart soared. <em>Her Aang was back. </em>He hopped up and gracefully airbended to the ground below. Without permission from her mind, Katara’s feet quickly ate up the distance between them before she launched herself into his arms.</p><p>Aang expertly caught her, wrapping her tightly against him and spinning her around until she let out a shrill giggle. When her feet touched the ground again he pulled back just enough to cup her cheeks. “Katara…” he whispered, then crashed his lips against hers.This wasn’t the kiss of a shy little boy anymore. This held the fire of a man who knew what he wanted, and Katara returned the heat easily. They eventually pulled back and smiled widely at each other. Aang rested his forehead against hers, “I missed you so much.”</p><p>A tear ran down her cheek and Aang quickly swiped it away with his thumb. “I missed you too, so much, you have no idea.” She pressed her lips against his in a quickbut firm kiss before wrapping her arms around him again and buried her face in his neck. They embraced like that for a few more moments before Sokka couldn’t take it any longer.</p><p>“Uhm, excuse me, best friend over here who wants to say hello, too!” He called, and the couple chuckled. Katara stepped back and Sokka quickly took her place and wrapped Aang on a brotherly hug. “I missed you, buddy!”</p><p>Aang chuckled and embraced his friend tightly. “I missed you, too, Sokka. It’s never the same without you.” It was impossible to ignore how Aang had grown the last few years. He was so much taller, surpassing Katara’s height about a year ago, and closely rivaling Sokka’s. His lanky limbs had filled out, his muscles tone and strong. He still looked young, but the 15 year old had certainly come into himself more.</p><p>When Sokka released him he realized that there was someone else with them as well. He stepped up to the stranger with a smile on his face, quickly looking him up and down. By the formal attire he was wearing he assumed that he was from the Northern Tribe. He offered out his hand, “Hello, I’m Aang, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man gave him a sideways smirk and extended his hand, grabbing Aang’s at the elbow more tightly than necessary. When Tulok’s hand clasped him, Aang felt a surge of… something. But he wasn't totally sure what that something was. If felt dark… he was about to say something when his mind went fuzzy for a second and he forgot what he was going to say. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.</p><p>“I’m Tulok, of the Northern Tribe. It’s certainly an honor to meet the Avatar.” He said, the smirk still on his face and his eyes boring into Aang’s. The avatar hesitated for a minute, feeling slightly disoriented.</p><p>Katara stepped up next to him and put her hand on his side. “Aang, are you okay?”</p><p>He snapped his eyes and arm away from Tulok and gazed down at her, his mind seeming to clear. “Yeah… yeah, sorry, just a long journey. I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was until I was back on my feet.” </p><p>Katara sent him an understanding smile and nodded. “Let’s tell Dad that you’re here and get you some food. Then you can rest for a bit. Kids, training is dismissed for today, but I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”</p><p>He smiled down at his love and nodded, wrapping an arm around her. “It was nice meeting you Tulok.” He said, nodding his head before he Katara and Sokka made their way back up to the Chief.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, too,” Tulok said, but the three didn't see the menacing glare on his face as he watched them walk away.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The little family enjoyed a quick meal together for the first time in five months. Hakoda was always happy when Aang came back. He’d grown to love the boy as a son, and he could see the love he held for his daughter. He really had no doubt they were going to have a long happy life together. He’d support anything in the world that made his daughter as happy as that boy did. “So how long are you here for, Aang?”</p><p>The young avatar looked down and cleared his throat. “Just for the night, actually. I have to make my way to the fire nation in the morning.”</p><p>Katara’s mouth went dry and she couldn't even find words to speak as she stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Sokka looked at her and immediately found the words for her. “What? You just got here, we haven’t seen you in almost half a year!”</p><p>He swallowed hard and found the courage to glance at Katara, his heart instantly sinking at the hurt look on her face. “I know, I'm sorry. Zuko had sent a messenger hawk while I was on my way here. He says he has some news to share. I was actually hoping you two would be able to come with me.’</p><p>Sokka instantly got excited, “It has been a while since I’ve had some fire flakes! I’m in!”</p><p>Aang looked to Katara for her answer. She was chewing on her lip, hurt still lingering in her eyes. “Can we leave after my morning session? I feel bad cancelling on them two days in a row, especially if we’ll be at the fire nation for a few days.”</p><p>The avatar nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, absolutely, of course!” He pressed a loving kiss to her hair, thankful that she was going to be with him for longer than just a day. And so it was decided. They spent the night packing and after Katara got a lesson in with her students they said goodbye to Hakoda and left on Appa to start their journey to the fire nation.</p><p>The ride was much quieter than their normal rides were, especially after they had spent extended time apart. Katara was desperate to ask Aang what had been going on with him and why he had barely written her. But that wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with Sokka there, so it would have to wait until they landed.</p><p>When they finally arrived Zuko was waiting for them, smiling widely. “Sokka, Katara! I’m so happy that you guys were able to come, I didn’t think your messenger hawk would come this quickly!”</p><p>“It didn’t,” Sokka explained, “Aang was on his way back to us, so we figured we’d tag along! You wouldn’t happen to have any fire flakes ready would you?”</p><p>Zuko laughed, a genuine sound that he sometimes still wasn’t used to hearing from himself. “Oh I have better than that, friend.”</p><p>Sokka gave him a confused look, trying to figure out what could possibly be better than fire flakes when he saw what Zuko was talking about. Standing at the top of the stairs was his absolute favorite Kyoshi warrior. “Suki!” He screamed and ran up the stairs faster than anyone had ever seen him move. Their reunion mirrored Aang and Katara’s and it brought a smile to his sister’s face.</p><p>Aang stepped up to Zuko and bowed, the fire lord repeating the gesture back to him. Katara went right in for the hug, which Zuko gladly returned. “I’m so glad that you guys were able to come with Aang. I was afraid that you’d miss it.”</p><p>“Miss what exactly?” Aang asked, “what’s the big announcement?”</p><p>Zuko smiled, “Come on, we’ll tell you all at once.” The friends walked up the stairs together and made their way inside the palace. Mai was sitting at a large table, and after saying their hellos everyone sat around the table as well. Zuko grabbed Mai’s hand next to him and smiled brightly at his friends. “Mai and I have some exciting news. We’re officially engaged. We’ll be married within the year.” Everyone leapt up with joy, congratulating the happy couple on the next stage of their lives. “I’m so thankful that you all arrived today, the council is throwing us a feast tonight and I’d be honored if you all would join us.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Sokka said, “you had me at ‘feast’! We’ll be there!”</p><p>Everyone laughed, and went back to congratulating the couple. They spent some time catching up and before they knew it it was time to get ready for the festivities. The gang made their way back to their respective rooms. Katara dressed in her most formal water tribe dress, a light blue outfit that complimented her eyes and had embroidery that mimicked the ocean waves. She hoped that it would catch Aang’s eye. Her airbender was in his formal robes as well, which always sparked her flames of desire for him.</p><p>The feast was lovely. The toasts to the couple brought tears to her eyes and she could only hope that one day she and Aang would find themselves in this position. The night was winding down and the group of friends were still talking. One of the guards walked over to Zuko and whispered something to him. He simply nodded and looked to his friends, “Guys, this is Lee. He’s my most trusted guard here, so if you need anything during your stay, please let him know.”</p><p>“That’s very kind, thank you,” Katara said with a smile.</p><p>Aang’s head snapped to the waterbender, while an unfamiliar feeling welled itself up in his chest, spilling over completely. “Why are you <em>flirting</em> with him, Katara?” The jealous accusation was as accusatory as it could possibly get.</p><p>A heavy silence fell over the group of friends. Katara’s cheeks flamed red and her eyes were wide as she stared at her boyfriend in shock. “What? I was just thanking him!” When he simply scoffed in response she felt her temper flare, throwing her napkin from her lap onto the table. “Aang, I need to speak with you. In private. <em>Now.</em>” The rest of the friends exchanged confused and worried glances as they watched their friends head back towards their rooms.</p><p>Sokka swallowed hard, a sinking feeling settling into his chest. He really hoped that he hadn’t just seen the beginning of the ending for them.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Katara flung open the door to her bedroom, and Aang followed her, giving off just as much heat. “What the <em>hell </em>was that all about?” She screamed, her hands automatically finding their way to her hips.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me!” He yelled back. His mind felt fuzzy again like it did when… wh<em>en what</em>? He couldn’t remember. He could remember the fact that he’d <em>never</em> raised his voice to her like this, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Clearly I’m gone for a few short months and you can’t seem to keep your eyes off other guys!”</p><p>“Are you <em>serious</em> right now?” The waterbender practically screeched. “A few short months? You were gone for half a year! And you barely wrote me! I haven’t been looking at any other guys, you have no idea what you’re talking about! I simply thanked him, is that a crime now?” Her brain could barely comprehend that this was happening. This wasn’t the Aang she knew at all. If she hadn’t been harboring her crippling insecurities for so long she probably would have takena moment to consider that something wasn’t right. But the emotions hard bust already and there was no stopping it now.</p><p>Aang shook his head, partially to try to clear it and partially in disappointment. “You know, Katara, I really thought that you were strong enough for this life. Clearly I was wrong.”</p><p>All of her anger dissipated instantly when he said those words, replaced by an icy dread she’d never felt before. She couldn’t help the small tremors that were taking over her muscles. “Aang… what are you saying?”</p><p>When he looked at her his eyes looked cold. The silver that usually reminded her of liquid metal was more like an icy steel. “I’m saying that it’s over, Katara. I’m not doing this anymore.”</p><p>“What?” She asked, starting to feel dizzy. “What are you talking about? This is one fight, we’re not breaking up over one fight. You’re going to pull your head out of your ass and we’re going to talk about this. Aang, please.”</p><p>The avatar simply shook his head, turning his back to her. “No,” was all he said as he made his way to the door, opening it and almost walking out before Katara’s voice stopped him.</p><p>“I thought you said you would do anything in the world for me.” Her throat was thick with unshed tears, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. Her mind was still rejecting that this was even happening.</p><p>“I was wrong.” And with that, the Avatar left, shutting the door behind him as he did. And when it closed, Katara couldn’t do anything but crumble to the ground and cry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Crushing Weights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The friends were still sitting around the table, a little shell shocked at what just happened. It was very rare that they witnessed Aang lash out, especially at someone. Usually it was more for someone, like when Appa was stolen or really anytime Katara was in serious danger. To see him snap at Katara was honestly jarring. Suki looked over to Sokka, who seemed to have paled slightly. She rested a comforting hand on his arm, but he didn’t seem to register it. No one spoke, they all just looked at each other not really knowing what to say.</p><p>Thumping footsteps captured the groups attention as they all watched Aang storm past them and out the doors, slamming them behind him. And just like that the stillness vanished. Everyone was up on their feet, some still unsure of what to do.</p><p>“I’m going to go check on Katara,” Suki said, giving Sokka’s hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I’ll try and speak to Aang, see what’s going on,” Zuko said, and the two nodded at each other before going their own separate ways.</p><p>Sokka could only shake his head not sure what the hell was going on, but hoping with everything in him that it wasn’t something serious. He didn’t want Katara to go into that dark place that she always seemed to when she lost someone. But the look on Suki’s face when she came back into the room made his heart sink into his stomach. “Sokka… you need to come here…” She didn’t need to say any more, he jogged past her and into Katara’s room. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw her crumpled up on the floor and his mind went to the worst possible scenario. But when he heard her crying he started breathing again.</p><p>“Hey, Katara, it’s me…” he said, as gently as he could. He kneeled down and brushed her hair away from her face, looking for any sign that she was hurt. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” She shook her head, tears streaming down her face, her eyes closed tightly. “Let’s get you off the floor, okay?” He slid one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her with ease, walking over to the bed and placing her down gently. Suki walked around the other side of the bed and pulled a blanket over her, looking up to Sokka with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Katara, honey, what happened?” Suki asked, setting down next to her on the bed and stroking her hair. Katara just kept her eyes shut for a while, the tears never slowing down. She took a deep breath, but didn’t open her eyes. “We’re here for you, talk to me, Kat.”</p><p>Katara let out a sob and curled up more. Sokka felt a flare of rage go through him, his fists clenching tight. He tried to take a steady breath to calm him down when he heard his sister’s voice softer than he’s ever heard it before. “He said I wasn’t strong enough for his lifestyle. And then he just… left… he wouldn’t… he didn’t even let me… we couldn’t talk about it… it was so fast…” she covered her mouth with her hand and curled up even more, as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.</p><p>Sokka didn’t even think, he stepped away from the bed and started towards the door when Suki grabbed his arm. “I’m going to kill him.” In the moment he meant it, absolutely meant it.</p><p>“Sokka stop.” Suki said, her voice strong and sure even though her eyes were still watery. “She needs you right now. That’s more important than beating the ever loving shit out of him. There’s always time for that later.” She could tell that he was torn, and she understood why. Sokka would go through any lengths to make sure that his sister was safe and protected. But she also knew this is what the girl needed most right now. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a gentle push, “Go. Be there for her.”</p><p>After a moment Sokka nodded and walked back over to his sister, sat down and rubbed her back like their mother used to do when they were little.</p><p>Zuko had chased after Aang, having to practically run to catch up to him. The airbender had made his way to the stables where he was getting Appa ready to leave. “Aang!” Zuko called out, thankful that his friend turned around instead of ignoring him like he was actually afraid would happen. “What the hell just happened?”</p><p>When Aang looked at him, Zuko could instantly tell that something was wrong. He wasn’t at all his calm carefree self. Zuko wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen this look in his eye before, even when they were enemies and not friends. “Well, you’ll be happy to know, Zuko, that Katara and I broke up. So she’s all yours.”</p><p>The Fire Lord couldn’t help it when his mouth dropped open in pure shock. “Aang what are you talking about? You’re literally here to celebrate my engagement to Mai! Why did you and Katara break up?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Aang said, but provided no further explanation. He airbended himself up into Appa’s saddle to get his things sorted before he went.</p><p>“No, it’s not obvious at all,” Zuko snapped, losing his temper. He hopped up and snatched Appa’s reigns before Aang could grab them so he couldn’t fly off. “You’re clearly not in your right frame of mind right now. Anyone with eyes can see that Katara is insanely in love with you, and has been since before you and I were even friends. If anyone had a change of heart it certainly wasn’t her.” Zuko’s voice had way more bite to it than he meant, but he wasn’t exactly known for keeping his temper.</p><p>“With how much she flirts with you of course you would be blinded to it. I’m not talking about this any more, let go of the reigns.” Aang yelled, his face turning red from anger.<br/>
“No, not unless you can look me in the eye and truthfully tell me that you don’t actually want to be with Katara anymore and that you’re not making a huge mistake.” Zuko held tight to the reigns, not ready to give up on his friend yet. “Aang something is going on here, I know it, this isn’t you. Let us help.”</p><p>The Avatar’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and he seemed to freeze for a second. Zuko swore he saw a glimpse of Aang in his eyes. But as quickly as it came it left, and there was a blankness behind his eyes that chilled Zuko to his core. “This is the last time I’m going to tell you. Let. Go.”</p><p>The firebender steeled himself and answered in a voice as cold as his friend’s eyes. “No.”</p><p>Aang stood then, jumping up and landing gracefully on Appa’s head, grabbing the other side of the reigns. He pulled them tight, as if he was going to play tug-o-war with Zuko but extended his arm, hitting Zuko with a forceful blast of air. It took him by such surprised that he was instantly swept away and crashed into the wall of the stables, falling to the hay below him. Aang took this moment to escape, gaining control of the reigns and yelling his familiar “yip yip!” to Appa and then took off out of the stable and into the air. Zuko pushed himself up and ran out, watching the pair fly into the distance. He sighed heavily, watching them get further away. What the hell just happened? He wondered to himself, then made his way back up to the palace, rubbing the back of his head which he slammed against the wall.</p><p>Mai was waiting for him at the doors of the palace, concern in her eyes when she noticed her fiancé rubbing the back of his head. When he reached her she raised her hands up to his face, turning it so she could see for herself whether or not he was okay. When she didn’t see any serious damage she dropped her hands. He read her mind perfectly, “I’m okay, promise. He flew me into a wall.”</p><p>Her temper flared although her face stayed the same. “Nice of him. Everyone’s in Katara’s room. I haven’t gone there yet, but it seems like she’s a mess.”</p><p>Zuko ran his hand over his face, “Yeah, I figured that was going to be the case. Aang was pretty nasty to me out there. Nothing like he normally is. If he was willing to say those things to me, I can only imagine what he said to her.” He gave Mai a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to Katara’s room. Sokka and Suki were sitting on either side of the bed. Sokka was rubbing her back and Suki was stroking her hair. Mai was right, she did look like a mess. Her eyes were pinched closed and face twisted in pain with tears running down her cheeks. His heart lurched.</p><p>Suki noticed him first and stood, telling Sokka that she was getting her a glass of water. She made her way over to Zuko and looked at him questioningly. He shook his head, a grim look on his face. She muttered the word ‘coward’ under her breath and left to get a glass of water. He stepped into the room further and met Sokka’s eyes. He looked like a warrior, ready for battle. It was a good thing that Zuko was the one that went after him, because it definitely would have been an actual fight, and he wasn’t sure Sokka would have walked away given the state that Aang was in.</p><p>Suki came back and sat on the bed next to Katara, trying to coax the girl to drink the water she had gotten for her. Mai came to stand behind Zuko, peering in and listening to the words that Sokka and Suki were telling Katara. It was a mixture of ‘everything will be alright’ and ‘the pain will go away eventually, you’ll get through this.” None of it seemed to help in the slightest.</p><p>“Can I just… be alone, for a little,” Katara whispered, finally opening her eyes, stained red from tears. She looked right at Sokka, unwavering, but with a pleading look on her face. “I just need to process the last thirty-seven seconds of my life and this is just… a lot.” Her brother nodded, trying his best not to look a little hurt. Katara grabbed his hand and squeezed, “you can come back later, please?” The hurt disappeared and he squeezed her hand back before standing from the bed. Suki followed him and soon everyone exited, closing the room behind them as they went.</p><p>“What the hell did he have to say for himself?” Sokka whispered angrier than his friends had ever heard him before.</p><p>Zuko nodded towards the dining room, not wanting to disturb Katara or have her listen to any of this. He relaid exactly what happened to his friend and felt their anger radiating out of them. Suki and Sokka told them what Katara had said and he felt his heart break for the girl he considered a sister. “It was so weird,” Zuko said, “you could tell from the look in his eyes that something was wrong. It was like he just… wasn’t himself. I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>“Well, we better find out,” Suki said, “not only for Katara’s sake. We need to make sure that he’s okay. And the world needs it’s Avatar still, especially the last air bending one.”</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but scoff. He knew when he calmed down he would agree with her. But right now Katara was really the only thing that mattered to him. As far as he was concerned Aang could screw off.</p><p>“I’ll write to Toph,” Zuko agreed, “she didn’t want to make the boat trip for obvious reasons, but for something as important as this I’m sure she’ll head to the air temple to see what’s going on.” The others easily agreed.</p><p>“I think I need to take Katara home.” Sokka said, and Suki nodded in agreement. “I think she just needs that right now.”</p><p>“I think you’re right,” Mai chimed in, her voice softer than the group was used to. “We can arrange for a ship to take you back in the morning.”</p><p>“Zuko, I think I might need to take some time off and go back with them. I think Kat could really use the support right now. I’ll write to Ty Lee and get her to come watch over you guys.” Suki said, and the fire bender expressed his agreement.</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Mai replied her voice flat, though the sarcasm wasn’t lost on anyone, but she nodded in agreement as well. And with that it was decided. The group broke off, getting things together, the whole time worrying about both of their friends.</p><p>Mai stayed back and looked towards the waterbender’s room. Taking a deep breath, she turned and made her way to the room, pushing the door open gently. Katara was curled facing away from the door so she didn’t see her at first. The girl thought that she was Sokka and called out that she wasn’t ready for people just yet. “I’m not Sokka, thankfully.” Mai responded, and Katara sat up quickly at the voice.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, trying to wipe her eyes, clearly uncomfortable showing emotion in front of Mai, someone who she occasionally feared had less emotions than a statue.</p><p>The fire lady made her way to the side of the bed and sat down, admittedly rather awkwardly. She looked around the small room for a few moments before she landed her eyes on the other girl. “I just… I guess I just wanted to talk to you for a minute,” she started. “I heard what Suki was telling you earlier. And with all respect to her, she’s never been dumped, at least as far as you now. As someone who has been left, multiple times by the same guy, I know what you’re going through.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes welled up, but this time she didn’t try to stop it. She understood exactly what Mai was trying to tell her and clung to it. “Does it stop hurting?”</p><p>Mai thought about how she wanted to say this. Katara was usually someone Mai thought of as being incredibly strong. But she also knew how vulnerable one could feel in a situation like this. “If we’re being honest with each other? No. It didn’t for me. I don’t know if it will for you, but I felt that pain every day, almost like it was crushing me and I couldn’t breathe. It was like a part of me was missing.” Katara’s eyes dropped to her lap, and Mai rushed on, “but that was me, Katara. People handle things different. And to be honest, Zuko and I were only broken up for a few months. Maybe it would have it we had been apart for longer. But one thing I can tell you is that even though I still felt that pain, ever day it got a little easier to breathe. Until one day, I could push the pain to the back of my mind and just… be.”</p><p>Katara thought about that for a moment and nodded. She knew exactly what Mai was talking about. It felt like her heart had been plucked out of her chest and the pain was crushing her. Mai described it perfectly. The grief felt like it was choking her. She settled back against the headboard, contemplating her words. Mai, stood then, getting ready to let Katara have her moment alone, when she called her name. Turning back to her, she tilted her head in question. Katara bit her lip, clearly nervous, but asked, “Will you stay? Just for a little bit?”<br/>
Mai was a little surprised at the question. She wasn’t really someone that people leaned on, but… she didn’t really mind it. “Sounds boring,” she replied, but she sat back down on the bed and stretched her legs out on the mattress, crossing her arms and sitting in silence. She thought it would be weird, but it was surprisingly comfortable. After a while Katara rested her head on her shoulder, and Mai tensed for a second before relaxing again. She smiled slightly, and honestly, she’d be lying if she were to say she didn’t think that she’d grown closer to her waterbending friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>It took about three hours of being in the air for Aang to finally feel his brain start to clear. The edges of his brain still felt fuzzy and confused, like he wasn’t really sure what he was doing here. He startled a bit when his mind fully cleared. He couldn’t quite place everything that happened. He looked around to see Appa’s saddle empty and felt the fuzziness come back for a moment. Where was Katara? And Sokka?</p><p>It all came slamming back to him, almost like he was watching someone else’s memories. The comment, the fight, his words. He thought he was going to be sick remembering everything he said to her. His eyes instantly filled with tears and he unconsciously rubbed at the sharp pain that was running through his chest. Why would he say all that? He thought. He didn’t mean it, any of it, not a single word. Katara was his whole world, he was practically counting down the days until he turned sixteen and could ask her to marry him. He’d thought of it so often in his time away.</p><p>Maybe he thought of it too often. Whenever he tried to write her a letter when he was away it’s all he could think about. Katara was right when she accused him of barely speaking with her. As his birthday grew near his doubt seemed to grow inside of him. He worried that she wouldn’t want to settle down with him. That they couldn’t compromise over where to live and she would come to resent him for it. But his worst fear was that the target on her back would grow, and he would be the reason she was hurt- or worse. He knew that it would be her choice, and he wouldn’t want to take that control out of her hands by breaking up with her, but it was still something that shook him to his core.</p><p>Not that it mattered now, he thought to himself bitterly, his tears tracking down his face. He hurt her enough himself, he didn’t have to worry about someone else doing it for him. He let out a yell of anger and clutched his head. That wasn’t him, his friends were right. Saying those things to Katara, airbending at Zuko unprovoked? What was he thinking?</p><p>He had to turn back, he had to make things right. He didn’t want things to be over with Katara, he couldn’t live through that. She was his everything, his forever girl. But what if it’s already too late? His mind taunted him and he gasped on a choked sob. What if you hurt her too badly this time. Seeing you will just cause her pain all over again. He couldn’t live with that. So instead he flew back to the air temple that he had spent months renovating for her. He’d added fountains and made a guest house big enough for her entire family to stay if they wanted to, for as long as they wanted if that made her happy.</p><p>And when he was back he was still different. Gone was his happy go lucky self. He was quiet and withdrawn, tormented daily by his own guilt and heartache. It didn’t take long for the word to get around the temple about his split from Katara. He would walk around, trying to ignore the pitying glances the Air Acolytes threw him whenever they saw him, always causing a fresh round of aching in his chest. Eventually he opted to just staying in his room by himself for long hours of the day meditating. He barely ate or drank, he simply tried to find inner peace. He tried to forget.</p><p>It was during a meditation session about two weeks after we arrived back that he found himself startled back to the present by the sound of his bedroom door slamming open. He jumped up, ready to defend himself, but relaxed when he saw who it was. “Toph, what are you doing here?” he asked, his heart still racing from her bold entrance.</p><p>“Well, nice to see you, too, Twinkletoes. That’s the greeting I get after spending a week on a boat to come and visit you? Where’s that famous airbender hospitality everyone’s always talking about.”</p><p>Normally Aang would play right into his friends banter, happily, but he just wasn’t having it today. “Toph, I’m not in the mood for all this. Is everything alright?”</p><p>The earthbender folded her arms over her chest. Her tone was all off. To be honest, he sounded like shit. She reached out, using her feet to try and get a ‘glimpse’ of him. From what she could tell, he looked like shit, too. And his rhythm was all off. Her friends were right, something was definitely wrong with him, but since she wasn’t there when it happened, she wasn’t sure if it was just a result of what happened. “How about you tell me. Here you messed things up pretty well for yourself there, Mr. Avatar.”</p><p>Aang felt the familiar flash of pain seer through his chest. “I don’t want to talk about what happened, if it’s all the same to you,” he snapped, instantly regretting it. He took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Your friends are all worried about you. Except maybe Sokka, I think he’s leaning more towards the ‘murderous rage’ side of things, but that’s besides the point. I also want to know why you’re hiding out here instead of going and getting your girl back.”</p><p>Aang turned away from her, not able to look her in the eyes. He figured Sokka would be mad at him. If the roles were reversed he would feel the same. But Sokka was like a brother to him, and it hurt to know that he truly lost the small family he had gained. “There’s nothing to do. I hurt her too badly. I can’t face her.”<br/>
Toph scoffed, making her way across the room. “Sounds like you’re being a coward who’s too afraid to own up to the fact that he royally screwed up and make it right.”</p><p>“How am I suppose to face her, Toph? After everything I said to her? How cruel I was? I still don’t understand what came over me, that’s not like me at all.” He’d wracked his brain and he still couldn’t understand what had happened that night. “I can’t risk that if I showed up to see her it would cause her even more pain than I already have.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re afraid to see her in person then try writing to her. That way SugarQueen can read it on her own and write you back when she’s ready. Then you’re at least doing something, but letting her come to you on her own time.”</p><p>For the first time since it happened, Aang felt hope spark in his chest. “Toph, you’re a genius! I can tell her everything, explain everything, lay it all out, and then when I hear back from her I’ll know that she doesn’t hate me and can go beg for forgiveness in person!”</p><p>Toph smiled, polishing her knuckles on her shoulder. “See, there’s an idea. Damn, it’s hard being this perfect, I’m not gonna lie. Now someone tell me how to find the presidential suite in this place. Mama needs a mud bath for these puppies!” And with that comment she left him room, just abruptly as she came.</p><p>Aang chuckled, then sat down on the floor at the table in the center of his room. He had the most important letter of his life to write.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The messenger hawk flew through the air with lightning speed, the only focus on it’s mind was it’s destination of the North Pole. It’s wings beat against the frigid air, signaling to the bird that the Southern Water Tribe was fast approaching. It picked up its pace, eager to complete it’s mission, when a hypnotizing melody made it’s way to the hawk’s ears. As if in a trance, the bird pulled to the left, searching for the source of the mesmerizing music. It followed it deep into a cave in the mountainside, where it found a man sitting near a fire, which seemed to be the only source of light. The man reached out his arm, his hand extended for the bird to land on, which is did without hesitation. The man took the letter from the ribbon around the bird’s neck, unrolling it to see if it was what he was looking for. After a few moments of reading the man smirked, satisfied with his findings. He took the letter and threw it into the fire laughing as he watched it go up in flames. “Good bird,” he murmured and surged his hand forward, encouraging the hawk to fly off.</p><p>Convinced it had done it’s job, the bird proudly began it’s journey back to The Avatar at the Air Temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Alone Does Not Mean Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara awoke before the sun came up. A lot had changed in the now twenty-year-old woman over the last three years. One of which being that she truly learned to appreciate the time just before sunrise before the moon sunk down past the mountains. She felt a strong connection to the moon right before it left the sky for the day, she almost felt like it was transforming, just like she was. She rose from her bed, alone in her new house and took a deep breath. <em>Easier to breathe, </em>she thought. Katara had moved to her own house about a year ago now. It was still in the Southern Tribe, but it gave her a sense of independence she had desperately craved, especially when Sokka and Suki got married and moved in together. She dressed quickly and warmly, rushing to pull her hair back into a braid and tucking it into her coat.</p>
<p>The moon was calling to her and she was eager to go out and practice. She made her way slightly outside of the town and went right into her practiced movements, getting lost in the push and the pull. She was really focusing on manipulating ice lately. The solid form of the water made it much more of a challenge to manipulate and that's exactly what she was looking for- a challenge. It kept her mind busy, which kept her out of the dark place she fell into after Aang- she swallowed hard, pushing the thought back.</p>
<p>The first few months after <em>it</em> happened were the worst. She could barely bring herself to get out of bed. It wasn't until Mai, of all people, came to her room, pushed her out of bed and lectured her until she had no choice to get dressed and attempt to rejoin society. "You took down <em>Azula</em>," the Fire Lady said to her, arms crossed and hip popped to the side, "you're not going to let a <em>boy</em> take you down like this." And she was right. She had written Aang more times than she could count. She hadn't heard back once though, so she imagined he didn't want to speak to her. Katara needed to tap into her inner strength, and though it was hard she was… managing. The first year was miserable. Their sister tribe seemed to send suitors to her every month, all of them practically begging for her to marry them. She saw enough betrothal necklaces to last her whole lifetime- and maybe even her next. It was awkward to turn them down at first, but by the fifth man she was practically greeting them with "Hi, I'm Master Katara, pleasure to meet you and no, I will not marry you."</p>
<p>She thought she was going to lose her mind when it came to the second year since <em>the incident</em> and her father told her another ship was on it's way. She remembered screaming, asking what it would take for the Northern Tribe to realize that she wasn't interested in becoming a wife, <em>especially</em> to someone she didn't truly love. But her father simple smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He'd been nothing but supportive of her, understanding exactly what she needed, never once pressuring her to accept any of the betrothals. But when he shared the good news that the North was simply sending over some women who wanted to learn how to heal <em>and </em>fight her heart soared, and the positive shift began again. The one thing she couldn't bring herself to do yet was stop writing him. The letters did get fewer and farther between, but she couldn't stop completely, despite the icy silence on the receivers end.</p>
<p>She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind and find her inner calm. She made a wave out of ice and hopped up, ready to ride it. It was one of her favorite things to practice lately. She continued making waves and skating along them, pushing herself faster and faster as she continued to skate from wave to wave. Her muscles started burning and she pushed harder, loving the satisfyingly productive feeling of it all. She was convinced that she could go faster and really leaned into it her lungs burning but with a sense of satisfaction. If she pushed a little bit more she could go faster, she just knew it. But when she rounded the corner something caught her eye. She looked over her right shoulder and saw Aang, standing there, with his eyes and tattoos lit up. She audibly gasped and lost her footing, with the speed she was going she went flying through the air landing hard on the icy ground and rolling until she hit a mound of snow.</p>
<p>Her heart was racing and she was trying to gasp in air. She was a little disoriented from the fall, but looked around wildly to get her bearings. When she found the spot where she had fell, she pushed herself up, running towards it and looking for where she saw Aang. But there was nothing there. Her breath quickened even more. <em>What was happening? Was she hallucinating? </em>She brought a hand up to her head to steady herself and another hand to her heart, which seemed to be racing a mile a minute. She could have sworn that she had seen him, she <em>knew</em> she had seen him.</p>
<p>"Katara!" A voice called, and she felt annoyance rise within her. She had to close her eyes for as second to stop herself from rolling them, but she took a deep, controlling breath and turned to face them. "Are you okay, that looked like a nasty tumble," Tulok said, his hand reaching out to grasp her arm.</p>
<p>She casually stepped back, just out of his reach. Tulok had stayed in the South for the majority of three- <em>long -</em>years. He had won over Sokka and her Dad, which truly surprised her. She had never gotten a good feeling about him and that had never changed. Katara was stubborn to a fault, but that stubbornness often lead her to listen to get gut reactions. He managed to weasel his way into convincing her father it would be a good idea for him to stay and teach lessons with her, stating that it couldn't hurt to have two master water benders replenishing the talents of their tribe. And while she agreed to please her father, she just knew that he had only done it to try and win her over, which he hadn't even come to doing. She just didn't trust him, and that wasn't about to change. "I'm fine, Tulok, just lost my footing is all. What are you doing out here this early in the morning?"</p>
<p>Tulok flashed her a grin that she imagined he thought would just absolutely charm her. "The same could be asked for you. Lessons don't start for a few hours."</p>
<p>"I know, that's why I find it weird that you're out here so early. There doesn't seem to be a reason for it, when you could clearly see what I was doing out here," she challenged. She'd stopped trying to be friendly to him years ago as she found that it just seemed to give him hope that he was going to win her over. And honestly, it was too draining to pretend.</p>
<p>He sighed deeply, "Katara it's been three years. When are you going to learn to trust me?"</p>
<p>"Most likely never," she responded honestly, and this time she saw a surge of annoyance in his eyes. "I'll see you at lessons."</p>
<p>"Don't you get lonely, being all alone out here?" He asked her, a slight smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"Alone does not always mean lonely, Tulok," She replied, turning and walking back towards her home. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little rattled. She really thought that she had seen him. It occupied her mind the entire walk back to the village. She was going to go straight home, but decided to check on Suki. She knocked and waited until she heard Suki call her in before pushing the door open. "Hey Suk, how are you feeling today?"</p>
<p>Suki walked into the living room with her hands on her six-month pregnant stomach. "Hey Kat! I'm good, just tired, and really starting to feel like a whale. Sokka better get back from that hunting trip soon, because my back is starting to kill me."</p>
<p>Katara smiled at her friend. She was thrilled when Sokka finally got the courage to ask Suki to settle down with him, and even happier for them when they got pregnant. She was sure Sokka would be an amazing father and Suki an amazing mother. And she just couldn't wait to be an Aunt. "You should stop by the clinic today, I can have Akna and Yuka practice some pain relief on you."</p>
<p>Suki chuckled, but smiled at her friend. "Should I be concerned that you used the word 'practice' when referring to your pregnant sister-in-law?"</p>
<p>Katara laughed at this fully, "now you know that I would never let anything happen to my favorite niece or nephew." Suki nodded her head at this and promised she'd stop by. The friends caught up for a few minutes before Katara's mind started to drift back to watch she thought she saw this morning.</p>
<p>"Earth to Kat, everything okay? You seem a little off." Suki looked at her friend, concern clear on her face.</p>
<p>The waterbender chewed on her lip for a moment then met her friend's eyes. "Promise this will stay just between us? No one else?" Suki nodded her head in agreement and waited. "This morning when I was practicing waterbending I could have sworn I saw Aang standing there in the Avatar state."</p>
<p>"What? Was it him?" Suki asked, suddenly on hight alert.</p>
<p>"No, no, I lost my footing and fell, but when I got back up he wasn't ever there. I just imagined it or something. What do you think it means?"</p>
<p>Suki considered this for a moment, not really sure what to say. "Maybe you're just really stressed, hon. Are you eating enough and sleeping?"</p>
<p>Katara's heart sank slightly. She wasn't sure what she was really expecting from her friend, but she could tell she didn't really believe her. She put on a brave face and nodded, "you're completely right, I have been so incredibly stressed lately. It was probably just a trick of the ice."</p>
<p>Suki smiled and nodded, "exactly. You need to sleep in every once in a while. It can do you some real good."</p>
<p>Katara nodded at her friend and stood. "Alright, I need to get down to the kiddos and the clinic. Just pop by anytime, okay?" And with that she left, an unsure feeling still encompassing her. By the time she got to the clinic, she was able to push it aside. She had work to be done that couldn't be forgotten by her trying to figure out what the heck was happening. When she arrived Akna and Yuka were already there, preparing for the day. It was usually really quiet in the tribe healing wise, but Katara always tried to teach them new things. "Hey guys," Katara greeted them. They both greeted her in return and exchanged pleasantries.</p>
<p>The girls were really, really sweet. She was so happy when they had joined her from the north. She was nervous about it at first, but they proved to be very quick learners and really great friends. "So Suki should be stopping by soon, she's having some back pains, normal pregnancy symptoms, but I'm going to show you how to check on her and the baby and we're going to test out some techniques that I've been trying for muscle pain." They nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm going to work with the kiddos for now, let me know when Suki's here."</p>
<p>She worked with her students for about an hour, and it was splendid. Partially because Tulok didn't show up, which always out her in a much better mood. Her students were coming a long way. There were even a few more of them now, doubling her number to eight. She knew that didn't sound like a lot, but a few short years ago she was the lone bender so it was certainly hopeful.</p>
<p>"Katara!" She turned to see who called her name and smiled widely, seeing her brother standing at the edge of her bending arena. She ran to him quickly, wrapping him in a tight hug. He had only been gone for three weeks, but she really did miss him terribly. The more he grew up the closer they got. "I'm so glad that you're back!"</p>
<p>He pulled back, inspecting his sister. "It's definitely good to be back. I have some things I need to report, though. I need to call an emergency council meeting." His eyes were serious though he still had a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" She asked, starting to worry.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I'll explain more soon. Will you come to the meeting with me now?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, let me just ask Akna and Yuka to take over the lesson," She called to the girls and explained that she had a council meeting which they completely understood. The siblings walked back to the council tent, which really could hardly be called a tent anymore, and entered. Tulok was sitting with her father, and she felt the fair on the back of her neck stand up. Why was he here, in the council tent, when he was suppose to be teaching her students? She wasn't going to say anything here, since her father and brother already trusted him, but she made a mental note to keep an eye out for him. Something just wasn't right.</p>
<p>"Sokka, welcome back! How was the hunt?" Hakoda asked, standing up and embracing his son.</p>
<p>"Hey Dad, actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we get the other council members here? Like now?" Sokka asked. Hakoda nodded and went to go summon the other members. Once they were all here they took their designated seats around the table. "Our hunting trip was extremely worrisome. We usually bring back enough food for three months, we'll be lucky if the game we brought back this time is enough for one. The animals are retreating further and further away from the village. Normally we wouldn't think much of it, but it's not their typical migrational patterns. It's almost as if something is scaring them off. If this continues I don't know how we're going to make it through the winter months."</p>
<p>Katara's stomach twisted. This was bad. The winters in the southern tribe were unpredictable, but usually ruthless. It wasn't uncommon that they were snowed in the village for months at a time. Even with Akna and Yuka she didn't think that they could keep it clear long enough to hunt, especially if the animals were getting further away.</p>
<p>"You're right, Sokka that is serious. Does anyone have any suggestions on how we can deal with this issue? This isn't something we can ignore and hope that it gets better." Hakoda said, looking around the council.</p>
<p>"I have an idea," Yutu said, one of the council's oldest members. It took everything in Katara to resist rolling her eyes. Usually when he spoke it was something dated, sexist, narcissistic or a combination of the three. "The north has been eyeing your daughter for years now, Hakoda. Why not make a trade of her hand in marriage for supplies to last us the winter. Then we can look into what's going on the the animals after our toughest months are over."</p>
<p>Katara's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, Sokka stood up, ready to defend his sister, but the chief raised his hand, seeming unfazed by the elder's words. "That won't be happening. My daughter isn't a bargaining tool. And that only ignores out problem and delays us answers by months."</p>
<p>"Hakoda, with all due respect, Yutu does seem to have a point," Tulok chimed in, "The North really values official connections. If it was a binder member of it's tribe they'd more willing to extend… hospitalities, if you will. I know Katara has been hesitant about it in the past, but I'm more than willing to volunteer. At least she's known me for a while, so she'll know the kind of person she's choosing to make this commitment to."</p>
<p>"Excuse me," Katara said, standing up and leaning over the table, "'She' is right here, and can hear every word that you're saying. Like my father said, I'm not a bargaining chip, and a marriage with <em>not</em> be happening, <em>least </em>of all to you. If you're such an important member of the Northern Water Tribe why don't you just talk to them, you shouldn't have any problem getting a favor from them, seeing what kind of a person they would be making this commitment to." She threw his words back in his face with fire, her eyes burning into his refusing to back down.</p>
<p>He stood, too, leaning in close and matching her energy. "Like I <em>said</em> before, they'd need you to have a commitment before they'd listen to anything that you ask."</p>
<p>"It wouldn't be me asking," She countered, "it would be you asking. This seems like a simple task for a big, strong <em>man</em>." For a moment she genuinely thought he was going to strike her, and she was fully prepared for it. As far as she was concerned, this would be schoolyard rules. As soon as he made the first move, she would have every right to kick his arrogant ass. She could see in his eyes that he truly wanted to and she had her hand on her water pouch, ready to go.</p>
<p>"I think we need to settle down here," Hakoda said, placing a hand on Tulok to ease him down into his seat. Sokka came behind Katara and grabbed the arm that was hovering over her water pouch. She took a deep breath and sat down as well, although the fire still raged within her. "Again, thank you for the offer, Tulok, but I would never force Katara into a marriage like that. I'm looking for solutions, not bandages."</p>
<p>"Dad, I think I have a solution," Sokka cut in, "or at least an idea. I think we need to send out small recon teams, one in each direction, just two people. It really seemed like something was scaring the animals off, we need to fight it at the source. But to fight it we need to find it."</p>
<p>"I agree with Sokka," Katara added, "But I also think that we should send out another hunting team, but this time with a Waterbender. I've been working with Akna and Yuka on manipulating ice. We could use their skills to make almost like a sled, it could cut the travel time in half. And since they're warriors and healers they could really come in handy if our hunters run into whatever is scaring off the animals."</p>
<p>The chief looked at his kids with pride shining in his features. "I truly think those are good starting points. The more we know about what's going on, the better chance we have at fighting it. Sokka, organize the recon teams, Katara go talk to Akna and Yuka to see which one of them would be willing to go on a hunt. I'll organize the hunters and get them ready to leave in three days. They need to rest for a few days after their journey."</p>
<p>The siblings nodded, and Katara sent a smug look to Tulok before walking out of the tent. "I can't stand that guy," Katara muttered to Sokka, just loud enough that only he could hear her.</p>
<p>"Oh really, it seemed like you really enjoyed his company there," Sokka joked, earning himself a swift elbow to the ribs. Tulok stormed out of the tent making eye contact with Katara and sending her a look that was the definition of 'if looks could kill'. "Wow, from the looks of it I'm not quite sure he's going to be asking for your hand in marriage again anytime soon…"</p>
<p>"Good," Katara answered, not breaking eye contact with Tulok. There's no way she was backing down from him. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to the girls. Hey, make sure to give your wife a back rub, it's been killing her. And tell her I'll come by later tonight and give her a check up."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't you worry about Suki's back, I've got it all taken care of," his voice was positively dripping with innuendo.</p>
<p>"Ew, Sokka, that's sick," His sister scrunched up her face in disgust, "it's going to take years to get that image out of my head."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I definitely took it too far there," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Katara laughed and hit him softly on the arm. "Alright, I have to go talk to the girls, I'll see you later, though, okay?" She walked away from her brother, waving him goodbye, still mentally gagging over his comment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hours later the waterbender found herself sitting at the edge of the iceberg, looking out in to the endless ocean. It was here were she let her mind drift and tried really hard not to let herself get upset at where it went. Often times it went straight to Aang and what she thought he might be doing. She wondered if he found love again. If all these years she'd spent hoping that he'd come back to her was nothing more than wasted time. <em>If he found someone stronger</em>. No, she pushed that thought aside. She was plenty strong herself and she knew that. She couldn't let anyone take that from her. She chose not to date again, and she had to admit a huge part of it was self preservation. She felt like she barely survived the first heart break, she wasn't looking to chance a second one.</p>
<p>Her heart did long for him, though, even after everything. After the fight and the time and the silence, her body craved him. Mai was right when she said it felt like part of her was missing. But she was also right when she said that it got easier and easier to breathe. She wasn't sure what she would do if she ever saw him again. With the lack of response she wasn't sure she ever would. She didn't know how she would feel, excited, sad or hurt. Probably a mixture of the three if she had to guess.</p>
<p>She felt the wind pick up around her and smiled gently, closing her eyes and imagining for a moment she was flying on Appa, not a care in the world. But her blood ran cold when she heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Katara," it whispered and she spun around, seeing Aang in the distance, once again in the Avatar state.</p>
<p>It was as if she acted on instinct, springing to her feat and sprinting towards him. Her body was moving on autopilot, recalling the countless number of times she had snapped him out of this state before. But when she was just a few yards from him his figure distorted, growing to about ten feet. His eyes turned pitch black, the inky color slowly spreading down his face and encompassing his entire body. His face distorted to it no longer looked even a little like Aang and it's limbs stretched out to impossible proportions. Out of it's back sprouted six tentacles, the same inky black color and reaching about fifteen feet in length each.</p>
<p>Katara couldn't help but let out a scream, freezing in place. Of all the enemies she had faced she'd never faced one like this. The creature let out a high pitched scream that pierced her ears and she realized what she was facing. "<em>A dark spirit,</em>" She gasped breathlessly. Before she could move the spirit extended a tentacle out and struck her, sending her flying at least twenty feet through the air. She landed hard with an '<em>oof</em>' the wind completely knocked out of her. The beast released another scream and she knew she had to do something. Mustering up all the strength she could she stood and took a defensive stance, pulling water from the ocean and blasting it at the creature. It pushed it back a whole five feat.</p>
<p>"Katara!" She turned quickly and saw her brother running towards them, sword in hand and warriors trailing him. She guessed the screech had alerted everyone. A focus came over her, reminding her of the times of war. Now she wasn't just fighting for herself, but for her fellow tribe members. They circled the creature, but stayed back, not really knowing how to face it. She took this opportunity while it was distracted to throw water at it's feet, freezing them as soon as the water made impact. She drew more water, freezing it in layers up the spirit's long limbs. It screeched again and flew a tentacle out her way. She managed to dodge it, diving to the side and rolling across the ice. It hit one of the warriors and sent him flying and she sent a wave to brace his fall.</p>
<p>She sent ice spikes towards the spirit's head, but they simply shattered against it, not seeming to make an impact at all. She decided to go back on her freezing tactic, seeing as it was still frozen in place. She worked as quickly as she could while the warriors kept it distracted. They tried hacking at it's tentacles, but it seemed to be unbreakable, and from the deep slices it was making in the ice they seemed sharp. She tried putting up ice walls to protect the others but they pierced right through them. The waterbender had frozen it halfway up it's torso when it let out another screech of anger and looked directly at Katara. It took her breath away when it's black eyes seemed to bore into hers, her heart started racing and she felt her breath come in short gasps.</p>
<p>She broke eye contact and looked around, dread settling in her stomach as she looked around. The men were being flung in every which direction and nothing they were doing seemed to make any difference. She looked over to Sokka and noticed that he was kneeling on the ground taking care of one of the guys. The spirit followed her trail of vision and it's mouth twisted into a disfigured grin. She felt her heart stop when she saw it extend a tentacle straight for her brother. She didn't give it a second thought, she summoned a wave, just like she had done this morning and road towards him as fast as she possibly could. She called out to him and he turned to look at her, but didn't notice what was happening behind him. She did the only thing she could think to do. She jumped in front of him, throwing her arms out to shield him.</p>
<p>Everything stopped at once. It seemed as if all sounds had completely and Katara couldn't feel anything. She looked up into the spirit's eyes again and it flashed her a twisted grin. She heard Sokka whisper, "No, Katara, no." When she looked down she saw what he was referring to. The spirit's extremity had pierced her right through her abdomen. She gasped, confused why she still couldn't feel anything. Her mind told her it was just shock. She looked at the spirit again and felt a sense of calm come over her as it started to fade away into the night. She might be dying, at at least her tribe was safe. When it faded there was nothing to stop the bleeding and she felt her legs instantly buckle, thankfully Sokka caught her before she fell to the ice.</p>
<p>Her vision started graying fast, and it sounded like she was underwater. She could hear Sokka talking to her, but had no idea what he was saying. Thankfully the pain never came, she was just filled with an overwhelming sense of peace and warmth. Her eyes closed and she let the warm feeling engulf her, her mind drifting to her lost lover.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Aang..." Katara whispered before going completely limp in his arms. </p>
<p>"Katara, no, open your eyes, come on, Sis." His hands were shaking more than they ever had in his life. He pulled off one of his furs and pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He'd watched enough of his sister's healing lessons to know to do that much. He yelled at the others to wake Akna and Yuka. The rest happened in a blur. He scooped her up, sprinting to the tent and placed her on the table, resuming the pressure he had been applying. When the healers arrived they ushered him out of the tent so they could get to work.</p>
<p>He was pacing back and forth outside the tent when Suki found him. "Sokka, I just heard, how is she?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, I'm still waiting. They've been working on her forever." He said. Suki embraced him and he finally let his tears fall. He felt so many emotions at once. He was worried out of his mind, mad at her for putting herself in danger and thankful, <em>so thankful,</em> that he was still standing and had the chance at being a father. And that last one was sending him down a spiral of guilt.</p>
<p>"Sokka," Yuka called, stepping out of the tent. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's stable. You saved her life, putting the pressure on when you did. She's going to be okay."</p>
<p>"Oh thank the Spirits," he was so relieved he felt like he could pass out. "Can I see her?"</p>
<p>The healer nodded. "She's still sleeping, but you can see her for a moment. She really needs to rest now, it's a crucial time in the healing process to ensure as little permanent damage as possible."</p>
<p>Sokka nodded and turned to his wife, grabbing her shoulders. "Suki I need you to do something for me."</p>
<p>"Anything," she answered, cupping his face with her hands.</p>
<p>"I need you to send out messenger hawks right now. Tell everyone about Katara and what happened. We're going to need all the help that we can get as quickly as we can." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "And write to Aang, too. Considering that was a dark spirit and he's suppose to be the bridge I don't think we have a choice but to reach out to him."</p>
<p>Suki nodded, giving her husband a kiss before he disappeared into the tent. She wasted no time, writing the letters and sending the messenger hawks out. When she wrote to Aang she left out the fact that Katara was hurt. She wasn't sure how he would take it, and she figured that hearing there were spirits attacking the tribe was enough for him. She watched the hawks fly through the sky, praying that they would make it to their destinations as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>And for the first time in three years a messenger hawk had successfully made it from the Southern Water Tribe to the Air Temple.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Avatar was sitting in his lotus meditative position when the hawk landed on his shoulder. He instantly opened his eyes and regarded the bird. His breath hitched when he noticed it was from the Southern Water Tribe. His hands shook as he grabbed the scroll, practically ripping it open. "Oh no," he breathed out jumping up and air scootering to Appa. He grabbed hay and waved it in front of his face, waking the bison up. "Come on, buddy. Katara needs our help."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Cold Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara woke slowly, feeling disoriented and tired. And sore, oh my <em>Spirits</em> her body hurt like she never had before. Her eyes felt glued shut and heavy when she tried to open them. After a few minutes of struggling, she was finally able to peel them open and the light seemed to blind her. When her eyes adjusted she found herself in the healing tent, but unlike her usual role there she was on the patient table. <em>What the hell happened?</em> Her brain seemed to be so slow and she couldn't piece together what had happened. She tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and it all came rushing back. She groaned and raised her hand to cover her eyes.</p>
<p>She was sure that she wasn't going to survive that. She let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes again, bracing herself and bearing down against the pain as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She wanted to get a look at her injury, but wasn't flexible to see it well enough right now, so she reached over and grabbed a mirror off of the supply table. She was still in the dress it was wearing when it happened, and she had to admit, a small part of her was annoyed that it was ruined now. It was cut open on her abdomen so they could treat her. She sucked in a breath when she saw the red cut in her skin. It was larger than she remembered it being, although her memory was a bit foggy. It didn't look infected, though, so Yuka and Akna must have done a good job with it.</p>
<p>She noticed the full water basin and sighed in relief, bending the water out of it and pressing it to her side, the pain soothing itself almost instantly. She felt like she could take a deep breath again. After a few more moments she started getting dizzy and knew she needed to stop. She must have lost a lot of blood, and honestly she didn't even have a guess as to how long she'd been asleep. By how raw the cut still looked she didn't think it could be that long, but she wasn't totally sure how healing spirit wounds worked. She bended the water away and swung her feet over the side of the bed, causing her stomach to turn. Realistically the waterbender knew that she should just lay back down and rest, but she wanted to find someone to answer her questions.</p>
<p>As soon as Katara's feet touched the floor she heard someone enter the tent and lifted her head to make eye contact with her brother. She saw a full spectrum of emotions pass through his eyes, starting with shock, moving to relief, and settling on annoyance.</p>
<p>"Katara, what the hell are you trying to do right now? Lay back down, you need to rest still," the warrior snapped at her, stomping over and gently guiding her to lay back down.</p>
<p>"Oh, relax, Sokka, I was just going to look for you. Besides, I did a small healing session on myself before I tried anything, it helped." She argued, trying not to let him see how much she had drained herself in the short amount of time she'd been awake.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't even be sitting up, let along bending right now. Seriously, Katara, you almost…" He stopped himself and swallowed hard, letting his sister see how genuine he was in this moment, "it was bad, and you need to rest."</p>
<p>She sighed, resting her hand on his and nodding. "Okay, I will, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find someone, I wasn't sure what was happening or how long I was out or anything."</p>
<p>The boy rubbed his hand over his face and pulled a chair up to sit near his sister. "You've been asleep for four days now. You lost a lot of blood and Yuka and Akna worked on you nonstop for almost a full day. I guess there was a lot of internal damage, but they said you're going to make a full recovery, as long as you take your time to heal." Katara nodded at her brother, trying to process it all. "Katara you shouldn't have done that. You could have died, I thought you were going to."</p>
<p>Her eyes burned brightly as she looked at her brother, "I would do it again in a heartbeat. You're my brother, Sokka, I'm always going to do whatever I have to in order to protect you."</p>
<p>His eyes got glassy as he blinked back tears, looking away for a moment to compose himself. "Well, it should be the other way around, little sis. But… thank you. If something had happened to me, Suki…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about it any longer. "I do have to tell you something, though."</p>
<p>She instinctively tried to sit up, rolling her eyes when Sokka's hand immediately pushed her back down. "What is it? Are all the men okay? We didn't lose anyone, did we?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, "No, thankfully the spirit disappeared when it did, I'm not sure how much longer we could have lasted against it, especially with you down. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. We're going to need help solving this problem, obviously we don't have a lot of experience dealing with spirits and we couldn't defeat that one. So I sent letters to everyone asking for their help."</p>
<p>Katara nodded slowly, confused at her brother's wariness. That seemed like a perfectly logical idea, they definitely did need help with these spirits. "Okay, yeah, that was the right call, absolutely."</p>
<p>Sokka sighed and said, "I mean.. I wrote to everyone. Like, <em>everyone</em>, everyone." He paused, scanning his sister's face, waiting for the moment that it clicked in her brain. After a few moments of awkward silence he realized that she wasn't making the connection he was hoping he wouldn't have to say. "Katara… I wrote to Aang."</p>
<p>She seemed to freeze in place and it was like her mind went blank. After a few moments of staring at her brother and blinking, her brain went into overdrive. She felt herself begin to panic and her breathing become more rapid and shallow. <em>Aang</em>, she thought, not knowing how to feel. Was she ready to see him again? Did she have a choice? How much had he changed? She had a million questions and no answers. She tried to take a deep breath, which agitated her wound, causing her to wince. Sokka reached out worriedly, unsure of how to help right now. "I mean…" Katara started, looking everywhere but Sokka's face. "It makes sense, I guess. We are dealing with spirits and Aan- The Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world."</p>
<p>Sokka looked at his sister with sorrow in his eyes, and placed his hand on her knee in an act of comfort. "I'm sorry. You know that I wouldn't ask him to come here if I didn't think it was really important."</p>
<p>She nodded her head. She truly understood where he was coming from and didn't blame him at all. The logical side of her knew that he was making the right decision and it needed to happen. But the hurt part of her, the <em>broken</em> part of her was afraid of what would happen. "I know, Sokka, you made the right call. Besides, for all we know he won't even answer."</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Sokka reaffirmed, "he might not. But Zuko and Mai should be arriving in just a few days. Toph is going to sit this one out, seeing as she can't, well, <em>see</em> on the ice. I haven't heard from Aang so I don't know about him. You could be right, Kat. But we need to figure something out."</p>
<p>"We do," she said, feeling her eyes drifting shut, exhaustion creeping into her bones. She wasn't sure how she could be so tired after sleeping for four days, but of course the healer in her knew exactly why. She let out a yawn and Sokka took that as his cue.</p>
<p>He stood from the bed, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over his sister. "Rest, Katara. I'm going to go tell Dad, Yuka and Akna you're awake. They're all going to want to see you, so get some sleep while you can."</p>
<p>She smiled at her brother and was asleep before he had even left the tent. She spent the next few days doing the same routine, waking for a little, stressing over seeing Aang, and then eventually falling right back asleep. Yuka had been great at taking care of her, while Akna took over training the students so they wouldn't fall behind. Sokka and her Dad checked on her regularly, between taking care of the tribe. They had called off the recon teams and the hunters, knowing that they weren't equipped to deal with Dark Spirits. Katara had snuck in a few of her own healing sessions here and there and was starting to feel a lot better. The internal damage must have been devastating considering how little progress she felt she was making.</p>
<p>The water tribe princess longed to be in her own house again, sleeping in her own bed. She wanted quiet and darkness, and to wallow in the knowledge that the love of her life who brutally rejected her might be traveling her direction right this moment. But more than any of that she longed for a bath. She'd washed off as best she could here, but there wasn't enough privacy to truly bathe and Spirits did she need it. She was contemplating an escape when a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"What did I tell you about getting your ass kicked?" Mai said, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was dressed in the furs Katara had gotten her for her birthday last year.</p>
<p>Katara smiled brightly and slowly sat up, wincing slightly. "Mai! It's been ages. I didn't think I was going to have to practically die for you to come and visit me," the waterbender joked, knowing her friend's dark sense of humor.</p>
<p>The corners of Mai's lips tilted up slightly but Katara did notice the concern in her eyes. The Firelady made her way over to the princess and looked her over. "You look like shit. It must have been bad, huh?"</p>
<p>For anyone who didn't really know Mai, they would have just thought that she asked the question casually, or even disinterestedly, but Katara knew better. Her voice was serious, and she was genuinely worried. "I'm okay. It wasn't like anything I'd ever faced before, Mai. Everything I threw at it, it just… couldn't break it down. I can't explain it."</p>
<p>Mai nodded, looking her friend over one more time. She looked like she was about to ask her something, but the door to the healing tent opened and Zuko and Sokka walked through. Zuko's eyes went straight to Katara and he openly sighed in relief. "Katara, thank the Spirit's, you're okay." He came to her side and have her an awkward hug, though there was noticeable improvement in the firelord's ability to show affection.</p>
<p>Katara weakly hugged him back and smiled. "Of course I'm okay, Sokka makes everything sound worse than it is." She said, sending her brother a teasing look. Sokka still looked tense, something he had picked up ever since this happened. She felt bad that he was so worried, but nothing she seemed to do eased his tension.</p>
<p>"I wasn't exaggerating," Sokka muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked, shifting over to Mai and placing a hand on her waist.</p>
<p>Katara smiled at the couple, happy for them, and tried to ignore the pang that ran through her heart. "I'm feeling much better. I've been resting practically this whole week, I think I'm going to head home soon to freshen up and change." She said, excited to feel like a person again.</p>
<p>"Did Yuka and Akna approve of that?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at his sister.</p>
<p>Katara sent him look of annoyance, her patience and understanding running thin after being in bed for so long. "Sokka, I <em>trained</em> Yuka and Akna, I'm pretty sure that I'm more than qualified to decide when I get to go home. I rested for over a week, I'm ready to walk to my house. It's fine."</p>
<p>Before Sokka could argue, Zuko stepped in, hoping to help his honorary younger sister out, "Sokka, do you think we should start strategizing? I know we just got here, but this doesn't seem like something we should waste much time with."</p>
<p>"We should… but actually I did also reach out to Aang. I figured the Avatar might be useful against the spirits. So we'll have to fill him in once he gets here. Well, if he gets here, I haven't heard back from him."</p>
<p>Zuko raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Katara, noticing the pain on her face. This could definitely get tricky, though, Sokka was right, this was something that The Avatar should be able to help with. Zuko himself had spoken with Aang a few times. About a year after everything happened Aang came to the palace and apologized. He told Zuko that he wasn't sure what had come over him and how much he regretted everything. Zuko had empathy for his friend and forgave him with little resistance, but after his split with Katara the airbender had really receded into himself, hardly ever leaving the air temple if he didn't have to. Zuko, frankly, didn't have much free time to visit his friend, but he tried every once in a while just to check on him. They never talked about Katara, Aang shut it down every time he brought it up. So he really had no idea how this reunion would go. "Yeah, we can do that. Hopefully he can get here, soon."</p>
<p>Almost as if he summoned it, the group her a loud groan that echoed through the tribe, something they had all missed and instantly recognized. "Appa," Katara whispered, panic flooding through her. She wasn't ready to see him yet. She needed to feel more herself before she could even think of facing him. She couldn't let him see her like this, see her be <em>weak</em>. "Sokka, you need to go stall him for me, I need some time, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p>Her brother nodded, eyes full of understanding, "Yeah of course. How about Zuko and I go greet him?" The two left the tent, exchanging looks, unsure of how this was going to play out.</p>
<p>As soon as they left, Katara looked to Mai, fear shining in her eyes. Luckily she didn't need to say a single word for her friend to know exactly what she needed. "There a back door to this place that we can sneak out? Because no one can see you in this condition, especially not <em>him</em>."</p>
<p>Katara nodded and stood, her legs shook from not using them, but Mai was there to lean on. They snuck out the back and walked to Katara's house and she could have cried in relief when they walked through the door without running into anyone. Mai walked her to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of her tub. "Here, you take your bath, I'm going to go pick out something for you to wear. Can you dress normally?"</p>
<p>Katara thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Probably something that ties in the front, so I can keep it loose, but it'll be easier if I need to heal later."</p>
<p>"Say no more," Mai said and strolled out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Katara shook her head, amused at her friend, but found herself practically shaking with nerves. She bended water into the bath, disrobing and sinking slowly into the cool waters. She sighed in relief, bending the water around herself gently, making a stream to help wash herself. Concentrating, the water emitted a soft glow, as she worked to heal not only the cut, but her sore, stiff muscles. She thought of seeing Aang and trembled slightly. But even as nervous as she was, her heart was also fluttering in anticipation. She'd never lost her love for him, she knew that. She's simply repressed it for three years. She sighed deeply and slid down until her head was underwater, letting the chill wake her senses, just for a moment.</p>
<p>After she finished washing up, she stepped out, bending the water off of herself and wrapping herself in a fur before walking into her room. Mai had laid out a classic water-tribe robe. It was a stunning white with fur lining the sleeves and edges, peppered with little blue embroidered snowflakes. The contrast of the white against Katara's dark features was something that she loved. <em>Good pick, Mai, </em>she thought, wrapping her bindings around herself before slipping into the robe and tying it, not tight enough that it put too much stress on her abdomen. The waterbender debated for a moment, then decided to leave her hair down. Satisfied, she walked out to the kitchen and saw Mai.</p>
<p>"Much better. You ready?" She asked.</p>
<p>Katara took a steading breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang and Appa circled the Southern Tribe with anxious anticipation. The Avatar's heart was racing, he didn't think it had slowed down since he had read the letter asking him to come to the tribe. He was nervous, that was for sure. He had spent the last three years of his life dutifully writing to Katara. He could never get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Though, if he was being honest, he hadn't tried very hard at all. Every day he still woke up with hope that he would finally get a return letter from her. Even three years later he loved her more than anything. He had almost flown down to the tribe more times than he could count but… something… always stopped him. Some fuzzy feeling that overwhelmed his head and he always found himself turning back.</p>
<p>When he got the letter saying he was needed, he didn't think twice. This time it wasn't him forcing her to talk to him by showing up uninvited. They asked him to come, and nothing would keep him away. A huge part of him was nervous. He wondered if she would be betrothed, or at least seeing someone. He hadn't gotten many updates on her from the outside world, but at one point someone had casually mentioned how many betrothal offers the Southern Princess had turned down lately at a council meeting before realizing he was there and not mentioning it again. He remembered wondering if she was waiting for him, too, or if she had given up on him and found someone new.</p>
<p>He hoped that wasn't the case, he wasn't sure he would survive it. As much as he was nervous, he was also determined. He had hurt her once, he never in his life planned on hurting her again. Aang wanted so desperately to make it up to her and show her that she meant the world to him. But her silence told him that she might not want that, so he was torn between fighting for her and respecting her wishes and not pressuring her. He was sure that once he saw her, he would know, and everything would make more sense.</p>
<p>Appa let out a groan that Aang knew was excitement, as he steered him down towards the ground. He knew that his friend missed their little family just as much as he did, but he didn't realize how excited he would have been to come back here. As soon as they landed Aang grabbed his staff and hopped off, landing gracefully on the ground. Images of the last time he had landed here flooded his memories. He could practically picture the smile that lit up Katara's face as she raced into his arms, and that kiss, <em>Spirits</em>, that was some kiss. He'd thought of that kiss more times than he would ever admit to anyone.</p>
<p>Movement caught his attention and snapped him out of his memories, and the Avatar turned to see Sokka and Zuko making their way towards him. His first reaction was to be excited. He had missed his friends terribly. He and made peace with Zuko some time ago, but he hadn't gone to visit as much as he knew he should have. The memories attached to the palace were just too painful. And Sokka… the airbender had considered him a brother, his first brother, but after how he broke Katara's heart, he couldn't even imagine how much he hated him. He couldn't blame him, he hated himself, too.</p>
<p>Zuko pulled ahead of Sokka, stepping up to Aang and bowing, which he returned, before pulling the firebender into a hug. "Zuko, it's been too long."</p>
<p>The firelord smiled at him and nodded his head, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It really has been. How have you been?"</p>
<p>"I've been… managing." It was a lie, but his friend didn't call him out on it. Aang looked over Zuko's shoulder at Sokka and took a deep breath. He stepped closer to him, extending his arm out in what he hoped was a gesture of peace. He knew that he would have to prove himself to Sokka, and everyone else, again and he was willing to do whatever it took.</p>
<p>The water tribe warrior eyed him warily. Aang was family to him, in every sense of the word. They had been through so much together and he didn't think that would ever change the way it had. Although he missed him terribly, he couldn't get the image of Katara broken on the floor out of his memory. It would take a lot for the soldier to forget that. But he did miss his friend, and he needed him here to help, so there was no point in being anything less than friendly with him now. He took Aang's arm, grasping it at the elbow and sent him a soft smile. "Aang. Thank you for coming."</p>
<p>"Please, don't thank me," He replied, grasping his arm for dear life. "I want to do anything I can to help. Always."</p>
<p>Sokka nodded. "We're definitely going to need it. You know that we don't have any experience in Dark Spirits, and this one sure was powerful. If it hadn't disappeared when it did it would have been indescribably worse."</p>
<p>Aang felt his stomach drop. He himself wasn't really trained in this type of enemy either, but he could definitely use the wisdom of the past avatars to help him. "Absolutely. I just need you to tell me everything you can so we can try and figure out which spirit it is and how to get rid of it best. I'll do some digging in the spirit world, too:"</p>
<p>"That sounds like a plan. I'll tell you everything I know, and Katara was the first person to actually see it, so she might know even more. We can go.. uhm…check on her before we talk to my father and start strategizing."</p>
<p>Aang's heart leapt up in his chest and he nodded emphatically. "Of course, yes, sure, absolutely."</p>
<p>Sokka looked at him for a moment. It was obvious the boy was eager to see Katara, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew that Katara had written him almost every day for an entire year. Though she didn't talk about it anymore, he was sure that she still wrote to him. He saw how disappointed she was every time she got a messenger hawk that wasn't from him. He thought back to the night they were attacked and how she whispered his name before passing out. She definitely still had feelings for him, and from the look on the avatar's face and the way he was rushing his words he was inclined to believe that he did, too. So why didn't he write her back or come see her for <em>three years</em>? As badly as he wanted answers, he knew this wasn't the time, so he simply nodded and lead the way back to the healing tent, hoping they'd given her enough time to prepare herself. He entered first and called out to her, anxiety rising when she didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Katara?" He called again, when he entered fully, realizing that the tent was completely empty. "Where the <em>hell </em>did she go? I was clear that she should stay here."</p>
<p>"Mai isn't here either," Zuko interrupted, glancing at a confused looking Aang. "They must have just gone back to Katara's house, Sokka." The warrior nodded, as the three men turned around, Zuko and Aang pausing to allow Sokka to lead the way.</p>
<p>Aang had a million questions that he didn't want to press his luck by asking. Katara had her own house? Or did she share a house with her hus- <em>no, nope</em>, he wasn't going to finish that thought. And why was Sokka so angry that she wasn't in the healing tent? He imagined she was the boss of that tent, knowing Katara she wouldn't let it be any other way. He decided that he would know these things soon enough, so he simply followed in silence. When they got to her house, Sokka didn't even bother to knock, he pushed open the door and walked right in. Zuko sent Aang a look and followed him in.</p>
<p>"Katara, I was very clear-" Sokka started, only to be cut off by his sister.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't even start, Sokka, I don't want to hear it."</p>
<p>For a moment Aang thought he was going to pass out from pure happiness. He could have cried at the sound of her voice. He had dreamed about it for years, but wasn't sure he would ever hear it again. His eyes landed on her immediately and he stopped breathing. She was beautiful, breathtaking, <em>perfect</em>. Her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. The white colored robe brought out the tan of her skin in a way that sent a sense of longing through him. His eyes scanned her, drinking her in before she looked at him. <em>Spirits</em> she had just gotten even more beautiful than he thought was possible. As his eyes traveled down he saw something that made his stomach lurch, and he thought he was going to be sick. Her hand was pressed to her lower abdomen in a protective way, as if she was guarding something. His mind went to the worst case scenario, <em>she was pregnant, he was too late. </em></p>
<p>When he dragged his eyes away from her hand, silver eyes collided with blue in a heated stare. His brain told him that he needed to breathe, that if he didn't inhale soon he actually would pass out, but he was frozen. It appeared she was as well. Until she spoke to him and he nearly broke on the spot. "Hello, Aang."</p>
<p>He took a ragged breath in, filled with more emotions than he could process, all while searching her face intently for any changes that he had missed in the loneliest three years of his life. His eyes dropped to her neck and he noticed it was bare of a betrothal necklace, not even her mothers. He tried to stunt the hope rising in his chest. Could he be wrong? Could she be unattached? Or was she single and pregnant? Did someone abandon her? His mind was spiraling, until Zuko swiftly elbowed him in the side, trying to encourage him to say something. "Katara…" he whispered, his voice softer than he intended to, but he didn't seem to have to ability to make it much stronger. "Hi, you look… amazing."</p>
<p>He noticed a flash of pain flash through her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by her brother. "Katara, you should be resting." The pain was replaced by pure annoyance.</p>
<p>"Sokka, I swear, if you tell me one more time what I should or should not be doing when I am one of the world's leading healers and am <em>more than</em> capable of knowing my limits I will shove your boomerang so far up your ass there will be absolutely zero chance of it ever returning." She crossed her arms over her chest in a move that was so <em>her</em> it made Aang's heart swell.</p>
<p>Mai chuckled at that, a smile turning her lips upward. Sokka stared at his sister with his mouth hanging open before sighing. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You know how I get when you're hurt, I can't just turn that off."</p>
<p>It clicked in Aang's head then, why she had her hand placed the way it was. <em>She wasn't pregnant, she was hurt,</em> he couldn't control the relief that swept over him in that moment, only to be replaced with a swift concern a second later. "You got injured? Are you okay?" He took a step forward before his brain caught up and grounded him in his spot.</p>
<p>The group looked at him questioningly. "Suki didn't tell you that?" Sokka asked, surprise clear in his voice.</p>
<p>"No, the letter just said that the tribe was attacked by a dark sprit and to come as quickly as I could. It didn't say anything about anyone getting hurt." He looked back at Katara, scanning her again, but looking for signs of pain this time. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Katara swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. I've been resting for over a week and have had more healing sessions than I care to count. I'm doing much better, I'm going to be perfectly fine." Aang nodded, clinging to her words to reassure him, wishing desperately that he could look her over himself to calm the panic in his mind. "We should probably get over to Dad now. We need to take action as quickly as possible." The group agreed and with that they all began to make their way to see the Chief.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Katara couldn't seem to stop her eyes from drifting to Aang as they were all seated around the council table, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Her heart fluttered strongly in her chest every time she made eye contact with him, which seemed to be about every fifteen seconds. After all this time apart they still had such a pull to each other. <em>So how did they crumble in a 30 second fight? </em>She shook her head, trying to shake away those memories before they plagued her again. It had taken her years to push those down, and she had too many nights of waking up crying from nightmares of it. She tried to force herself to look away from Aang and pay attention to her brother and father.</p>
<p>"So it's settled then," Hakoda declared, you all will take Appa and try and find these spirits and send them back to the spirit world. I think it's pretty obvious that they're what's been scaring the game off. The question is can you figure out how to send them back safely?" Hakoda looked to the Avatar, directing the question mostly to him. When Katara followed her father's eyes she saw that Aang saw staring at her, clearly not paying attention to the question asked of him. She tilted her head towards her father and a blush tinted his cheeks when he caught on to what she meant.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, sorry… I think so. I'll have to make a trip into the spirit world and talk with some of the past avatars, but I think if we can figure out which spirit it is and what it wants we can find a way to send it back." The Avatar responded, his cheeks still tinged pink.</p>
<p>Hakoda nodded, trying not to smile. He had always wondered if Aang and his daughter would reconnect. He still wasn't sure if they would, but both of them seemed quite drawn to each other still. "Okay. I think you all should spend the night packing and resting, you should leave at the morning light."</p>
<p>"Dad, I think you'll agree with me on the last thing that I want to add," Sokka spoke up, before the group could be dismissed. Hakoda nodded and motioned for his son to continue speaking. "I think that Katara should stay behind. She's still healing, this is too dangerous for her in the state that she's in. Maybe we could bring Yuka or Akna."</p>
<p>"You know, Sokka," Katara started leaning forward and placing her hands on the table, "It's funny how quickly you forgot what I plan on doing with your boomerang."</p>
<p>"Katara, I'm being serious. You're not fully healed yet. You trained Yuka and Akna to fight <em>and </em>heal yourself, are you saying you didn't prepare them well enough for this?" He asked, sending a challenging look to his sister.</p>
<p>"Actually, Sokka, no, I didn't prepare them for this. None of us are prepared for this. We don't know how to go up against a spirit. I'm not sending someone with less fighting experience than I have up against an enemy that I can't tell them how to defeat." She stood then, to make her point more clear. "You need me. Even if I'm not at full fighting status I'm still the most talented healer here. And if our first run in with this spirit taught us anything it's the importance of a talented healer."</p>
<p>Aang hated to admit it, but he selfishly agreed with Sokka on this one. The thought of something happening to Katara was more than he could handle. The warrior opened his mouth to speak, but the Chief cut him off. "I agree with Katara, Sokka. You guys will need her healing abilities. And Yuka and Akna should stay here in case it attacks the tribe again. They might not be at Katara's level, but having both of them would help if something were to happen." Sokka looked like he was going to argue for a moment before he sighed, clearly resigned and nodded at his father. "Okay, go pack and rest. Aang, you're welcome to stay in my house for the night. I have far too many empty rooms in there."</p>
<p>Katara watched Aang swallow and nod. "Thank you, Ha- Chief. I'll take you up on that offer."</p>
<p>Hakoda smiled and stood, signaling that the meeting was officially over. The group started dispersing, walking away from the table slowly, going to prepare. Katara noticed that Aang looked like he was going to make his away over to her and panicked. <em>Not here, not now, </em>she just wasn't ready for a one on one conversation with him yet. Standing quickly, she looked down at the ground to avoid meeting his eyes and walked swiftly outside, towards her house. She didn't look up once until she had made it inside, closing the door behind her and leaning back against it. She let out a long exhale and tilted her head back until it was touching the door. Her heart was beating erratically.</p>
<p>He looked good, <em>no, better than good</em>. He had surely grown up in the last three years. He had gotten a few inches taller and his jawline had a shadow of a beard on it that made her wonder what it would feel like against her skin. He had really filled out, as well, his limbs no longer just long and lanky but sturdy and strong. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to have them wrapped around her- <em>no, not happening. </em>She let out a frustrated sigh and made her way to her room, bending some water out of a bowl and untying her robe so she could heal herself a little bit while packing. It only took her about an hour to gather everything she thought she would need.</p>
<p>A few hours later she found herself laying in bed, unable to sleep. Her mind was racing and she couldn't settle it down. It certainly didn't help that whenever she closed her eyes images of Aang flashed before them. Another half hour went by and she gave up, flinging the covers off of herself and wrapping her warmest fur around her body. She slipped on her snow boots and walked outside, hoping the moonlight would sooth her soul. After a few minutes of mindless wandering she saw a familiar figure and smiled.</p>
<p>She walked with determination now, over to the sleeping figure and picked up some hay that was spread out for the great beast. Appa was sleeping on his side, his legs curled around his tail that was pulled up against his belly. She walked over to his head and scratched right by the ear closest to the ground, right in the spot he always loved. His eyes opened and he looked at her, taking a moment before recognizing her. Once he did he let out an excited groan and stood. The waterbender let out a light laugh but shushed him, telling him he couldn't wake the whole tribe. He replied by licking completely up her body, causing more giggles to spill out of her mouth. She fed him the hay then gave him a hug, inhaling the scent of his fur. "I missed you so much, buddy."</p>
<p>"He missed you, too."</p>
<p>Although she recognized the voice instantly she still found herself jumping and letting out a startled yelp. "Spirits, Aang. We still need to put a bell on you or something, I think you actually got quieter."</p>
<p>The airbender chuckled, walking over next to her before reaching up and petting Appa, too. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."</p>
<p>She gave him a soft smile and hoped he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart. "It's okay. I didn't wake you did I? I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd visit Appa."</p>
<p>Aang shook his head quickly, desperate to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong. "No, you didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep either. Looks like we both had the same idea." She nodded and looked back to Appa, while the airbender's eyes never left her face. When she found the courage to look back at him, she felt the same pull she had before. They stared into each other's eyes without saying a word, and it was like they had their own gravitational force that was pulling them closer together. She could practically feel his breath on her face when he spoke, "You know, Appa wasn't the only one who missed you, Katara."</p>
<p>The waterbender audibly inhaled, not expecting to hear that from him, certainly not after three years of him not writing her back. She wanted to scream and ask him why he did that. Why he could come here and look at her like he was stranded in a desert and she was the last drink of water, yet spend the last three years icing her out. She wanted to ask him how he could give up on them so quickly. She felt her eyes well up with tears and his words came rushing back to her. "<em>I really thought that you were strong enough for this life." </em>No, she wasn't going to let him see her cry, not on the first night in three years they were in the same place. She was stronger that that, she'd made sure of it. She cleared her throat, breaking the eye contact by looking down at the ground. "I better try and get some rest. Goodnight, Aang," and with that she turned and began the walk back to her house.</p>
<p>When the broken sound of his voice floated back to her, she felt another crack form on her heart. "Goodnight, Katara."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waterbender was content, sprawled out on the grass, limbs and face warm from the gentle caress of the sun above her. Her head was pillowed on a stomach clothed in yellow and orange robes, while a tattooed hand ran gently through her hair. Her eyes were closed, and all she could see was a bright yellow light dancing behind her eyelids. The breeze drifted across her skin and her head rose and sank as the airbender she was cradled against let out a deep sigh. "I wish we could just stay like this forever. Just you and me, nothing else in the world." His voice was deep as he spoke, which set a small fire in her belly.</p>
<p>She lifted her head from his stomach and rested on her elbow, staring up at the monk with love shining unhidden in her eyes. She rearranged herself so her head was leaning over his, and his hand quickly repositioned to cup her cheek. Her hair created a curtain around them, blocking everything else out so all that mattered was silver and blue. "That sounds amazing. No worries, no problems, just us."</p>
<p>"Just us. We wouldn't have to be apart or always on the move. We could just enjoy each other." His thumb was stroking her cheek in almost a hypnotic rhythm and she closed her eyes and leaned into it for a moment.</p>
<p>"Do you think you would ever get tired of me?" She asked, concern tinting her voice, just slightly.</p>
<p>He laughed, a full belly laugh and smiled brightly up at her. "Tired of you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and in a graceful movement flipped them so she was laying on her back and he was hovering above her. "Katara, you're my everything." He placed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes fluttered closed, "You're my best friend," he kissed her closed eyelid, "my partner," then the other, "you push me to be the best version of myself. To be someone worthy of you. Every day with you is a peak into a forever that I can only hope to have."</p>
<p>Her eyes filled with tears at his words and she smiled up at him like he was the moon and the stars and everything in between. "I love you, Aang," she said, and pulled him down into a kiss that rivaled the heat of the sun they were basking in. The monk responded instantly, his tongue seeking permission to part her lips, which she granted, helplessly. He leaned down so his body was pressing against hers, but not so much that he was crushing her. The contact sent a thrill through her and she let out a moan before she could stop herself. The boy raised his lips off of hers, only to allow them to travel down her neck and nibble at her collarbone. After a few torturous minutes he pulled away, rolling onto his back, his breath coming in heavy pants.</p>
<p>He smiled at her like she was the sun and the clouds and everything in between and linked his fingers through hers. "I love you, Katara. I'll love you forever."</p>
<p>The waterbender shot up from her bed at an alarming speed, her breath was rapid and unsteady, tears falling down her cheeks. The dream had felt almost real. She swore for a moment that she could still feel the sun on her skin. Her heart was racing and she pressed the heel of her hand against her chest in an attempt to sooth it, though it seemed to be in vain. She wiped the tears on her cheeks away unforgivingly before burying her face in her hands and taking a deep breath. This was what she was afraid of. Seeing him was stirring up those old feelings and memories that she had worked so hard to push down. She remembered that day at the air temple so clearly, the dream was a perfect replay of that moment.</p>
<p>But it didn't matter now. No matter what that moment was gone, and there was no bringing it back. She had her tribe to save, she didn't have time to tip toe around the Avatar and hope that they could make everything work out. That didn't matter now. Maybe if she told herself that enough times it would make it true. She shifted to get off of her bed and groaned, her side protesting her movements. She was sore, and more tired than she was pleased with, but hopefully she'd be able to rest as they traveled on Appa today.</p>
<p>The thought sent a flutter in her heart. As messed up as everything was, it would be kind of nice to have everyone together on Appa again, it'd been so long, too long. She did truly miss Appa. It never failed to amaze her how much personality the creature had. She stood and stripped off her slip attire, hopping into the bath once more for a last healing session before the journey. She was slightly hesitant, jumping back into the fray, but a bigger part of her was worried that if she waited too long she would never get back into fighting. Plus it was her duty to protect her tribe, no matter what anyone said.</p>
<p>She rose from the bath, bending the water off herself, before getting dressed. She filled a few pouches of water in case she needed it while they were midair. She wasn't sure what to expect with this spirit, but she supposed none of them really did. Except maybe Aang, but she wasn't sure. He hadn't talked about spirits when she knew him, but it had been three years, she supposed she didn't really know him much anymore.</p>
<p>Grabbing the last of her things, she did a sweep around her home once more, making sure that she had everything she thought that she needed. It was bittersweet, leaving her home. She liked it, and the independence that came with it. But she knew she would be back, hopefully sooner rather than later. She walked through the door, struggling to close it behind her with all that she was holding.</p>
<p>"Need some help there?" She turned around and smiled at the familiar voice, thankful for who it was. Zuko smiled back at her, before stepping forward and grabbing her bags from her, ignoring her protests. "I know, I know, you can handle it, but I've missed you, and need the opportunity to feel like a gentleman." She laughed and looped her arm through his as they walked towards Appa. After a few moments of silence he asked the question on his mind. "How are you, Katara? Like really, how are you? With <em>everything." </em></p>
<p>She sighed, placing her free hand on their joined arms. She avoided his eyes and instead chose to gaze out over her village. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I really thought I was a goner facing that spirit, Zuko. Everything went blank and I thought that was just the end. I can't tell you how surprised I was to wake up. And as much as I'd deny it if you said a single word to Sokka, I am nervous about facing it again right now." She felt Zuko shutter and instantly felt bad. She knew the firebender grew up with little connections to people. It was so unlike how she grew up. Even when both of her parents were gone she had GranGran and honestly the whole tribe was a family. Even though he didn't always know how to show it, she knew he cared deeply for all of his friends and the thought of losing any of them must be deeply distressing to him. "I'm sorry, Zuko, I just. Everyone else babies me, sometimes you and Mai are the only two people I could be real with after…"</p>
<p>He nudged her with his shoulder. "Don't be sorry, you can talk to me about anything, Katara, you know that. And Mai as well. I can't tell you how amazing it is to me that the two most important women in my life are so close, I didn't think I was lucky enough to have that. But you are like a sister to me, so hearing how close it was… it's difficult. But I still want to hear it, because I want to be here for you." Completely moved, Katara lifted on her tippy toes for a second, giving her chosen brother a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. "So besides that… how are you handling seeing Aang again."</p>
<p>The princess raised her head off of his shoulder and looked at him, knowing he would see through any lies she wanted to spin. "It's confusing. It's like all the work I put in to move on from him is crumbling."</p>
<p>"Is that what you want?" Zuko asked, looking down at her, "to move on? Or stay moved on, I mean…"</p>
<p>"It's really not just a matter of what I want, Zuko. <em>He </em>broke up with me, <em>he </em>wouldn't answer my letters, <em>he </em>never came to see me. I think it's clear what he wants, too." She responded, her emotions rising to the surface like the tide at dusk.</p>
<p>"If I'm being honest, Katara," he said, slowing them down as he noticed they were getting closer to Appa, knowing that Katara wouldn't speak so openly with others around, "I don't know if that's what he wants. Just the way he looked at you yesterday, that looked far from disinterested to me. But everything you just said talked about what you <em>think he </em>wants. It sounds like you need to figure out what you want. Or talk to him about what he really wants."</p>
<p>Katara let out a shuttering breath. "Sounds like Uncle Iroh is wearing off on you," she teased, before taking a more serious tone. "I don't know what I want. I thought I did, until I saw him again. I know I need to talk to him, but… I'm just not ready, not yet."</p>
<p>Zuko nodded in complete understanding. His heart went out to both of his friends. He remembered how difficult it was to leave Mai, especially since he didn't want to leave her. He remembered the pain in his heart being away from her and he felt for Aang. But he also knew the scars he had carved into Mai's heart and he would do anything to heal that pain for her. For that he felt for Katara, for he knew she bore those scars, too. "You're the strongest of us, Katara. You'll get through this, all of it. And we're all here for you, no matter what." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'll go put your stuff in the saddle." And with that he left, walking over to Appa and throwing her bags up into the saddle. His eyes scanned quickly until he found Mai, standing off to the side, looking positively bored. He walked right over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her by surprise and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>The firelady looked surprised and drew her eyebrows together, looking at her husband warily, "What was that for?"</p>
<p>Zuko laughed, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. "I don't tell you enough how thankful I am that you gave me another chance. That you love me."</p>
<p>In a rare moment Mai smiled brightly at Zuko, "Well, it's safe to say I don't hate you, husband."</p>
<p>Katara smiled at the couple from afar, before her eyes drifted over to Aang who was feeding Appa hay. She noticed he'd stopped what he was doing to gaze at the pair as well, until his eyes slid over to her. She forced herself to hold his gaze, and her heart fluttered as she saw a million emotions pass through his steel grey orbs. She knew Zuko was right, they needed to talk, and once this was all over they would. But the tribe came first, and she needed to stay focused. They didn't have time to worry about that now.</p>
<p>"Katara!" She turned her head to see who was calling her and smiled, happy to see Yuka and Akna walking up to her.</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm so glad you guys came, I wanted to make sure I said goodbye before we left, and thank you for taking care of everything while I'm gone." Katara embraced them both, truly thankful they had come into her life. She was hesitant when they first arrived, unsure of how difficult it would be with their different customs, but she found two genuine friends in them and was very lucky for that.</p>
<p>"Of course, Katara," Akna said, her smile sweet, and slightly teary, "The children will miss you, but I'll do my best to teach them as you would."</p>
<p>Katara beamed at her friend, "I don't doubt you for a second, Akna, you'll do amazing. Just don't let Tulok bully you into taking the lead. I'm putting you two in charge, don't forget that." Akna nodded, smiling and turned away before her tears started to fall.</p>
<p>"Katara," Yuka said, hesitantly. When Katara had first met her, she was so painfully quite that Katara wondered if she had the spirit in her to be a fighter. Through the years she had watched her grow and become more confident, so it was a bit foreign to see this hesitation in her now. "Are you sure you're up to this? I just… I'm worried it's a bit early in your healing process."</p>
<p>"Not you, too, Yuka," Katara said, a smile still in her voice. "I'm okay, I promise. You know that I'm more than capable of healing myself and I'll take it as easy as I can. But this is my home, I need to do what it takes to defend it."</p>
<p>Yuka nodded, looking down for a second before meeting Katara's eyes. "When I came here, I didn't have anyone left in the Northern Tribe. I didn't even really know Akna very well. I was so scared when we first came here. I had heard so much about you, so much about what you'd done. I was this little bender from a culture that didn't allow me to live my true self. And then I came here and met you and I've never felt so seen and accepted here. So I understand what you're fighting for. But please, be careful, because I don't want you to get lost along the way. You're the closest thing to family I have left."</p>
<p>Katara felt her eyes water, barely containing her emotions. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly, pulling back after a moment but keeping her hands on her arms. "I'll be back, Yuka, I promise. You know me, I don't give up that easily." The girl nodded and flashed her a watery smile. "And for the record, Yuka, I've considered us family for a very long time." The girl beamed at her and pulled her into one last embrace before walking away. Katara sniffled, wiping at her eyes for the second time today. The princess noticed Aang looking at her, concern clear across his features and had to force herself not to groan. <em>So much for showing how strong I am. </em></p>
<p>The avatar started to make his way over to her and she steeled herself, ready to put on the bravest face. He walked up to her shyly, and it brought her right back to when he was a twelve year old boy she had found in an iceberg. She looked around for an exit, but realized that they were about to take off on Appa together, and there would be no escaping him then. No time like the present.</p>
<p>"Hey Katara," his voice was small, so small, and he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous tick she thought he had grown out of years ago. "Is everything okay?" His eyes drifted towards where Yuka was walking away before meeting her gaze again.</p>
<p>She put on a smile and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, Yuka and Akna are just a little emotional. I'm putting a lot of responsibility on their shoulders, and they're just worried."</p>
<p>Aang nodded slowly, scanning her over. "Yeah, I can understand that. Especially if people aren't used to this life. And I know that your shoes are big ones to fill."</p>
<p>Katara nodded in agreement, ignoring the compliment. "I guess not everyone spends their formative years ending a hundred year war," she joked.</p>
<p>The airbender actually laughed at that, even if it was softer than it normally was. "And he I was thinking we were the normal ones." He looked right into her eyes and the tension rose between them in an instant. It was almost like the chill of the air vanished and they were standing in the heat of the Fire Nation. "Katara… I was wondering… hoping… that we could find a time to talk. I just." He looked down and took a steadying breath, and when he looked at her again he had a heat in them that she hadn't seen in years, even before they came to a crashing halt. "I want to talk about what happened. I want to explain."</p>
<p>Her breath left her lungs and for a moment, a crazy moment, she wondered if he bended it right out of her. Her first thought was to panic. Like a caged animal she wanted to hide away in whatever corner that she could and not face it. She wasn't sure that she was ready to hear his truths. She wasn't sure she knew what hers were, and what she wanted. She opened her mouth to answer him, when a shout drew both of their attentions away.</p>
<p>"Tulok! It's been a while since I've seen you!" Sokka shouted, walking over to the man and grabbing his arm.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>."</p>
<p>The word fell from Katara's lips before she could stop it and the airbender looked at her with his eyebrows up, shocked at the profanity used by her. He wasn't expecting her to have that kind of reaction to the man that he barely remembered. <em>Why was he still here? Hadn't it been three years? </em>For a moment a flash a jealousy shot through him, but from the look on her face, she clearly wasn't happy with it either. In fact the waterbender looked like she had paled a little, which surprised him. He instantly felt protective and it took everything in him not to stand in front of her.</p>
<p>Tulok and Sokka continued chatting, but when his eyes landed on Katara he smirked and they started making their way over to her. Zuko made eye contact with Aang and raised a questioning eyebrow. The avatar shrugged his shoulders in response and Zuko and Mai made their way over as well. When Tulok got close he looked at Aang and flashed him a smile that just seemed… <em>off. </em>Aang bowed respectfully, feeling uneasy in his presence, and he returned the gesture.</p>
<p>Tulok looked over Katara and the sleazy look on his face made Aang want to punch him in the jaw. The feeling shocked the boy completely. The last time he felt like that was, well, three years ago when he struck out at Zuko. His brain started to feel fuzzy again and he shook his head to clear it, focusing on Katara. Her hands were placed on her hips, which were cocked to the side. The corner of Aang's lips tilted up because the stance was so unapologetically <em>Katara </em>that it made his heart flutter in his chest.</p>
<p>"Katara, you look well," Tulok said, "I heard the spirit beat you pretty badly, I was worried."</p>
<p>"Yes, the concern was evident when you disappeared the entire time I was recuperating," the waterbender shot back, seeming to not miss a beat or be frazzled by the fact that he was trying to make it sound like she wasn't capable of beating it. "Is there something we can help you with before we leave, Tulok?" The bite was evident in her voice although her face remained neutral.</p>
<p>Anger flashed through his eyes, but his face remained neutral like hers was. He flashed a bright smile and nodded, "Well yes, I was actually wondering if you wanted me to accompany you. I figured another seasoned warrior on your journey couldn't hurt." He stepped closer to Katara as he continued talking. "Plus it seems like you could use some help staying safe."</p>
<p>Katara's jaw went slack for a second before she snapped it shut again. Sokka started to respond, but his sister quickly cut him off, not taking a chance on what she thought he was going to say. "No, we're perfectly capable with the group we have, thank you." Her voice was unwavering.</p>
<p>Once again his eyes flashed with anger but he looked at Sokka this time, "I didn't realize your sister was in charge."</p>
<p>Sokka's face went blank for a second and his mouth opened and closed. Katara stuck her chin out, ready to jump in when Mai spoke up. "No one's in charge here. And Katara's right. We're good." She casually wove a blade through her fingers near her face, eyes sparkling like she just <em>wished</em> he'd mouth off to her.</p>
<p>Tulok's eyebrows almost went up to his hairline and he slowly nodded. "I just thought having someone from the Northern Tribe would be helpful, seeing as we're a bit more… spiritual."</p>
<p>"We have the bridge between the human world and the spirit world. I think we've got 'spiritual' covered, thanks. Besides, this is your chance to be the big strong man protecting the whole tribe." Katara tilted her head in challenge, the corner of her mouth tilting up in a satisfied grin.</p>
<p>The Northerner's eyes flickered to the avatar she was referring to and a mischievous grin settled on his face. "You know, it's still not too late to reconsider my offer."</p>
<p>Katara scrunched her eyebrows together and shot a glance at Aang, unsure of how this was going to play out. Her spine tensed, but she stood tall, holding her ground. "I really don't see how a marriage proposal is going to help with spirits, Tulok. Care to explain that?" She questioned, completely unsure of what the two had to do with each other, but unable to shake the nagging feeling that they <em>were</em> somehow connected.</p>
<p>He smiled at her, "You just never know what will help sometimes, Katara."</p>
<p>There was just something about his voice and the look in his eyes. She <em>knew</em> he was up to something, she was so sure of it. Logic left, and anger swelled in her chest as she stepped up to him, getting in his face. "What the hell are you up to, Tulok? I know you have something to do with this, I just know it."</p>
<p>Aang stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her, just below her chest in an attempt to irritate her injury as little as possible. But Tulok seemed to enjoy her outburst and his grin widened as he leaned down closer to her. "I'm not behind anything, Katara. You're simply seeing things that aren't there."</p>
<p>She audibly gasped, eyes wide and it took only seconds before she was in motion, pushing against Aang's arm. Images of the figure she had thought was Aang flashed before her eyes. Why would he say that, how else could he possibly know that? "You son of a bitch, what are you up to? <em>How are you doing this</em>?"</p>
<p>Aang used his leverage to lift her and swing her away, stepping in between the pair and shifting her so she was pressed to his back. He'd had enough of this, she was clearly distressed and he wasn't going to sit by and not do anything to try and rectify that. "I think you should go now, Tulok. It's clear you're not needed here." The man stared him down for a moment and the avatar had to use all his focus so that his mind wouldn't go fuzzy in this moment.</p>
<p>Slowly Tulok nodded, raising his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Okay, I can take a hint. Good luck, I hope nothing too terrible happens out there," and it wasn't lost on anyone how his voice sounded more like a threat than anything else. He turned, walking away from the group who just stared after him, and a range of emotions to confusion to anger showing on their faces.</p>
<p>Katara pulled out of Aang's grip, and agitated groan escaping her lips. "I didn't need you to step in like that," she snapped at the Avatar, "I was perfectly capable of handling him!"</p>
<p>"I was just trying to help!" He yelled back, a flush coming to his cheeks. He felt the sting of rejection from her words and it manifested itself in frustration. "I was only trying to look out for you, Katara."</p>
<p>"I don't need you to look out for me," she said, her voice was too loud, even for her own ears and it didn't lose any of it's bite. "You lost that right three years ago." Aang gasped and his mouth dropped open. He was helpless against the sharp pain that was searing its' way through his chest at her words. The waterbender seemed to realize the impact she had on him and looked down for a second. When she looked back up, he thought for a second she was going to apologize, but instead she let out a long breath. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Suki, and then I'll be ready to go."</p>
<p>She walked away as quickly as she could, not daring to look back. She hated that she put that devastated look on his face. But she also couldn't deny that a small part of her felt justified that he felt even a fraction of what he made her feel all those years ago. But that thought made her sick to her stomach. She knocked lightly on the door before walking into Suki and Sokka's home. Her sister in law was sitting on the couch, tears running down her face. For a moment Katara forgot everything that just happened and rushed to her side. "Suki, are you okay? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Katara?" She asked confused, "I thought you guys would have left by now. I'm okay, I promise, just emotional that you guys are leaving and I can't come."</p>
<p>"Oh, Suki," Katara practically cooed, "I know. But you know I'll look out for Sokka. He'll be back to you before you know it. And you have the most important job in the world right now of growing the world's most perfect niece or nephew."</p>
<p>Suki pulled the girl into a tight hug, sniffling. "You're right, I know you're right. Is everything okay that you're here?"</p>
<p>Katara pulled back and nodded, gnawing on her lip slightly, "Yeah, yeah… I just. Suki, I need you to do me a favor. It's really important." The girl's eyes widened and she nodded at Katara to continue. "I need you to keep your distance from Tulok. He's up to something, Suk, I know he is. I have no proof at all, I don't know what it is he's up to, but I'm going to do my best to find out. I just need you to stay away from him, I don't think he's safe. And if you can, try and keep an eye on my Dad. I don't know what it is about him, but it's almost like Tulok has my Dad and Sokka… I don't know, like brainwashed."</p>
<p>Suki nodded, "Of course, Katara. I barely leave the house these days anyway. Only for checkups. I'll stick to the house and your Dad's house, besides when I need Yuka to check up on me."</p>
<p>Katara nodded, relief filling her. "Tell Yuka I want her to check you out here from now on. I'll try to let her know if I see her on her way back. I'm probably being paranoid, but I just want you as safe as possible." Suki nodded and they embraced once more. "Okay, I have to go, everyone else is ready, I just wanted to tell you that. Try not to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to Sokka. He'll be back soon, Suki, I promise."</p>
<p>Suki started to tear up again and nodded, "You come back to me, too, you hear? My kid needs to meet their Aunt." Katara let out a watery laugh and nodded her head, saying her goodbyes once more and walking out of the house.</p>
<p>As she was walking, she noticed Tulok staring at her from a distance and stopped in her tracks. She kept her distance from him, still unsure of his intensions but needing to make her thoughts known. "I don't know what you're planning or how you're behind this. But I will find out, no matter what it takes, and I will stop you." She started walking away before turning around once more. "And for the record, Tulok, I will never even consider marrying you."</p>
<p>Tulok let out a chuckle and shook his head at the girl. "Never say never, Princess. Watch your back out there." He turned and walked away before she had the chance to respond, not that she was sure that she really wanted to. Considering it, it probably wasn't the best idea to rile him up before she left. But she wanted to be sure he knew that she was the one he had the problem with.</p>
<p>She continued on her way and made it to Appa as the rest of the group was finishing putting their things away. Once they were ready they all one by one climbed up onto Appa's tail. She was the last one to climb up and Aang looked like he was going to make a move to help her, but Appa seemed to sense what she needed and lifted his tail so she could just walk normally. The airbender looked down, nodding to himself before taking his place on top of Appa's head. The group settled in against Appa's saddle. Aang said the words she didn't realize she'd be missing so much, 'Appa, yip yip!' and they were off, soaring through the sky.</p>
<p>Katara gasped in wonder as Appa lifted, drinking in the sight of her beloved tribe from this point of view. She truly has such a deep love for her homeland, and she'd forgotten how breathtaking it looked from this angle. The wind rushed past her face and she gave in, closing her eyes and leaning into the feeling of it, just for a moment. She needed to stay alert, look for any signs of the dark spirits, but she allowed herself that second in time.</p>
<p>"This is just like old times!" Sokka bellowed over the sound of the rushing wind. She looked around the group, observing her friends reactions to his claim. Zuko smiled, nodding his head at his warrior friend. Mai smirked and shrugged her shoulders, although Katara supposed she wasn't really used to their trips like this, seeing as she was really on the other side of things. It was funny how life seemed to work out. The waterbender made eye contact with Aang, who was looking at her over his shoulder. She felt herself getting lost in his gaze, a fire blazing in her heart. It took all of her willpower to look away, back out into the frozen tundra searching for the enemy that called them all together. Maybe it wasn't <em>exactly</em> like old times.</p>
<p>After hours of searching, spanning out as far as they could it was close to the time the sun was suppose to set, and the group decided to stop and camp for the night. Katara was frustrated with their lack of finding… well… <em>anything</em> but knew it was the smartest move. The winter nights were cold and unforgiving, and they'd need the daylight to set up a proper camp. When they landed she grabbed her bags, shooting a look at Zuko when he went to grab them for her and shaking her head. They started setting up as soon as their feet touched land, the boys- including Aang- were chatting away, catching up. Her and Mai chose to send each other silent looks over the boys comment, with Mai rolling her eyes whenever Aang so much as breathed too loud.</p>
<p>The sun was just setting when Zuko and Aang lit the fire for them and the group huddled around to warm themselves. One by one they turned in for the night, Katara herself dipping into her tent while Zuko, Aang, and Sokka were still out there. As soon as she was along she let out a sigh, undoing her wrap dress for a healing session. She was right, that resting on Appa helped today, but even that was more than she was used to right now. Eventually she found herself drifting off, a distant memory of tattooed hands running through her hair playing in her mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was running through the night, but she wasn't sure if it was towards something or away from it. She just knew that she needed to be faster. She dug in, ignoring the burning of her lungs and side and sped up her pace in a desperate attempt to… to what?</p>
<p>The scene changed before her, suddenly the darkness she was sprinting through was replaced by a blinding light. She skidded to a stop, throwing up her hands to shield her eyes against the unforgiving light. When it seemed to subside enough for her to lower her hand she had to blink her eyes to get them to adjust. Her heart shot up into her throat when she saw her friends wrapped up in the inky coils of the dark spirit's tentacles. Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Toph struggled to get out of the spirit's clutches and again she ran to them. But the ice was too slippery and as fast as she ran she couldn't seem to cross the ground between them.</p>
<p>"Katara." A voice from behind her stopped all of her movements and she gasped before turning around, staring into the steel grey eyes she longed for. They were all she could focus on as her breathing sped up, a sense of dread filling her veins. Steel grey turned pitch black and a tear spilled down the boys cheek. "Katara, it's not your fault." She opened her mouth to speak, but found that no words could come out. She wanted to scream, to ask him what he was talking about. Then, suddenly, red paint splattered on her lost lover's face. <em>No, not paint</em>, she realized and looked down, seeing a sword piercing through her abdomen.</p>
<p>For a moment she thought Aang had stabbed her, but she realized she was staring at the the tip of the sword, not the hilt, so the strike had to come from behind her. A maniacal chuckle filled her ears as she turned her head around to see Tulok's smirking face. His eyes were pitch black and distorted like the dark spirit's eyes as he grinned at her. "Looks like you just weren't good enough, Princess." Without warning he pulled the sword out of her, and she collapsed to the ground, Aang's piercing scream ringing through her ears.</p>
<p>She sat up quickly, gasping for air, a twisted mirror of how she awoke this morning. She threw off the furs from her body and pressed her hand to her stomach, needing to prove to herself that it wasn't real, it was just a dream. Her racing heart slowly started to calm itself and reason inched itself into her head. <em>Of course it was a dream</em>. Toph wasn't even here, she was safe at her metal bending academy. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she decided sitting in the moonlight would help calm her. It took her a few more minutes of deep breathing before she felt her limbs had stopped shaking enough to support her.</p>
<p>When she stuck her head out of the tent she noticed a familiar figure. She grabbed her fur blanket and made her way over to the cliffs edge, sitting down next to a very shocked monk. He looked at her, looking like he wanted to talk, but was afraid the sound of his voice would scare her off. The princess took the blanket and spread it across her lap, before covering the monk's lap as well. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked, her voice still shaky.</p>
<p>His eyes never strayed from her face but he shook his head, confirming her thoughts. "No, I couldn't. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>She sucked in a breath and stared over the cliffs edge, her fingers toying with the fur blanket in her lap. She thought about what to say, and decided that there was strength in honesty. "No… I…. I had a nightmare. I know it's silly, but I thought the moonlight would help. If I'm bothering you there's plenty of space, I can go somewhere else."</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>!" The boy was unable to keep the desperate tone out of his voice. "Sorry… no, you never bother me." She nodded, still not looking at him, but feeling his eyes on her face, mesmerizing every change in her features. "I'm sorry… about the nightmare I mean. I still get those, too." His voice was nearly a whisper by the end of the sentence.</p>
<p>She turned then and looked at him, really looked at him. He still looked the same, and yet so different. And it wasn't just the stubble on his jawline that was different, it was the way his features fell on his face. She recognized it after a while, it was something she saw in the mirror every day as well. A tinge of sadness haunted his face, and she wondered if it had for all their years apart. "I know that you want to talk, Aang. And I know that we need to. I'm just… I'm not ready yet. This spirit… it shook me. I just need to make sure that everyone stays safe, that my tribe stays safe. So, I'm not saying we're never going to talk, I just. I need a little more time."</p>
<p>The boy looked at her with hope simmering like an ember in his eyes as he nodded his head. "Of course, Katara. I would never want to push you into something you weren't ready for. Take all the time you need." She smiled at him and looked back out into the ocean. "Do you think… that for now, I can sit with you and keep you company? No talking required."</p>
<p>She let out a soft chuckle and gave him a small smile, leaning her shoulder against his. "Yeah… I'd like that."</p>
<p>And they sat like that, together, silent, content, staring out over the calm ocean seas deep into the night. As as the comfortable silence drew on, Aang head Sokka's words, playing over and over again in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like old times.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: In My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara awoke with the morning light illuminating her tent. She stretched out, twinging only slightly at the pain in her side. She was extremely grateful that it was feeling better, and that she didn’t wake from a nightmare this time. Images of the dream from that night played in her head and she shoved them aside only to think about how warm her shoulder felt pressed up against Aang’s last night. She couldn’t lie, even to herself, and say that it wasn’t nice to spend time with him again, even if it was just… platonically, she supposed? They had sat in relative silence, but it was… comforting. She smiled softly to herself, before healing herself quickly and getting dressed for the day. When she walked out of her tent, she saw that Sokka was already awake and packing up his tent. </p><p>He smiled at her and waved before resuming finishing up dismantling the tent and wrapping it up. She waved back and looked around. No one else seemed to be up and she knew that he would want to get as early a start as possible. When she was younger she remembered moaning and groaning about how he wanted them to wake up early and get going, but this time she agreed. She felt a different type of urgency, a different type of responsibility this time. She started packing up her tent as well and soon her brother joined her. He didn’t scold her for doing things, nor try to take over, he just quietly assisted and she was so thankful for that. </p><p>“How did you sleep?” She asked quietly, looking for some nice conversation with truly one of her favorite people. </p><p>He smiled back at her, nodding his head. “Pretty well. It’s been a while since we’ve been on an adventure like this.” </p><p>Katara let out a quiet laugh at that, followed by a yawn. “Don’t tell me you’re getting too old now, Sokka.” </p><p>Sokka laughed with his sister a shook his head, “I’ve still got a few years in me, don’t you worry. I’m not slowing down yet.” His sister joined in his laughter until she let out yet another yawn. “Didn’t sleep well?” He scanned his sister over, taking in her appearance. She looked stronger than she had before, and he was thankful for that. It did ease his worry slightly. But she did look tired, and if she was just tired out from a flight on Appa, then it made him question whether he should have fought harder for her to not come on this trip. </p><p>Yawning once more, she nodded her head. “Yeah, it was a tough night. It’s been even longer for me since I’ve slept in a tent, seeing as I don’t go on your hunting trips,” she nudged him with her elbow. He looked at her expectantly, knowing it was more than that. She had that sibling connection to blame for that. “I had a bad dream, is all. Couldn’t get back to sleep after.” </p><p>Sokka nodded in understanding. He was pretty sure all of them had some pretty intense dreams after the war. He knew when he finally settled back home nightmares had plagued him for months. He could still hear Aang’s screams from his nightmares sometimes if he thought about it hard enough. “About what happened? With the spirit?” She nodded her head and his heart clenched. He loved his sister more than almost anything. She had always been his rock and he always felt like he was her protecter- even though he was certain she’d hate that. He stopped packing the tent and placed his arm on his sister’s. “Hey, you know that I’m always here for you, right? I know that I’m overprotective sometimes, and I’m working on that. But I’d do anything for you, Sis. I know I can’t fix this for you, but I’m always here to listen.”</p><p>She looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. “Thank you, Sokka. I’m going to be okay, honest. Besides…Aang actually was up, too, so I wasn’t alone.” </p><p>Her brother raised his eyebrows at this, unsure of what to make of it. He could tell that Aang still had feelings for Katara. It was really obvious, like… <em>really</em> obvious. What wasn’t so obvious were his sister’s thoughts on it. “Ah, I see. So how is it going, having him back? Are you guys… working it out?” </p><p>She sent her brother a look, “I don’t know about any of that, Sokka. I’m just trying to get through this so we can make sure our tribe is okay.” </p><p>“I understand that,” he said, “but… I want to make sure that you’re happy, too, Katara.” </p><p>She looked at her brother, love swelling in her heart. He had a lot to learn still, but he loved with his whole heart, even if he didn’t show it in the best of ways. “I am happy, Sokka. I have you, Suki, Dad, Yuka and Akna, and the kids. And that’s just the people at home constantly, I have Zuko and Mai, and Toph, too. My heart is happy, Sokka.” </p><p>He observed his sister for a moment, deciding whether to let it go or just state his peace. “And you’ll always have us, Katara. <em>Always.</em> But you and I both know that it’s not the same thing as having your person. I don’t want you to miss out on that, Kat.” </p><p>She smiled softly at her brother. She knew that Sokka had wanted her to get back into dating after her and Aang broke up. She understood where he was coming from, and she had to admit that her heart had hurt watching him go through all the steps with Suki that she had expected herself and Aang to go through. But she hadn’t reached a point where the advantages of dating outweighed the pain of heartbreak, not yet at least. It was easier to block herself in, away from that pain. She imagined it like her own personal igloo that kept her safe.  “I know, Sokka, and I love you so much for caring, but I’m okay for now, I promise. I’m just not there yet. But don’t worry,” her tone turned joking and she grinned at her brother, “I don’t know if you were aware, but I’ve have one or two marriage proposals in my day.” </p><p>Her brother laughed at that, an easy laugh that came from deep in his belly and warmed her heart. “Yeah, just a few, very small amount, totally within the normal range.” The siblings laughed together and finished packing up her tent. Eventually the rest of their crew woke up and began packing there things as well. Katara couldn’t miss the slight blush on Aang’s cheeks whenever she caught him glancing at her. She smiled softly at it, unable to stop her heart from warming slightly, her brother’s words echoing in her mind. </p><p>Was Aang her person? Three years ago she would have said yes with absolutely no hesitation, but now… Her heart still echoed <em>yes</em> with every thunderous beat, but her mind hesitated, unsure and doubtful. She imagined that talking to him would help clarify things immensely. She needed answers, explanations, reasoning. But she was also terrified of those things. She was terrified to know if he was with other people while they were apart. She was scared to know if he truly thought she was too weak. And as much as she wanted to know why he didn’t answer a single letter, she was also terrified to know why he didn’t answer <em>a single</em> letter.  </p><p>The girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely noticed that everyone seemed to be getting on Appa, ready to continue on with their journey.  She gathered the rest of her stuff and joined the group, letting Zuko throw her stuff into the saddle and this time accepting Aang’s helping hand. She settled on the edge of of saddle far from Aang, but so she could glance at him easily and casually. They took off within minutes and were soaring into the sky again. </p><p>Mai settled herself down next to Katara, who smiled at her friend’s company. The girl had a glimmer in her eyes that Katara rarely remembered seeing. Mai looked at her and then Aang before she smirked, looking like she was ready to say something. Katara internally groaned, shaking her head slightly, her mind anticipating where this was going. “Please, <em>please</em>, tell me that you don’t want to talk to me about Aang right now,” the waterbender said, just loud enough for only her friend to hear. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, the firelady scoffed. “Ew, no. You know that ‘boys’ are one of the top three things I hate to talk about.” Katara laughed at that and smiled, relief washing over her. “No, honestly? I’m so excited to kick some ass again. Don’t get me wrong, having people at your disposal to get whatever you want whenever you want it has its perks, but I <em>miss </em>this. Being out, on our own, taking down enemies. It’s such a <em>thrill.</em>” </p><p>The princess swallowed hard for a moment, panic gripping her heart without her permission. Flashes of the first time she faced the dark spirit came to her, and she had to clench her hands to keep them from trembling. She supposed that experience shook her more than she even realized mentally. She shook her head to clear it a bit before meeting her friends concerned eyes. “It’ll be a change of pace to fight the same enemy instead of each other, huh? I do have to say, I’m pretty excited not to be on the other side of those blades.” </p><p>Mai even laughed at that, a sound that was so foreign Sokka looked over in surprised. The girls found themselves laughing even harder at how far up the warrior’s eyebrows went on his head in shock. They settled down in a few moments, Mai carefully putting her emotionless face back on, a comforting mask that she was used to wearing. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to work as allies. I have a feeling it’ll be a good fight. I’m just happy to be outside the palace and not stuck in a cycle of endless meetings.” </p><p>Katara nodded, understanding where her friend was coming from. “I can only imagine. I at least have the Water bending School to keep me occupied between meetings. And teaching Yuka and Akna bending. What if you did something like that? I think it would be pretty neat seeing a bunch of small girls excellently throwing knives around the palace.” </p><p>Mai seemed to contemplate this for a moment, scrunching up her nose deep in thought. “I just don’t know how I would be with children. I mean, I know I have a little brother, but I barely see any of them, and he wasn’t talking or anything when I moved in with Zuko at the palace. I just don’t think I’m… <em>bubbly</em> enough for them.” </p><p>Katara wasn’t so dense that her friend’s true fears flew past her. She had known for a while that Mai was scared to be a mother. That fear wasn’t helped by the fact that all sorts of people were putting pressure on her and Zuko to have children practically since they announced their engagement. Katara nudged her friend. “Kids just want someone who’s real and will be there for them. As long as you’re yourself and you listen to them they’ll love you. And honestly, once you throw your first knife they’ll be so distracted by how badass you are, nothing else will matter.” </p><p>The corners of Mai’s lips curled slightly and she stared off into the distance, eyes twinkling. She looked at her friend, the small smile still on her face. “Thank you.” </p><p>They continued flying steadily, the gang falling into a comfortable silence. Katara propped her chin on Appa’s saddle, feeling her eyes drifting shut as she forced herself to scan the snow-covered grounds looking for any signs of the spirits. Aang glanced back at her a smiled, seeing how tired she was, thinking of the time they spent together the night before. He didn’t think that they would be able to act so amicably around each other, he was thankful she wasn’t completely shutting him out. </p><p>A screech that seemed to almost rip through the air around them broke them all out of their thoughts. They were on their feet in an instant, all of them on high alert, looking for the source of the sound. “There!” Aang called to them, pointing towards the ground. Katara followed his finger and saw three dark spirits that seemed to be in the middle of scaring off a heard of bison-moose. </p><p>Her heart sped up in her chest and her vision greyed for a moment out of pure panic. <em>You can do this, </em>she told herself. Luckily the spirits seemed much smaller than the one she had faced at the tribe, but there was also three of them. “Striking them didn’t always work,” she called to the gang, who looked at her while she relayed her information. “At least not with ice. I don’t know how they react to the other elements. I was able to trap it with ice, though, so if all else fails we need to try to do that.” </p><p>The group nodded, readying themselves. Aang steered Appa who dove swiftly to the ground, landing hard. As soon as Appa’s feet were solid beneath him he crouched down and Sokka, Zuko, and Mai leapt over the saddle and into battle. Katara’s limbs felt like lead, and as much as she begged them to move she seemed like a statue, still in her spot. Silver eyes crowded her vision and cupped her cheeks. She saw his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear words. She closed her eyes for a second to steady herself and when she opened them again the sound was able to reach her ears. “Katara, you can do this, I believe in you. But if it’s too much, it’s okay to hang back… I just… want you safe.” And with that he tapped his staff on the saddle and took off into the air towards the fight. </p><p>His words spurred her on, and she was able to move again sucking in a ragged breath. She rushed towards Appa’s tail, leaping over the ledge and running down it. She skated across the ice, scanning the battlefield for where she was most needed. Aang was pushing one of them back using airbending, and relief flooded her that he at least seemed to be making progress, unlike the other spirit. Mai seemed to be having less luck, her daggers still bouncing off the spirit an aggravated yell leaving her lips. Katara was about to make her way there when Zuko stepped in, firebending it back, successfully. Hope rose in her chest, and she looked for her brother, who was battling the third spirit with about as much luck as Mai. </p><p>The spirits looked the same as the one she had faced, just much smaller. The creature reached its’ tentacle out and struck Sokka in the face, knocking him to the ground. Anger swelled in the waterbender’s chest and she rushed over to him. “Sokka! Are you okay?” Her voice was desperate, laced with fear for her sibling. But Sokka nodded his head, looking up at her. He had a gash along his cheek, but he looked okay other than that. She turned, channeling her anger and rage and gathered a stream of water, which she circled around herself before thrusting at the spirit. It flew back, letting out a screech that made her want to cover her ears. </p><p>Sokka scrambled up to his feet, taking an offensive position next to his sister. The spirit regained it’s footing, lashing out an inky lim at the pair. Katara threw up an ice wall, blocking herself and Sokka and it held together when it was struck. She smiled, stepping around it and shooting ice daggers at the creature. Some of them did bounce off, but some of them stuck, sinking into the creature who let out a pained howl the seemed to shake the very ground they were standing on. Faster than she expected it reached out and struck her, hitting her core and sending her flying back into a glacier wall before falling to the ice. The air left her lungs and a burst of pain ripped through her side. She pressed her hand to her side and pulled it away, relieved not to see any blood. <em>Just hurts, didn’t reopen,</em> she thought, trying desperately to refill her lungs. </p><p>She looked around, surveying her friends for a moment. They seemed to be doing pretty well, for the most part. Aang had his Spirit covered halfway in ice. Zuko was holding it off, pretty well, before it swung out on him suddenly, throwing him back. Katara worked quickly, sending out a wave of water and cushioning his fall. He looked at her and nodded his head in thanks before jumping back into the fight. Katara forced herself to get back on her feet, leaning against the wall for a moment to balance herself. </p><p>The pain was fading, thankfully, and she was able to breathe almost normally again. Sokka seemed to be having better luck with his sword than his boomerang and was successfully holding off the spirit. Mai was still struggling, so Katara skated her way across the ice to assist her friend. The two of them worked in tandem to push the creature back. Katara would strike then avoid, like a rehearsed dance between the two. Her feet moved gracefully across the ice, her body twisting and turning. Her muscles picked up on her movements like an old friend, remembering every action and reaction as if they never stopped fighting. Katara’s mind cleared, allowing her to focus on the movements and the power. She glanced over at Mai and saw that her friend was about to be hit by the spirit. She called out to her, running the few feet to her friend and pushing her out of the way. </p><p>The tentacle wrapped around the princess’ waist squeezing painfully and lifting her off the ground and into the air. She cried out in pain as its grip tightened around her tender wound. The creature screeched and pulled her closer to its’ face. Katara clawed at the appendage trying to get it to release her. She could barely get air into her lungs as she tried to use ice to get it to loosen it’s grip. Her lungs burned as she looked into the spirit’s eyes, and as soon as she did, her mind went fuzzy. The waterbender couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the spirit’s, it’s icy gaze trapping her. Suddenly her breath was lost to her not because of the grip it had on her waist, but rather its gaze. </p><p>“Katara!” Zuko’s cry snapped her out of it, and she looked down on the ground to try and find where it was coming from. He was standing below her, looking up frantically at her. She tried to call for him, but still had no air in her lungs to do so. Zuko blasted a swell of fire at the spirit who reared back, throwing Katara through the air. She landed hard against the ice and rolled several yards until the momentum gave out. She laid there stunned for a moment, drawing in a few ragged breaths. She managed to push herself up slightly, her vision graying at the edges from lack of oxygen. She shook her head to clear it, and saw Zuko being flung into a wall of ice. She could hear the sickening <em>crunch</em> of his shoulder making impact from where she was and Mai ran to him when he cried out. </p><p>She turned her head and saw the spirit stalk closer to her, with the other two seeming to abandon their attackers and flank on their side of the spirit approaching her. They were completely zoned into her as they approached, nothing else seemed to matter but her. She knew that she needed to move, needed to get up and put distance in between herself and the approaching threat, but she couldn’t seem to lift herself up. And when she made eye contact with the spirit again, she was lost. All that she could hear was a ringing in her ears, loud enough to drown all the other sounds out. She could no longer hear her brother calling to her or Zuko’s groans of pain. It was as if their gazes were locked by a force beyond her control. She felt almost drawn to it, and could feel her body subconsciously leaning forward, closer to the spirit. Her mind quieted, the ringing still there, but softer. </p><p>Orange and yellow overwhelmed her vision and the trance was severed. She gasped, feeling like she almost slammed back into her body. She looked up to see Aang standing between her and the spirits, spinning his staff in from of him and creating a gust of air that was powerful enough to slowly push all three spirits back. She found herself in awe of his strength, knowing from experience how difficult these spirits were to combat. As he continued to push them back, she noticed his tattoos flickering white and her heart lurched. For a moment she thought of when General Fong tricked Aang into thinking she was gone and forcing him into the Avatar state. She hoped that he was able to stay under control this time, she wasn’t sure what would happen after all these years. </p><p>As suddenly as they had the first time she faced them, the spirits began to fade. The two that were furthest away dissolved first, disappearing without a trace into the air. The last remaining spirit gave a final screech before dissolving as well. Katara’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she wondered for a moment if everyone could heart it as loudly as she could. Aang spun around, dropping to his knees, his eyes scanning over her. His breath was coming in short rapid pants and he placed his hands on her face, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “Katara, are you okay?” He breathed out. </p><p>Slowly she nodded her head, her body still in shock. “Yeah… I think so.” She looked past him, over his shoulder, to the spot where the the creatures had stood. She was almost in disbelief that they had left. “It was like… I couldn’t look away, Aang. I tried, I just… couldn’t.” Her voice was so small that she barely recognized it as her own, wondering for a moment if someone else was talking. </p><p>Aang let out a shaky breath and pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair and wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” he said the words like a mantra, over and over. She wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to convince. Eventually she seemed to gain control of her limbs and raised her arms, wrapping them around him and pressing them into his back. They stayed like this for a few moments until she noticed that her right hand felt warm and sticky. Instantly her brain recognized it as blood. </p><p>She gasped and pulled away from him so she could get a better look. “Aang, are you hurt? Turn around.”  She looked everywhere she could for any other injury and found none. But when she looked at her hand it was coated in blood and her stomach twisted painfully. </p><p>The airbender shook his head but flinched under the waterbender’s gaze. “No, well, not badly. It’s just a scratch.” He noticed her hand and flinched again, using his waterbending to clean off the unsightly liquid. “Sorry about that.” </p><p>Katara finally rose to her knees, pushing his arm until he complied and turned around for her. The gash was large across his back and she felt her heart constrict at the sight of it, but when she got a closer look she realized that it wasn’t very deep, and wouldn’t be hard to heal at all. She breathe a sigh of relief, nodding to herself. She heard the footsteps of their friends approaching and looked up at them. Mai was helping Zuko, who seemed to be in a lot of pain with his shoulder. Sokka’s only apparent injury seemed to be his face. Overall, they survived, but it wasn’t their best fight. </p><p>Knowing what she needed to do, Katara  made a mental list and got to it. She bended some water into her hands and quickly healed Aang’s cut just enough to stop the bleeding then stood and went over to Zuko. She got fresh water and used it to inspect the damage to his shoulder. She grimaced when she realized what his injury was. She made eye contact with Mai and the two of them shared a knowing look. Mai braced Zuko, not needing to speak to Katara to understand the request she was asking. Katara grabbed hold of his arm, and he cried out slightly at her firm grip. The healer was completely in her zone, otherwise she would have felt pity for her friend, but right now she was all professional. She braced herself, ready for what she needed to do, looking into Zuko’s eyes. “It’s okay to scream, okay?” And before he could ask what she meant she shoved his arm back into the socket. </p><p>He did scream, and it was a horrible sound, but Katara ground her teeth against it. It needed to be done. After a moment he seemed to settle down, slouching against Mai, who stood strong in supporting her husband. His color came back quicker than she thought. She gathered more water and went to work soothing as much of the pain as she could. He exhaled, relief clear on his face. She continued her work, ignoring the slight shake of her hands from exhaustion. She wasn’t used to this much activity again. She know she couldn’t show it, or her friends would refuse treatment. After a few more moments his shoulder was nearly completely repaired. “Does that feel better?”</p><p>Zuko nodded, turning his head to look at her, still slightly pale. “Yeah, it really does.” She released his arm and he moved it around, rolling it back and forth to see his range of motion. For the most part he could move normally, perhaps with just a twinge here and there. He was genuinely impressed with how quickly she was able to relieve his pain. “It’s almost completely better.”</p><p>Katara smiled at her friend, happy that she was able to help him. “You’ll still have to take it easy, it’s going to be sore. We’ll do more healing sessions, though, it should be good as new soon.” Zuko nodded at her and smiled. Katara went over to Sokka, bending new water again and healing the scratch on his face. She had it down to a thing white line when her vision started to go blurry. Sokka grabbed her hands, pulling her attention from her task. “I’m almost done, there might just be a little scar, but I think I can get it,” she argued, trying to pull her hands back. </p><p>“Katara, it’s okay. You can work on it later. You need to rest, and we should keep going to see if we can find where they went.” Katara considered this for a moment. She was really exhausted, and he was right, they should keep trying to find where the spirits went. “Besides,” Sokka continued, a new pep to his voice, “Suki thinks scars are sexy!” Katara scrunched up her nose, while their friends chuckled around them. She nodded her head in agreement, stepping back. The group took one last look around before heading back to Appa. </p><p>Once they were all settled in, Aang yelled out his ‘yip, yip!’ and they were off into the air again.  Katara got settled and closed her eyes, a wave of exhaustion running through her now that the adrenaline was gone. She was beyond relieved that they mad it out okay. Absentmindedly she placed her hand over her wound protectively, while also checking that it actually was still closed. Her thoughts kept going back to how they were going to win this war. Both battles the spirits had left by their own own choice. <em>What happened when they chose not to leave?</em> </p><p>She hoped that Aang was able to find out some information from the past Avatars, or someone from the Spirit World. She wasn't sure what they would do if he didn’t. Her eyes drifted to the airbender in question as she studied his profile. Her eyes caught a peak of the red gash across his back and her breath caught for a moment. She had completely forgotten to finish healing his wound. She pushed herself up and climbed over Appa’s saddle. Aang turned his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow in question. She sat on her knees and banded some water out of her pouch. “I realized I forgot to finish healing you, I’m sorry.” </p><p>Aang shook his head, smiling at her gently. “No need to apologize Katara, you were right to look after Zuko, I’m okay.” Her heart swelled at how understanding he was and she had to look away for a moment to try and steady its beating. She raised her hands up stop start healing his back and he leaned away from her, shaking his head. “No, you really should rest. I’m really okay, I didn’t even realize it wasn’t fully healed until now. It doesn’t hurt at all.” </p><p>Katara moved closer, raising her hands again up to his back, “I want to, please. I don’t want it to get infected, or scar.” After a moment Aang nodded his head and leaned back, realizing that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer and the sooner he complied, the sooner she would rest. Katara worked quickly, her brain switching over to healer mode. She shifted his tunic over to expose more of his back, cataloging everything she noticed about the injury before treating it. It took a little bit longer than she anticipated, but after a few minutes she had it mostly healed, the gash a much fainter pink line of new skin. “I think that should be okay for today. I’ll work on it again tomorrow after I’ve had some sleep,” she told him, looking over her work again. </p><p>This time something else jumped out at her. Her fingers seemed to move without her permission, gravitating to the red scar seared into the middle of his back. When she made contact with his skin she felt him shiver, but she didn’t break the contact and neither did he. She traced the outline of the scar, thinking back to the day it happened. Sometimes that eerie green glow still haunted her dreams. She often got trapped in the fear she had felt in the following weeks, tending to his wounds, hoping he would wake up, counting each breath he took, wondering if it would be his last. She remembered fearing how empty she would feel if she lost him, and she remembered how right she was about that fear. </p><p>Aang put Appa’s reigns down and turned so he could face her fully. She slowly pulled her hand back as her shifted, letting it hang in the air, missing the contact it just had. As if he read her mind he reached out, wrapping his fingers around hers. She looked into his eyes and he swallowed hard. She could practically see the struggle in his eyes. He wanted to talk, to have a conversation about what happened, but he didn’t want to push her. She swallowed, too, feeling like she had something stuck tightly in her throat that she just couldn’t swallow down. Katara knew that she could do it, she could open her mouth and put it all out there right now. But fear crept in and she closed her mouth, looking down and clearing her throat. Seeing him again, seeing the way her looked at her had sparked hope in her heart she wasn’t expecting to feel again. But if she was wrong about what she thought she say in his eyes she didn’t know how she would be able to handle that rejection again. When she looked back up Aang’s eyes had dropped down, disappointment lacing his features. She mentally scolded herself and moved back to the edge of the saddle. </p><p>“Thank you,” Aang’s voice froze her in her place and she turned to meet his eyes. “Thank you for healing me, Katara.” </p><p>Slowly she nodded her head, finding her voice again, “Of course, you don’t have to thank me, Aang.” They locked gazes for a moment, and she could have sworn there was an electric current radiating between them. She knew she needed to leave, but her body just wasn’t listening. “Uhm…” She started, fiddling with the tie of her robe, “Thank <em>you</em>, you know. For saving me back there. I’m not sure what would have happened if…” </p><p>She saw fear cloud his eyes for a moment before they cleared, the grey shining brightly at her. “Don’t thank me, Katara. There wasn’t a choice to make.” </p><p>Her heart leapt into her throat and her body itched to run. She simply nodded her head and crawled over the saddle, back to her spot and laid down. She didn’t dare look at Aang again, not sure that she could handle that right now. Exhaustion covered her like a blanket, warming her limbs and egging her eyes to close. She curled up, resting her head on her hands before letting her eyes drift shut. She tried to push old memories away while she rested, hoping to be able to clear her mind. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she tried to do that before she felt Appa start descending. Pushing herself up, Katara looked over the edge of the saddle and saw a cave carved into the side of the mountain. Relief washed over her, knowing that a cave would provide a lot of natural protection and they wouldn’t have to set much up for a campsite. They landed on the ledge and gathered their things, making their way into the caves. All they really had to set up were their sleeping furs and Zuko and Aang made a fire for them. When they were all settled they all gathered around the fire, to eat and get warm. It was almost completely quiet, a soft murmur here or there, but mostly the gang ate in silence. </p><p>Sokka was the one who broke it, looking across the fire at his sister. “I have to say it. Katara, I think… I think the spirits are after you. Or at least connected to you in some way.” Everyone seemed to freeze at his accusation. Katara felt her mind go completely blank, a ringing replacing her thoughts for just a moment. She opened her mouth to object, but Sokka continued on. “I mean, you saw the way all three of them focused on you, right? They completely ignored the rest of us fighting them.” </p><p>“Sokka, that’s ridiculous,” She said, though she could feel anxiety creeping into her voice. There was  no way they were after her. They were probably just following their leader for a moment or something like that. It had to be a coincidence. </p><p>“I don’t know, Katara,” Mai spoke up from beside her, glancing at the waterbender quickly, “They really were all focused on you today. And you were the person the first spirit attacked, the others just happened to hear it. It does kind of seem like there’s a theme here.” </p><p>The rest of the group slowly processed this information, their eyes turning to Katara to study her. The princess felt her cheeks redden under all of their gazes and looked from friend to friend at them briefly. Her eyes got caught in the grey eyes that almost seemed to be calling to her. They were a storm of emotions, flickering from feeling to feeling while still being overwhelmingly filled with <em>fear</em>. She slowly shook her head, trying to reassure her friends, and honestly, herself as well. “Guys, no, that’s not… that doesn’t make any sense. I mean, who would even…” her voice trailed off, getting smaller and smaller and she scrambled to find the words. </p><p>“What about all the suitors?” Sokka asked. Katara wasn’t sure she’d ever seen someone’s head whip around as quickly as Aang’s did when Sokka spoke those words. She watched as her jaw ticked, tightening and noticed his chest rise and fall in a long, controlled breath. </p><p>“I hardly think that the few people I said no to after knowing them a whole three hours are going to pair up with Spirits to get revenge, Sokka,” Katara replied, her voice dripping with disbelief. But as she spoke the words a single face came to the front of her mind, she could see it clear as day. The one person who did have an unnatural obsession with her, the one she suspected of something all along. <em>But would he do that, just to get to me?</em> She wondered. </p><p>“I don’t know, there were <em>a lot</em> of people who asked for your hand in marriage,” Mai continued on, not realizing that her friend was way too lost in thought to even hear her right now. That fact wouldn’t have phased her even if she did know it, however, as her next comment was directed at the monk sitting across the fire from her. “I mean <em>a lot </em>of people thought that Katara was <em>extremely </em>desirable.” The malice was soft in her voice, but still there, and it earned her a soft elbow to her side from her husband. </p><p>“There were a lot of people she rejected,” Sokka agreed, tapping his index finger to his chin, “sometimes you can’t always tell when someone is crazy. Sometimes they’re like… sneaky crazy! Or! Maybe it was that one guy you threw into the ocean! Remember him Katara? I feel like we had just talked about him…” </p><p>“Tulok,” Katara whispered, and everyone turned their gazes to her. She swallowed and found her voice, “Listen, <em>if </em>you’re right- and that’s a big <em>if</em><em>- </em>it has to be Tulok. Sokka, you remember how angry he got with me when I refused his marriage proposal the first time. I’ve always had a bad feeling about him. And if you really think it’s me the spirits are after then it can’t be a coincidence that the day I reject his proposal is the day I’m attacked by the spirits.” She had more she could use. The fact that he would just show up where she was. The comment he made about seeing things that weren’t there. But she wanted to keep some information to herself. </p><p>Zuko and Mai were nodding there heads, seeming like it made sense to them. Sokka was rubbing his chin, his eyebrows were scrunched together, thinking. Aang’s neck was flushed up to his hears and his hands were clenched into fists. Katara couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him so angry and she was slightly worried because she wasn’t sure what exactly his anger was directed at. </p><p>“I don’t know, Katara…” Sokka said, letting the sentence hang in the air, not sure how to response. </p><p>Her temper flared in her chest at her brother. “I’m telling you, Sokka, It’s him. I know it, I do.” </p><p>Sokka got quiet, looking into the fire. She wished she could know what was going on inside his brain. Was she right when she told Suki it was like he was brainwashed? She knew when they had first met Tulok that neither of them cared for him. The waterbender thought back to how they would both roll their eyes at him behind his back or make faces when he said something thoughtless. <em>When had that changed</em>? She wondered to herself. </p><p>He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, “We can talk about it more in the morning. I think we’re all tired and need some sleep.” </p><p>Katara went to argue with him but closed her mouth a breathed out her nose. She nodded as the rest of the group murmured their agreements and stood to go to their sleeping furs. She could feel Aang’s eyes on her a she walked. When she laid down and wrapped herself in the furs she had to channel all her willpower into not looking over at him. She turned around, so she wasn’t facing any of them, but she could still feel every movement he made. For a brief second she wondered if this was how Toph felt. He was silent, not saying a word to her, but as he laid his sleeping fur next to hers and laid down she felt a little safer. Safe enough to finally let the exhaustion overtake her. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A familiar chittering woke Katara up, coupled with a cold nose on her face. She sleepily swiped at her face, hoping to stop the creature trying to rouse her from her sleep. When it pressed it’s cold nose to her cheek again, she peeked an eye open, seeing what the little bother was. It took her brain a moment to process what she was seeing, and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. <em>Momo? </em>Sure enough, his long ears twitched as he tilted his head playfully at the girl. <em>When did Momo get here? </em>She wondered. She looked around, but everyone else was fast asleep, even Aang- who was the closest to her- hadn’t stirred. Momo jumped onto her lap, chittering away and tugging on her robes. The waterbender chuckled a little, scratching the lemur behind his large ears. </p><p>Momo continued chittering, but the longer he continued the more frantic it sounded. He scurried off her lap, hopping up and down for a moment before starting to walk towards the opening of the cave. When Katara didn’t follow right away he got louder and even more frantic. She unwrapped herself from her sleeping fur and stood, trying to be as quiet as she could so that she wouldn’t wake the others. She knew that she needed to figure out what was going on, but everyone still needed their rest. When she stood she wobbled for a second, her mind feeling fuzzy. Katara tried to shake her head to clear it, but it didn’t work. Chalking it up to exhaustion, she stepped forward, following the panicked lemur away from her friends and towards the cave exit. Once she was far enough away she spoke to him, “What’s going on, Momo?” He simply weaved in between her feet before running out of the cave. She picked up the pace, not wanting to lose him, but when she reached the exit she gasped and skated to a stop at the site in front of her. </p><p>Her eyes instantly filled with tears and her hand instinctively reached up to her neck, searching for something that hadn’t been there for years. She took a few steps closer and the tears streamed down her face, unable to be kept in. “Mom?” she whispered, her voice unsteady. Her Mom was floating, surrounded by a soft yellow light. She looked the same as Katara had always remembered her. Just as beautiful, just as happy, just as <em>bright. </em>Her heart felt as if it was going to burst and she took another shaky step forward. “Mom, is that really you?” </p><p>“Katara,” Kya said, and the girl let out a shuttering sob and covered her mouth at the sound of her mother’s voice, a sound she thought was lost to her forever. She reached a hand out then stopped, unsure of what would happen if she touched her. “Katara, my brave, sweet girl. I have missed you so very much.” </p><p>Another sob passed through her lips. “I’ve missed you so much, too mom. So have Sokka and Dad. We think about you all the time, every day, we’ve never forgotten you.” </p><p>Kya smiled down at her daughter, her hair floating around her face, giving her a truly ethereal look. “I know, my daughter, I know. I need you to come with me now, Katara,” a huge smile spread across her mother’s face as she extended her hand and her eyes radiated pure joy. “It’s time for us to be together again, after too long of being apart.” When she finished speaking, the scene around Katara changed completely. The cave and darkness of the night was gone. Instead the sun was shining high in the sky, so brightly that Katara could feel it’s warm rays against her cheeks. She’s never seen clouds so pure what or rolling mountains as green as that before. She looked down at her bare feet and noticed the soft grass that had sprung up between her toes. Little purple flowers dotted the meadow that they stood in all around them. It was beautiful, breathtaking, almost dreamlike. </p><p><em>Dreamlike. </em>Katara gasped, and reached down, pinching her arm to see if this was another dream. Her mother let out a small chuckle, shaking her head as if she knew what she had done. “I don’t… I don’t understand, Mom,” Katara started, looking around at the wondrous surroundings she now found herself in. “Where am I? Am I… dead?” </p><p>Kya laughed and the melodic sound calmed the water tribe girl’s fears. “No, Katara, you aren’t dead. But you need to come with me, now. I can help. I can fix everything. Just take my hand.” She again reached her hand out. Katara debated for a second. She didn’t want to leave her friends, but… if she could make it better for them, safer for them, didn’t she have to try? Plus, it was her <em>Mom. </em>She didn’t want to leave her, not after she had just found her. If there was anyone she could trust in this world it was her, right? She reached her arm out to her Mom, taking a hesitant step forward. “Good, Katara,” her mom cooed, encouraging her, “All you have to do is take my hand.” </p><p>Katara stretched her arm, but just as her fingers were about to wrap around her mother’s something solid wrapped around her waist, ripping her back. She looked down to see the inky black limb of the spirit enclosed around her, and when she turned to face it, it’s eyes were open wide and it’s mouth was snarling. “No!” She screamed, panic flooding her system, her mind fuzzy and confused, “No, please, no! Mom, help me, please, help!” She looked back to her Mom, who was frowning. She didn’t make a move to assist her daughter, nor did she look at all concerned for the girl. Katara called out to her mother again, trying to reach for her as the spirit continued to drag her away, but Kya’s faced simply disintegrated into the air, like it was never there to begin with. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A soft laughter stirred the airbender from his sleep. He lifted his head to search for the sound, it’s very presence calling to him. It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he noticed that Katara’s sleeping fur was empty. Panic gripped his heart, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. When he looked around he saw her walking by herself towards the entrance of the cave. He knew he needed to follow her, even if she would be mad at him for it. Sokka’s theory had rattled him, and he hated to admit that he agreed with it, because he hated the thought of her being in more danger than she needed to be. But if Sokka’s theory was right, he felt as though she shouldn’t be alone until they had figured out how to beat the spirits. </p><p>He pulled the furs back and stood, using his airbending to keep his steps soft and silent so he wouldn’t wake the others. He followed her through the tunnel to the opening, making sure to stay behind her but not too far behind. But when she came back into his vision again he gasped, freezing in fear. He saw Katara, standing at the edge of the cliff, reaching her hand out to what looked like the spirit that they had faced before. It’s own dark, twisted hand was reaching forward as well, encouraging her to grasp it. He started moving before his brain caught up, his airbending propelling his feet forward at a punishing pace. When he reached her she had almost grabbed onto the spirit, and without even considering her injury, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back, making sure to sever any connection it was trying to make. </p><p>The girl in his arms screamed, completely panicked, and when she turned around her eyes met his without recognition. It was like she saw him, but she didn’t see <em>him. </em>His confusion was furthered when she started screaming. “No, please, no! Mom, help me, please, help!” <em>Mom? </em>He looked back at the spirit who’s face was twisted in a scowl the he could even recognize despite it’s distorted features. Katara struggled against his grasp and he was unsure what to do. He knew he wanted to send the spirit flying, but in her state he wasn’t sure what Katara would do if he let go of her. Thankfully, the choice was made for him when the creature let out an ear-splitting screech and faded into the night. As soon as it did, Katara collapsed onto the ground, and Aang followed her. </p><p>The airbender cradled her to him, as if she was made of glass, stroking her hair and murmuring reassurance to her. “Katara, it’s me, it’s okay, you’re safe, I promise, you’re safe.” He repeated the mantra over and over into her hair, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. He was acutely aware that he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her. After a few minutes she pulled back, her entire body trembling and tears streaming down her face. She looked around confused and bewildered. </p><p>When she spoke she sounded more like a wounded animal than the girl he loved more than anything. “Aang? What… what happened? Where’s my mom?” </p><p>Aang swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head, placing his hands on either side of her face, trying to surround her with support. “Katara… your mom wasn’t here. It was a spirit… it was… you were reaching out to each other.” </p><p>Katara gasped, her eyes widening in shock and her breath speeding up as she shook her head slightly. “No, no that… that can’t be, my mom, I saw, her Aang, I…” When the airbender shook his head again he saw her break before his eyes, and she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped himself around her as best he could as she sobbed into his shoulder, her hands grasping him almost painfully. “It’s in my head, Aang, I don’t know what to do. It’s in my head.” She cried. </p><p>His own eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall. Not now, he would be here for her now. She was his only focus. “I’m here, Katara. You’re safe.” He pressed a strong kiss to her head. “I’m going to protect you with everything in me. I promise.” And they stayed like that for what felt like hours, his arms wrapped around her, whispering words of comfort in her ear, even while his heart was wrapped in a newly strengthened fear for his love. </p><p>“I’ll end this thing, Katara. I promise you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara wasn't sure how long she was wrapped up in Aang's arms, but she still couldn't seem to get herself to stop trembling. She buried her head further into her his chest, letting her sobs wrack her body. For a moment she almost forgot everything that happened between them. The pain of losing her mother was fresh in heart heart, as if the spirit had risen it to the surface. She tried to push it down and focus on the words Aang was murmuring to her, clinging to them as if they were a lifeline. The storm of emotions raging inside of her was more intense than she could put words to.</p>
<p>When she finally pulled back she looked into Aang's eyes, the silver orbs acting like anchors for the girl. But when she saw the unshed tears he was holding back she was overwhelmed with shame. How could she be so weak that she let them infiltrate her mind like that? She was completely fooled by illusions, her instincts did nothing to stop her. Without him, she may have been dead right now. She shuddered at the thought and felt the airbender grasp her tighter. "I'm sorry," she whispered, finding herself unable to explain the full depth of everything that she was feeling.</p>
<p>The avatar shook his head determinedly, his eyes shining brightly. "You have nothing to apologize for Katara. It wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>His words did little to quell the anguish pillaging her stomach. She was lucky, she thought, that she didn't have more to apologize for. She has seen Aang as a spirit, an enemy. If she hadn't frozen in fear she could have hurt him, or worse. For a moment she thought that she was going to be sick. "I could have hurt you. I thought you were a spirit, I could have really hurt you," her breathing quickened to a painful pace and her vision started greying.</p>
<p>Without any hesitation Aang pulled her into his chest again, running a soothing hand up and down her back and pressing his face into her hair once again before pulling back and staring deeply into her eyes. "No, Katara, don't think like that. Nothing bad happened, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't believe that you would have."</p>
<p>"I could have!" She snapped at him, struggling to pull away now, fearing herself in this moment. "You don't understand, Aang, I didn't see you. I looked right at you and I saw a spirit. If I had fought… If I had attacked you…" She screwed her eyes shut, bringing her hands up and digging her fingers into her pounding temples.</p>
<p>"Hey, Katara, stop, please," He grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her face. He sunk his hands into her hair and used his thumbs to gently massage her temples for her, while his other fingers stretched to rub the base of her skull. "Stop. Don't torture yourself with what ifs. You didn't. I'm here now, I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, not while I'm still alive."</p>
<p>Tears once again began streaming down her face as she felt her walls begin to crumble. Her heart called out to him, and for a moment she wanted, so desperately, to give in. She knew that she couldn't, that she shouldn't, but in the moment she didn't care. "Sweetie," the pet name fell out of her mouth in almost a whispered prayer. She didn't even realize she had said it out loud until she felt a shiver run through Aang. She let out a little gasp and when she looked into his eyes they are burning. He seemed to sense her hesitation and let the comment slide, simply pulling her back into his chest and running a comforting hand up and down her back.</p>
<p>Aang heard footsteps coming from inside and turned his head to see Sokka running toward the pair. He skidded to his knees when he reached them and looked over them in fear. "Are you guys okay? What happened? I woke up and you guys were gone and then I heard a scream."</p>
<p>Katara buried her herself deeper against Aang, unable to stop her tears. The boy looked at the warrior and nodded his head. "Yeah, we're okay, Sokka." He explained everything that happened to him and Sokka's jaw was left hanging open by the time he was finished. Katara seemed to be calming down slightly, and Aang felt like the fist clenching his heart loosened slightly, and he glanced down at the girl in his arms to make sure she was okay. A faint tremble was still wracking her body, but it was much better than it was a few minutes ago. Aang looked over her head at Sokka and the two were able to communicate without speaking, just like they used to be able to. This definitely confirmed to the men that it was Katara the spirits were after, there wasn't a doubt in their minds. Aang nodded in understanding at Sokka, who turned his attention back down to his sister.</p>
<p>The girl had stopped crying and was just leaning against the Avatar weakly, her eyes half closed but still fighting the battle. Exhaustion consumed her face, along with a deep sadness. His heart ached. After everything she'd been through in the past years and even weeks, he couldn't imagine the new pain thinking they had their mother back for even a moment had caused. He even felt a punch to the gut just hearing about it, but seeing her, hearing her… He shook his head and closed his eyes, centering himself for a moment. A huge part of him wanted to scoop his sister up in his arms and take her away from this, from everything. He felt like he was failing at protecting her, which was his most important job in life.</p>
<p>He made eye contact with the avatar and his concern grew. He could see clear as day the love shining in his eyes, which confused the water tribe boy to no end. It was Aang who left his sister, crumpled, crying on the floor three years ago. It was Aang who ran out and hid in his air temple and wouldn't answer Katara's letters or come talk to her about what happened. So why did he look at his sister like she was his reason for breathing? He and Aang were going to have a talk soon. He knew now wasn't the time, but he had to find out what the hell the Avatar was thinking before his sister got hurt again. He wasn't about to stand by and let that happen.</p>
<p>But right now he needed to focus on taking care of Katara. For a moment he thought to have Aang let go of her and wrap her up himself, but a single word flashed through his memory. <em>"Aang…" </em>The only word his sister murmured when she went down during that fateful battle with the spirit. As much as he wanted to protect her, he feared by doing that he may hurt her. Maybe making up with Aang was what she really wanted, despite the risk. He sighed deeply, shaking his head, knowing that he didn't have to figure it all out now. Instead he turned his attention to the boy in question, who looked almost as shaken as his sister did. "I say we try and get some sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning we'll pack up and get the hell out of here. But right now she needs to rest."</p>
<p>Aang nodded his head, still absentmindedly rubbing Katara's back. "Yes, I agree. Tomorrow, when we're far enough from this place we should set up camp early, so I can try and connect with Roku and see if he knows anything about what we're dealing with. Maybe he can help."</p>
<p>It didn't miss Sokka's attention that Aang said that he would 'try' to connect with Roku. he thought that he had mastered communication with his past lives years ago. He made a mental note and tucked it away to ask him in the morning. For now he glanced down at his sister, his heart twisting at the tortured look in her eyes. "Katara?" The girl turned her attention to him and he shivered at the darkness in her gaze. "We're going to take you back to bed now, okay? You need to try and rest some more."</p>
<p>His words instantly distressed the girl, who shook her head violently a clutched Aang's robes so tightly that he knuckles turned white. "Sokka, I can't. What happens if I hurt someone next time. I can't sleep."</p>
<p>"Katara, that's not rational," Aang spoke up, cupping her cheek with his hand, "You need to rest. I'll sleep right next to you. If anything happens I'll be the first to know it."</p>
<p>The princess looked like she was going to open her mouth to protest, but simply closed it instead, nodding her head which she then rested against Aang's shoulder. Aang looked to Sokka, almost seeking permission, and when he slowly nodded his head he wrapped one arm under Katara's legs and the other around her shoulders, scooping her up. She nestled her nose into his neck and let him carry her, far too tired to walk herself. She knew that the boys were right, she needed to rest. Her body craved it at this point, but she knew that she couldn't give in. Whether he could stop her or not, she couldn't risk hurting her friends if she thought they were spirits. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do, but she knew she had to come up with something.</p>
<p>Aang started walking them back towards the others and she closed her eyes. Images of the meadow and her mother danced behind her eyelids and she shuddered. She could hear Aang and Sokka murmuring to each other, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She raised her head to look between them, but they stopped talking when she did. She sighed and let her head fall back again, knowing that she could most likely pull it out of her brother later. When they got back to their spot in the cave she noticed that Mai and Zuko were still sleeping soundly.</p>
<p>Sokka ran a hand over her hair before taking his place back in his sleeping furs. Aang walked over to where they had been sleeping and bent down on one knee, gently placing her on her own sleeping fur. He carefully helped her slide in and wrap herself up in the warmth of it. She snuggled in, desperate to do anything to stop the cold from spreading through her limbs like it was. Silently the airbender moved his furs closer to hers, and when he was all settled she could feel his body pressed against her own. Her cheeks flushed at the memories the feeling stirred and she forced herself not to make eye contact with him. When she lost that internal battle, she found him staring at her so intently she could have sworn her heart stopped. Clearing her throat, she let her eyelashes flutter down for a second before meeting his eyes once more. "Thank you," she whispered, and when he drew his eyebrows together she continued, "For saving me. And for being there for me when you didn't have to be."</p>
<p>Aang's eyes shined at her words and she felt her breath stutter for a second. He shook his head softly, "You don't have to thank me." He hesitated, seeming to debate with himself whether or not to say his next piece, and after a few moments, he made his choice. "It's something that I want to do. Now rest, Katara. We have another long day of traveling ahead of us in the morning. I want to get as far from this cave as we can."</p>
<p>Katara nodded, willing the blush to leave her cheeks, or at least lesson enough that he wouldn't notice. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, trying to remember the times that she used to meditate. She knew that she couldn't fall asleep, but she didn't want Aang to realize that. If she at least seemed like she was trying to ret hopefully he would let sleep claim him as well. She put all her concentration into steadying her breathing, trying to relax herself just enough, but not too much. She didn't let her mind stray from her task of keeping her breathing slow and steady, but as soon as she heard Aang's light snoring she knew that she was safe. Without opening her eyes, she turned around slowly, making it seem like she was simply shifting in her sleep as she often did. Once her back was facing the airbender she opened her eyes, mesmerizing the lines of the cave walls until the sun rose.</p>
<p>Mai and Zuko were the first to stir, having been the only two who had gotten a full night's rest. Aang and Sokka rose within minutes of each other, both of them groaning as they stretched out on the cave floor. Katara rose to a sitting position slowly, feeling the exhaustion weighing down her limbs and not wanting to lay down any longer than she needed to. She rubbed her eyes and yawed, hoping that the others would take her exhaustion as an aftermath of the events from the night rather than her refusal to sleep. As they began to pack up, she heard Sokka softly telling Mai and Zuko about what happened. She heard a frustrated growl from Zuko and could practically feel Mai's eyes burning a hole in her back, but she refused to turn around. She didn't want to talk about it, yet. It was all still too raw.</p>
<p>"How did you sleep?" Aang's voice pulled her from her memories and she jumped slightly, not expecting it. His head was tilted to the side as he rubbed his neck, a gesture he usually did when he felt particularly awkward. She guessed that he, too, had overheard Sokka telling them and knew how the couple was going to react.</p>
<p>The waterbender forced herself to meet his eyes and kept her face as calm as she could. With how tired she was, the emotionless look wasn't too hard to summon. He knew her well enough that if she didn't meet his eyes it would mean that she was lying, hiding something, or in this case, <em>both</em>. "As well as I could have." She answered, feeling like she wasn't exactly lying, she couldn't sleep now without putting her friends in danger.</p>
<p>Aang nodded, giving her that famous lopsided grin of his. "Don't worry, it looks like we're just about packed and then we'll be able to get out of here in no time. Some distance should help you."</p>
<p>She nodded silently unsure of what to say, but his words almost ping ponged in her head.<em> 'Some distance should help you.'</em> Maybe he was right about that, just not in the way that he meant it. She bit her lip, playing with her idea in her mind, when Sokka walked up to the pair. "Hey guys, we're almost packed. Are you ready to go?" Aang said he was while Katara clung to her silence still, distractedly nodding her head. "Okay, cool. Appa up in five!" The soldier joked, walking back to his belongings.</p>
<p>The water tribe girl grabbed her bag, another yawn escaping her lips without her permission and she imagined for a moment she could feel the wind from Aang's head snapping to look at her. She met his gaze and held her breath, hoping to avoid further questioning or any arguments, but was instantly relieved when the airbender simply reached out his hand to take her bags for her. She handed them over without argument and walked with him over to Appa. When they reached the sky bison, Zuko walked over to her and simply put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and they shared one of those moments where they knew that the other was thinking without having to say anything. If someone had asked her six years ago if they would have ever had a friendship like this with this man, she would have laughed if their face, but she was forever grateful for what they had now.</p>
<p>She climbed up and situated herself in Appa's saddle, curling up and resting her cheek in the side of it looking out into the icy distance. Once everyone was settled, they took off, quickly putting distance between themselves and this cave. Katara's body begged for sleep, but she knew that she couldn't, especially on Appa while he was in the air. So she closed her eyes against the wind and mentally went through every waterbending stance she could in order to keep herself awake.</p>
<p>On the other side of the saddle the girl's brother looked at her through worried eyes, not knowing what he could really do to help his sister in this moment. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, wishing that Suki could be here with him. She would know exactly what to do and what to say. He missed her terribly, especially knowing how pregnant she was. Thinking of her always relit the fire inside of him. The sooner they figured out what was going on the sooner he could go home to his wife and his unborn child. He switched his gaze to the airbender steering the flying bison they were riding and nodded to himself. It was time to have a little chat with Aang. It anything it would distract him from everything else he couldn't work on fixing right now.</p>
<p>Sokka made his way over to the edge of the saddle where the boy was sitting and climbed over the side. Aang's eyebrows raised in shock when he realized who was sitting next to him. Sokka watched him swallow hard and smirked to himself. <em>Still got it, </em>he thought, lacing his fingers together before stretching them out in front of himself to crack them. Unfortunately the move was more intimidating in his head because his fingers <em>popped</em> much louder than he anticipated, sending a jolt of pain up his hand that left him shaking it slightly and murmuring a quiet <em>'ow'.</em> He shook it off, though, and looked the man sitting next to him up and down before speaking. "I think we need to have a chat, Aang."</p>
<p>Aang's eyes widened slightly and he looked at him in silence for a moment, before nodding softly and turning his attention back to the sky in from of him, his gaze lowering slightly. "I can't say I didn't think that this was going to happen," he said, and the quietness of his voice did seem to surprise Sokka.</p>
<p>In fact it surprised him so much that he found himself pausing, observing the boy for a few more moments before speaking. Another sigh escaped him before he, too, turned his gaze out into the horizon. "I'm not going to pretend to know everything that happened between you and Katara. After everything happened she really… closed everyone out. She refused to talk about it, or you for that matter. So I'm not going to sit here and lecture you on what happened three years ago." He looked over at the man he used to call his best friend, his <em>brother</em>. He was looking right back, his eyes shining and displaying a dizzying array of emotions. "But I just need you to know, that three years ago I picked up my sister, who is arguably the strongest person in my world, off the floor as she was broken and crying. And I'll be damned if I let someone do that to her again."</p>
<p>Aang's face scrunched up in pain as the full impact of Sokka's words coursed through him. Sokka watched intently, trying to figure out where the airbender stood. He didn't want to fight Katara's battles for her, no he knew better than that, even if it took him years and years to learn. But he was going to put his foot down with this. The airbender nodded his head softly, sinking his head down into his chest before he answered. "I can't speak much to what happened three years ago, Sokka. I don't fully understand it myself. When I try and replay it in my head to figure out what went wrong it just gets… fuzzy." He raised his head and met Sokka's eyes with fire burning in his silver orbs, "I can tell you that I never plan on hurting Katara again, Sokka. Even if that means that I go away and never see her again after this. I'll do whatever is best for her."</p>
<p>The brother scanned his face for any sign of deceit. For a moment he felt a pang in his heart as he wished that Toph were here to tell him if he was lying or not. But deep down he still felt like he could trust him, even after everything they'd been through. "I believe you, Aang, I do. I'm not here to tell you to stay away from her or anything like that. I know better to than to meddle that much. Katara will literally kill me with her water magic. If you guys want to try and figure it all out, that's on you guys. I'm just here to tell you, Avatar or not, if you hurt her like that again, I will kill you."</p>
<p>Aang smiled softly and nodded his head at Sokka. "If I ever hurt her like that again, I would let you." Aang sat in his thoughts for a moment before speaking again. "I really thought that you were going to say that you hated me," he confessed, so quietly the water tribesmen almost didn't even hear him.</p>
<p>Sokka looked down for a moment, not wanting to meet Aang's eyes. "I really wanted to at first. Hell, I even did for a while. You were my <em>best friend</em> but the way you broke my sister? I was really angry at you for a really long time. But I couldn't hate you forever, not after everything we had been through. I mean, we all owe you our lives." Aang was shocked for a moment, his stomach twisting when Sokka admitted that he had hated him for a while. He was lost in his thoughts before Sokka started speaking again, softer than before. "I don't think Katara ever hated you. I don't think she's capable of it."</p>
<p>Aang's heart soared, and he felt hope bubble inside himself. He tried to quell it, not wanting to get his hopes up. Just because she doesn't hate him doesn't at all mean that she's still in love with him. The boys looked at each other in understanding, then turned their attentions back out to the sky they were sailing through.</p>
<p>Sokka couldn't help but think back to when they used to soar through the air all the time. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss it, because he really did. But those days were over, and he did still love his life now. The familiar feeling of flight did stir up all memories, though, and he soon found himself chuckling softly. The avatar tilted his head at the warrior and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Sokka chuckled again, shaking his head but smiling. "Do you remember that time we wrote that apology letter to Katara from Toph?"</p>
<p>The airbender let out a hearty laugh at the memory. "Yeah, I do remember that. I can't believe that we forgot that Toph can't write."</p>
<p>Sokka laughed, too, smiling widely, "I know, we did that all the time. We sure were idiots."</p>
<p>The boys laughed together, finding a quiet camaraderie again. Aang looked at Sokka, grinning mischievously, "What about that time in the fire nation when you pretended to be my father?"</p>
<p>"How could I forget!" Sokka hollered in between laughing, clutching his stomach. The pair found themselves like that for the next two hours, exchanging memories of a life they shared years ago, finding comfort in the happier times, when they were a whole, mismatched family unit. Slowly the ice between them melted away, and the brothers laughed together as if they hadn't gone a single day without each other.</p>
<p>Four hours later, the gang found themselves all set up in a secluded section of the tundra. They found a little grove among the glaciers where they were covered on three sides. The majority of the group were happy with it, thinking of it as instant protection. Katara, on the other hand, had been worrying her lip for the last half hour thinking of how if she did fall asleep and attacked her friends she would be cornering them in. She tried to shake away those thoughts, fighting to keep her eyelids open. Aang walked over to her and she mustered up a small smile for the bender.</p>
<p>"Hey, do you need anything?" He asked, rubbing his neck in his same bashful way. The exhaustion seemed to lower the girl's walls, because she instantly found herself thinking back to when she used to give him healing massages that would almost always end up with them wrapped up in each other's heated kiss. "Katara?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern when she didn't answer.</p>
<p>A light blush tinted her cheeks and she nodded her head quickly, probably too quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I don't think I need anything, thank you for checking in, though." Her voice sounded off even to her ears and she internally scolded herself.</p>
<p>Aang stepped closer, putting his hand on her shoulder and lowering his head slightly so they were eye level. The gesture made her heart stutter. "We're going to figure this out, Katara. I'm getting ready to go into the spirit world, now that we have camp all set up. I'm sure that someone there will have answers for us."</p>
<p>Katara nodded her head, not breaking eye contact with him, but bringing her hand up to her shoulder and resting it on top of his. "Thank you, for everything you're doing for our tribe," She said, before swallowing hard and letting her gaze flicker away from his for just a second. "For everything that you're doing for <em>me.</em>"</p>
<p>The avatar smiled a light blush tinting his cheeks and she found the corners of her lips tilting up as well. "You have to stop thanking me, Katara, we've gone over this," his words were light and joking and they successfully pulled a small laugh from her lips. "Okay, if you don't need anything, I'm going to go try and make contact now, okay?"</p>
<p>The girl nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We need answers." Aang nodded in agreement and went to pull his hand off her shoulder, but Katara tightened her grip. The boy looked at her questioningly and tilted his head, his eyes speaking to her without having to move his mouth. "Be careful… I know you said it could be… tricky in the spirit world. If the spirits here are agitated they may be upset there, too. Just… Don't let your guard down. And come back to m- <em>us</em>. Come back to us, okay?"</p>
<p>His lips parted on a swift inhale of breath, his eye shining down at her. Not finding the words he simply brought his free hand up and cupped her jaw, gently rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek. He nodded his head and it was all the confirmation that she needed. After a few more moments he pulled away, and this time she let him. She walked with him in silence over to the others, who were all gathered together. When they reached him, Sokka stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Okay, since we don't know how much time this is really going to take and how dangerous this will be, I was thinking that we should all watch over you in shifts while you're in there, just to make sure that everything is okay." Everyone nodded in agreement and Sokka nodded. "Good. I'll take first shift."</p>
<p>Aang sat on the ground, getting into his normal lotus position. Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest, suddenly feeling unsure about him going into the spirit world, but knowing they didn't have another choice. He looked at her once more, before closing his eyes and pressing his fists together in front of himself. At first nothing happened, and Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Mai all exchanged confused glances at one another. Then his tattoos flickered, turning a blinding white before returning back to their normal blue. Katara found herself becoming more and more concerned. <em>Was his Avatar state stable right now? </em>But just as she thought it, it was like it switched on, and the constant glow emitted from his tattoos. The gang watched him for a few moments, before scattering and letting Sokka watch over him.</p>
<p>Katara found her eyes drifting back to him every few minutes. She had always hated when he went into the spirit world because she wasn't able to follow him there and protect him. She felt those feelings stir again and tried her best to push them down. He wasn't hers to protect anymore, he hadn't been for a while. But as much as she told herself that, another part of her doubted those words. Aang had been working hard to protect her ever since she got back, clearly the feeling was still mutual. She shook her head, trying to clear it. <em>I need to sleep, </em>she thought to herself bitterly.</p>
<p>Zuko and Mai couldn't help but notice their friend's pensive mood. Mai was making a game out of whether or not she could guess how many seconds would pass before Katara would look over at Aang again, and honestly, she was getting pretty good at it. Zuko pressed a kiss to Mai's head, pulling her away from her fun. She turned to face him only to follow his gaze right back to Katara. He sighed deeply and looked back down at his wife. "Maybe you should talk to her, Mai. The longer he's in the spirit world the more stressed out she always gets, and she's already really been on edge."</p>
<p>Mai nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, I should probably check in with her, <em>he's</em> really been in there for a while. I honestly expected him to give up after thirty seconds and run away for three years, that seems more like his style." Mai scoffed and rolled her eyes as she spoke.</p>
<p>Zuko raised his eyes at his wife, repressing the desire to smile. He loved his wife dearly, and her attitude was something he admired the most- especially when he wasn't on the receiving end of it. "You know, don't think your comments about Aang are going unnoticed, because they're certainly not." He wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her closer to himself, "I thought that we had moved past this with him."</p>
<p>The firelady rolled her eyes, resting her hand's on Zuko's chest. "No, <em>you</em> moved past this. It's my job as Katara's best friend to continuously hold that grudge. Besides, you of all people know that I'm always happier when I have someone to hate."</p>
<p>The man couldn't help but chuckle at that, nodding his head in complete agreement. "I'm well aware. So this is completely about Katara, then, huh? No residual grudge from him attacking me?"</p>
<p>A laughed escaped the girl's lips as she pushed playfully against his chest. "Oh, <em>please</em>, Zuko. Face it, he'd already kicked your ass like a million times before that, it wasn't all that different." Zuko's jaw dropped and he sent her a playfully hurt look. She smiled back at him before her face grew serious. "But really. He had beaten you before. That was the first time that he'd shattered Katara's heart. That's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon."</p>
<p>It was impossible to keep the love shining in his eyes hidden as Zuko gazed down at Mai. "You're a good friend, you know that, right?" She blushed slightly, right before he captured her lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>She smiled softly at her husband when they separated, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping out of his arms. "Don't tell anyone, though, you'll ruin my reputation." She heard her husband laughter behind her as she went to go and over to Katara. The girl was bending water on her side, healing her wound. "How's it feeling?" Mai asked, tilting her head.</p>
<p>Katara looked up at her friend and smiled. Slowly she bended the water away and stood. "It's feeling a lot better, honestly. I have it down to more of a dull ache, really." She quickly bended any remaining water off herself, trying to dry her dress as best she could. She would have a full healing session later, when she didn't feel compelled to keep an eye on Aang whenever she could. She ran her eyes over Mai, and noticed the way that the firelady was doing the very same to her. Her spine tensed for a second and she forced herself to relax. She didn't think she could hold up against Mai's questioning right now.</p>
<p>Crossing her arms over her chest, Mai tilted her head. "You sure look like shit."</p>
<p>Katara laughed, shaking her head. "You know, you've been telling me that a lot lately."</p>
<p>Mai shrugged her shoulders at the girl, the corner of her lips tilting up into a smirk. "You've looked like shit a lot lately, am I suppose to not point it out?" Katara laughed whole heartedly, a wide smile spreading on her face. Mai smiled back at her friend, happy to see her mood lifted. "Want to do some stretches with me? I can feel your anxious energy from miles away, I figured that was a good way to calm you down."</p>
<p>Katara's smiled widened further, and she nodded her head at her friend. "Yes, that sounds perfect, honestly. I need to start stretching my side regularly anyway, so that would be really helpful." Mai nodded and the pair found an open spot that they could still keep an eye on Aang from.</p>
<p>The two found their positions and instantly started going through an organized set of long stretches. They seamlessly flowed from one pose to another, almost as if it was a slow dance. Their stretches mimicked the art of bending itself, but at a much more relaxed pace. Katara could feel her muscles warming and lengthening, her side a dull ache as she worked to maintain pose after pose. Mai was right, she could feel her anxiety slowly melting away as her mind gave in to focusing on the silent dance she was performing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Aang entered the spirit world, he was left in the same state of shock he always was. He didn't think he would ever get used to how beautiful it was here, and a big part of him hoped that he never would. It had been a long time since he found himself in the spirit world. He hadn't said anything to any of the gang members, but ever since his split from Katara he often found himself struggling to achieve the avatar state or get into the spirit world. He had done it, just not consistently. So it was definitely a relief that he was able to get here pretty easily this time. He looked around, admiring the rolling green fields. The sky was a light purplish tint, that looked absolutely breathtaking, and there was just an overwhelming aura of calmness surrounding the land.</p>
<p>He knew that he had a job to do, and he didn't have time to gaze at the scenery and that he needed to get to work. With determined steps, he made his way into the forest before him, the mess or twisted trees looking ominous against the beautiful landscape surrounding it. It was calling to him, and he knew that when it came to the spirit would it was usually best to follow those calls. He navigated his way through the tangle of tree limbs, simply following his instincts. He wasn't sure how long he was wondering before he felt more than saw a soft glow of light appear behind him. He turned to see what it is and let out a soft gasp at the face starting down at him. "Yue…?" he whispered. in all him trips to the spirit world he hadn't seen her here before.</p>
<p>She smiled kindly at him, nodding her head once. Her white hear was billowing around her face, though the boy felt no wind. Her intricate gown was doing the same, and he noticed that her feet were floating above the ground. Even though he knew realistically that she had turned into the moon spirit many years ago it was still jarring to him to see it with his own eyes. "Hello Aang, it's good to see you again."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you, too, Princess Yue," Aang answered, bowing slightly in respect. "It's been too long."</p>
<p>Yue laughed and the sound seemed to float through the air and surround the boy. "No need to bow, Aang. I think we're way beyond that. But you're right, it has been too long. I try and check up on everyone as often as I can, but I really can only sometimes get glimpses during full moons. I haven't seen you in a while."</p>
<p>Guilt flooded him and he couldn't help but look down. He had been neglecting things for the last three years. Sure, he went places when it was asked of him, and he'd played peacemaker when he needed to. But when people didn't state their desperate need for his help he had curled into himself, staying inside the walls of his temple when he could. "Yes, I suppose you wouldn't have," He rubbed the back of his neck, quick to change the subject. "Yue, I need your help, though. I need you to help me find Roku. Katara's being targeted by a spirit, and I need help finding out which one it is."</p>
<p>The moon spirit's eyes widened dramatically and she nodded her head. "Of course, I can help you, Aang. Is she okay, has she been hurt?"</p>
<p>Guilt wracked the boy again as he was reminded once more that he didn't protect her. "She was hurt. She took a hit that was meant for Sokka and it almost cost her life. She's recovered now, but the spirit won't leave her alone."</p>
<p>Worry speed across Yue's face and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my. Yes, we must find Roku at once." The spirit closed her eyes, and Aang held his breath, afraid that if he made a noise he would distract her and further delay accomplishing his goal. Her eyes snapped open and there was a fire in them that he had often seen mirrored in Katara's blue eyes. "I found him. I'll send you right to him, Aang."</p>
<p>Relief flooded his system and his mind went blank for just a moment. "Thank you, Yue!" He exclaimed, hopeful that he could find the answers that would help them defeat this spirit and Katara would be safe again.</p>
<p>She nodded, and came closer to the Avatar. "Before you go… How… How is Sokka?"</p>
<p>Aang smiled in understanding at the girl. "He's doing really well. He's happy. He married an incredible warrior and they're expecting their first child soon."</p>
<p>Her face lit up and the light around her grew brighter for a moment. When she spoke her eyes were full of happiness, although there was a tinge of sadness in them, too. "I'm so happy to hear that. She's the luckiest woman in the world." She lowered to the ground, her feet finally touching the silky grass as she reached her hand out to him. Right before she touched his forehead with two fingers she paused, looking into Aang's eyes a bit anxiously, "Will you tell him that I said hello?" Aang nodded his head, promising he would and a look of peace returned to her face. "Good luck, Aang. Look after our girl." And with that she pressed two finger's to the Avatar's forehead.</p>
<p>Aang's stomach lurched and he felt as if he was jolted forward, only to stop abruptly. He managed to stay on his feet, but was thrown off balance and had to lean over to stay upwards. When he looked around the forest was gone, and replaced with a rocky, mountainous landscape. It reminded him of the mountain the the air temple was on. "Aang, good to see you again." The young Avatar spun around to see Avatar Roku, sitting in a lotus position near the edge of the cliff.</p>
<p>He quickly walked over to where he was sitting and joined him on the ground. Once he was seated he spoke, "Hello, Avatar Roku, it's really good to see you, too. I really hope that you can help me."</p>
<p>Concern washed over the elder Avatar's face. "What is going on, Aang? It's been a while since we've spoken."</p>
<p>Aang nodded his head solemnly, knowing that he had avoided speaking to his past lives in the last three years as much as possible. In truth, he wasn't sure why exactly he had stayed away. Partially because he was having trouble accessing them, but a big part of it was that he didn't want to be lectured about messing it up with the love of his life. He took a deep, steadying breath and began explaining everything to Roku, well, everything he needed to. He casually left out the fact that he and Katara had broken up.</p>
<p>Roku listened, absorbing all of the information and nodding slowly. He sat silently for several- <em>painful-</em> minutes while he pondered the possibilities. "I think I have an idea of who you and your friends are dealing with, but if I'm right, it will be an incredibly difficult spirit to defeat."</p>
<p>Dread spread through the airbender's body, before settling in his stomach. He swallowed hard and nodded, pressing through his worry, "Who do you think it is, and what do we have to do?"</p>
<p>"I believe the spirit that you're dealing with is known as Isumak. It's known for infiltrating it's victim's minds, making them see things that aren't their. It usually wears them down from the mind games before defeating them, and consuming their energy. But I haven't heard of it being able to alter dreams like that before." He stroked his beard, breaking eye contact with Aang and losing himself deep in thought for a moment. "I suppose he could have teamed up with someone and is using their energy to fuel his powers. But I can't be certain. I need you to give me some time, Aang, I'll ask around and see what I can find."</p>
<p>Aang couldn't seem to help the disappointment that coursed through him. It wasn't exactly the answer that he was hoping for, and he really wasn't happy about having to wait for more information. But it didn't seem like he really had a choice in the matter. "Of course, thank you for your help in this, Roku."</p>
<p>The man smiled at him, nodding his head. "That's what we're here for Aang. I suggest you return back to your friends now, and keep an eye on them. Make sure that Katara rests, stress to her that exhaustion is this spirits way of gaining advantage."</p>
<p>"I will," Aang said, bowing slightly in respect. "Thank you, again."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I'll find a way to let you know to return to the spirit world when I have more information. Until next time, young Avatar." With that he disappeared, leaving Aang sitting alone on the rocky cliffside. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind to he could return back to his body, <em>back to her. </em>The simple thought of her calmed his mind and allowed him to focus. He felt wind rushing around him and then a still silence. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the physical world, sitting in his lotus position on the icy ground.</p>
<p>Sokka was sitting by him, looking out into the distance, not paying him much mind. It took him a few minutes to realize he was even back. "Aang! Did you find out who we're dealing with?"</p>
<p>Aang nodded to the soldier, "Yes, I did. Where are the others? I should tell you guys all together." It must have only been a few hours because the sun was still setting and the darkness hadn't completely consumed the land. Just as Sokka was about to answer, Zuko walked up, smiling at the two friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, good timing, I was just about to switch shifts with you, Sokka. Welcome back, Aang." The firelord said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Sokka rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "Of course as soon as it's your turn to do work Aang comes back," he jokes with the firebender.</p>
<p>Zuko rolled his eyes right back, "Stop, please, you're starting to sound like my wife."</p>
<p>Sokka scrunched his face in displeasure at the comment, sticking his tongue out for a moment, causing his friends to chuckle. "Sick, Zuko. Where are the girls, Aang had information for all of us." Zuko nodded in the direction they were and Sokka and Aang stood up so the three of them could make their way there together.</p>
<p>Aang felt the uneasiness stir in his stomach, knowing what he had to relay to his friends. He was nervous to tell them all that even Roku thought that this spirit would be a difficult enemy to beat. He debated with himself whether or not to leave that part out. On one hand it felt dishonest, and that he would underprepared his friends, but on the other they may be discouraged if he told them. Sokka and Zuko stop walking and when Aang looked up, all thoughts left his head. Katara and Mai were moving together, bending and stretching in perfect synchronicity.</p>
<p>His mouth instantly went dry and a fire burned low in his stomach. He was certain that everyone could hear his heart pounding in his chest, but if he was being honest, he didn't care. Watching Katara's lithe limbs stretching stirred all sorts of emotions inside him. He was impossible not to notice how she had really changed in the years they were away, and Tui and La, she had just gotten even more beautiful. He swallowed hard, glancing quickly at Zuko and noticing that he looked the same way that he imagine he did right now. He resumed his observing when Sokka cleared his throat, <em>loudly. </em></p>
<p>Zuko and Aang jumped slightly before sheepishly looking at Sokka, the pair rubbing the back of their necks. Sokka had his hands on his hips, his eyebrows furrowed together and his jaw open in disgusted shock. "<em>Really?!" </em>The boy practically screeched. "Do you need to stare like that <em>in front of me?</em> I mean, one of them is my sister, for spirit's sake! Have some respect!" The pair looked to the ground, both of their cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. "Gross," Sokka whispered, before looking at the girls, calling to them to come over. He shook his head and walked back to the fire, waiting for his friends to join him. "Just plain gross," he muttered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Katara felt like she was going to be sick as Aang spoke, explaining what Roku said and that they would have to wait for more information. It at least validated to her that she wasn't going crazy, or making things up. She thought back to when she was practicing her bending and thought she had seen Aang in the Avatar state, which had caused her to fall. She shook her head slightly feeling overwhelmed and shaky. The lack of sleep was starting to strongly impact her and her head was spinning. She shook it slightly to try and clear it, but it was no use. She stood suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm sorry, I just need a moment." On shaky limbs she walked away from her friends, walking to the edge of the glacier wall and slipping on the other side of it, seeking some privacy.</p>
<p>She pressed her hand to her heart, closing her eyes and trying to even her breathing out. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt as if she couldn't get a full breath. She wasn't sure how long she was out there, before she heard soft footsteps that she instantly recognized. "Katara? Are you okay?" The voice asked. The softness of it broke something in her, and she let her fear consume her, manifesting itself in irritability.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she snapped, not yet feeling the guilt that she knew would come as she watched the boy flinch away from her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said, confusion etched into his face, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."</p>
<p>"As if you even care!" She snapped again, more forcefully. His face snapped her out of her mood and guilt flooded through her, like water breaching a damn. She watched as shocked played across his face only to be quickly replaced with anger. She hadn't seen this much anger from him in years, definitely during the war, and <em>never</em> directed at her. For a moment she was fearful, and she couldn't seem to do anything expect silently stare at him, not knowing what was going to happen.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>kidding me</em>?" He snapped back, softly, but forcefully as he stepped towards her. "Do you really think that I don't care about you?" She couldn't seem to find her voice, though it didn't matter, because mere seconds later he stepped forward again, grabbing her face between his two hands and pressing his lips to hers. She froze for a second, just a second, before melting right into the kiss.</p>
<p>When she leaned into it, he let out a moan that sent a shiver through her body. Her arms raised to cup the back of his head, keeping his lips pressed firmly to hers. She mimicked his moan when he licked the line of her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. He seized his opportunity to run his hands down her shoulders then her sides as he stepped forward and pressed his body against hers. She thought for a moment she was going to pass out from a combination of pleasure and lack of oxygen, but she couldn't care less. He pressed himself more firmly to her, and she could feel the pressure his arousal against her core, releasing a desperate moan from her throat and causing her to tighten her grip on him. He returned her moan, gripping her waist with more force, causing her to cry out in pain due to her wound.</p>
<p>He jumped back instantly, removing his lips and hands from her, trying not to cause her more pain. She stood there panting, staring at him through wide eyes, cursing herself to no end for ruining the moment between them. He was painting, too, his pupils blown wide, not even trying to hide the arousal coursing through his eyes. He wiped a hand over his face and licked his lips, taking a steadying breath. "Are you okay, did I hurt you?" She shook her head no, her words lost to her, and he nodded. He stepped forward, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before pulling back slightly, but still close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Don't think, <em>not for a second</em>, that I don't care about you."</p>
<p>And with that he left her, leaning against the glacier for support, staring out into the darkness, breath coming out in pants through her parted lips, trying to regain control of the emotions storming inside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Stupid, stupid stupid, </em>Aang thought as he pressed his fists into his temple. She asked for space, she asked for time, and what did he do? He pressed her up against a wall and kissed her. <em>Stupid! </em>What was he even thinking? He wasn’t, that was the problem. The second he heard her say that she didn’t think he cared about her his mind went into a state of shock and all his feelings overwhelmed his common sense. He was battling a conflicting fusion of heartache and happiness. His lips still tingled from the memory of being pressed against hers and his heart fluttered. But the moment was short lived as fear crept into his mind. Did he just ruin everything?</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to explain everything to her. To tell her that he didn’t know what came over him all those years ago. That he lived every day since than drowning in regret, wishing that she would just write him back so he could explain. He knew that she didn’t owe him that, she didn’t owe him anything. In fact, he was expecting her to be much harsher towards him than she had even shown glimpses of. He expected her to outwardly hate him. It shocked him when she said that she knew they needed to talk. Her years of silence had convinced him that he had done enough talking for the both of them and that she felt no desire to reciprocate.</p><p>It was just that being back with her stirred such strong emotions in him. He had always loved her. He didn’t think that a full day had passed since he woke from that iceberg to her mesmerizing eyes that his heart didn’t beat solely for her. The overwhelming desire to love her, cherish her, and protect her had been weighing on his chest since the moment that he read the letter saying that the tribe needed help. <em>“I’d do anything in the world for you, Katara. That’s an Avatar promise.” </em>His own words constantly haunted him, mocking him for what a failure he’d been at upholding them. Not only did he break the promise, he threw it in her face.</p><p>He grabbed his head with his hands and cursed himself. He had to go apologize and see if he messed everything up. He’d beg if he needed to, he’d do anything. As much as it pained him to be with her and not be actively trying to fix their problems if she needed more space and time he would give it to her. He had to. Nothing could be truly fixed if both of them weren’t ready for it. He would wait lifetimes for her. Standing up straight and taking a deep breath, he turned and walked back towards where he had left her, prepared to grovel.</p><p>Meanwhile, the waterbender was left stunned leaning against the glacial ice. She slowly lifted her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. So many emotions washed over her that she almost couldn’t think. It had been so long since she’d felt his lips against hers, and now that she felt it again, it wasn’t enough. She felt the wall she build begin to crack even further. She was so afraid that talking would mean finding out that they were definitely over, without any hope, but that kiss… You don’t kiss someone like that unless you have feelings for them, still, <em>right</em>?</p><p>She knew she was faced with a choice. She could keep pushing him away, and keep hiding from the truth or they could just lay it all out there. What was the point of keeping her heart safe if she was stuck? Maybe it was time they talked. Keeping her eyes closed, she let her mind wonder back to distant memories she had of the two of them. They were so, <em>so </em>good together, until it went so, <em>so</em> wrong. Now she was simply… scared. But that kiss…</p><p>She heard footsteps and inhaled sharply, whipping her head towards the source of the noise hoping that she knew exactly who was walking towards her. And when he rounded the corner the flash of yellow and orange caused her heart to soar. Her mind wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him to pull him back into a kiss, but her body stayed frozen in her spot, fingers still pressed softly to her lips.Her wide eyes connected with his silver ones and she saw the same fear reflected in his that she was feeling. Her stomach twisted in knots, not sure where his fear was stemming from.</p><p>“Katara…” he said breathlessly, and she found the strength to push herself off of the wall and take a hesitant step toward him. Silently, she nodded her head at him, her facial expression encouraging him to continue. She wanted to hear what he had to say. She hoped that it would help her with her own choice of words. “I just… I wanted… to say…” He seemed lost, frightened like a deer-cat caught in a hunt.</p><p>“Yes?” She said, and her voice sounded foreign to her when she spoke. She took another step forward, hoping that the proximity would encourage him to talk as well, but fearing that it was making him even more flustered.</p><p>He took a steadying breath, running a shaking hand down his robes. He seemed to glance around in a million different directions before settling on her face. She thought her heart would burst from pure anticipation if he waited much longer and let her fingers trail down to her neck. She was so used to worrying her mother’s necklace when she felt like this, sometimes her hand gravitated there purely out of habit. Finally, the boy spoke, “Katara, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Her heart dropped, right down to the bottom of her stomach and she could feel it splinter and shatter inside of her, the sharp edges ripping her to shreds. Her mind raced, <em>he was sorry, he regretted it, she was wrong, the kiss meant nothing</em>. Her eyes filled with tears, that she stubbornly cursed and tried her best to hold back. The princess swallowed hard, giving everything she had to not let them fall. She took a deep breath, letting her gaze fall to the ground for a moment- <em>just a moment- </em>while she tried to regroup. “You’re sorry…” it was more of a statement, than a question, so quiet that Aang could barely hear it over the roaring of the blood in his ears. He opened his mouth to respond, but she continued on. “You regret kissing me.” Again, it was a statement. She closed her eyes, willing the tears back, and when she opened them again they were cold as ice and aimed at the young avatar like lethal weapons.</p><p>Aang thought to himself that if she could freeze someone just through her eyes, he would have found himself right back in an iceberg right now. He stumbled over his words for a moment, before pausing and collecting his thoughts. “No, not the way you think.” Her eyebrows scrunched together in a gesture of confusion and annoyance. He knew he only had a few seconds to rectify his meaning before her temper would take control and she would stop truly listening to his words. “I don’t regret kissing you. I only regret pushing you when you asked for time. That wasn’t giving you space, like you asked me to do. So I only regret if I made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Wind whipped passed them, catching her hair and his robes and billowing them as if for dramatic effect. She shivered, against the cold of it, but her skin felt contrastingly warm. For a fleeting second, she wondered if this was what it felt like to be on fire, for her whole body burned for the man standing in front of her. That statement, the meaning behind it. This was the kind, caring boy that she fell in love with. This was her soulmate. She wasn’t sure who the man who broke her heart three years ago was, but it wasn’t the person standing in front of her right now. The only thing that was running through her mind was would this person stay, or would that other stranger reemerge?</p><p>She had choices to make, so many choices. Her heart and her mind were mortal enemies, taking widely different stances on those choices. Her mind showed her outcomes, what would happen if she was wrong, if he were lying, if he left her again. Her heart showed her memories, falling in love, feeling safe, finding herself. The good, the bad, the <em>painful</em> flashed through her mind, as she questioned which path to take. Then she made eye contact with him and her mind cleared, seeing only one, solid path.</p><p>Without warning, the waterbender ran the few steps to the shocked airbender, grabbing his face with her hands, pulling it down to her height and crashing her lips against his. At first his warm face stilled under her arms, his whole body tense. Doubt crept in and she was abound to pull back before he shuddered, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. She bit back her moan of pain, knowing it wasn’t that bad and not wanting to let anything ruin their connection. Their lips moved against each other in a masterful dance, one they’d done countless times before. She wrapped her arms down around his neck to pull him closer. He took the hint, bending down so he was more her height.</p><p>Katara took full advantage of his new position and braised her hands on his shoulders. The monk had only seconds to realize what she was doing before she used her arms as leverage and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The new position tore a moan from his throat as he tilted his head up to stay connected with her lips which were now above him. He tightened his grip on her, which sent a thrill through her body. Before she knew it he had walked them over to the glacier and slammed her against the icy surface. If her senses weren’t so dulled by their kiss, it might have hurt, but all she felt was pleasure.</p><p>She threw her head back to lean against the ice with a gasp, her eyes fluttering closed at all the sensations. Aang took this opportunity to attach his lips to the column of her neck. She let out a whimper at the contact, and when he sucked on that <em>one</em> spot on her neck that always drove her crazy all her thoughts fizzled out. She dug her nails into his shoulder, grinding her hips into him as best she could, desperate for any sense of friction and relief. Her actions spurred him on, as he kissed his way back up to her lips and dug his fingers into her backside.</p><p>She pulled away to moan, overwhelmed by the feeling of him surrounding her. Fire burned it’s way across her skin wherever they made contact. She dove her hands into his robes, yearning for the feeling of his skin against hers. When he shivered she lightly dragged her nails across his shoulder blades.He tightened his grip against her almost painfully in response, pulling his name from her throat. He answered in kind, repeating her name and capturing her lips again, wanting to drink up every single sound that she made.</p><p>Katara never wanted this moment to end, she was prepared to happily live out the rest of her existence just like this. So when the couple heard a throat clearing loudly, they broke apart, quicker than either of them thought they had ever moved before and disappointment coursed through her. Katara nearly fell flat on her face as her feet touched the ground, but thankfully Aang had grabbed her shoulders to steady her. The pair whipped around, needing to see who it was that caught them. Katara could feel the heat coming off of the blush in her cheeks as she saw Zuko, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow raised up in a questioning smirk.</p><p>“Well, I was sent here to see if you guys were okay, and from the looks of it you’re… doing pretty well.” He wasn’t even trying to hide his smirk, his eyes shone a playful glint in them and his lips pulled into a full smile.</p><p>Katara looked at Aang, who’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her breath and straightened out her clothes. “Yup, all good here, totally fine,” she said, and her voice practically squeaked. Aang seemed to be in a state of shock, nodding quickly without actually saying anything. He rubbed the back of his neck fiercely and from his neck to the tip of his ears was a bright red.</p><p>Zuko let out a soft chuckle, nodding his head. “Hey, Aang, why don’t you go help Mai with dinner, I’m sure she would love the help.”</p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow, tilting her head head in disbelief at the firelord. She knew exactly the game he was playing. Aang looked at her, almost for permission and she nodded her head at him before nodding back towards the camp, letting him know that he should head back there. She could handle Zuko on her own. Aang swallowed hard, nodding in agreement and starting to walk back towards the camp. Every step that the avatar took just oozed tense, awkward energy. The waterbender turned her gaze back to Zuko and crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking the boy’s stance. “Subtle, Zuko.” She said when Aang was out of ear shot.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to be a firebender to feel the heat coming off of you two, Katara.” He said, shifting his hands to his hips, a smirk still playing on his lips. “So does this mean that you guys are back together?”</p><p>She didn’t think that it was possible, but her cheeks flushed even brighter. Obviously they weren’t back together. They hadn’t talked about anything and heated kisses didn’t always solve problems, especially not problems like they had.“No, we’re not. We still have a lot to work out, things just got…”</p><p>“<em>Heated</em>?” Zuko finished for her, seeming almost giddy.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, “You know, you’re enjoying this a little too much, Zuko.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ve just been spending the last three years wondering if you two would ever, well… kiss and make up.”</p><p>The comment earned him a swift slap on the shoulder before the waterbender crossed her arms again. “Did you and Sokka swap bodies or something?”</p><p>Zuko laughed and shook his head, “No, but clearly I have been spending too much time with your brother.” The boy admitted, before taking a deep breath and getting serious.“Really, though, I wasn’t expecting to come out and see that.”</p><p>The girl’s cheeks blushed further and she sunk into herself slightly, feeling exposed. She hadn’t exactly planned on that happening either, it just sort of… happened. Her nerves flared and her stomach twisted almost painfully. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen now, but she did know that she chose to open a can of worms that she couldn’t put back. She couldn’t avoid their impending conversation much longer, not after that display. “Yeah, I wasn’t exactly expecting it, either,” she replied.</p><p>Zuko softened, his mood dimming and concern for his friends settling in his chest. He knew that both Katara and Aang loved deeply. He suspected that regardless of the breakup, the two still harbored intense feelings for each other. He remembered how his airbending friend had completely changed after the breakup. His cheerful demeanor quickly faded, leaving behind a quiet, withdrawn shell of his best friend. Katara had changed as well, hardening her heart to the world. He remembered being devastated, that when they split they shut down some of the best parts of themselves in self preservation. He didn’t want to see either of them hurt again, especially not like that. “Just be careful, Katara. The last thing I want to see is you guys getting hurt again. Either of you. Make sure that you’re both on the same page, whatever it is you decide to do.”</p><p>Katara nodded, dropping her eyes and absorbing his words. He was right, of course. They needed to get on the same page. She had been waiting to see what she had wanted, before having any serious talks with Aang. But maybe what they needed was to get it all out there before she decides what she wants. It was like Sokka had always told her, you need all of the information in order to make the best choice. “We will, Zuko.”</p><p>He nodded, walking up to her and resting his hands on her shoulders. “I just want you to be happy, both of you. You know how hard it is for me to let people into my life. I never want to see you hurt, Katara, I care for you too much.” His eyes were warm and intense on hers, his unwavering eye contact almost too much.</p><p>She smiled at him, raising her hand up to lay it over his, dropping her cheek down to his other hand quickly. “I know, and you know I care for you, too.” The two stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Speaking of not wanting to see me hurt… You’re not going to say anything to Sokka, right?”</p><p>Zuko laughed fully at this, closing his eyes wrapping his arms around his abdomen. “Don’t worry, I’m definitely not going to say anything to Sokka. Or Mai for that matter. I have better self preservation skills that that.” He joked, and Katara even let out a chuckle at that. “I can just picture the screeching now,” Zuko said, flinching visibly. The girl laughed loudly, nodding her head in agreement with him. He nudged her shoulder and tilted his head back to the campsite. “Come on, let’s to eat.”</p><p>The two walked in silence, joining the others who were gathered around the fire. Katara met Aang’s eyes and sat down next to him. She could feel the nerves radiating off of him and sent him a soft smile. He scanned her face and seemed to calm a bit, his shoulders easing their tensions. She leaned in close, so only he could hear her and whispered, “Maybe we could talk later? About, well, everything?”</p><p>His eyes stared deeply into hers, as he waited, almost as if he was waiting for her to change her mind. When she held his gaze without fear he could practically see the hope bubbling up inside him as his face lit up. “Yes, absolutely, I would do anything to make that happen, Katara.”</p><p>A soft blush bloomed acrossher cheeks and her smile widened. She nodded her head pressing her shoulder into his for a moment, “Good, it’s a date. After everyone goes to sleep tonight? So we have some privacy?”</p><p>Aang’s head bobbed in uncapped excitement, his lips finally pulling into a smile. His eyes were burning so bright that the girl wondered if he could stop the sun itself from setting with a light like that. “Yes, deal, definitely.” He stumbled excitedly over the words and she giggled softly, leaning away and grabbing some food before digging in.</p><p>She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her, keeping her going. Realistically she knew that she was going to be running out of fuel very soon, but right now anticipation was keeping her going. She felt as if she had fire-butterflies dancing around in her stomach as she thought of the kiss that her and Aang had shared just moments ago. Everyone was relatively quiet, causing her to glance around the circle of her friends. She had honestly forgotten that Aang had hit them with some pretty big news from the spirit world not too long ago.</p><p><br/>Sokka broke the silence by speaking up, talking though his mouth was full of food. “I think it makes sense, what Roku said. There’s got to be someone that partnered with these spirits.” He rubbed his chin with his fingers, seeming to be deep in thought. “Now, we just have to find out who…”</p><p>Katara felt the anger rise within her instantly, snapping her head to glare at her brother. She tried to remain as calm as she could manage as she spoke. “Sokka, I’m telling you, it has to be Tulok, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>The boy put his food down, raising his hands in peace at his sister. “Listen, I’m not going to sit here and say that it’s definitely not him. If you really think that, I won’t completely count him out. But we have to admit that we don’t have any concrete evidence that points to him, that points to <em>anyone</em> really.”</p><p>The waterbender found herself calming at his words. He did have a point, she didn’t have any proof that its was him. As much as she wished she could, it would be stupid to march back to the tribe and accuse him of all of this just because she had a gut feeling. They did need evidence. As long as Sokka was willing to actually listen when she found some, she understood where he was coming from.</p><p>“I’m with, Sokka,” Zuko said, and the boys shared a look. “We need to see if we can find any evidence. Maybe draw whoever it is out into the open somehow.”</p><p>Zuko’s words sparked an idea and the girl worried her lip between her teeth, glancing around her friends. “Use me as bait.” The words left her lips without her permission and everyone’e eyes snapped to the girl. Sokka’s mouth opened, she was sure it was to protest, so she pressed on, determined to explain her reasoning now that the words had slipped out of her mouth. “We’ve all agreed that this person is after me. So it only makes sense. We need to find out who it is. The sooner we find out the sooner we can send another hunting group to prepare for winter. Not to mention, the sooner you’ll be able to get back to Suki.”</p><p>“No.” Sokka and Zuko answered at the same time, causing Katara to huff in annoyance. She looked at Aang for backup, but his face seemed like it was stone and he shook his head.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” the avatar spoke up. “It’s not going to happen. We haven’t even officially beaten one of the spirits, Katara, there’s no way we’re going to dangle you in front of one of them, hoping that we’ll figure it out this time.” She could tell from the set in his jaw that he had made up his mind, but she still needed to try.</p><p>“I see what you’re saying, I do, but we need to find the person behind this and stop it, we’re running out of time. Besides, you would all still be there, so I won’t be completely on my own.” She replied, trying her best to make him see her reasoning. She wanted this chapter to be over, and the quicker she found the person responsible, the quicker that could actually happen.</p><p>“No, Katara,” Aang continued, “Whatever we do, we have to choose it as a group. There’s no way that we’re agreeing to this.” He looked around the group and they all nodded in agreement with him, even Mai. He turned his attention back to her looking deeply into her eyes. “We’ll find another way, I promise you. But not like that.”</p><p>She maintained eye contact him with him for what felt like an endless amount of time before nodding looking away. She stared into the fire while everyone seemed to bounce around ideas on what to do. She knew that she should be contributing to the planning, but she had her own ideas bouncing around her head that she wanted to think through herself without sharing them with the group. As the fire dimmed down, so did the conversation and soon the adrenaline that was keeping Katara awake faded. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the minute, her head dipping down to her chest occasionally.</p><p>Feeling Aang’s eye on her, she tensed. She was finally ready to have that talk with him, and she didn’t want it to be overshadowed with a lecture about not getting enough rest. Especially since she hadn’t come up with a way to sleep without putting her friends in danger. The next time she felt her head dip she figured that enough was enough. She needed to go for a walk and clear her mind. She made an excuse to the others, standing quickly and walking away from the campsite.</p><p>They were camped not too far from the glaciers edge, and soon enough Katara found herself seated at it, dangling her feet over the ledge. She looked below at the dark waters of the ocean, finding a sense of calm coming over her. Letting her thoughts get lost in the push and pull of the waters, her mind drifted back to memories. She thought of Suki, and wondered how she was doing. She felt desperately guilty that she wasn’t able to be there for her now to watch over her pregnancy. She hoped that Akna and Yuka were doing well, too. A knot twisted in her stomach whenever she thought of them being stuck with Tulok. She needed to find evidence and fast, so everyone she loved was safe.</p><p>She was engrossed in watching the tide rise and fall, basking in the glow of the moon. The princess tilted her head up, letting it’s rays hit her face. She smiled softly to herself, losing herself in the moment so much that she didn’t even hear Aang walk up behind her. He sat down softly, using some airbending to keep it quiet. The feeling of his presence next to her surprised her slightly, but not entirely. She barely heard him when she was trying to. Being exhausted and distracted watching the water? She barely stood a chance.</p><p>Katara turned to get a better look at him and smiled, a warm feeling spreading inside her when he smiled back. Her heart was fluttering, knowing what was about to happen, but the pure exhaustion kept her calmer than she thought that she would be.</p><p>The monk scanned over her face, and his lips pulled down into a frown. She looked like she could pass out right there. Her eyes were bloodshot and brimmed with dark circles. They didn’t sparkle quite the way that they usually did. It clicked in his head what had happened and he pulled his eyebrows together. “You didn’t actually sleep last night, did you?” Her eyebrows practically rose up into her hairline and that was all the confirmation that he needed.</p><p>She could tell that there wasn’t any use trying to lie her way out of this one. He’d figured her out in no time. She sighed, looking down at the water again, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. “I just couldn’t risk it.”</p><p>The boy’s heart tightened and he shifted closer to her. A sense of helplessness washed over him, stealing his words. He swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in his throat before he spoke. “Katara, we talked about this. You need to sleep, I was right by your side the whole night.”</p><p>“I know you were,” she said, placing her hand over his on instinct. She debated continuing her thought, but after a slight hesitation pressed on. “But I just keep thinking what would happen if I attacked you while you were sleeping. It frightened me too much.”</p><p>Love swirled in the airbender’s chest as a blush rose to his cheeks. As much as he wanted to have their talk tonight, he knew that it wouldn’t be happening. He wanted her to be well rested when they had this talk, it was too important not to. He sighed, flipping his hand over and grasping her hand that was resting on top of it. “Katara. We can’t have our talk tonight.”</p><p>She gasped slightly, trying to pull back, but he tightened his grip and wouldn’t let her hand go. “What, why?” She felt herself start to panic more. She was finally ready to talk and he suddenly didn’t want to?</p><p>“Trust me, I want to, I promise. But you’re dead on your feet, Katara. We can’t have a conversation like this when you can’t even keep your eyes open.” His eyes burned with sincerity and she couldn’t help but believe it. It did make sense. She was so tired that her mind felt all sorts of groggy, especially with the adrenaline crash. She nodded her head in understanding and her lips tilted up when she saw him smile in return. “Let’s get you to bed, huh?”</p><p>She shook her head, fighting against her closing eyelids. “No, Aang, I can’t,” she protested, fear swelling in her chest, “I can’t sleep you know what could happen.”</p><p>“And what’s going to happen if you don’t?” The airbender challenged, taking his hand and cupping her cheek, “Please, Katara. For me. Because until you get some rest I’m going to be worried sick about you, distractingly so. Please.”</p><p>She squinted her eyes at the boy, ready to chastise him for playing dirty. She knew that he was exploiting her empathy of others and using it against her. The boy simply widened his eyes, like a polar bear puppy, and her heart melted. She let out a deep breath, feeling her limbs start to give into her exhaustion before she nodded her head. “Okay, I guess we can try.”</p><p>The avatar smiled, before springing up into the air and landing gently on his feet. He extended his hand out to her and she took it, letting him help her stand up. She was expecting him to drop her hand when they started walking, but he didn’t. The girl was too tired to protest it, or really pay it much mind. He was right, she really was dead on her feet and needed sleep. When she realized where he was leading her, she looked at him in confusion, scrunching her eyebrows together out of habit. “Aang, this is your tent, we can’t. If Sokka found us…”</p><p>“He would be thankful that you got some desperately needed sleep, Katara,” Aang finished for her, turning to face her fully and gently grabbing her arms. “He’s worried about you, too, we all are. If you’re really not comfortable with it, we can find some other way. But my tent is the furthest from the campsite if anything happens, which I thought would give you peace of mind. And if I’m with you the whole time I can wake you up if I need to, I’ll stay up all night.”</p><p>She searched his face for a moment pondering his words. It did make sense, and she supposed that Sokka didn’t really have much ground to stand on. She was a grown woman after all, and even if she didn’t always want to admit it, her brother had truly come a long way. “But you’ll be just as tired as I am if you stay up all night, too,” she countered, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He grinned and tilted his head, “Ah, that’s where I’m one step ahead of you, Sifu Katara. I’m simply going to make you steer Appa tomorrow while I take a nap.”</p><p>The gleam in his eye made her giggle and she nodded her head, concluding that his plans was actually pretty solid. The boy smiled back at her and lead her into his tent, closing the flap securely behind him. There was a time that she would have been thrilled to sneak away and hide out in his tent with him on a trip like this. She felt her cheeks heat up at the memories, and wondered if she had ever blushed this much on a single day before. The two of them settled on the floor of the tent, Aang wrapping them up in his sleeping furs.</p><p>He gently guided her to lay down on his chest, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his steel orbs staring into her soul. She settled her head in the crook of his shoulder, a position that they had taken probably a million times before. Her arm instinctually rose to lay her hand on his chest, right above his heart. She could feel it pounding in his chest and slowly raised her gaze to meet his. It was fiery and intense and she felt her heart swirl with emotions.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath himself, seeming to try and settle his nerves. “Is this okay?”</p><p>His voice was so unsure that she was instantly brought back to when he was just a shy twelve year old, afraid every move he made would scare her off. She sent him a sweet smile and nodded her head, snuggling in further. “Yes, it is. Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled back at her, resting his chin on the top of her head and humming softly to himself. “Good. Now try and rest, Katara.”</p><p>She nodded her head, letting her eyelids flutter closed. In a matter of seconds exhaustion filled every one of her limbs, settling over her like a blanket. Still, she tried to fight it off, though she knew that she was about to lose at any second. She hummed softly back to him before whispering, “Good night, Aang.”</p><p>Just before sleep overtook her she could have sworn that she felt him press his lips to the crown of her head before whispering back to her, “Goodnight, Katara.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The wind whipped around her as she stood at the top of the cliff, looking over it. The bitterness of the cold stung at her cheeks, yet her heart was still warm with joy. She looked back over her shoulder to see Aang staring at her in complete awe, smiling from cheek to cheek. He was radiating happiness and she couldn’t help but walk over to him, pressing a solid kiss to his cheek. “Are you ready?” She asked.</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows in response sending her a flirtatious smile, “When aren’t I ready? I’m just waiting on you!” He teased and she laughed in response.</p><p>Cocking her hip out and placing a hand on it she smiled back at the boy, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow. “Say no more then. May the best bender win!” And with that she tossed a fish down in shirt and laughed hysterically as the penguins all swarmed him, trying to retrieve the precious food. He grabbed his chosen penguin and she grabbed one as well, taking advantage of them being distracted by his fish, thankful she didn’t have to use her own.</p><p>The two flung themselves down the hill, gaining speed almost instantly. The wind carried their cries of joy away as they raced each other, dipping and weaving down the icy landscape, both trying to cling to any lead that they could. She passed him, and pressed herself further down, allowing her to pick up a lot of speed. She looked behind her to see how much of a lead she had and gasped at the sight before her.</p><p>Aang was no longer riding his penguin, but was wrapped up in an inky tentacle. She screamed his name, and before she knew it, the penguin she was riding disappeared into thin air, causing her to slide harshly against the ice. She eventually rolled to a stop, hopping up as soon as she could and desperately looking around. “Aang!” She screamed, hoping to hear his voice in response, she needed to save him, she <em>had </em>to save him.</p><p>“Looking for this?” A voice said from behind her, and she whipped around so quickly that her braid swung back around and smacked her on the cheek. Fear tore through her mind as she saw Tulok standing before her, behind him was a spirit that had Aang wrapped up in its clutches. The Avatar struggled against its grip, trying to say something to her, but his words were muffled by the creature’s limb covering his mouth.</p><p>She lunged forward, hoping to be able to snatch the boy from the spirit, but the three of them disappeared and she fell to the ground with a hard, <em>thud. </em>She pushed herself up slightly, looking over her shoulder when she heard Tulok’s taunting laugh. “Let him go!” She demanded, screaming loudly, scrambling to get back to her feet and lunge again.</p><p>“See what you’re doing, Katara?” He tilted his head, and the spirit tightened his grip on Aang, causing him to cry out in pain.</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears and she balled her hands into fists at her side. “I’m not doing anything to him, this is all you, Tulok! Let him go and just fight me like we both know you want to!”</p><p>Again, Tulok’s laughter filled her ears and he disappeared from in front of her, causing her to have to turn to face him again. “Don’t you see, Katara? The longer you hide from me, the worse it’ll be for him. You can keep running all you want, little waterbender, but it’ll be that much more painful when I finally find you.” Once again, Aang cried out in pain and this time the tears brimming the girl’s eyes spilled.</p><p>“I won’t run, I won’t hide. I’m more than ready to face you, Tulok, just name a time and a place.” Her determination was almost palpable, and she meant every word. She would do whatever she needed to to keep her loved ones safe. To keep him safe.</p><p>“You know what you need to do then, Katara.” His words echoed through the space between them and the three of them disappeared, leaving her standing alone in the snow. She cried out and collapsed to the ground, sobs wracking her body.</p><p>She awoke breathing raggedly, her whole body trembling intensely. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She sat up slightly and looked down at the airbender sleeping soundly next to her. He seemed unhurt, definitely not wrapped up in a spirit’s arms. She calmed slightly at that thought, but her body was still shaking violently. She pressed a hand to her heart, sitting up as slowly as she could to try and catch her breath. <em>It was just a dream</em>.</p><p><em>But what if it wasn’t?</em> She thought to herself. She replayed it over and over again in her mind. What if it was more of a vision. If the spirit could make her mind see things that weren’t there, she didn’t see why it couldn’t put a dream into her head, tailored to whatever Tulok wanted it to look like. She thought about it for a few more moments before new words echoed in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Some distance should help you.”</em>
</p><p>The words had been stuck in her head ever since Aang had said them to her. Looking over her shoulder at the face of the airbender who held her heart, she made up her mind, knowing exactly what she had to do. She wasn’t going to risk taking a chance this time. She needed too keep them safe, to keep <em>him </em>safe. She glanced around the tent, spotting his messenger hawk kit. With a last look back at the boy she made up her mind, silently making her way to the kit and hastily scribing a note, which she gently placed on his pillow.</p><p>Now she just needed to get out of this tent without waking him. She was certain the her heartbeat thundering in her chest could wake an entire village, but she managed to slip into the cold night air without stirring the monk. She quickly walked over to her tent, haphazardly throwing her supplies and clothes into a single bag, knowing that she would need to leave some things behind. After all, she could only carry so much on foot. Once she double checked that she had packed all the essentials, she poked her head out of her tent, glancing around to ensure that no one else was up before making a break for the other side of the glacier wall.</p><p>Once she was out of sight from the camp, she used her ice skating technique to eat up more distance, keeping a hang thrown out behind her to bend away her tracks as she practically flew across the ice. The last think that she wanted to happen was anyone following her. She needed to do this on her own, she felt it in her gut. The wind ripped at her skin, sending a chill down to her very core, but she battled on, not even considering giving up. If she was going to keep them all out of harms way this had to be done. She knew that she would do it, even if it meant that she was surely sacrificing herself. It was more than worth the cost to her.</p><p>She skated until the trembling in her limbs was too intense to continue, and then she found a glacier wall. Taking as steadying breath, she gathering all the strength she could, she bended a massive chunk of ice out of the side of the wall. Disposing of the ice, she threw her bag into the hole before climbing in herself, bending a wall back up behind her so that no one could see her little campsite. She didn’t doubt that when they awoke to find her gone they would come looking for her. She just needed to make sure that she stayed hidden long enough to finish this.</p><p>She pulled a blanket from her bag and circled up on the ground, pulling her limbs into herself as tightly as she could manage to maintain heat. Tomorrow she would gather enough materials to make a fire. But tonight she simply gave in, letting the sobs wrack her body, feeling so alone. But as terribly lonely as she felt, she knew this was a choice she needed to make. For the good of her family. That thought brought her just enough comfort to slip back to sleep, dreaming of the monk that gave her the strength to continue on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten: So Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy woke slowly, feeling colder than he expected to. He had dreamed of memories, reminiscing in his sleep about other times that he had dozed off with his whole world in his arms. They had been amazing, his dreams, his memories, and for the first time in three years he was hopeful. The fact that Katara was willing to talk with him, after what happened between them so long ago told him that he might be able to explain himself, then spend the rest of his life making it up to her. The thought put a smile on his face as he stretched out, instinctually reaching out for the waterbender that had captivated his thoughts. His eyes snapped open when he realized that the space beside him was empty and his head whipped to the side. <em>Oh, monkey feathers, </em>he thought to himself, <em>I fell asleep! </em></p><p>His heart was racing as he airbended himself up off of the ground, instantly on his feet. He searched around the tent as one would look for a lost shoe, not an entire person, but he was so panicked he couldn’t seem to help it. He poked his head outside, looking to see if he was overreacting and she was simply out getting water, or food. But he saw no one. Quickly, he nearly sprinted to where she had set up her tent and looked inside there as well. When he opened the flap, his heart sank even lower. Not only was Katara not there, but it looked like a lot of her stuff was gone as well. He rubbed his hands over his head, trying to calm himself down so he could think rationally. He rushed back to his tent, almost convinced that he had just missed her, that she was sleeping on his furs and he had just not seen her.</p><p>When he saw that that was in fact, not the case, panic clawed at his mind even more. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as he looked around again. His eyes caught a scrap of paper on the floor and he rushed to it, sinking to his knees and clutching it desperately. He instantly recognized the penmanship and his heart fluttered. The airbender had to read it three times before the words sunk into his brain. His hands started shaking and he shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, I need to keep you all safe.</em>
</p><p>-<em>Katara</em></p><p>One sentence. She left in the middle of the night and left him one simple sentence as an explanation. Anger started bubbling inside him as he tried to regain control of his breath. He was almost in a state of shock that she would really go out by herself. She had to know the dangers. He couldn’t protect her if he wasn’t with her. Why the <em>hell</em> would she go out on her own, knowing that she was the target in all this? Of course he knew why, he knew exactly what she was doing. He should have seen it coming, Katara was always one who tried to solve her own problems. She would do whatever she needed to in order to keep others safe.  He shouldn’t have fallen asleep. He promised her that he would watch over her and make sure nothing happened. <em>Spirits, would he ever stop failing her?</em></p><p>He knew that he couldn’t keep it to himself that she left. He needed to find Sokka and they needed to go look for her. He scrambled out of the tent once more, irritated to find that everyone was still sleeping. He wondered how they could sleep at a time like this, though the logical part of him knew that they had no way of knowing what he knew. He found Sokka’s tent and tapped on the walls, trying to warn him he was coming in since there was no door. When he opened the flap Sokka was snoring loudly, drool dripping out of his mouth as he slept and his hair a loose mess around his face. Aang tried calling his name to wake him, but after the third time of getting no response he used his airbending to fling the boy over, effectively waking him. </p><p>“Aang, <em>what </em>is your problem? Do you have any idea how early it is?” Sokka sent him a deadly look before trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. When his brain started processing information again, he was able to really look at Aang. When he noticed the devastating fear on the airbender’s face, he sat up, the fogginess of sleep leaving his mind. “What’s going on?” </p><p>Aang felt like his throat was constricting and he couldn't get a full breath in. He tried to speak, to tell Sokka what had happened, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. Instead he simply shoved the paper in the warriors face and let him read the message for himself. Sokka looked at him in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched together as he glanced down and began reading the message. Aang saw the moment that he realized what was happening. The boy’s face instantly paled and for a second Aang thought he was going to pass out. “I looked everywhere for her, she’s gone.” </p><p>He watched his fear dissipate, replaced by a pure rage Aang had very rarely seen from Sokka. “What the <em>fuck</em> was she thinking? No- she clearly wasn’t thinking, for her to go pull something as stupid as this!” He leapt up from the ground, flinging his sleeping furs off of himself and going over to his clothes. He shoved the note back into Aang’s hands before roughly throwing on his clothes. “Come on, let’s wake the others. We need to go find my sister.” Sokka’s voice was clipped and tight, there wasn’t even a hint of humor in it, causing the dread sitting in Aang’s gut to sink even lower. </p><p>The boys exited the tent as Sokka was hastily throwing his hair up into his signature ponytail. Aang trailed behind, still almost in a state of shock. His entire body was softly shaking out of fear, one thought echoing through his mind over and over again. <em>I have to find her. </em>Sokka woke Mai and Zuko and told them what had happened. After they had Aang let them read the note twice over themselves,  They processed as well, and the group separated to pack their things. Aang didn’t think he had packed a tent so quickly in his life, but he had a single goal in mind. </p><p>He helped everyone else gather their things and pack Appa’s saddle before taking his place one Appa’s head. He turned and looked at everyone settling into their vantage points. “I’ll keep Appa low enough that we should be able to scan the area. If you see <em>anything</em> that you think could even be remotely related to Katara yell.” The group nodded at him, all of them determined to find their friend. With a quick snap of Appa’s reigns, they were off into the sky, searching. </p><p>As soon as the cold wind whipped at the young avatar’s face, he felt the shock wear off, steely determination filling him. He didn’t have a choice, there was no other option. He <em>was</em> going to find Katara, no alternatives. They soared through the skies, looking all around them as they did, searching for any evidence. He was instantly brought back to the time Appa was stolen, and how upset and helpless he felt then. He remembered lashing out at everyone, especially Katara. <em>“What is anyone else doing? What are you doing?” </em>He had screamed at her, and pointed his staff at her to solidify his accusation. She hadn’t gotten mad at him, or even disappointed. A few days later she had even made him promise to never stop caring and never give up hope. </p><p>His mind wondered through the memories of them for a while, losing track of time as the icy tundra seemed to blend together below him. His eyes scanned endlessly, looking for any sign of her, afraid to even blink just to avoid the chance of missing anything that could lead him back to her. With every moment that passed his desperation grew more and more. He was startled out of his trace-like search by Sokka sitting next to him. He glanced at the boy in confusion and saw the same desperate determination burning in his eyes as well. “We’ll, find her, Sokka,” Aang said, without any doubt creeping into his voice. </p><p>“I know, I just hope it’s before one of those spirits do,” Sokka answered, his eyes leaving Aang’s face to go back to scanning the ground below. Aang’s heart froze to an instant, his chest tightening painfully. He’d been trying to shove that thought from his mind this entire time. He was terrified of that himself. He knew that they had yet to actually defeat one of these spirits. If he found her while she was alone there was no telling what exactly would happen. He could only pray to the spirits that they would find her before one of them did. They had to. With the thought officially surfaced in his head, he snapped Appa’s reigns, pushing him forward faster, needing to keep the love of his life safe. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Katara was woken by the utter coldness that had sunken into her limbs. She lifted her head, sleepily, still a bit disoriented and shaking. She was certainly thankful that she was finally able to get some restful sleep, but with how tired she still felt she knew that she definitely needed more of it. But that wouldn’t happen until she gathered enough resources to make herself a fire. Giving herself a few more moments to cast the slumber from her limbs, she stood, picking up her blanket with her and repacking her bags. Luckily there wasn’t much of anything that she had taken out so it only took her a moment to be ready. She bended a hole in her ice caved and stepped out into the open, before bending the wall back, covering up any trace of it. </p><p>She rolled her shoulders back and stretched, feeling slightly sore from spending the night on the icy ground. She reached her hands over her head and cringed when she heard the pops and cracks from various places of her body. Constant battles from her youth had definitely taken their tole. She tentatively pressed on her abdomen, happy to find that it was more of a dull ache still. She figured that with a few more intense healing sessions she wouldn’t even have to think about it anymore. With that, she decided she needed to get going, finding foliage in the tundra wasn’t always the easiest task. </p><p>She skated her way across the land, hoping to put more distance between her and her friends. Her heart clenched whenever she thought of them, but she just kept reminding herself that she had made the right choice. She needed to do this, and the less they were involved the less chance they had of getting hurt. Images of her dream tore through her mind and her eyes watered just at the thought of them. She couldn’t let any of them end up like that, not when she could help it. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she had traveled for when she finally came across a bushel. She skated right up to it, trying to pry some of it’s branches off with her hands, quickly realizing that her gloves inhibited her fingers just enough to make it a challenge. She thought for a moment, before bending a small blade of ice onto her pointer finger, creating pretty much an ice dagger. She used it to quickly slice through the branches, sawing them off. Once she collected what she thought would be enough she smiled in satisfaction at herself, proud that she seemed to be making it pretty well on her own so far. She just finished putting the kindling in her bag when she heard a familiar <em>roar</em>. </p><p>For a moment her mind was filled with a frigid silence, fearing that it was one of the monsters, but when the shock faded from her brain, she instantly knew what it was she was hearing. <em>Appa! </em>Katara looked to the sky and saw him far in the distance, a small dot on the horizon that she probably wouldn’t have recognized if she hadn’t heard him. She knew that they would find out she was missing eventually. It’s not like she even tried to hide it, but she didn’t expect them to be this close to her already. She cursed herself, scanning around for a place to hide. Thankfully, there was a glacier only about 20 feet from her. She faced over, using the same move from yesterday and carving out a little cave within the wall. She through her stuff in and quickly followed suit, stopping to scan the group and cover up any of her tracks she could see before raising an ice wall and blending into the side of the glacier. </p><p>She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she tried to stay as quiet at she possibly could in order to try and go undetected. Realistically she knew that Appa shouldn’t be able to hear her from this far away and through ice, but she was beyond logical reasoning she, was simply running off of pure fear at this point. She closed her eyes and tried to hear over the sound of her heart beating to see if she could hear him fly over. She heard his roar again and held her breath, it was definitely closer this time. Her heart sped up an impossible amount and she wondered for a second if she could make a run for it, knowing realistically that she could never outrun Appa. But when she heard his roar for the third and final time, she realized with a bitter sense of relief that it was further away. Katara wasn’t sure how long she waited, but she really couldn’t tell whether she was in the clear, not completely. She was pretty sure that he was going further away but what if he was just circling around? She decided that it was too risky to go out and keep going, for now at least, and with her adrenalin leaving her body she realized how tired she felt again. </p><p>Still staying silent, she walked deeper into the cave that she had made and placed her bag on the floor, gathering her materials to try and start her fire. It took her longer than she would have admitted, but she finally got a fire going. She spread out her blanket next to the fire and sat down, holding her hands up to the fire, beyond thankful for the warmth that was finally thawing our her fingers. She tried to almost rotate herself as best she could, warming up as much of her as she possibly could using the small fire that she had made. Once she was adequately warmed, she let herself lay back down and rest. She hadn’t heard anything for a while, so she was pretty certain that she could continue on her journey. </p><p>But she also knew that if she didn’t rest she would be no use to herself either. She had to admit that she was drained, and as much as she needed to find evidence to use against Tulok, she needed sleep too. She couldn’t confront him if she was dead on her feet like this. Curling up, and tucking her limbs into her once more, she closed her eyes. Of course now that she had given herself permission to sleep, her mind was on full alert. She couldn’t stop herself from listening for Appa or wondering if they were going to find her. She also couldn’t stop herself from missing them. With every heartbeat it felt like their named were echoing in the sound of it. As scared as she was that they would find her and get themselves hurt, a small part of her desperately wished they did find her so she could see them again. Guilt had been gnawing at her ever since she left, she knew that they must all be worried about her. But she also knew that they would realize that she left for that same reason. </p><p>Eventually, after flipping through a mental catalog of memories with her friends she was able to let sleep pull her under. She slept soundly, and dreamlessly for the first time in many nights. No memories nor nightmares plagued her and the girl finally got the rest her body had most definitely needed. The hours passed by as she continued to sleep. But eventually she was woken again by a gentle push on her arm. </p><p>The princess blinked her eyes open in confusion, disoriented from being woken from a deep slumber. She looked around through bleary eyes but could only see vague shapes and shadowy figures. When she felt the push again, she blinked rapidly before closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them again her vision cleared and she gasped. Leaning over her was the bald monk that she couldn’t get her mind off of. “Aang?” Her voice sounded scratchy to her ears and she wondered for a moment how long she was asleep for, a fog of confusion still muddling her mind. “How did you find me?”</p><p>The monk smiled down at her widely, happiness the only emotion showing on his features, “We flew all over to find you, Katara. You didn’t really think we’d leave you on your own, did you?”</p><p>Katara scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, still trying to process what was actually happening. Something about Aang’s voice sounded off to her, sounded wrong. Maybe it was that he didn’t seem upset at all. The boy very rarely showed anger, but he did get upset, he wasn’t above that. She knew that her leaving would worry him, and she expected to see <em>some</em> trace of that. But there was nothing put joy glistening in his eyes. “Aang… I… I just wanted to keep you safe. To keep you all safe. You shouldn’t be near me.” </p><p>He let our a soft chuckle, shaking his head softly at her, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “I know, Katara. I know <em>exactly</em> how your mind works. We’re in this together. So come on, take my hand. The other’s are waiting for us right outside.” He reached his hand out towards her, but stopped before he touched her skin. </p><p>Katara’s left eyebrow practically shot up into her hairline in visible confusion. She felt weird, almost like she was dreaming, but not quite. She tilted her head, her eyes scanning over Aang. The confusion could be heard clear as day in her voice as she spoke. “You mean you’re not upset? At all?”</p><p>Again, the boy shook his head at her, still smiling down. His expression didn’t change for a second when he answered. “No, Katara, you know that I can never get upset with you. Now, just take my hand and we can join the others. They’re waiting.” </p><p>She felt a muddled sense of relief at his words, happy that she didn’t cause him a great distress, but still not really sure at what was happening. She expected more emotion out of him, whatever emotion it was. For a moment she closed her eyes, and let herself be grateful that he was at least with her. She tentatively reached her hand out, but instead of taking his hand she reached out for his face, letting her fingers graze his cheeks. When they made contact, her eyes widened in shock and she inhaled sharply. She noticed his smiled faded for half a second when she did that before it went right back into place. There were only two words that her brain could cling to as she touched his skin, and she pressed her entire palm to his cheek to confirm her thoughts. <em>So cold. </em></p><p>Her mind instantly traveled back to after the war, when Aang had been staying at the south pole with them. He had never really bundled up in all the furs like everyone else had, even at nighttime when it got bitterly cold. <em>“I’ll never understand how you always seem to stay warm,” </em>she had teased him, <em>“I’m just assuming it’s some sort of Avatar secret.” </em></p><p>Aang had laughed at her and shook his head, <em>“As cool as that would be, that’s not the case. It’s an airbending breathing technique the monks had mastered to adapt to the light robes in the higher altitudes.” </em>Katara remembered nodding at his words, thinking that they made perfect sense and explained so much. Aang had simply wrapped her up in his arms after that declaring, <em>“So, just think of me as your personal airbending heater extraordinaire!” </em></p><p>The memory had flashed before her eyes in just a moment and her mind started to clear as she pulled her hand back and pushed herself up, trying to casually back herself up and give herself some distance. “Aang…” she said, trying to keep her voice calm as she looked the boy up and down. “How <em>did</em> you find me? And how did you get in here without me hearing anything?” </p><p>He froze for a moment, staring at her with the smile still on his face before it fell, a deep frown taking its place. He shook his head, crossing his arms. The annoyance was clear as day on his face before his mouth twisted into a sickening smile, a smile that she recognized on another figure. “You just can’t take my damn hand, can you, Katara?” With a sickening screech, the boy in front of her began to morph, just like it had the very first time she saw it, and within seconds the dark spirit was standing in his place, a howl tearing from its distorted mouth. </p><p>Katara couldn’t stop the scream from rising in her throat, the suddenness of everything catching her off guard. Before she could even respond one of its limbs wrapped around her middle and threw her right through the ice wall she had made to shield her from the world. Ice shattered in sheets around her, tearing at her skin as she rolled across the icy ground. She moaned, and just as she pushed herself up, the creature grabbed her and threw her again. She landed on her back, the air pushed completely out of her lungs. Her eyes looked out into the dusk-lit sky, and for a selfish second she wished desperately to see Appa flying above her, ready to scoop her up. </p><p>The thought seemed to motivate her, and she found the strength to drag air back into her lungs before rolling over and coughing violently. The creature stood tall, it’s tentacles stretching around it before throwing its head back and letting out an impressive screech. It wound back, sending an inky appendage flying towards her. She knew that if she didn’t do something it was over, so with a burst of determination she quickly bended a thick wall of ice over her. It cracked slightly under the force of the strike, but held long enough for her to scramble out from under. She assumed a fighting stance sending a frigid blast of water towards the creature. </p><p>He pushed it back a few feet before it regained its footing and struck out at her again. She dove out of the way, before rolling back to her feet, changing tactics. She started skating around it in circles, dodging blow after blow as the two spun in a deadly dance. The waterbender was focused on the spirits footing, and as soon as she realized it seemed to be the slightest bit off balance from their twirling, she send a blast of ice directly at it’s feet, freezing them together to the ground. Again, a scream tore from the creature as it crashed to the ground, the<em> bang</em> of it echoing across the icy landscape. </p><p>Without hesitation, she bended an ice spear, channeling all her strength through her legs, to her core, then her arms as she hurled the weapon at the monster. She could have jumped up and cheered when it manage to lodge itself into the spirit’s shoulder. Quickly, she bended another one and sent it flying as well, but it was swatted out of the air. As she was trying to make a third the creature managed to swat her down next, it’s limb trapping her on the ground. She tried to claw her way out, but it was pressing down on her throat, blocking her airflow with sent a wild wave a panic through her. It pushed down harder and her vision started greying. She couldn’t even feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as the sound of the ice cracking away from its feet echoed through her ears. </p><p>It stomped closer to her, pressing down harder on her neck as she desperately tried scratching and pulling it off of her. It’s eyes seemed to gleam with amusement and a sick sound that almost resembled a laugh floated to her ears. As its eyes slowly got closer to hers, soon becoming the only thing that she could clearly see, she wondered to herself if this truly was the end. She could only hope that Aang and the rest of her family would be safe after she was gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Aang wasn’t sure how long they had been flying for, but something had been clawing at the back of his mind for a while. It was almost as if a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to turn around and go back. He had been ignoring it for miles, knowing that they were all diligently looking over the landscape. They hadn’t stopped going all day, all agreeing to push through to try and find Katara. Sokka was adamant that he didn’t want his sister spending the night alone. Aang stole a glance at the warrior, feeling the tension radiating off of him and sighed. He looked out into the distance and continued to try and push the thoughts away. But as the seconds passed, his anxiousness only intensified until it got to the point where he could no longer ignore it. </p><p>With a frustrated grunt, he yanked at the reigns, jerking Appa around in a swift turn and sending them flying back the way they came. Sokka’s head snapped to the avatar and his mouth turned into an angry grimace. “Aang, what are you doing? We just came from that way, we didn’t see anything!” He screamed. </p><p>Aang understood his anger, and his voice remained calm when he answered him, “I have a gut feeling, Sokka, I can’t ignore it. We have to turn back, just for a moment. I can’t explain it, I just need you to trust me.” He looked deep into Sokka’s eyes, scanning for any hint of an answer. He could practically see his internal struggle, but after a moment he nodded his head a silent understanding passing between the two. Aang turned his eyes back to the sky in front of him, using the reigns to spur Appa on faster. </p><p>The sense of urgency he was feeling was almost overwhelming. He sat up and uncrossed his legs, choosing to sit on his knees instead feeling like he could spring into action faster that way. His eyes scanned back and forth looking for… well <em>anything </em>at this point, but seeing nothing. Then suddenly his ears perked up and he heard something. “Sokka did you hear that?” his voice almost sounded hysterical, and Sokka sent him a questioning look before tilting his head and shaking it. The boy focused all his concentration on listening, knowing what he heard and seeing if he could hear it again. This time both the boys heard the shrill scream of the spirit, and their eyes were blown wide as they looked at each other. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Sokka cursed finally understanding what Aang was hearing. “<em>Hurry!</em>” He screamed, his eyes searching rapidly. </p><p>Appa went faster without Aang even having to tell him to, almost understanding what his mission was. He naturally followed the sounds of the battle, his speed increasing still. Sokka called to Mai and Zuko, who readied themselves to jump into battle. Aang’s whole body felt like it was vibrating and he was ready to face this. He just <em>hoped </em>that they made it there in time. </p><p>His heart twisted when he finally caught sight of the dark spirit. He growled in anger as he watched it bat Katara around like a rag doll. He turned around, standing on Appa’s head and grabbed his staff, working completely off of instinct. Without so much as a word to Sokka he tapped open his glider and jumped off of his bison, leaving the water tribe boy scrambling to grab Appa’s reigns and take over. </p><p>The wind stung his skin unforgivingly but he paid no mind, closing the distance between himself and Katara was his only focus. She seemed to have the upper hand at the moment, even managing to pierce it with some sort of ice weapon. He pushed himself, using all the energy he could muster into his flying. But when he saw the creature press it’s limb into Katara’s neck as she desperately tried to get it off of her, he lost all sense of self control, fear and instinct taking over. </p><p>He felt the energy build inside of him and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, they flashed a bright, white light, and he let the Avatar state take over. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>A loud <em>crash</em> overwhelmed Katara’s senses and the pressure on her neck was finally lifted. Once more she found herself suffering from a coughing fit, her vision slowly returning to her as she took slow, deliberate breaths. When she looked up she gasped again, and hope filled her heart. Aang was battling the monster and doing incredibly well. It took her a moment to realize that he was in the Avatar state and worried filled her heart in an instant. She clawed her way to her knees, her limbs trembling too much to support herself. She couldn’t do anything but simply sit by and watch as Aang threw strike after strike at the creature, pushing it back seemingly with ease. </p><p>The creature didn’t get a second to even think about striking Aang, as it only had a chance to stay on the defensive. Pride swelled in Katara’s heart as she watched him fight. Despite the gravitas of the situation she found her mind reminding her of the time they went to Aunt Wu’s and she told her she would marry a very powerful bender. It took Sokka pointing out that Aang did in fact meet that description for her to really see it at first, but ever since he did in moment like that that was the only thing her mind could conjure up. <em>What a powerful bender.</em> </p><p>The boy let out a scream as his blasted the spirit back with an intricate display of firebending and she could hear the distortion of his voice. It spurred her to push herself to her feet, knowing that she would need to try to snap him out of it before he did something that he regretted. She took a few shaky steps towards him before falling to her knees again, panting from the exertion. All she could do was watch. </p><p>Aang looked around, finding his staff and grabbing it. The creature was on the ground, slowly getting up. The Avatar started full on sprinting directly at the creature. When he was about ten feet away he leapt up, using airbending to propel himself off of the ground. As he flew through the sky he lifted his staff over he is head, letting out a scream of anger that if Katara hadn’t have been staring at him, she might not have believed actually came from him. In a swift motion he landed a blow right to the center of the spirit’s forehead, between its eyes. </p><p>The creature screamed, rearing back and clutching it’s head. A beam of blue light shone from where it was struck. With an agonized scream it shook its head back and forth violently. It glanced at Aang then at Katara and screamed once more before fading into the air, the sound still floating through the air like a ghostly echo. </p><p>Aang lowered himself to the ground, wind whipping around him. His back was turned to Katara, who tried calling out his name only to collapse into another fit of coughing. At the sound Aang’s tattoos stopped glowing and he spun around to face the girl. He ran over to her, skidding to his knees and wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back and murmured reassuring words to her as she coughed, clutching her neck. </p><p>When she finally caught her breath again she sat up and was instantly pulled into a bone shattering hug. “<em>What the hell were you thinking, Katara?”</em> He breathed into her ear, his voice trembling almost as much as she felt her limbs were. He pulled back and held her arms at a distance, scanning over her, looking for any sign of injury. “<em>Spirits</em>, Katara, do you have any idea how <em>terrified</em> I felt waking up to you being gone?” </p><p>Katara could only lock tear-filled eyes with him, nodding her head and looking down in shame. He pulled her back into him and she buried her face into his chest, letting her tears take over. She wrapped her arms around him and they sat there holding each other for what felt like an eternity. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she whispered into his robes, “I just wanted you to be safe.” </p><p>He pulled back again, grabbing her face with both of his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her tattered cheeks. Relief flooded her as she felt the warmth of his thumbs on her skin, knowing for certain that it  was in fact Aang seated before her, not realizing she was still worried about that until this moment. “I know, I know exactly, Katara, because I feel the same way about you. I can’t let anything happen to you, Katara, you have <em>no</em> idea what it would do to me. Please, I know you want to keep us all safe, but we’re a team, we need to do this together.” </p><p>She remembered all those years ago, landing in the Southern Water tribe looking at each other like they were all they had in the world, all they needed in the world, and making that promise. And now she sat, staring into his eyes and nodding once more. “Together,’ she echoed in a whispered. Aang screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to hears, breathing in deeply. When he opened them again he pulled back and scanned over her once more. “You’re bleeding,” he stated, looking concerned.</p><p>She shook her head and grabbed his hands in hers. “Small scratches from breaking ice. Nothing serious, I promise. He gazed down into her eyes, searching for any hint of dishonest and when he found none he nodded. He looked away for a moment, before dropping her face froths hands and backing away, putting space in between them. She felt a sting of rejection flood her at first until she heard someone call her name and she understood exactly why he did that. Sokka crashed into her, almost knocking her completely back to the ground. </p><p>“Katara!” She hugged the warrior back, warmth filling her heart at the feeling of being wrapped up in her brother’s arms. He pulled back, anger clear on his face and his teeth clenched. “Don’t you <em>ever </em>pull some stupid stunt like that again, do you understand me?” She fought the instinct to roll her eyes and simply nodded, giving into the fact that she was to blame for the worried that caused this little outburst. He pulled her into another hug, before pulling back and helping her to her feet. Mai and Zuko rushed her, too making sure that she was alright. </p><p>Her throat was terribly sore, so she tried not to speak more than she needed to, just offering gentle reassurances that she was okay and letting them shower her in hug after hug. It still surprised her that Mai even hugged her once. It compacted the guilt that she was already feeling knowing the worry she must have caused her to do that. Aang noticed her discomfort and grabbed her hand with his. She didn’t question it at all, exhaustion seeping into her. She made eye contact with him and he seemed to stare right into her. After a moment he suggested that they all set up camp, to which everyone agreed. </p><p>A few hours later the group found themselves sitting next to the campfire eating the dinner that Sokka had prepared for them. Katara sat next to Aang, the pair stealing glances at each other whenever they could. The Avatar made sure that he was constantly touching her in some way. Whether their shoulders were touching, or they legs were pressed together, they were always connected. No one spoke, all eyeing the fire, except for Sokka who was happily and animatedly eating his supper, just happy to have his sister back. The relief made the boy practically giddy and he found himself chuckling in pure relief. All of their eyes looked to him before sharing glances with each other. </p><p>Sokka paid them no mind, munching happily but pausing for a moment to smile up at Aang. “Man, I can’t tell you how thankful I am for you. I don’t know what we would have done.” Mai and Zuko nodded in agreement- which was a big move from Mai- and Katara sent a heartfelt glance his way, causing the young monk to blush. Sokka, not realizing the cute moment happening around him kept on talking, “I mean, after three years of you not answering Katara’s letters, I wasn’t sure what to expect, but man did you pull through for us!” </p><p>Katara’s head whipped towards her brother and she sent him an annoyed look, embarrassment tinging her cheeks red. She didn’t need him bringing up how she had written him like a love sick puppy for three years after he had broken up with her. Now wasn’t the time, and certainly not in front of everyone else. “Sokka,” she whisper yelled at him, “knock it off.” </p><p>He seemed to realize what he said and grimaced, sending his sister an apologetic look. He mouthed a quick <em>sorry</em> to her, truly meaning it. She let out a deep breath and nodded at him, not wanting to fight. Hesitantly she looked at Aang, slightly afraid of how he was going to respond. But when she looked at his face was paler than she ever remembered seeing it. His mouth seemed to be stuck in an open position and his eyes where burning into hers. She sent him a questioning look, tilting her head in confusion. He looked positively shocked, which wasn’t the emotion she was expecting from him. “Aang, are you alright?” </p><p>The group all looked at him, confusion clear on their faces, but he only had eyes for Katara. When he spoke his voice was almost unrecognizable. “Katara, what did he mean when he said that you wrote to me for <em>three…whole… years</em>?” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven: Wasted Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara could only stare at the monk with her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. She opened her mouth, but just shook her head softly at him, her mind trying to process his question. <em>‘What did he mean when he said that you wrote to me for three whole years?’ </em>How could he even ask her that? Does that mean that he hadn’t even read any of the letters he sent her? She cleared her throat to try to speak again, her eyes burning with tears of embarrassment which thankfully did not spill over. She took a deep, centering breath before she spoke, “You know… the letters that I’ve been writing you…” When he answered her with silence her cheeks flushed a deeper red than they already were. “Do we have to talk about this in front of everyone?”</p><p>Aang stared at her like she was speaking another language, his mouth hanging open in complete shock. Katara’s brain couldn't wrap its mind around what exactly what happening. He seemed to not know what she was talking about at all, but how could he possibly not know about it? “Katara…” he said and his voice was barely a whisper. The princess thought that if she hadn’t have been looking right at him that she wouldn’t have even known it was him that spoke. “I haven’t gotten a letter from you in three years.”</p><p>She heard herself gasp and felt her jaw go slack. The pair simply stared at each other, eyes wide and full to the brim of confusion. She tried to make sense of what he was saying. She heard people gasp around them, the rest of the group seemed to be just as confused as they were. She couldn’t help but slowly shake her head at him, almost rejecting the information. A loud humming filled her ears as her mind went blank, still trying to process what he had just said to her.</p><p>Sokka looked between the two in utter confusion as well, not knowing what was happening, “What? How haven’t you gotten them? I sent a lot of the letters myself I know that she wrote them.” He looked between the pair, but they weren’t paying him any attention, their focus was completely on each other and no one else seemed to matter in that moment. He turned to Zuko, looking to see how he was reacting to all of this. The boy’s eyes were wide and he looked surprised to.</p><p>“Aang did mention that he hadn’t heard back from Katara all this time, so I really don't think that he was getting the letters,” Zuko said, looking to Mai for backup. Mai’s face seemed to remain in its blank and natural state, but Zuko could see the confusion in her eyes as well. She had avoided talking about Aang with Katara as much as she could, simply reassuring her waterbending friend that he wasn't worth her time and effort. But since she did so rarely bring him up- usually only for a fleeting second to make some sort of comment about him- this was the first time she’d heard about her writing letters to him for so long.</p><p>“Wait,” Katara called out, seeming to snap out of her trance and getting everyone’s attention. “What do you mean ‘heard back’ Zuko?” When the firebender just looked at her, unsure of what to really say, she whipped her head back towards Aang, eyes burning. “Aang, what did he mean that you never ‘heard back’ ?”</p><p>“I…” He started to answer, swallowing hard and looking around at his friends. He was suddenly feeling some of the embarrassment that Katara had been feeling earlier. He rubbed his hands on his robes, trying to ground himself before making eye contact with the princess once more. “I’ve been writing to you, too… Pretty much ever since right after, we…you know.”</p><p>Now it was Sokka’s turn to let his jaw go slack as he looked between Aang and Katara in shock, his food falling out of his hands, laying forgotten on the ground. His head swiveled back and forth between them, almost comically, trying to put together everything that he was hearing. “Wait, wait, <em>wait</em> a second here. Am I hearing this right? You’re telling me that you two have been writing to each other for three years and <em>neither</em> of you have gotten a single one of those letters? How is that possible?”</p><p>Zuko seemed to be the only one capable of responding to him, as Katara and Aang had gone right back to simply staring into each other’s eyes. “There’s definitely something going on here. Toph was the one that suggested Aang right Katara right after everything happened, she bragged about it <em>often</em>,” the firelord said, practically rolling his eyes. “How could a single letter not get delivered?”</p><p>Sokka shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, wracking his brain for an explanation, “I honestly have no idea. We did redo our messenger hawk system almost two years ago. They all fly into a central hub and are sorted from there. But I don’t see how that could cause three years worth of mail to go missing, especially because we have a rotation of people working there.” He scratched his head, his scientific brain trying to find a reasonable and provable solution.</p><p>“Was anyone consistently there?” Mai asked, still no inflection in her voice, “Like someone overseeing it. Or maybe the person delivering it. They could have something to do with it.”</p><p>The water tribe boy tilted his head, trying his best to think back, but when he did his mind got a little...fuzzy. “I’m... not sure. For some reason I can’t seem to remember, I don’t know exactly.” He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it, but he didn’t seem to have any luck. His mind still felt muddled and muddy and he just couldn’t seem to access the information that he was trying to find. He got frustrated at himself for a moment and opened his mouth to express his dilemma when his mind seemed to go blank again.</p><p>“That might explain how Katara never got the letters,” Zuko said, nodding at Mai in approval of her idea. “But what about Aang not getting them? He obviously doesn’t have your mail sorting system at his air temple. And you said that you had only started this two years ago, so what about the first year?” Mai tilted her head in in agreement with her husband and the couple looked at Sokka, waiting for an answer. The warrior seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and the pair sent each other a questioning look, glancing quickly at Katara and Aang, who were <em>still</em> in their own little world two.</p><p>Finally, Sokka snapped out of it, shaking his head slightly before rejoining the conversation as if nothing had happened. “Yes, <em>but</em> we also send out carrier hawks out of that hub, too.” Sokka supplied, and a lightbulb went off in all of their minds. “So if someone had been tampering with the incoming letters, they could also be tampering with the outgoing letters. What do you guys think?” They turned to the couple at the center of this mystery but they hadn’t seemed to be paying them any mind. Sokka was about to call out to them again, when a harsh wind whipped through the campsite, causing all three of them to shiver and draw into themselves until it passed. “Damn,” Sokka muttered, “feels like a storm might be blowing in. We should probably prepare ourselves for that. If only we had a skilled waterbender that could quickly help us build a place to hunker down safely.” He said, loudly, but the person he was aiming the words at had found herself lost in a pair of grey eyes.</p><p>In the back of her mind the princess had registered her brother’s words, but she wasn’t anywhere near able to answer him right now. She felt like her whole world had been shaken once more in these past few moments. She had spent three years, constantly waiting for a letter, a response, a visit, <em>anything</em>. She had just assumed that he truly meant everything that he had said to her when he continuously didn’t answer her. But if he truly hadn’t gotten them then... well, what did that mean for them? What did he want, what did he think? Her heart fluttered inside her chest as the questions she had been asking herself the last three years screamed in her mind to be spoken out loud. She could feel in her bones that this all seemed to be coming to a head, very much doubting they could avoid this any longer. Taking a deep breath she asked the question she knew would start the process, whether she was ready for the answers or not. “What did your letters say, Aang?”</p><p>The Avatar swallowed hard, trying desperately to hear her over the rush of blood in his ears. He looked over her shoulder at their friends, who were all staring at him seeming to be waiting for his answer, too. He wasn’t going to let this happen, not in front of everyone. They’d been waiting far too long to have this conversation, he certainly wasn’t going to let it happen in front of an audience. His friends could figure out how this all happened, he and Katara needed to figure out what everything meant. He reached down and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her and looking into her eyes for permission. She nodded at him, letting him pull her away from the fire.</p><p>She silently thanked the spirits for muscle memory, because her mind was spinning so fast that she wasn’t sure that she would be able to walk without it. Aang pulled her along, looking back and forth for somewhere to go. He seemed as flustered as she felt, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He let out a grunt of frustration before pulling her straight towards his tent. He let go of her arm to lift the flap for her, and she quickly walked through, her body and mind humming with anxious anticipation. It finally looked like they were going to have their much avoided talk, and her stomach was twisting around itself at the very thought of that. </p><p>Katara watched as the airbender paced around the small tent. He avoided her eyes as he walked back and forth, rubbing his hand over his head and down his neck repeatedly. Her own hands felt clammy watching him and she tried to wipe them off on her jacket. For a moment she had an intense instinct to run, just like she’d been doing this whole time. But something deep inside her stopped her. They needed answers, they needed to talk about this. She stepped forward, softly grabbing his arm, pulling his attention back to her. She saw the same fear that she was feeling right now reflected back in his eyes. Gently, she nudged him to face her fulling, looking deep into his eyes, noting the gravity of this moment. “Aang, why did you write me those letters?”</p><p>His eyes darted around the little tent and in the back of her mind she wondered if he was looking for an escape route.The avatar truly reminded her of a caged animal in this moment and she wondered if she’d made a mistake, if she pushed him too far into this. He took a shaky breath, before raising his hands to cup her elbows, pulling her closer to him. Her heart fluttered and she tried to tamper down the hope in her chest, terrified to let herself be excited for the outcome of the conversation. He looked down for a few heartbeats and when his eyes looked back at hers the emotion burning in them stole her breath from her lungs.</p><p>“Katara... I don’t...” He cleared his throat, starting again, “I don’t remember much of what happened that night. When we... <em>broke up.</em>” Those two words seemed to burn a hole in his chest, but he pushed through it. “I remember getting to Zuko’s and then it all just got... <em>fuzzy.</em> The next thing I clearly remember after that is realizing that I was flying away on Appa alone, without you. When I remembered why I was alone it was almost like I was remembering someone else’s memories. I couldn’t believe I had said those things.”</p><p>His words caused the girl’s eyes to instantly filled with tears as he spoke, conjuring up images of that day. Pain flashed through her chest, just like it always did when she thought of what happened. She took a deep breath and pushed through it, trying her best not to get lost in the memories but instead focus on the words that he had been saying and what they meant. She nodded her head, trying her best to encourage him to continue.</p><p>He cleared his throat and took another steadying breath. “I wanted to turn around, to apologize and beg you to forgive me, but I just, couldn’t bring myself to do it. Something stopped me, it was like I wasn’t in complete control. When I got back to the air temple I was a mess, Katara. I barely ate, or slept, I avoided everyone as often as I could. I was lost.” Her heart shattered in her chest, the jagged peaces felt like it was ripping her apart. “All I wanted was to go see you, to hold you and get you back. But I didn’t want to upset you. The <em>last</em> thing I wanted to do was hurt you more than I already did. So Toph suggested that I write you a letter, that it would be less painful for you than actually having to see me and you could process without as much pressure. So I did and then I just... never stopped. I just assumed that you wanted nothing to do with me when I never heard from you. I tried to visit you a few times, but <em>something</em> always stopped me and I would turn back around before I got there.”</p><p>She needed a moment to process everything that he had just told her. All this time she thought that he had really just not wanted her in his life. That he had meant everything he said and didn’t want their paths to cross again. But her heart soared without her permission at his words. <em>He wanted to beg for forgiveness</em>. He had written her for <em>three years</em> after he hadn’t heard back from her and hadn’t stopped, <em>just</em> like she had done for him. She gazed into his eyes and saw that his heart was shining in his silver orbs. The princess could see so many emotions in the monk’s face, but the most prominent was fear. He was afraid of how she would react to his words, which she supposed made sense considering he, too, has spent the last three years thinking that she didn’t want to answer him.</p><p>“Oh, Aang,” She breathed out, trying to gather her thoughts to actually form coherent sentences. She forced herself to look deep into his eyes while she spoke, “I was a mess when it first happened, too. I barely got out of bed for the first few months. It took Mai practically threatening me to get me up.” Katara chuckled to herself at the memory. ‘<em>You defeated Azula, you’re not going to let a boy take you down like this. </em>“I had written you as well, so many times, just talking to you about everything. You were always more than just my boyfriend, you were my <em>best friend</em> and without you I felt like no one truly understood me. So I would write to you about pretty much everything, I think it helped me pretend for a moment that I didn’t feel so terribly alone. I did a really good job tricking myself about that one. But when I never heard back...” Her tears finally spilled down her cheeks and she had to clear her throat a few times before she was able to form words again. “I figured that you had meant everything you said. That you really did just think I wasn’t strong enough to be able to handle your lifestyle. So I just closed myself off, tried not to connect with anyone and just hid behind my walls. I just tried not to be <em>weak.</em>” She cursed herself when her voice cracked on the last word.</p><p>She heard his intake of breath, sounding like she had physically struck him. She hadn’t meant to turn it against him, she was just trying to explain and be as honest as he had been. Before she could even open her mouth to explain that to him, he grabbed her face in his hands and she was baffled at how he could be firm yet gentle at the same time. “You’re not <em>weak</em>, Katara. You are the single strongest person I think I have ever met. I don’t know what came over me that would cause me to say that, Katara, I honestly don’t, but I can tell you right now, that I have <em>never</em> thought of you as weak.” He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks wiping the tears away as they fell from her eyes. “I’m so sorry, <em>so sorry</em>, that I ever made you feel that way.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to stop his guilt. Bringing her hands up, she grasped his wrists like they were her lifeline. When she opened her eyes again she noticed that his were brimmed with tears, and that realization simply stole her words away. She wanted to comfort him, but she was simply <em>frozen</em>.</p><p>Aang didn’t seemed to notice and continued on talking, “I can’t excuse what I did, and I’m not trying to. I know what I said and what I did is unforgivable. But, sweetie, <em>please</em> believe me when I say that I don’t believe any of that. I crumbled without you, within seconds.” He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment the contact giving both of them strength, “Everything I’ve been through, between the war, losing my people, <em>everything</em> seemed more bearable because I had you by my side as a constant pillar of strength and support. These past three years without you, have been devastating. I know how badly I hurt you, and I’ll never forgive myself for that, but there is nothing that I want more than to spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make it up to you, Katara.”</p><p>The waterbender scanned his eyes, trying to analyze every emotion that he was displaying for her. If she was being honest with herself, she really wanted nothing more than to let herself jump head first into his words. Hearing him say those things was everything that she had wanted. She had avoided this for so long because she was terrified that he would confirm her worsts fears. But now that she knew it was the exact opposite she still felt uncertainty gnaw at her. It was the same fear that she had the other night. The fear that this person in front of her would change in an instant again, the same way that he did before. Gripping his wrists a little harder, she spoke again, “Why did you keep writing to me, even though you never heard back, Aang?”</p><p>He looked unsure of himself in that moment, and the face of the twelve year old boy she had first met seemed to flash before her eyes. His gaze darted around her face and he pressed his lips together tightly for a moment. When he spoke his voice rang with sincerity, “Because as long as I live Katara, I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.”</p><p>The girl couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her throat when he said those words, those seemingly <em>perfect</em> words. Tu and La had she desperately craved hearing him that that to her once more. But her mind still wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not. She was terrified of what would happen to her if he changed his mind again, not wanting to put herself in a position to break again. Slowly she lifted her hand to cups his cheek and he leaned into it. With the weight of his head settled in her hand he closed his eyes and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. She wiped it off with the pad of her thumb, feeling the moister leak from her own eyes as well. Her voice was shaky when she spoke, but it didn’t stop her. “I’m afraid, Aang.” Her voice was small, but his eyes sprung open when he heard her. “I’m afraid that you’re going to wake up and change your mind, and I’ll have to go through that again. I don’t know if I can go through that again.”</p><p>Aang lifted his head, shaking it rapidly and plunging his hands into her hair. He opened his mouth to answer her, and she felt her breath catch, waiting for his response. But instead a shrill shriek filled the air, piercing their ears. Terror washed over both of their faces and their eyes widened almost impossibly. “<em>Shit,</em>” Aang cursed breaking eye contact with her to look to the sky. He looked back down at her and stepped impossibly closer, crashing his lips down on hers in a searing kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. As quickly as the kiss started it was over and he pulled back, moving his hands to cup her jaw and angling her face to look directly into his eyes. “Katara, please stay in here. We know they’re after you, and I’m frazzled right now, I’m not on my best game. I can’t let anything happen to you, so please do this for me.” Before she could even wrap her mind around a response he kissed her once more, before sprinting out of the tent, leaving her standing alone, dazed.</p><p>After a few deep breaths her mind caught up to what was happening and she whipped around toward the flap of the tent. There was no way she was hiding away in here while everyone else was fighting a battle that was spurred on by her. She rushed outside of the tent, ready to jump into the fray. There were four of them, causing her to gasp and her heart to speed up. Sokka ran up to her, sword in hand. “Katara! Looks like your friend came back and brought his buddies!”</p><p>She nodded at him, looking at his sword when an idea flashed in her mind. “Sokka, hold out your sword for a second, I want to try something.” He tilted his head, but did what she asked. She lifted her hands and swiftly bended a layer of ice onto his sword, giving it a thin sheen. “I’ve been having the best luck with ice attacks against them lately, see if this helps.”</p><p>The warrior nodded his head, “Thanks, Sis. Now, let’s kick some spirit ass.”</p><p>The two fell into a fighting stance back to back, as two of the spirits began to circle around them. Katara prayed to Tu and La that the adrenaline she was feeling wouldn’t leave her limbs because she could feel how exhausted she was under the surface. The siblings moved in a practiced harmony, defending, deflecting and striking the spirits. Katara tried to make sure she was looking out for Sokka as best as she could, becoming wrapped up in throwing up ice walls to shield him from the creatures blows. She became so entranced with that, she didn’t notice that an inky limb was headed straight for her until it was almost too late, but thankfully Sokka saw it before she did. He swung the sword over his head in a swift arch down towards the ground and successfully managed to sever part of the appendage.</p><p>The two looked at each other in shock and then smiled at each other. “Nice call, Katara, I’m impressed,” Sokka said, referring to her idea to coat the sword in ice.</p><p>Katara smiled back at him and nodded, “Nice aim. I didn’t even see that coming.” With a nod to each other they continued their dance, weaving and striking relentlessly. Before Katara realized what was happening, the spirits had gotten in between the siblings, effectively cutting them off from each other. The bender let out a frustrated grunt, regaining her stance when her foot nearly slipped off the edge of the cliff. She hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings and let herself be backed up into a corner. She stepped forward as much as she could, trying to put some distance between herself and the edge.</p><p>Her heart was thundering in her chest when she watched the other spirits start to fall behind the one that had cornered her. She bended ice around her feet, grounding them into the ice to try and avoid it pushing her over the edge, beginning the motions to bend an ice spear again. But before she was able to complete the movement the spirit howled and raised all of its limbs high over its head. Her brain hadn’t pieced together what was happening before it slammed them all down into the ground, a large <em>crack</em> rippling through the air, sending all of her thoughts flying out of her mind. She gasped and looked down at her feet, realizing what it had done. The ice under her feet began to splinter and before she could react she felt her body plunge down when the ice gave out.</p><p>Katara heard someone scream her name, but everything was happening much too quickly for her to understand. She heard her name again before feeling a body crash into hers, arms wrapping around her waist. The force sent them spiraling down, their bodies crashing into chunks of ice that were falling with them. When the other body let out a scream of pain, it clicked in her mind who was wrapped around her. <em>Aang. </em>She felt his arms go slack around her waist and pure fear washed over her again. Thinking as quickly as she could, she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible, trying desperately to keep her close to him. It didn’t seem to matter, though, when they crashed down into the icy, inky waters below and she lost her grip on him.</p><p>Her mind first registered the silence that overwhelmed her. It was almost like she was thrust into a different world entirely. She opened her eyes to look around, but the water was so dark she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Panic rose in her and she twisted and turned trying to find Aang. She was terrified that he had lost consciousness and would be inhaling the water right now. Luckily, she noticed an eerie light radiating in the water and turned to find it, tattoos glowing, sinking down further away from her. Using her bending, she swam as quickly as she possibly could, desperate to reach him. She did, wrapping an arm securely around his waist, pulling him to her.</p><p>She exhaled slightly, watching the bubbles closely to find which way was up. She followed the direction the bubbled seemed to be rising in, mustering all her strength. She used her waterbending to propel them to the surface, her lungs burning as she drew in a ragged breath. She looked at Aang, who’s head was lulled to the side and made sure she had lifted him enough that his head was above water. Her heart seemed to sing when she heard him inhale on his own, his arrows no longer glowing.</p><p>Breathing in deeply again, she summoned her strength to bend a wave up as high as she could until she reached the solid land of the glacier. Once her feet touched ground she collapsed along with Aang, drawing in rapid breaths. Her vision was greying and she tried to get as much oxygen to her lungs as she could. She lifted her head and looked around, spotting the spirits, who were currently being held off by her friends pretty effectively. She looked to Aang and her heart stopped. He wasn’t moving and the ice under his head was beginning to become stained red.</p><p>Before she could decide what to do, the wind around them picked up, howling it’s bitterly cold cry. A mixture of snow and ice pelted her skin as she closed her eyes, cursing the storm’s timing.When storms like this picked up there was no telling how long they would last, and they could get deadly within minutes.</p><p>She watched the spirits look around, the howling of the wind rivaling their own cries. They seemed to look at each other for confirmation, letting out one last shriek before vanishing into the night. The relief the girl felt was only temporary, as she saw her friends spot them. Sokka started trying to run to them, but the storm picked up and he had to shield his face with his hands, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>She glanced back at the Avatar, knowing that she couldn’t carry him over to the ret of the group. Knowing what she needed to do, she gritted her teeth together, rising up on her knees, not even attempting to stand right now. Reaching down to the depths of her soul for the power she needed she reached out her bending, visualizing in her mind what needed to be done. She cried out as she bended, the ice around Sokka, Zuko and Mai jutting out of the ground as she manipulated it around them. If lifted and curved as she successfully managed to enclose them in an igloo-like structure, knowing that it would keep them safe. Looking at Aang gave her a burst of energy, and with another cry of exhaustion she managed to bend them a smaller shelter as well, relieved when they were no longer being pelted with ice.</p><p>Now that they were shielded from the storm, she practically crawled over to Aang, her hands shaking as she remembered that he seemed to be bleeding pretty badly. Taking his head in her hands and lifting it gently, her fears were confirmed. The gash was deep and bleeding profusely. She knew that if she didn’t do something quickly that he would be in serious trouble. She blinked back her tears and gathered water in her hands from the surrounding ice. Gently rolling him on his side, she got to work, the water lighting up the small igloo around them.</p><p>She wasn’t sure that she had breathed once the whole time she was trying to heal him, but when the wound finally sealed itself up she let out a sigh of relief, slumping to the ground for a moment. When her heart steadied slightly, she lifted fresh water to her hands again, making sure that there didn’t seem to be any internal damage to his skull. Thankfully it didn’t seem to be as bad of an injury as she had originally thought it would be and she let her tears stream down her face unabashedly. She rolled him over onto his back, placing her palms on either one of his cheeks, shaking him slightly. “Aang, sweetie, wake up, please.”</p><p>His expression didn’t change in the slightest, his eyes remaining closed, deceitfully looking like he was peacefully slumbering. She tried to tamper down her hysterical desire to shake him violently until he woke up, the healer in her knowing that he needed to rest and recover. She hadn’t felt any trauma to his brain, so she wasn’t worried about a concussion. He was <em>freezing</em> to the touch, though, and she knew she needed to do something about that. She was certain that once her own shock wore off, she too would start to feel the bitter cold that came with falling into the water.</p><p>She gently began raising her hands over the boy, extending and retracting her hands at the wrists, mimicking the movements of the waves, pulling all of the water out of his clothes she could manage. After a few minute of this his clothes were successfully dry and she smiled proudly at herself. She repeated the process again with her own clothes and hair. When she was finished she was dry, but trembling both from the cold and from pure exhaustion.</p><p>Gazing down at the boy in front of her, she gathered him in her arms, trying her best to pull him into her lap as much as she could and leaning back against the wall of their shelter for support. When she had adjusted him so that he seemed as comfortable as possible she gazed down at him, her heart swelling in her chest. She was tracing the arrow on his forehead with her fingers, a gentle caress on his skin. She just needed to feel his warmth to reassure herself that he was going to be okay.</p><p><em>So much wasted time</em>, she thought to herself, not able to get the thought of losing him permanently out of her mind. He had had a brush with death today and that realization had shaken her to her core. She thought of all the time she had spent since they’d been reunited avoiding him and avoiding trying to fix them. If she had lost him tonight… she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to forgive herself for wasting all of that time.</p><p>Her eyes never left his face as she continued to stare down at him, trying to commit every feature to memory. She couldn’t stop her mind from drifting back to the conversation that they had before they were attacked again and her heart fluttered in her chest. She almost couldn’t believe that he had really said those things, and that he wanted to fix them. While she realized she was still terrified of being hurt again, the fear seemed to have lessened, her love for him replacing it, tipping the scales.</p><p>She knew that she needed to take another chance, especially after almost losing him again tonight. Even if she got hurt again, she needed to try, she didn’t think she would be able to forgive herself if she didn’t. Now she just needed him to wake up so she could tell him that. She wanted desperately to see his eyes light up when she would tell him that she would never stop loving him either, not while there was still breath in her lungs.</p><p>The princess murmured encouraging words to her airbender, while the wind continued to rage outside. A thought started to overwhelm her mind as she couldn’t help but replay their talk in her mind for the millionth time. He had said that he couldn’t really remember what had happened, and that his mind had felt fuzzy. It didn’t really click in her brain at the time, but reflecting on it now, she realized something about that phrase. When she had that dream about seeing her mother, and a few times while she had been fighting the spirits, she had often thought her brain had gotten ‘fuzzy’ as well. Thanks to Aang’s talk with Avatar Roku, she knew it was because of the spirit messing with her mind. But… what if it messed with Aang’s first.</p><p>The one thing that everyone has said when talking about that night was how out of character everything that happened was for Aang. He said himself earlier that he felt like he wasn’t in complete control so… <em>what if he wasn’t</em>? She didn’t think that it was a coincidence that he had met Tulok just a few days before everything happened. If she was right about Tulok being the one controlling the spirits, then it would make sense. He could have done something to him when they shook hands. She felt anger swell in her chest. If that was the case then he was going to get the shock of his life the next time Katara laid her eyes on him. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to the princess, and the more she wasn’t sure she would be able to hold back on him when they finally faced each other.</p><p>A groan pulled her out of her thoughts and she gasped and looked down. Aang’s face was scrunched up, and she could have cried out of relief that he was showing something other than a blank expression. His eyes slowly blinked open, just a crack. After a few moments of struggling he managed to open them more, but not fully. She couldn’t make herself care about anything other than the sliver of silver she could see when his eyes landed on her. “‘Tara?” he asked, his voice sounding hoarse and croaking as he spoke.</p><p>She didn’t realize she had started crying again until she saw her tears land on his cheeks and she hovered above him nodding her head. “<em>Shh</em>, sweetie, yes, it’s me, I’m here. You’re okay, you’re going to be just fine.”</p><p>Katara could practically see the wheels in his head spinning as he tried to put together what had happened. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hand to her cheek. She instantly pressed it closer to her skin with one hand, cradling his head with her other. He swallowed a few times before trying to speak again. “Everyone okay?”</p><p>She nodded animatedly, smiling down at him, emotion shining in her blue eyes. “Yes, everyone is okay. You saved me, but you got…” she had to swallow down the emotion bubbling up in her throat before continuing, “You got hurt when you did. I healed you, but I need you to rest now, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetie?”</p><p>The corners of the boy’s mouth tilted up slightly as his eyes fluttered closed and a satisfied <em>hum</em> left his throat. He nodded his head softly, pressing himself deeper into her embrace. She smiled wider, happy that he had woken up and responded well to her. He let out a yawn before speaking again, his voice so filled with sleep it was almost endearing. “Okay, ‘Tara. Love you.”</p><p>Fresh tears filled her eyes and she leaned down, pressing a solid kiss to his forehead. Echoing words burned her throat, but she wanted to say them again for the first time when he was awake enough to truly hear them. So instead she simply resumed her caress of his temples smiling down at her whole world wrapped up in her arms. When he started snoring slightly in his sleep she vowed to herself that she wouldn’t let there be any more wasted time between them. No matter what ended up happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve: Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>I still can't thank everyone enough for your kind words. You all are truly inspiring. </strong></em>
</p><hr/><p>"Katara? Wake up," A gentle voice called to her, trying to peel back the blanket of slumber that she was nestled in. Her mind recognized the voice, and told her to open her eyes, but the girl simply smiled and snuggled in deeper. She felt a warmth surrounding her and for the first time in as long as she could remember she woke with a true sense of hope. After listening to the velvety voice murmur her name a few more times, she allowed her eyes to flutter open and was met with silver eyes that tugged on her heartstrings. For a moment everything was wonderful, blissful, perfect. But then the day before slammed unapologetically into her memories and she gasped. Aang's head was still in her lap, his hands stretched out to cradle her face. Her neck screamed from the angle that it was being bent at and she knew that it was going to bother her for a while. But none of that mattered when she remembered all the boy in her lap had gone through the day before.</p><p>She cleared her throat and stretched her neck out, the young avatar cringing at the cracks and pops that it made. She looked back down at him and smiled softly, running a gentle hand over his forehead. "Hey, you, how are you feeling?" He didn't feel flushed, which she was happy about. His eyes were bright and clear, and he could actually fully open them which was worlds better than last night. From the sounds of it, the storm was still raging outside, so she knew it was best to stick where they were until it eased.</p><p>The boy smiled up at her, dropping one of his hands down to his chest, but keeping one hang cupping her cheek. He seemed to think for a moment, really self-evaluating before he gave her an answer. It was a habit she'd instilled in him years ago so he could give her specific answers on where he was hurt so she could heal him effectively. "I feel okay. My head is kind of throbbing, but it's not too bad. I'm just… tired, I guess."</p><p>Katara nodded, running her hands softly over his head, letting the warmth of his skin calm and focus her. She pulled water into her palms, and instructed him to lift his head as much as her could. He obliged her, but she could see the strain on his face while he did so. She worked as quickly as she could, so he didn't have to hold his head like that for too long, running her hands over the back of his head, looking for any trace of the injury. She didn't feel anything, but still wanted to check for herself, so she helped him roll over slightly so she could examine it. When she was satisfied she smiled at the airbender, bending the water away and guiding his head back down to her lap. "You healed up really well, I don't even see a scar. But you…" she had to pause, swallowing hard to regulate her emotions, "You did lose a lot of blood, though, so you're going to be really tired for a while. You need to make sure that you're resting for at least a day, I mean it."</p><p>Aang looked like he was going to protest at first, but the look on her face had him closing his mouth and nodding. He knew better than to argue with Katara about anything that had to do with healing. All that would happen was that they would fight about it and then compromise by doing exactly what she wanted to do anyway. So the airbender simply nodded his head, smiling softy at her in agreement.</p><p>Katara nodded in return, finding herself lost in the airbender's silver eyes. She could see his emotions swelling in them, causing her heartbeat to increase inside her chest. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it, a habit she didn't realize that she had done so frequently. She thought back to the vow that she made to herself last night and felt her anxiety rise like she always did. She could have lost him again last night, and she didn't want to waste any more time. But a part of her was still terrified and she didn't think that she could just will that away.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. When she opened them again she noticed that Aang was just quietly observing her, not pressuring her for anything in the slightest. The familiar sense of love filled her chest, overwhelming her, and she cupped the boys cheek to feel connected to him. He raised his hand as well, covering hers, staring into her eyes deeply. The couple seemed to have a gravitational pull towards each other. Katara thought to herself that they really weren't great at being broken up, seeing as they both wrote to each other the whole time and had almost nonstop moments like this since they were reunited.</p><p>"I can't believe I lost three years with you, Katara," Aang said, his voice ragged with unspoken emotion. The girl felt tears sting her eyes and nodded softly down at the airbender, not able to speak yet.</p><p>She tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking again. "I know, I still can't wrap my head around how we tried to contact each other the whole time. We lost so much." Aang seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion, as well, looking at her like she could disappear at any moment. Katara felt how heavy the conversation was and wanted to switch gears. Both to run away for a bit longer, but also because she didn't want Aang to stress himself out while he should still be recovering. "I want to hear everything," She said, smiling brightly at the young avatar, "Tell me all about what you've been doing. How's the air temple been?"</p><p>The monk's eyes lit up brighter than she'd seen in too long and he smiled widely at her. "So much has changed since you last saw it, Katara, I added so much water!" She laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded her head to continue, wanting to know everything. He told her practically every details and she drank up his words like they were water in a desert. She wanted to hear all about what she'd missed. She pictured the air temple at her described it to her, trying to add on to her memory of it, wishing she could see if for herself.</p><p>She felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest when he told her about everything he put in so that her and her family would be comfortable staying there. Apparently he had started it before they had broken up, but he has still worked to make sure it got finished. It touched her more than she could describe. He had build a sword fighting ring for Sokka and a house for her father, GranGran and Pakku. He had even made her a little healing hut for her to work from. She felt her love for him grow even more.</p><p>When he asked her what she had been doing, she told him everything, too. Although she did exclude the part about all the suitors. But she told him about her bending school she had started, and how she had slowly gained more and more students over the years. She also told him all about Akna and Yuka and the progress that they had made since they first came to the Southern Tribe. He paid close attention to her words, asking her questions here and there and letting all of his emotions play on his face for her to read.</p><p>They talked for a while, falling in the steady rhythm of conversation that they used to always have. In a quiet moment like this they could both pretend that no time had passed between them and things were how they always were. They were both smiling and laughing brightly, stomachs aching from their peels of laughter. By the time they settled down the storm seemed to have quieted down. Aang sat up on his own, shifting so that he was leaning against the ice wall. Katara spun around on her knees and bended a small section of the ice away so she could look outside.</p><p>The snow had stopped, a calm settling over the icy landscape. She smiled, looking down at Aang, "Looks like the storm passed. Let's get you over to the others so we can see how they're doing and you can start resting." Aang nodded in agreement and Katara bended away all the ice except for the part that Aang was leaning against. She stood and squatted next to him, wrapping his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist to help him up, supporting most of his weight once he was standing.</p><p>"I can stand, Katara," he argued gently, looking down at her</p><p>She send him a look and watched as all other arguments died on his lips, which quickly closed back up. She wasn't used to helping him when he was taller than her. Even when they were dating, he still really was just <em>barely</em> taller than she was. But there was no denying the inches he had on her now. She tried her best not to think about it, though. It was just another reminder of how time had ruthlessly moved on without them.</p><p>She managed to get Aang to the other fortress she had made, shifting her weight so she could support him, while using her other hand to bring down part of the wall. Sokka popped his head out, boomerang in hand, ready to strike at any moment. When he recognized who it was, his face softened instantly and he smiled widely at them. "Katara! Aang! You guys are okay!" The warrior scrambled out of the shelter and rushed at them, throwing his arms around them, knocking them back a bit. "I was so worried when we couldn't see you anymore! You looked exhausted, Katara."</p><p>The princess smiled at her brother reassuringly, happy that he was okay. Zuko and Mai walked out to join them as well, both of them looking unhurt, too. "We're okay. I managed to bend us an igloo just in time, too. Aang had a pretty bad head injury, though," she explained nodding up at the airbender, and their friend's eyes shifted up to him, scanning him intently. "Would you guys be able to hold him for me so I can make a table for him to lay on?"</p><p>"Katara," He sighed out her name, "I can stand, please, this is silly." He protested, trying to pull away from her. But as soon as he supported more of his own weight his legs started shaking under him and Sokka and Zuko rushed over to support him, holding his arms on either side. He didn't seem to have much argument left in him after that.</p><p>Sokka looked at his sister, then at the fortress she had made. "That place is pretty spacious. Maybe it would make sense to stay another night so Aang could rest and we can regroup tomorrow." Katara nodded him agreeing with her brother. Really the only thing on her mind at this point was getting Aang to lay down and relax so he can recover.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Mai spoke up, "Do we really want to stay in the same place that like four Spirits came back to attack us?"</p><p>Everyone looked at each other, knowing that what the firelady had said made absolute perfect sense. Zuko and Sokka looked unsure of what to say, Sokka was clearly doubting his choice now. Katara looked at Aang, and saw the struggle on his face, her mind completely made up. "Honestly, you do have a point, but they've been able to find us whenever they want anyway. Aang's not in any condition to travel right now and his Avatar state has been our best chance of beating them anyway. I think we need to do whatever will allow him to heal the quickest."</p><p>Mai nodded in agreement, seeing the point that her friend made, as did Sokka and Zuko. "We'll just have to keep our guard up," Zuko reasoned, looking at his friends. "Maybe we should have lookouts in shifts?"</p><p>"Good idea," Sokka agreed. "I'll go on a quick scouting mission and see if i can find any of our supplies and check on Appa. I'll stay close by, but we have to see if any of our food or tents survived the storm."</p><p>"I'll take first watch," Mai said, twirling her knives in between her fingers, "I think I'll actually go insane being stuck in there with you two again."</p><p>Katara tried to hide her chuckle as the boys in question frowned at Mai. Sokka put the hand that wasn't supporting Aang up on his hip. "Hey! Here I was thinking that you and I were finally getting to spend some quality time together, Mai!"</p><p>Mai just send him a disbelieving look before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sure, if that's what you want to call it," she replied walking away towards the edge of the cliff, sitting down and beginning her shift.</p><p>Sokka's mouth was pulled into one of the largest frowns Katara had ever seen and she couldn't help but laugh at the comedy of it all. "Sorry, big brother. But do you think you can help me get Aang inside?" The boys nodded, helping their friend make in inside the igloo. Sokka was right, it was fairly spacious. Katara had to admit that she was a little proud of herself. She didn't expect this good of work to come out of a move that was so desperate.</p><p>When they were inside she bended a table towards that back of the space and Zuko and Sokka walked him over there, helping him climb up on it. She instantly went to his side, happy that he was finally laying down properly. She could see the relief clear on his face when he leaned his head back, stretching out on the table. She was a little concerned about him laying directly on the ice, though. Airbender or not, she didn't want him to get too cold, and it couldn't be good for his skin. "I'll be right back," she said, getting the attention of the three boys, "I just want too see if I can find a fur for him to lay on. Zuko, could you get a fire started for us?"</p><p>Zuko nodded, walking towards the center and prepping the area for a fire. Katara ran a quick hand down Aang's arm, squeezing his hand quickly before turning to walk out. But before she could leave Aang's grip on her hand tightened and he pulled her back around to him. The princess scrunched up her eyebrows at him in confusion and tilted her head, trying to silently ask him what was wrong. He simply gripped her hand even tighter, and fear played on his face. She figured that he was nervous about being away from her and softened, stepping closer to him and laying her hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Hey, it'll be okay, alright? I'll only be gone a few minutes and then I'll be right back with you, okay? You'll barely even realize that I'm gone." She tried to reassure him, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, sighing deeply.</p><p>He stayed like that for a few minutes before opening his eyes and nodding at her, pressing a strong kiss to the inside of her palm. "I always know when you're gone, Katara, it's never the same without you by my side." The girl felt her cheeks burn a deep red before she smiled down at him. The two gazed into each other's eyes, completely lost, until Sokka cleared his throat and Katara hopped back in surprise. She had genuinely forgotten that they weren't the only two people around for a moment and ran a hand over her hair in embarrassment.</p><p>"Yeah, so, I'll be right back," She squeaked out, practically running out of the make shift opening she had created. The cool air did littler to help the burning of her cheeks, but she trudged forward, hoping to find something to at least use as a blanket for him. She wondered what the fear of her leaving was about, that wasn't something she was used to with Aang. As much as he preferred company- especially her company- he never used to be upset not having her there. She made a mental note to ask him about that later, shifting her mind to focus on her task of finding a blanket.</p><p>Luckily, there was one not too far away and she made quick work of bending all of the water off of it. If Zuko had a fire started then she could definitely warm it up next to the fire before she had him lay down on it. She made her way back to where she left her boys, but something in her told her to stop when she heard the quiet murmur of their voices.</p><p>"So…" she could hear Sokka say, and she pressed herself into the side of the structure, "you and my sister? Are you officially back together?" Her cheeks flushed again at her brother's question and she wanted to slap her hand on her forehead from pure embarrassment. She thought that he had known better than to mettle in her romantic life like that.</p><p>She held her breath, wanting to hear Aang's answer. She knew that it wasn't right listening like this, but since they didn't have a chance to talk about it yet, she really wanted to see where his head was at and what he was thinking. She supposed it was a bit light cheating, but hey, you have to use what you can sometimes. She heard him clear his throat a few times before speaking. "No, we're not back together…" Katara couldn't explain why her heart sank in that moment, but it absolutely did, "At least not yet. We really haven't had a chance to talk about it considering everything that happened. Besides, you know how your sister works. She's going to need some time to process and adjust to anything, I wouldn't dream of rushing her with this, it's much too important."</p><p>The bender's heart positively swelled in her chest, so much so it was almost painful. She smiled, closing her eyes and letting the emotions run through her. Her airbender had always been so considerate of her and her feelings, and she silently thanked Tu and La that that hadn't changed. "You're right about that. Well, I'm glad. I still think that you guys were always meant to be together." Katara felt herself soften at her brother's words as well, tilting her head slightly. The moment didn't last long before he spoke again, however. "But just remember, if you hurt her again, I will kill you."</p><p>Now the waterbender officially rolled her eyes, deciding that she'd eavesdropped enough for one day. She took back a few steps from the door and tried to loudly walk through so they would hear that she was coming and switch conversations. Her plan worked perfectly as she noticed all three of the boys look at her almost sheepishly. She raised her eyebrows, but tried to give no indication that she had any idea what they were talking about. Aang was still blushing from the conversation she assumed, but his eyes snapped right to her and relief replaced any embarrassment shining in them. Sokka coughed, kicking his foot out slightly like he did when he tried to act like nothing was wrong.</p><p>Shaking her head to herself, she lifted the blanket so that they could see it, "Zuko, would you mind warming this up a little for me? No sense in having him lay on it if it's cold, too." Zuko practically ran to take the blanket from her, trying to distract himself from the awkwardness he felt. Katara walked over to Aang and the closer that she got, the more she could see the tension leave his body. When she placed her hand over his he smiled up at her, flipping his hand over to lace their fingers together. She ran a gentle hand over his forehead, making sure he was still cool to the touch, relieved when it was.</p><p>When the firebender came back over with the warmed blanket she took it from him so that Sokka and Zuko could take their places on either side of Aang. They lifted him up quickly and as gently as they could, but the airbender did let out a small cry of pain. It spurred Katara on and and she tried her best to lay the blanket down as quickly as she possibly could. She nodded to the boys that it was ready and they gently laid him back down. Katara got to work making sure that he was comfortable, and gathered water in her palms to scan over him, seeing if she could feel how he was doing. She nodded to herself and looked at him, "Everything seems to be healing really well, Aang. Your energy isn't blocked, just week. Rest should fix that for you, though."</p><p>Aang nodded at her, his eyes fluttering closed for a second, the exhaustion was clear on his face. She looked up at Sokka and Zuko silently telling them to give them some space so that he could rest and thankfully they took the hints. Sokka went out to start his search for supplies and Zuko curled up by the fire, trying to get some sleep. Now having a little more privacy, Katara walked closer to Aang's head so she could really look at his face. He seemed to be fighting sleep with everything in him, trying his best to keep his eyes open. "Aang, sweetie," she said, her voice low so that it would only reach his ears, "You <em>need</em> to rest for me, okay?"</p><p>Fear flashed through his eyes and he looked away for a moment, seemingly trying to gather his words. When he looked back at her the vulnerability in his eyes stunned her. "Will you be here when I wake up?"</p><p>The meaning behind his words slammed into her and she felt as if she could drown in her guilt alone. He was afraid she'd leave again like last time. She'd put this fear into the silver orbs she loved so deeply. She nodded her head, willing the tears to stay back and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Yes, Aang, I'm not leaving you, ever again, not like that. I'll either be right by your side or out on watch. All you'll have to do is call for me." When his eyes continued to search hers, uncertain, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hoping to seal her words and dissolve his doubt. When she pulled back his eyes looked clearer, calmer.</p><p>The airbender yawned, his eyes trying to drift closed once more before he spoke again, "Will you lay with me, Katara?"</p><p>She tried not to hesitate, not wanting him to think that she didn't want to. She was only concerned if she fell asleep again, and what could happen if her mind was messed with. But she knew that he needed it to actually rest. She motioned for him to move over, which he complied with and she climbed on the table next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. She nuzzled into him, letting his familiar scent fill her senses. She instantly felt like she had come home. Wrapped up in his arms, feeling his warmth tangled with hers. It was something they'd done a thousand times before yet this time felt almost magical, now that everything was pretty much out in the open between them. She sighed in contentment and stretched her neck up to press her lips softly to his cheek. "I'll always stay with you," she murmured against his skin. The avatar hummed in pleasure, wrapping her up more securely against him and leaning his head down to rest on hers. She let her fingers softly play over his chest in what she hoped was a soothing rhythm.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, but she heard his breathing eventually level out, letting her know that he was asleep. She didn't dare move a muscle, the last thing that she wanted to do was wake him. So instead she simply allowed herself to savor the moment of being wrapped up in his arms again. She let her mind wander, trying her best not to let herself fall asleep. Somewhere in between the mirage of memories she must have lost the battle and let herself doze off.</p><p>When she woke she was confused and disoriented, and so <em>warm. </em>She lifted her head trying to get a sense of her surroundings and saw that Aang was still sleeping peacefully under her. She silently chastised herself for sleeping, but was thankful that he seemed to be getting a lot of rest himself. She looked around their make shift shelter to try and get her bearings. She noticed Sokka, wrapped up in a blanket sleeping by the fire. Mai was sitting next to the flames, too, sharpening her knives. That must mean that it was Zuko's turn to be on watch. The only light was coming from the fire the bender had started for them, so she knew she must have slept for most of the day.</p><p>Carefully, she untangled herself from Aang's arms, moving centimeter by centimeter until she was free. She took a moment to gaze down at his face, trying to commit every detail to memory before padding over to the fire and sitting down next to Mai. The firelady gave her a nod of recognition, acknowledging her presence but not straying from her task. Katara smiled at her friend, happy to just sit silently in her presence for a bit.</p><p>Eventually the firelady did speak, keeping her voice down so she didn't wake the sleeping men around them, "Zuko wanted me to check on you. I believe his phrase was 'you know, girl talk'." The firelady practically scoffed.</p><p>Katara had to cover her mouth, to try and quiet the laughters that escaped her. "Mai, of the the things I love you for, and there is an unlimited amount of things, 'girl talk' is not one of them." She playfully nudged her with her shoulder, letting her know that she meant it in a loving way.</p><p>The corners of Mai's lips tilted up just the slightest amount as she nodded her head in agreement. "I know, that husband of mine is probably better at it than I am."</p><p>Katara really had to work on holding in her laughter this time, tears coming out of the corners of her eyes as she did. "I can honestly confirm that is a skill that he has, as shocking as that is considering how awkward he is with any emotion. But that's one of the many things I love about him, too. He's really grown that way." Both of the girls snickered to themselves, clinging to the happiness the moment brought them. "Speaking of your husband, I'm guessing he's on guard duty?"</p><p>Mai nodded, looking back into the fire, "Yeah, he's been out there for a few hours. I was going to switch with him soon so he could get some rest, your brother just fell asleep not too long ago and he seemed ridiculously tired. Probably from making terrible puns for twenty-four hours straight."</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes, though she meant it in a good-natured way, and chuckled, "Honestly, it's the only way to explain how much he sleeps. I'll go switch with him, though, you already had your shift and need to get some sleep, too. Just keep an eye on Aang for me, please? And come get me if he wakes up?" The firelady nodded in agreement and sent her a small but thankful smile. Katara nodded in response before standing and walking outside. Zuko was perched on the edge of the cliff, his leg tucked into him, resting arms on it. Katara say down next to him, smiling over at him at they sat silently together.</p><p>Zuko sent her a smile, too, but neither did anything to break the comfortable silence between them. They looked out into the dark night together, listening to the waves below crash into the shore. Eventually Katara smirked, looking at Zuko and saying, "So Mai tells me that you asked her to have some 'girl talk' with me…" The waterbender couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction to her words, watching him cringe.</p><p>"Yeah…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I knew it was a mistake the moment that I said it out loud."</p><p>"Honestly, you should have known," Katara responded, wiping a tear from her eye, "Don't worry, I told her that I would save it for you."</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes but eventually nodded his head. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were okay after finding everything out. That was a big shock about the letters. I have to admit I feel a little guilty for never bringing it up with you guys, it's just that I didn't want to interfere." She could practically feel the guilt radiating off of him, and her heart went out to him. Her friend had a tendency to blame himself when he didn't need to, though knowing everything that happened to him, she understood why he did that.</p><p>"No, Zuko," Katara said, gently laying her hand over his, "You have nothing to feel bad for. It wasn't anyone's fault other than the person that interfered, please don't play the 'what if' game with yourself. No one blames you."</p><p>He smiled at his friend, forever grateful that he had someone so understanding in his life. In moments like this he often thought back to when he first joined the gang and Katara all but threatened to end his existence if he made the slightest misstep. Now, he knew that there wasn't much they wouldn't do for each other. "Okay, Katara, you're right. But how are you handling it all?"</p><p>She sighed, pulling her knees into her chest and propping her chin on top of them, turning her attention back to the crashing waves below. "Honestly, I'm okay, I think. I spent so much time worrying that he meant what he had said and that he had moved on. As much as it's painful to know that we lost that much time, I just…" She glanced at Zuko quickly out of the corner of her eyes, "I'm thankful that he didn't forget about me."</p><p>Zuko nodded, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Katara, I don't think that any of us could <em>ever</em> forget about you. That's not something that you have to worry about."</p><p>She smiled at her friend, leaning her head down to rest on his hand, a move that the two of them hand grown accustomed to. She was too overcome with emotion, to respond at the moment, clearing her throat to try and get rid of the lump that had formed in it. Eventually she looked at him, wanting to get his opinion on something. "When Aang and I were talking… He mentioned how his mind would get fuzzy sometimes when he tried to remember something or do certain things." She noticed that he turned his head to give her his full attention and she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I think that Tulok messed with his mind, too, Zuko. In fact, I think he messed with it first. You saw yourself how off he was when.. <em>everything </em>happened. I think He got into his mind, maybe made him say those things."</p><p>Zuko seemed stunned, his eyes opening wide, his mouth opened slightly as he seemed to process the information. She could practically see the gears turning in his head while he contemplated everything, trying to remember the events from the day. "I think… that makes… a lot of sense, honestly. I mean Aang was like I'd never seen him before. And Katara if you had seen him after everything happened, I mean. He was completely torn up, he didn't seem like he could even really remember what had happened. I think he was in as much disbelief as the rest of us were."</p><p>"He told me he couldn't remember either," She confirmed, nodding her head, "I don't think that Sokka will believe me, at least not yet, but… I just wanted to talk to someone about it who might believe me."</p><p>"I believe you, Katara," Zuko reassured, "What did Aang think when you told him?"</p><p>She bit her lip sheepishly, looking down for a second, "I actually haven't told him, yet. Honestly, I realized it after he had gotten injured and I was just focused on making sure he's okay. Once he's stronger I'm going to talk to him about it, I just… didn't want to upset him while he was trying to heal."</p><p>"That makes sense, Katara," He nodded in agreement, "Just make sure to tell him soon, that's not something he'd want kept from him."</p><p>The princess nodded her head, knowing that he was right. "I will, I promise." Zuko yawned, then, and Katara smiled at him. "Go get some sleep, Zuko, Mai's waiting for you. I've got this." Zuko nodded, standing up. Before he walked away he leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the crown of her head. She smiled, letting her chin fall unto her knees and calling out, "Oh, and ask Mai if she wants to braid each other's hair and do makeovers later, please!" She heard him chuckle and could practically feel his eyes rolling at her. She laughed lightly to herself before closing her eyes for a moment, soaking up the cool night air.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again they drifted up to the night sky, gazing fondly at the full moon. She couldn't help but think of Yue on these nights, missing her friend dearly. She hoped that she was doing well. Sometimes she wished Yue would come visit her, sort of like the Painted Lady had done after she had helped her village. Just a moment to be with her friend again would make her happy. Behind her she could hear the soft crunch of feet and scrunched her eyebrows together. Zuko should have been inside sleeping by now, what was he doing back here?</p><p>"What, did Mai kick you out for asking that… Oh, <em>spirits</em>," She gasped, as she turned around to see who it was. Towering over her, with a smug grin on his rugged face was Tulok, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. She felt frozen, for a split second, her mind going completely blank before she desperately scrambled to her feet. She raised her hands up by her sides, ready for battle, her breath coming in rapidly. "What <em>the fuck</em> are you doing here?"</p><p>Tulok chuckled, uncrossing his arms and causally walking closer to her. "Is that any way to greet me, Katara? Really, here I was just so happy to see you ag—" Katara didn't let him finish that sentence, deciding halfway through that she didn't much care for what he had to say. She had gathered a water whip and struck him hard and fast, right in the torso, sending him flying into the side of a glacier. When he landed a satisfying <em>crack</em> rippled through the air.</p><p>"You have <em>no idea</em>, how long I've wanted to do that," Katara practically growled at him, winding water up her arms to create her trademark tentacles. She stalked towards him, feeling the power of the full moon course through her veins. "We figured you out, Tulok, pretty much all of it," it was a slight bluff, but the anger on his face was so, <em>so satisfying</em>. "The letters, the demons, the mind games. It's over, you're not going to get away with it any longer." She reached out with the water, wrapping it around his waist and throwing him into the air. He landed with a loud echoing <em>thud</em> twenty feet away from her, letting out a pained grunt.</p><p>He shifted to his hands and knees, pushing himself up to a standing position. He was bleeding from his lip, and used the back of his hand to wipe it away. Despite the fact that he was clearly being outmatched, he smiled a twisted grin at her. He threw a shard of ice at her head, which she broke apart with a single wave of her hand, turning it instantly into water and letting it fall harmlessly to the ground. His smile fell for a moment, but when he looked over her shoulder it came back in full force.</p><p>"Looks like your reinforcements are coming," He sneered at her, causing her to whip around.</p><p>Sokka, Zuko and Mai were all standing outside the opening of the shelter, all in attack mode looking like they were ready to pounce at any moment. "Stop!" She screamed, throwing her hand up to her friends, begging them to stay where they were, "This is my fight!" They looked at her, completely stunned. The intensity in her eyes instantly brought Zuko back to the time that he brought her to the southern raiders. They didn't make another move so she turned her attention back to Tulok, sending out a swift water whip slicing his face and causing him to cry out. "Do you have any <em>idea</em> what you've done?" She screamed, sending out a wave of ice towards him, sending him flying across the ground once more. "The pain you've caused? The <em>time</em> you stole?"</p><p>He struggled to get to his feet before throwing his own whip of water towards the girl. Katara managed to grab in with her bare hands, giving it a sharp tug and pulling him back to the ground forcefully. He seemed to stay down this time and she smirked, thinking to herself how <em>weak</em> he seemed right now. The sense of justice that was flowing through her had her feeling absolutely invigorated. The power she felt was almost dangerous. She began walking closer to him preparing to strike again, but gasped when he looked up and made eye contact with her. His eyes were pitch black, just like the spirit's were. She stopped in place, her heart thundering in her ears.</p><p>A chilling laugh escaped his crooked grin before a howling screech tore through the night sky. Katara cursed, looking for the source and her blood ran cold when her eyes landed on her friends. The spirits emerged suddenly from the ground, wrapping her friends in their inky grasps. The waterbender shook her head, muttering <em>no</em> under her breath. Images of her nightmares flashed through her mind and her legs began to shake under her. Her head whipped around to Tulok, who was standing once more, laughing still.</p><p>"You can't beat me <em>and </em>save your friends, Katara. In fact, I don't think you can even save your friends right now." She looked towards them desperately, as they were all trying to fight against the limbs tangled around them, none of them having any luck. She turned back to Tulok with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. "Surrender, Katara of the water tribe. Come with me and I'll spare your friends."</p><p>She tightened her hands into fists so forcefully that her knuckles turned white. She ran through the possibilities in her head as best she could. He was right, she couldn't save them. She had no way of beating all the spirits at once. As it was Aang was the only one that had been able to and he could barely stand on his own right now, let alone fight. Fear coursed through her, and she glanced desperately at the doorway, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she still didn't see him. She couldn't even imagine what would happen. She looked back towards Tulok and swore that she saw red for a moment when he smirked at her. She didn't think that he had a choice. She would turn herself into him without a second thought, if it meant saving her family. She'd do anything to save her family.</p><p>"So, what's your answer Katara?" He sneered at her, chuckling to himself again, "or would you rather wait until your boyfriend comes out to play?" The blood from the gash she had caused was slowly dripping down his cheek, adding to the positively maniacal look of him.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" She asked him, desperately trying to understand what he wanted.</p><p>"Don't worry," He answered, leering at her, "I'll explain it all to you soon enough."</p><p>The sentence sent her over the edge, and with a harsh shout she thrust her hands forward focusing all of her energy on the blood that was rushing through his veins. He screamed out in agony, as the girl bended his arms behind him, forcing him to his knees. Katara was beyond reasoning, beyond consequences. She couldn't live this way anymore and she knew that in order to keep those she loved truly safe she would have to sacrifice her beliefs in the moment. He was a madman, and she couldn't trust him to spare her friends, so she gave into the rage she felt storming inside her. She could feel him try to break free, but it was no use. There was no beating her at this on the night of a full moon. Slowly, she lifted him up off the ground and he squirmed more. A distant part of her knew how wrong this was, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She probably would have killed him on the spot, if a lone voice didn't stop her.</p><p>"Katara!" The familiar melody cried to her and she froze. "Don't do this, you'll regret it, please!" She whipped her head around to see Aang, barely standing. He was leaning agains the doorframe and she could see his limbs shaking from the effort to keep himself up. His features were absolutely drenched in pure fear and she gasped, realizing that he was terrified of her. That's all it took to cause her to release her hold on Tulok, sending him flailing to the ground coughing.</p><p>"Aang, I…" She started saying, unable to pull her eyes off of his. She looked down at her hands which were trembling, staring at the appendages as if she'd never seen them before in her life. Right now they didn't even feel like hers. She felt like they belong to someone else entirely. "I'm so sorry…" She said, looking back at him, her eyes filled with tears. She let the rage consume her, and now she probably scared him away just as she had gotten him back. <em>She was a monster.</em></p><p>The boy shook his head, opening his mouth to speak when he seemed to try and take a step forward, reaching his arm out. "Katara, look out!"</p><p>Katara turned around just in time to see Tulok's outstretched hand coming for her face. She tried to lean back, away from him, but it was no use. Three fingers connected with her forehead and the world seemed to just <em>pause.</em> After three or so heartbeats her vision started greying and she felt her body falling, down, <em>down</em> to the ground. She expected to painfully land on the cold ice, but instead she felt herself connect with something soft and warm.</p><p>When she managed to open her eyes she realized that she was in the field from her dream that she had with her mother. She was laying in the grass alone, feeling it tickle her exposed skin. She sat up slowly, pressing a hand to her head. She felt dizzy and the beautifully bright world around her was spinning. After a few moments of adjusting, she was able to sit up fully, and stand, looking around. "Hello?" she called out, trying to figure out where exactly she was. She heard the wind rustle behind her and turned around, tilting her head when she saw who it was.</p><p>A large panda was standing there, looking at her intensely. She made eye contact with him and a sense of calm washed over her. He felt familiar for some reason and it just took a moment before it clicked in her head. "Wait, you're Hei Bai, right? Aang's told me about you." The spirit nodded in confirmation and she smiled, if only for a moment before a realization struck her. "Does this mean… Am I dead?" The spirit let out a low moan, shaking its head no and relief flooded her. "Thank the spirits, or <em>uh</em>, thank you, I guess?" She said, a little uncertain of what to say in this moment. Hei Bai abruptly looked away from her, and when she followed his gaze, she realized what he was looking at.</p><p>One of the spirits had followed them, flying directly at them. She looked around for a place to find shelter, but didn't see any. Before she could think of a plan, Hei Bai grew bigger, still staying in his panda form. He raised up on his back legs, quickly and efficiently swatting the spirit down. When it regain its senses it charged at Hei Bai again who simply struck it again, this time causing it to scurry off into the forest.</p><p>She looked at him in complete shock, unsure if she could truly wrap her head around what all was happening. "Thank you," she said, and he returned to his original size and nodded at her. She thought for a moment, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, an idea striking her. "Hey, can you find someone to deliver a message for me?"</p><hr/><p>The Avatar couldn't believe what was happening. He hadn't meant to distract her and make her get hurt, he just didn't want her to do something that he knew she would never forgive herself for later on. But as her body fell to the ground it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He heard someone screaming, and didn't realize until his throat started burning that it was him. Tulok bent down, scooping Katara up in his arms and Aang felt like he was going to be sick. He summoned the last of his strength to try and raise himself back onto his feet, but instantly crashed back to the ground.</p><p>The spirits swirled around Tulok, two landing on either side of him, wrapping their limbs around him and starting to pull him up into the air, with Katara's limp body cradled against his chest. Aang heard himself scream <em>no</em> and watched as the man above him laughed, smirking down at the boy. "Do you think she'll do well in the spirit world?" He taunted, and before Aang could even process the words said to him he flew off into the night.</p><p>When the realization finally dawned on him, he let out another pained scream, feeling his control completely slip away. Wind started whipping around him and he felt the familiar power creep up his spine. He saw the steady glow emanate from his tattoos and he closed his eyes, giving into it and letting the Avatar state take control. When he opened his eyes, he no longer saw the battle ground that he was anticipating, but a tranquil meadow, peppered with little purple flowers. He stood effortlessly looking around when he realized what happened. He brought himself into the spirit world.</p><p>He knew what he needed to do, looking around for Katara as quickly as he could. He started sprinting in one direction, feeling it call to him. After a few minutes he saw someone in the distance and when he got closer, he instantly recognized it as her. "Katara!" He screamed, his lungs burning from the effort. The figure spun around, and after a moment of looking him over instantly recognized him and started running towards him, too, calling his name. The couple collided together, tangling their limbs around each other, murmuring sweet nothings into the skin they buried their faces into.</p><p>Aang pulled back and grasped her face in between his hands. "Katara, this is all my fault, I distracted you, I never should have done that. I'm so sorry, Katara." Her beautiful ocean eyes gazed up at him, so much emotion reflected in the deep pools.</p><p>The waterbender shook her head, grasping onto his wrists so tightly it was almost painful. "No, Aang, I was out of control, you did the right thing. I can only hope that you'll be able to forgive me for what I did one day."</p><p>He shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers, "It's already forgotten, sweetie, you stopped yourself, it's okay."</p><p>Katara pulled back, mirroring the position that he held her face in and looked deeply into his eyes. "Aang we don't have much time. I have a plan, I just need you to trust me. All I need you to do is stick with the others and stay safe. I can't do this if I don't know for certain that you're <em>okay</em>." Her voice broke on the last word and tears spilled down her perfect face, shattering his heart completely.</p><p>He shook his head, "<em>No</em>, Katara, that's not happening. Tulok took you, there's not a chance in hell that I'm just going to let you stay with that mad man. I'm going to find you, and I'm going to save you."</p><p>Now it was Katara's turn to shake her head, "Aang, please. I need you to be safe. Everything will be worth it so long as you're alive."</p><p>"That's not true!" He yelled desperately at her, trying with everything in him to get her to see his reasoning. "Nothing is worth it if you're not with me, Katara. I don't care about being safe, I don't. I will do whatever it takes to get you back." In a quiet, broken voice he added, "I can't lose you again, Katara, I can't survive it."</p><p>The tears seemed to be falling faster now, as the princess attempted to send him a watery smile. "I have a plan, Aang, I just need you to trust me. I'll find my way back to you, sweetie, I promise. Just stay safe." He opened his mouth to protest when his words completely died in his throat as she gasped. She was looking over his shoulder at something, completely horrified, but when he looked he couldn't see a thing. She turned his face back to her, her eyes boring into his with an intensity he had never seen before. "I love you, Aang," She said, and even though her voice shook she carried on, "I never stopped loving you and I never will. Not in this life, or the next."</p><p>Before he could answer she slammed her lips down onto his, and suddenly that was all that mattered. He didn't need the blood pumping from his heart nor the air passing through his lungs. All he needed were her sweet lips pressed on his and her warm body molded against him. He got lost in her, trying to memorize every sound, taste and curve he felt. When she pulled away it was like she had taken his oxygen with him. "I love you," She whispered, before fading away into nothing. When she was gone the airbender collapsed onto the ground alone, a devastated scream echoing through the air around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen: Anguish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avatar couldn’t tear his gaze away from his hands pressed into the grassy ground below him. For a moment he wondered why there was a steady drop of rain spilling in the grass only here. But when his head cleared a bit he realized that it wasn’t rain, he was crying. Crying because he watched the love of his life fade from his arms and there wasn’t a <em>damn </em>think he could have done to stop it. He failed her again, and now she was alone with a monster who had practically been hunting her for three years. He let out another scream, pure anguish ripping through his body and hit the ground, trying to do <em>anything</em> to lesson the pain he was feeling. “You promised, Katara,” he called out, even though his mind told him that it was useless, she was gone, “You promised that you wouldn’t leave me again.” </p>
<p>He tried to pull himself together, but he was spiraling fast and he knew it. Of course he knew that it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t just choose to leave him, but right now he wasn’t doing a good job of channeling his emotions. He needed to focus, he needed to get out of the spirit world and go get his girl. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself into a lotus position, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. He felt a familiar rush wash over him, and the wind picked up around him, gently tugging on his robes. When he finally opened his eyes again, the grassy meadow was gone, the frozen ground replacing it. </p>
<p>It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and his brain to catch up to what was happening. He blinked a few times, taking in his environment when he saw something that made his heart completely stop. His friends were sprawled out on the ground, scattered around the icy landscape. His mind seemed to scream at him, trying to come to terms with what was happening. He was terrified that his friends were dead, and once again he hadn’t been able to stop it. He tried to move, tried to go over to them to make sure that they were okay, but his body seemed to be frozen to the spot, almost as if he was afraid of confirming his fears. Thankfully, Sokka groaned and started stirring, causing Aang to let out a breath of relief he didn’t realize that he was holding. </p>
<p>Seeing Sokka move spurred him on, finally allowing him to get up and move. He stumbled over to his friend, still struggling to even walk. He collapsed next to Sokka, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it. The young man blinked his eyes open and immediately reached his hand up to his forehead. Aang helped him sit up, a million questions running through his mind. Sokka looked around, searching for something. The Avatar knew exactly what he was searching for, but he also knew that he wasn’t going to find her. Before Aang could ask him if he was okay, the warrior looked at him, the fear almost tangible in his eyes. He spoke a single word that was a question, a prayer, and a plea all rolled into one. “Katara?” </p>
<p>Aang felt his eyes instantly tear up, a lump blocking all words from leaving his throat. The shame he felt was almost too much for him and he could feel his heart shattering in his chest. All he could do was shake his head, a tear trailing down his cheek. After the third swallow he managed to speak, though his voice seemed to break on every word, “I’m sorry, Sokka. He has her.” </p>
<p>He watched all the emotions flash through Sokka’s face, a desperate anger settling in. He shook his head, looking around once more, almost like Katara was going to magically appear in front of them. He scanned his eyes over Zuko and Mai, rubbing his head again. “I should have believed her, I don’t know what was wrong with me.” </p>
<p>“We have to get her back, Sokka,” Aang said, the desperation lacing his voice made it almost unrecognizable even to his own ears. </p>
<p>Sokka nodded in agreement, the anger and tension not leaving his face. He stood up, pulling Aang to his feet and supporting him. The boy was doing a much better job at channeling his emotions than Aang was, and the boy couldn’t help but sink slightly deeper into his guilt. “It all happened too quickly, I saw you go down and then those spirits just slammed us into the ground. My head is absolutely pounding.” He used his foot to nudge Zuko who startled awake quickly, sprinting to his feet. He looked around, seeming to be dazed and disoriented. When his eyes landed on Mai, he sprinted over to her, cradling her in his arms. Being picked up seemed to wake the girl, her eyes blinking open and gazing up at her husband. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Aang bitterly thought that he was going to be sick for a moment, and instantly felt even more guilty for being upset with them for being together. </p>
<p>The two pulled back from each other, scanning over each other to make sure they were okay before looking over at Aang and Sokka. The water tribe boy spoke before they could ask any questions. “We need to go, now. Tulok took Katara.” His voice was strong and sure, although his friends saw right through it. Under this calm collected ‘planner guy’ he was terrified. And if they were being honest with each other, they all were. “Gather what you can quickly, but we need to leave <em>now</em>.” </p>
<p>Mai gasped her mouth falling open in what Sokka and Aang thought to be the most emotion they had seen on the firelady’s face. She shook her head softly, opening and closing her mouth a few times before speaking, “He took her?” Sokka ground his teeth together before nodding down at her. Mai ran a hand over her hair for a moment, seeming to process before letting out a frustrated growl. “I knew I should have fought her on staying her, I knew we should have kept going. Why didn’t I fight her more?” </p>
<p>“Stop, Mai,” Zuko comforted, cupping her cheek with his hand. “This isn’t your fault. Besides, I was the one that let her stay out on guard duty without a second though. I knew that she was the target and it didn’t even cross my mind that it could have been unsafe for her.” The guilt was practically radiating off the boy as he spoke. It was clear that he was getting angrier and angrier with himself the longer he thought of it. </p>
<p>Mai had opened her mouth seemingly to protest, but Aang cut her off. “I promised her I’d protect her.” He said, his voice raw with emotion. Everyone was looking at him now in silence, their eyes glued to his face. “I was the reason she wanted to stay in this place, and I was too injured and weak to save her. It’s no one’s fault but mine.” His eyes filled with tears once more and he looked down, unable to even look at his friends, ashamed that the brother of the girl he so devastatingly failed was the one supporting him. He didn’t deserve it. </p>
<p>“Everyone needs to stop, now.” Sokka said. He walked with Aang over to where his staff was laying on the ground, bending over to pick it up. He gave it to Aang who managed to lean on it to support himself. Sokka turned to all three of his friends, able to look at all of them clearly now so they could see the sincerity behind his words. “We can stand here all day and play the blame game with ourselves. We can come up with a million reasons why it’s our fault or a million things we could have done differently. But in reality, we all know my sister. When Katara makes up her mind about something, there’s no changing it. And she will <em>always</em> look out for other people’s wellbeing even at the cost of her own.” His words struck all sorts of cords with the group, all slowly accepting that what he said was completely true. “This isn’t helping her. We can’t just sit around feeling sorry for ourselves. We need to go find my sister.”</p>
<p>The group all nodded in agreement at him. Zuko helped Mai stand, getting ready to gather their things. “Where are we going to look for her, though?” The firebender asked. “We haven’t been able to find any clues as to where he’s been or anything. Where could he have taken her?” </p>
<p>The question felt like a knife to Aang’s heart and the realization of just how helpless they were right now really sunk into him. They didn’t know anything. They were absolutely clueless. How the hell were they going to save her? His heart constricted in his chest so painfully he thought he could collapse. </p>
<p>Sokka sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m not sure. I just know we have to do something, look somewhere.” The boy thought to himself for a moment, before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. “You know, he would often go up to the Northern Water Tribe for a few weeks at a time. If we go there maybe we can see where he was staying. He might not have her right there, but hopefully we can find <em>anything</em> that can help us so we aren’t just blindly searching for her.” </p>
<p>Mai and Zuko nodded their heads, agreeing with Sokka completely. They needed to find whatever they could to help them find, Katara. Sokka looked to Aang, unspoken words passing between the two. Sokka knew how important his sister was to Aang. Whatever they chose to do, he wanted to make the call together. Aang thought over the plan quietly, not completely certain what the right thing to do was. He sighed deeply, looking right at Sokka. “It’s tricky. You’re right, we need to try and find anything we can, but… it’s going to take a few days to get there. I just… I want to find her as quickly as possible. I don’t want him to have her, I mean who knows what he’s…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought, let alone the sentence. </p>
<p>“I know, Aang, me too. That’s why I just… I need to try and come up with a plan, if we find information now then hopefully we won’t just be aimlessly searching for her. I need to do everything I can. We need to.” Sokka replied to him. </p>
<p>The monk nodded, knowing he was right. They had to do everything they could to find her as quickly as possible. “Then let’s pack up. I’ll get Appa ready.” The team all nodded breaking apart. Most of their things had still been strewn around in the grounds from the snowstorm and they didn’t really spend much time searching for lost items. Luckily Sokka had found one of the beds of food the night before, so they would have enough to get them to the Northern Water Tribe. Aang managed to get himself to Appa, who thankfully lowered his tail for him to climb on. By the time he was seated on his head, he was practically panting. He was hoping that these next few days of traveling would allow him to regain some of his strength. He knew he was no good to Katara in this state. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the other’s to gather in Appa’s saddle. Sokka settled himself next to Aang and with a silent nod between the boys they took off, heading North. Even though the avatar could feel like exhaustion seeping into his bones, his mind was anxious and alert. All he could do was replay the moment Tulok took Katara again and again in his mind. He knew that he was torturing himself, but he felt like he deserved it. Regardless of what Sokka said he knew that it was mostly his fault. He was the one that distracted her and then wasn’t strong enough to save her. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest from pure worry. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing thoughts, trying not to let himself spiral. </p>
<p>“We need to keep ourselves together,” Sokka spoke from next to him, causing him to jump slightly. He looked over to him and realized that he was on the brink of losing it just like he was. He’d only seen Sokka lose control a few times. But he knew how much his sister meant to him, so he could imagine how much this was weighing on him, too. “We can’t afford to lose it now, Aang. She needs us, we can’t let her down.” </p>
<p>“We’ll find her, Sokka,” The monk said, hoping that his voice sounded more convincing then it did to his own ears. “And when we do, Tulok <em>will </em>pay for what he’s done.” The two boys locked gazes the intensity burning between them. All Sokka did was nod in agreement. Aang usually never chose violence if he couldn’t help it, it was strictly against everything that he grew up learning. But he was beyond morals right now. Tulok wasn’t going to get away with <em>anything</em> for any longer. No matter what it took. </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why I didn’t believe her. As much as she teases me about them, my instincts are usually always right. I don’t know how he got past me.” The boy ran his hand over his face, clearly upset with himself. He wore his guilt like a cloak around himself, and Aang knew that he would take it off of his shoulders and dawn it himself for him if he could, in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>“Katara and I were kind of talking about that before… well, the last time we spoke. She wanted to tell you when Aang was healed and stronger, but now…,” Zuko spoke up from Appa’s saddle and the pain turned around to see him better. “Not you specifically, Sokka, but Aang.” His eyes shifted to the monk in question as he continued on, “She was telling me about a theory that she had about why you acted the way you did. She thinks that Tulok messed with you mind, maybe before he messed with anyone else’s. That could be why you were so out of character that night. And Sokka, maybe there reason that your instincts were off were because he messed with yours, too.”</p>
<p>The pair locked eyes, nothing but shock molding their features. They seemed to question the information themselves, their brains processing whether it made sense or not. They both opened their mouths to speak, a million thoughts passing through their eyes, but they still just stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally Sokka broke the silence, “Why did she think that he messed with your mind?”</p>
<p>Aang blinked a few times, clearing his throat. For some reason he felt embarrassment rise to the surface, but still he pressed on, telling Sokka how he had felt, “I guess I’m not totally sure, we never talked about that. I really can’t remember everything that happened when we broke up. And when I tried to remember it or when I tried to fly back to see her I would get almost… disoriented. It’s like my mind would just get fuzzy and I would be missing information. Is that why she thought that?” Aang looked back to Zuko, who nodded his head emphatically. He supposed that it made sense, it would explain a lot. </p>
<p>“I’ve felt some of the same things, too,” Sokka admitted, his voice was really quiet, especially for him. Zuko and Aang shared a concerned glance with one another before turning their attention back to their friend. “I just. I thought it was all in my head, that I was making it up, so why talk about it? It wasn’t some battlefield wound that I could show someone, I just thought I was being weak.” </p>
<p>The avatar shook head head at his friend, wanting to reassure him, “No, Sokka, it doesn’t make you weak. Just because we can’t always see our scars doesn’t make them any less real. I think we’ve all been through enough trauma to learn that by now. It’s still important to talk about what we’re going through mentally.” </p>
<p>“Clearly,” Sokka said, angry with himself for staying quiet for so long, “If I had talked about it we might have figured it out sooner and all of this could have been avoided.” </p>
<p>“Hey,” Aang said, putting a reassuring hang on his friend’s shoulder, “It’s like you said earlier, playing the blame game isn’t going to help us right now. At least we know now, and can do something about it. Now, let’s use what we know and try to piece as much of this together on our way there as we can, okay?” </p>
<p>Sokka nodded, releasing a deep breath and sending Aang a small, thankful smile. “You’re right.” He looked around the whole group before turning his gaze to the sky in front of him. “Let’s go get our girl.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara was absolutely freezing. The slight tremors of her muscles slowly waking her from her slumber. Which was weird, she thought, seeing as Aang was usually like a furnace, warming her very soul. And she fell asleep next to him, right? <em>Right?</em> Her brain was hazy, and she imagined wandering through a thick mist trying to find her way to clear consciousness. Another shiver wracked her body and she felt a dull ache in her wrists and knees. <em>What was happening?</em></p>
<p>She let out a groan, summoning all the strength that she had in order to try and blink open her eyes. At first all she saw was darkness, but after a few minute her eyes managed to adjust. She was startled to find herself alone in what appeared to be a cave. Her heart started racing and her breathing sped up. Her head whipped around frantically trying to process her surroundings. The was cold and dark, her eyes could barely make out where she was. She tried to lean forward but the dull ache she felt before turned into a sharp deep pain. She turned her head and finally realized that her arms were chained, spread out on either side of her head, the ache in her shoulders from the stretch becoming more and more noticeable. </p>
<p>She let out a panicked whimper at the position that she found herself in, her stomach twisting. She tried desperately pulling against the chains but stopped when she felt the cool metal cut deeper into her wrists. She looked down, trying to see if she could stand up, but quickly realized her ankles were shackled, too. Her entire body ached and she wasn’t sure how long she had been unconscious like this. She knew that she had to calm her racing mind, but at this point she was beyond reasoning, pure panic filling every corner of her head. She tried pulling again, using every ounce of strength she could, but let out a pained cry as she felt warm blood trickle from her wrists. She felt exposed and vulnerable in this position, knowing who put her here turned her heart to complete ice. </p>
<p>She couldn’t stop the tears from escaping her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. The salty drops stung her right cheek as it ran down and she vaguely wondered when she had gotten cut. What had happened while she was unconscious? Memories slowly came back to her. She saw herself bloodbending Tulok, Aang stoping her, <em>thankfully, </em>and then being sent into the spirit world. She could practically feel her heart tear in half remembering her final goodbye to Aang. She closed her eyes as more tears spilled from them. She hung her head, shaking slightly, trying to push the thought away that that could have been the last time she’d see him. </p>
<p>The echoing sound of footsteps pushed all other thoughts from her mind as a desperate fear coursed through her body. Against her common sense, she started pulling on the chains again, briefly wondering if she could use her blood to cut through the chains. She shuttered at the thought, but she guessed the full moon had passed and didn’t think she had enough strength to do so. The steps got closer and she hopelessly searched for a way out or something she could use as a weapon to defend herself. But she knew that it wasn’t looking good for her at all. </p>
<p>The footsteps rounded the corner and she looked up, making direct eye contact with Tulok, her eyes briefly dropping down to the twisted smirk on his face. She felt like a trapped animal, continuing to look around for a way out even though she knew it was useless. Tulok let out a low chuckle, crouching down so he was face level with the princess. “Good to see you awake, Katara,” he practically purred, reaching his hand out and catching her chin between his fingers. Her heart pounded in her chest, unsure of what his next move was going to be. He forcefully tilted her face to the side, inspecting her cheek. “Sorry about the cut on that pretty face of yours,” he said, the smirk never leaving his face and no trace of remorse reaching his eyes. “Apparently you put up quite the struggle. We had to chain you up, for your own safety of course. </p>
<p>His words almost made her wretch, feeling absolutely sick that she couldn’t remember anything he was talking about. What had happened to her when she wasn’t conscious? Who was ‘we’? A violent shiver wracked her body once more, sending a fresh wave of pain through her. “What do you want, Tulok? What was this all for?” Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. Her throat practically screamed for water, which she doubted that they would let her have. “Do you really expect me to believe you did all this because you had some kind of crush on me or something? </p>
<p>He let out a hearty laugh now, standing straight and clasping his hands behind his back. “Of course not, Katara. You’re stubborn, not stupid.” He turned and faced her, the maniacal grin still painted on his face. His cheek looked like it was starting to heal, which made the bender really wonder how long she had been out for. He tilted his head as he looked down at her and the look on his face made her want to cleanse herself. “This is all about power, my dear. It’s easy to see that you’re stunning, and a prize for anyone that gets to call you theirs, but you have something that a lot of women don’t truly have. Power and position. I mean, could you imagine the couple we could have made, with my bending strength and your political influence? People <em>listen</em> to you, you trained the <em>Avatar</em> for spirits sakes. We could have ruled the world together.” </p>
<p>Now it was Katara’s turn to laugh, although it sounded harsh and forced to her ears. “You’re crazy, Tulok. There’s no way I would ever pick you, and even if I did <em>neither</em> of us have the power rule the <em>world, </em>I mean listen to yourself. And I’m not some prize that you can try and win,” she sneered, letting the venom lace her voice, “It’s probably your outdated view of women that is keeping you single.” </p>
<p>His composure dropped for a moment, anger hijacking his features as he let out a low snarl. “You are much too hard headed for your own good, Katara. I thought for sure that with time you’d come to recognize how good we could be together. Especially once I got your little boyfriend out of the way. That really was my greatest ‘two birds with one stone’ moment. I knew that you would be devastated, but I didn’t think he would crumble as easily as he did. Pathetic, really.”</p>
<p>She let out an angry grunt, instinctually lunging forward at him, only to once again be met with the resistance of the chains. She hated herself, in that moment, for putting a smug look of satisfaction on his face with her actions. “I knew that you messed with his mind. He would have never left me like that. You bastard!” She screamed the last words at him, her anger rising. She knew she needed to calm down, that she was giving him exactly what he wanted, but she couldn’t seem to help it. </p>
<p>“You’re right, although you two fell apart faster than I could have imagined,” He was pacing back and forth his head swiveling to keep an eye on her as he walked. “I thought that infiltrating the Avatar’s mind would prove to be more of a challenge, but I suppose even the spiritual bridge has his weaknesses.” He stopped then, turning towards her before crouching down in front of her once more. “Tell me, <em>princess</em>,” He practically spat the word out at her, “How quickly did he run from you, with just a little push?” </p>
<p>In an action of pure rage, she did the only thing that she could think to do in that moment. She spit right in his face. He reeled back, raising his hands to wipe off his face. She couldn’t stop her lips from curling up seeing his reaction. But a new kind of rage burned in his eyes when he looked at her again so her sense of self gratification was fleeting, fear quickly replacing it. He stood again, his hands curling into fists in pure anger. </p>
<p>“Really, Katara, I thought you were better behaved than this.” He finished wiping his face off, snarling down at her. The look in his eyes reminded her of when she spoke back to him in the council tent, when she thought he was going to strike her. She braced herself for that again now, not sure what he was going to do in retaliation. But slowly he composed himself, “That’s fine. If you don’t want to talk to me I have some other…<em>friends, </em>you can play with instead.” </p>
<p>Upon speaking those words, Katara felt a rush of energy around her. When she looked around she could see shadows start creeping along the cave walls and she understood instantly realized what he had meant. <em>The spirits</em>. He was going to leave her alone with the spirits. Her minds whirled with the possibilities of what that could mean, but knowing how they played with her mind, she didn’t want to find out. She needed to keep him talking. She needed to find a way out. He started turning around to leave and she panicked and cried out, “Wait!” He paused, not turning around completely, but turning his head just enough to give her a side profile. She scrambled to think of something to keep him talking when a lightbulb went off in her mind. “How did you stop the letters?” </p>
<p>He turned around then to face her fully, a boastful smile on his face. “Now that was a bit of a challenge. I didn’t anticipate you writing to each other like love sick polar bear puppies for so long.” His face was tinged with disgust as he looked down at her, not ceasing his little speech. “At first I intercepted them, using some spirit magic, but that proved to be time consuming and tedious. So I came up with another plan. I may have whispered in a few people’s ear about a new mail system. And once that got instilled all I had to do was mettle with the little carrier boy’s mind, so your incoming and outgoing letters came directly to me.” </p>
<p>He seemed particularly proud of this and she shook her head, realizing that Sokka had guessed it correctly. “Just how many minds did you have to manipulate to pull this off, exactly?” She asked spitefully, her hatred for him seeping into her words. </p>
<p>He chucked at this, smirking again, “More that I imagined I would have needed. You were a lot of work, Katara. More than you may be worth. But you know the mind I was most proud to manipulate?” He stalked closer to her, mindful to keep his distance after the last time. She simply stared at him, letting all of her rage pass through her stare, hoping that by some miracle she could take him down with her very gaze. When he realized that she wasn’t going to answer, he pressed on, soaking in the satisfaction of the impact his words were going to have on her. “Your very own brother, Sokka.” </p>
<p>Her mouth dropped open in pure shock. She had sort of known all along, <em>spirits</em> she had constantly asked herself if he had been brainwashed. But now hearing him confirm it sent a wave of shock through her that she couldn’t seem to shake. The look of pride on his face made her stomach churn, and she wanted to do anything she could to wipe it off. “<em>Sokka?</em> He was who you were most proud to manipulate? My brother barely believes in spirits, despite spending an entire day in the spirit world, how hard could he really be to trick?” She threw at him. </p>
<p>Annoyance flashed through his features before a more serious tone took over. “Have you ever heard of something called ‘root rot’, Katara?” He paused, but when she didn’t answer he continued, beginning to pace the small cave again. “See, people are so funny sometimes. When something hurts them or confuses them, they so rarely take the time to understand it. Instead they throw up wall after wall, blocking it from themselves. They hide away the parts of themselves until they can’t see it anymore and think that it makes them stronger.” The princess started to squirm, feeling the sharp pain of her knees digging into the rocky ground below. She knew that he was partially speaking about her, because that’s exactly what she had done when Aang broke up with her. “But you see, when one puts those walls up, it leaves them even more vulnerable than they were before. Because if you don’t monitor all parts of yourself, you don’t always realize when you’re weakened.” </p>
<p>He crouched down swiftly, catching her by surprise, and covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn’t repeat her move from before. She let out a startled, muffled cry and tried to pull away, but his grip proved to be stronger. “Now, root rot, Katara, can be a fatal disease to plants if not identified and cared for swiftly. In fact, perfectly healthy seeming trees have been known to fall from this, when no one even suspected something was wrong.” He leaned in closer, his gaze the most ominous it had ever been. She couldn’t drag her eyes away from his gaze even if she tried, but she didn’t even bother. “So when a person blocks a part of themselves off, it’s like hiding their roots deep, <em>deep</em> under the ground. Where no one will know if it’s killing them from the inside. Until just like the healthy trees in the forest… they <em>fall</em>.” He stood then, removing his hand from her mouth and backing away, beginning to walk towards the exit once more. “So you see, dear girl, your brother was my most proud moment not because of the challenge.” He grinned at her from over his shoulder, “I’m most proud of him because he proved my beliefs to be true yet again. By blocking out the things that scare us, we choose to make ourselves weak. He was a lovely little science experiment.”</p>
<p>All she could do was gaze at him, wide-eyed, not having a single clue as to what to say. “My next experiment,” he continued, as if this was a casual conversation between two friends, “is to see how long it takes your roots to rot out from under you so much that you accept me as your partner. Forever.” The words struck a new level of fear into her heart and she began thrashing, completely out of control. She didn’t have a plan, she just knew she didn’t want to be here, she <em>couldn’t</em> be here. “Now, have fun with my <em>friends</em>.” He called out before walking away, disappearing into the darkness. </p>
<p>When he was gone, the shadows began to circle around her, and she began to chant a single word under her breath, over and over again. “<em>No</em>.<em>”</em> One of the spirits stopped circling suddenly, standing in front of her. Her gaze locked with it’s inky black one and an involuntary shiver made its way up her spine. It reached out a limb towards her forehead, mimicking the action the Tulok had used when he took her. She vague realized that she was screaming, but was helpless to stop it. When it’s tentacle made contact with her skin, her world once again went pitch black. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katara?” A soft voice tried to stir her from her slumber, and she felt a gentle hand caressing her cheek. “Sweetie? Wake up.” The pet name is what called to her subconscious, the familiar voice not seeming to make its way through. But eventually she was able to peel her eyes open. Her blue orbs squinted against the bright sunlight and she fought to make sense of everything. Eventually they settled on a grey hue that she knew better than any other color in the world. She blinked a few times, resisting the urge to pinch herself to make sure it was real. Aang stared down at her, concern lining every aspect of his features. “Sweetie, are you okay? You were moving around a lot and saying ‘no’ in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?” </p>
<p>Katara sat up slowly, breaking their gaze to look around the room. They were laying in a bed that she recognized from the air temple he had been rebuilding. She had only seen it a few times before… Before <em>what</em>? She tried to remember, but her mind was hazy and she shook her head in order to clear it. When that didn’t do her any good she lifted her hand, digging her fingers into her temple. “I’m… not sure,” She said, genuinely confused at what was happening.</p>
<p>Aang sat up then, too, brushing her hand away and placing his own at both of her temples, expertly massaging them just how he knew that she liked. Almost instantly she felt the tension leave her forehead, and she began to relax. After a few heavenly minutes, he slowly moved his hands down her neck, then to her shoulder. When he finally pulled away he pressed a soft kiss to the skin of her shoulder, causing a delightful shiver to run through her. He sat back, guiding her to lean back so she was in between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. “Need to talk about it?” He murmured into her hair. </p>
<p>She let out a content sigh, smiling softly to herself. She grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her and snuggling as far back into him as she possibly could, resting her head on his shoulder. She pressed a soft kiss to his neck, smiling even wider when she noticed the little bumps raised along his skin. She loved the effect that she had on him. It sent a pure thrill through her that she could get such a reaction from the mighty Avatar. “I’m not sure… I think it was just a… strange dream. I can only remember bits and pieces of it, really. But I’m pretty sure you broke up with me in it…” She said, turning to look at him and raising a teasing eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>He visibly gulped, looking unsure as to if he was in trouble for something that his dream self had done. But when she laughed, he sighed in absolute relief, knowing that she clearly wasn’t holding it against him. He let out a soft chuckle, burying his face into her neck, peppering it with kisses until she squealed and begged him to stop tickling her. Eventually he complied, easy laughter falling from their smiling lips. “Well, I think we both know that will never happen.” </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, humming in contentment. She thought to herself that this was the most perfect moment that she could ask for. She didn’t think anything could ever ruin this. Until she heard the next words the monk spoke. “I mean, especially with us being engaged now,” he said. The princesses eyes shot open, confusion shooting through every limb in her body, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. Her head snapped to face his, looking at him questioningly. She reached up to her neck almost instinctually, finding a betrothal necklace there. At first she told herself that she simply heard him wrong, or that he was just teasing her back, trying to get back at her for scaring him about the dream. But as her fingers glided over the rock settled at the base of her neck, she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. </p>
<p>“Aang?” She asked, sitting up and turning away from him so she could get a better look at him. When she spoke the distress could be heard clear as day in her voice, “Why can’t I remember you proposing? I don’t… I don’t remember us getting engaged.” She looked down quickly, trying to see the necklace as best she could. It felt rough, hastily carved. Not at all like her mother’s necklace. Shaking fingers reached behind her neck, desperately trying to prove her thoughts wrong. But when she finally got the necklace untied to look at it, it wasn’t the necklace she knew better than her own mind. It was an awful, unfamiliar carving. A twisted monster with limbs contorted every which way, an utterly disturbing sight. She gasped, looking back up to Aang, who simply looked at her, confused. </p>
<p>“Sweetie… what do you mean?” He asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and comfort. When he realized that she wasn’t capable of answering him in the moment, he sighed, running a hand over his face, his shoulders sagging. “Katara, I think you know exactly why you can’t remember.” </p>
<p>All she could do was take small, shallow breaths, pressing the heel of her hand into her chest, trying to settle down her thundering heart. “No, Aang, I think you can clearly tell that I don’t know!” She practically screeched at him. Her hysterics were simply met with a steely, steady gaze, that left her baffled and frustrated. She looked back down at the carving, trying to see if her eyes were simply playing tricks on her, but the image had remained the same. When she looked back at Aang, the sight before her tore a scream from her throat and she flung herself back so quickly that she fell off the bed, landing with a hard <em>thud</em> on the ground. </p>
<p>Aang’s eyes weren’t their normal silver color—oh no. They were the inky black that plagued her mind. She instantly realized what was going on. This was just another manipulation. It wasn’t happening. Just like with her mother. The memories of the cave crashed into her and she whimpered. Aang floated up from the bed, not in his typical airbender fashion. It further confirmed her fear. This wasn’t Aang. </p>
<p>“You do know, Katara,” the <em>thing</em> that looked like her soulmate seemed to speak. Although she could hear him clear as day, his mouth didn’t move, a twisted grin stayed right in place. “This isn’t real. It’s just another illusion of your mind. You’re trapped, Katara. Stuck in an endless loop of whatever I want you to see. And <em>no one</em> is coming to save you.” </p>
<p>Katara shook her head, scrambling back, trying miserably to get away from this <em>thing</em> as quickly as she could. But no matter how far she got it simply followed her, its feet floating mere inches above the ground, but never touching. Her back hit the wall and she whimpered again, unable to get a hold of herself. The creature soared through the air, stopping centimeters away from her face. It was so close that she could feel its cold breath on her face. She closed her eyes on instinct, hoping for just a moment that when she opened them she’d wake up, and this would all be a dream, too. But luck was not on her side with that. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Katara. If you don’t like this scene I can paint you another one. We have all the time in the world.” Aang’s voice taunted her, echoing through the room and her mind, the smile still never leaving his face. Once more, he reached out three fingers, aiming for her forehead. And when they made contact, nothing but her own scream of anguish was left ringing in her ears. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen: Bonded Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang thought that the journey to the Northern Water Tribe was the most painful few days in his entire life. All he could do was rest while they traveled, and while he knew that he needed to regain his strength he felt like he should be doing something, <em>anything</em>, more. The monk was practically vibrating with nervous energy that simply radiated throughout the group. The last three days of the trip were eerily quiet, none of them speaking more than five words to each other. The first couple of days Sokka talked to them nonstop about strategy, gathering what little information they could and plan after plan of what they could do in order to get her back. But eventually Aang had to stop listening to it. His mind was constantly spiraling, and when he was being honest with himself, he knew that he would throw whatever plan they came with out the window as soon as he saw her.</p>
<p>The monk knew for certain that the second he saw Katara again, the moment he could reach out and touch her, he would do whatever he needed, no matter the cost. He didn’t care if it were his life on the line, or an enemy’s. Deep down in his core, he knew that he still considered all life sacred. His morals were something he kept nestled tightly in his chest, echoing against his beating heart. But right now his desperation to get her back sang louder. And he would answer whatever call he needed to in order to have her safe again. He was prepared to lay down his life without a second’s hesitation.</p>
<p>He stretched his arms back behind him, feeling his shoulders stretch and pop, his muscles twitching and flexing. He felt stronger, but not his normal levels just yet. He sighed heavily, pulling his legs up to his chest, crossed at the ankles and wrapped his arms around them. He still couldn’t stop himself from staring out into the horizon, wondering where she was. Images of what she was going through haunted him in all his moments, awake and asleep. He shuttered, running a hand over his face, allowing his eyes to flutter closed for a moment. He kept them closed, tilting his face up towards the sun, hoping it’s rays could shine some sort of hope into him. He concentrated on the feeling of the cold wind whispering against his skin. He was able to hover in-between a state of meditation and consciousness, focusing on his surroundings and feelings. It helped quiet his mind for the first time since it had happened.</p>
<p>Of course as soon as he seemed to achieve this, his peace was shattered by Sokka’s cries. “Guys, look! We’re here!”</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes snapped open, looking over his shoulder to see the warrior vigorously pointing ahead of them, a cocktail of emotions shining in his blue eyes. Aang took in the sight of his friend, really studying him. He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes were deep and worrisome. It made Aang realize that he wasn’t sure if Sokka had really slept. He felt guilty, that he hadn’t been doing a better job, taking care of his friend. He was so wrapped up in his own grief that he hasn’t thought about it. <em>Katara would have</em>, he thought to himself, <em>if she were here she would have made sure everyone was okay. </em>He sighed, turning his head to look at where Sokka was pointing.</p>
<p>He felt hope rise up in his chest when he saw what Sokka was pointing too. Along the horizon he could see the massive wall that marked the territory of the Northern Water Tribe. He tried to tamper down his emotions, not sure that he could handle the disappointment if he got his hopes up. He sent a prayer to whatever spirit was listening that she would be here and would be okay. Sokka scrambled up to sit next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder but still looking forward towards the wall. Aang gripped Appa’s reigns tightly in his hands, surfing him on faster, to which he complied. The avatar knew that his companion must have been tired. They had been traveling for a long time with barely any rest, but he had pushed forward, almost as if he truly understood the gravity of the situation.</p>
<p>A crowd had gathered below the bison where they were trying to land. Scores of excited people who instantly recognized the Avatar’s ride were buzzing around. Usually seeing people happy and excited instantly lifted his mood, but it didn’t even begin to chip away at the dark cloud looming above him. Aang looked around, hoping to see Pakku so that he could talk to him. As much as he knew he needed to, he was also dreading the impending conversation, though, because he knew the pain he was going to causing when he told him about what happened to her.</p>
<p>“There, I see, Pakku and GranGran,” Sokka said, pointing in their direction again. He sighed heavily, “I didn’t realize that she was visiting him. This is going to be much harder than I thought.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded in agreement, his stomach sinking even further down as the seconds ticked by. They landed, climbing off of Appa. The crowd eagerly greeted them, backing away upon the approach of Master Pakku. The man walked towards them smiling, Kanna holding onto his arm smiling brightly at her Grandson. Aang shifted his weight from foot to foot, repressing the urge to run and let everyone else deal with this. But he knew that he couldn’t do that, he needed to do whatever he could. For her. He looked to Sokka who walked up to the couple while Mai and Zuko hung back, tending to Appa and giving the two their privacy.</p>
<p>“Sokka, Aang!” Kanna greeted the pair, he face bright and excited. “I didn’t expect to see you two here!” Aang thought back to when he had first met Kanna. She had instantly distrusted him, and now knowing why she had been so hesitant, he hadn’t blamed her at all. He was expecting her to completely hate him since he’d broken up with Katara, which in reality might have made the news he was going to deliver easier.</p>
<p>“What brings you all up North?” Pakku asked, shaking the boys hands in the traditional warrior handshake, smiling widely at them. He’d felt like he’d grown close with them, though it took him a while to adjust to Sokka’s constant joking manor. But they were family, and he was genuinely happy to see them. Mai and Zuko slowly made their way over to the group, looking to Sokka to make sure it was okay. When he nodded they approached them, greeting the pair. “Firelord and Firelady, it’s an honor to have you visit us today,” Pakku said, bowing slightly, concern tinting his eyes. He was still smiling, but he looked slightly more worried. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s…” Aang started, shifting on his feet again, “We’re here because… Well..” His words seemed to leave him, and he took a deep breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his robes. He knew he needed to tell them, and he didn’t want it to fall on Sokka, but he just couldn’t seem to get control.</p>
<p>“We’re here because of Katara,” Sokka interrupted, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shifted so that he was more in front of Aang, taking the lead in the situation. Aang looked down, trying to stifle the guild and shame that was still ripping through him. He was thankful that Sokka was able to step up in his moment of weakness.</p>
<p>The couple looked at each other briefly, their smiles fading from their faces. Kanna grasped Pakku’s arm tighter and Aang could see that her knuckles were turning white. She seemed to look around him, back towards Appa, and he thought that she was looking for Katara. “Is she hurt?” She asked, the worry evident in her shaking voice.</p>
<p>Hearing the emotion in his grandmother’s voice seemed to halt Sokka, pain rippling across his features. Sokka looked towards him briefly and it was almost as if he had snapped out of his shield of grief. He stood straighter, stepping forward once more and gently touching Kanna’s arm. “I don’t know if she’s hurt. But she was taken.” GranGran gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth, instantly looking over to Pakku, who looked just as shocked.</p>
<p>“Taken?” The waterbending master questioned, seemed to be in a state of disbelief, “By who? When? How did this happen?”</p>
<p>Aang realized that he was becoming more distressed, something that he could definitely empathize with. He glanced around, not wanting to draw more attention to them then they needed to, especially when he could see how upset Kanna was getting. “Is there somewhere we could talk that’s more private?” He asked, motioning with his hands to the people surrounding them. Pakku nodded his head motioning to where his home was. Sokka stepped up and Kanna walked to him, wrapping her arm around his and leaning on him for support. The group made their way inside, gathering quickly right in the living space. The home was decorated in a very similar style that the homes were decorated in the Southern Tribe and Aang distantly wondered if that had anything to do with Kanna or if it was just a similarity.</p>
<p>“Tell us everything,” Pakku said, his face more collected now, though the group could see that he was still clearly concerned. GranGran was still holding on to Sokka for support, her eyes filled with tears, but her gaze was focused on Aang.</p>
<p>The monk took a deep, centering breath, trying to steady himself before he continued. He started at the beginning, relaying the information that was told to him about Sokka’s hunting group and then the initial attack against Katara. He spoke of the spirits that had been plaguing the girl, and the journey they had made searching for answers. When he got to what happened last night, he had to pause, his emotions once again stirring in his chest, constricting his throat.</p>
<p>Pakku ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath before asking, “Aang, who took her?”</p>
<p>Sokka spoke up this time, a fire lit inside him. Aang wondered if it was the guilt of not believing his sister that spurred him on, much like his own guilt did for him. “It was Tulok, of your Norther Water Tribe, Pakku. He was the one that took her.”</p>
<p>The man’s mouth dropped open, confusion lacing his features. He shook his head slightly, not seeming like he was quite understanding what Sokka was telling him. “Tulok…? He asked in disbelief. “But…<em>why</em>? We haven’t seen or heard from him in over three years now, why would he take her?”</p>
<p>Aang blinked, turning to Sokka. Not it was his face to look at the older man in complete confusion. “What do you mean it’s been over three years? He’s been down with us at the Southern Tribe for about three and a half years now. But he’s come to stay up here for weeks at a time, at least a few times a year. So you should have definitely seen him!” His voice was getting louder and louder as he continued to spoke, the urgency clearly rising.</p>
<p>Pakku scrunched his eyebrows together, shaking his head at the warrior in front of him. “No, Sokka… he hasn’t been coming here, at least not to the tribe. We banished him a few years back when we discovered that he was dealing with spirits. We haven’t heard from him since.” He looked around the group of four who were in complete disbelief, glancing around at each other trying to piece together what they were being told. “I had written to your father about him, warning him, but I never heard back. I guess I just assumed that no word was a good sign and that they didn’t have to deal with him.”</p>
<p>It was easy to see the anger rising on Sokka’s face. Mai and Zuko looked absolutely exasperated behind him as well. Sokka grit his teether together before answering. “My father never got the letter,” He explained, shaking his head, “Tulok has been messing with our messenger hawks this whole time. Katara and Aang had been trying to contact each other the last three years, but somehow he managed to intercept every single letter of theirs. He must have done it with your letter, too.”</p>
<p>Aang could feel himself spiraling quickly and knew that he needed to find something to grasp onto. “Can you take us to where he was staying?” He asked, the attention focusing back on him quickly, “Maybe he left something behind that will give us a hint about where he took her?”</p>
<p>Pakku shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, but even if I did take you there, it’s been someone else’s home since he left all that time ago, even if we all went there, the odds of there being anything left are near impossible.”</p>
<p>Aang mentally cursed, trying with everything in him to stay in control of himself. He felt a flush creep it’s way up his neck and into his cheeks. He looked to Sokka who looked nearly broken and then to Zuko and Mai who also seemed to be in disbelief still. The Firelord stepped forward drawing the attention to himself for the moment. “What exactly did he do with the spirits that got him banished?”</p>
<p>The mastered turned to Zuko and on instinct seemed to bow just slightly before answering him, “He was trying to seek out spirits and manipulate them. He had tried to get a few other tribesmen involved, but most of us here in the north know to respect and almost <em>fear</em> the spirits. Word got back to our chief and he was banished that same day. From what I heard he was looking to use them to gain more power.”</p>
<p>“What would he have to gain from taking Katara, though?” Kanna spoke up, leaving Sokka’s side to find comfort in the embrace of her husband. “From what it sounds like he had already found a spirit to work with him, why take her?”</p>
<p>“We’re not completely sure,” Sokka said, looking almost apologetically at his grandmother, as if he held himself personally responsibly for all of this. “But he had asked Katara to marry him a few times. Really he tried to pressure her into it, by attempting to barter supplies for our tribe for her hand.” He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment, a move that was so <em>Katara</em> it sent a pang through Aang’s already bleeding heart. “He was pretty much obsessed with her. For all I know this was all a ploy to get her to marry him. We think that he messed with Aang’s mind and caused them to break up in the first place. It all just seems to come back to her.”</p>
<p>Aang felt the guilt rise in his chest and melt away, forging directly into anger. He balled his hands into fists, growing more and more agitated. “We need to get back out there,” he said, snapping everyone’s gaze back to him. “At least now we know that he hasn’t actually been coming back here, which means that he must be somewhere down by the Southern Tribe. We have to go back and start searching.”</p>
<p>He could see the shame rise in Sokka and once again mentally cursed himself. He opened his mouth to comfort him when Pakku spoke up, “I agree, you all need to go. I’ll talk to our chief and gather my students. We’ll send some search parties out up here as well, so we can cover all of our bases just in case. If nothing turns up in the search parties, I’ll send my people south to assist you.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, stepping up to the man and clasping his arm in a sign of respect. “Thank you, Master Pakku, that would be incredibly helpful.” The rest of the group nodded and began to say their goodbyes so they could depart. They walked back outside to Appa, who thankfully looked ready to go despite not even landing an hour ago. Sokka hugged his grandmother tightly, whispering hushed words to her. When they pulled back they both had tears in their eyes. Kanna made her way over to Aang, pulling him into a hug as well.</p>
<p>“Please, Aang, find my Granddaughter. Find her quickly and bring her back to us. Please.” Her words were strangled and he could hear the tears in them. It made wetness fill his own eyes and he pulled back, grasping her arms in his hands and nodding at her.</p>
<p>“I will do everything I possibly can. I will never stop until I find her, not while there’s still breath in my body. I promise.” Kanna nodded and motioned for him to get going. He bended up onto Appa’s head to join the others. Within minutes they were off, heading back the direction that they came. To say that the mood was gloomy would have been and egregious understatement. Every single one of them were feeling Katara’s absence in that moment. He glanced behind him to see that Sokka was sitting in the saddle right next to him. He turned then, gaining Sokka’s attention. “You made the right, call, Sokka. We got more information and we narrowed our search, not to mention got reinforcements. Don’t doubt that. We’ll find her.</p>
<p>Sokka opened his mouth, and Aang assumed he was going to object, but he thought about it for a moment before simply nodding his head, closing his eyes and turning away. Aang sighed, turning his attention back to the skies. He just wanted to get back there, now, Tulok had had her for long enough now. As soon as they landed he was going to try and connect with Roku again, maybe he knew something, <em>anything, </em>that would help him find his girl. He closed his eyes against the wind, letting it carry his words away as it flew past him, “I’m coming, Katara, just hang on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Katara opened her eyes, they drifted up to the night sky, gazing fondly at the full moon. She couldn’t help but think of Yue on these nights, missing her friend dearly. She hoped that she was doing well. Sometimes she wished Yue would come visit her, sort of like the Painted Lady had done after she had helped her village. Just a moment to be with her friend again would make her happy. <em>Wait, hadn’t this happened before?</em></p>
<p>She looked around, completely confused. He remembered this moment, for some reason. She remembered those thoughts and the moon and being perched on the edge of this cliff. But how could she be remembering something that was happening right now, that didn’t make sense. She reached up, rubbing her temples, which were pounding, trying to sort her brain out. She felt like she was forgetting something, something <em>so important</em> but whatever it was was hovering on the edges of her memory, just out of her reach. She was about to stand up when she heard a voice to her left.</p>
<p>“But how are you handling it all?”</p>
<p>She whipped her head around to see Zuko sitting next to her, looking directly at her and smiling. That was weird, she thought to herself, she could have sworn that she was alone out here just a moment ago. She didn’t hear anyone sit down next to her. What was <em>happening</em>? “Zuko?” She asked, and she noticed that the smile faded from his face for just a moment, “When did you get here? Why do I feel like I’m trapped in some kind of deja vu?”</p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head slightly, “No, Katara, try again.” When he was finished speaking he looked over her shoulder, the action making her stomach sink and fill with dread. She turned hesitantly to try and see what he was looking at, but couldn’t see anything in the darkness. She squinted her eyes, trying her best to see what her friend was staring at. She was about to turn around and ask him when she heard him speak again, “But how are you handling it all?”</p>
<p>Once more she whipped her head around, raising an eyebrow up in pure confusion. He was staring at her now, apparently whatever he had been looking at before seemed to lose his interest, and the smile was back on his face. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell kind of game he thought he was playing when she seemed to pause, a haziness sweeping over her mind. Slowly she closed her mouth again, trying to shake her mind clear, but failing.</p>
<p>She sighed, pulling her knees into her chest and propping her chin on top of them, turning her attention back to the crashing waves below. “Honestly, I’m okay, I think. I spent so much time worrying that he meant what he had said and that he had moved on. As much as it’s painful to know that we lost that much time, I just…” She glanced at Zuko quickly out of the corner of her eyes, “I’m thankful that he didn’t forget about me.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t forget about you?” The firebender asked, and she turned to look at him, noticing the confusion on his face. “But Katara… he <em>did </em>forget about you… You were missing for so long that honestly… we <em>all</em> forgot about you.”</p>
<p>His words stung, as if they had made a physical gash in her heart and when she heard them she actually flinched back. She shook her head, trying to convey her desperation to him. “What… what are you talking about? I never went missing. He didn’t forget about me. You’re sitting here talking to me now, you didn’t forget about me either.” Her mind was racing and she had to muster up all of her strength to stop her tears from spilling over.</p>
<p>Zuko smiled, but it was one of overwhelming pity, not his usual smile to her, “But you did disappear, Katara. You just locked yourself away in your house, not speaking to anyone until one day we went to check on you and you were just… gone. We all looked for you, but eventually we gave up. Sokka and Suki got too involved in being parents, Mai and I simply stayed in the fire nation and Aang, well…” His mouth twisted a little more bitterly as he shed light on the next revelation, “Aang settled down with one of the nice Air Acolytes.”</p>
<p>Katara’s mouth instantly felt dry, her throat like sandpaper when she tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat. “What? N-no Zuko, that didn’t happen,” her voice got higher and higher pitched the more she spoke, “Th-that didn’t happen.” Her mind was racing and she felt like she wasn’t getting enough oxygen into her lungs.</p>
<p>“There’s really no use in denying it, Katara,” Zuko said, looking behind him. The girl couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her throat.</p>
<p>When she followed his gaze she saw that Aang was standing with his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman. He was smiling brightly down at her, a sparkle twinkling in his eye that Katara had never seen before. The woman that was wrapped up in his arms seemed beautiful, although the princess couldn’t quite make out the woman’s face. She was draped with the familiar orange and yellow robes that she was so used to seeing Aang in. As her eyes scanned down the woman’s body she realized something that made the tears finally spill down her face. “Oh my Spirits, is she…?” Her voice trailed off before she could finish that sentence.</p>
<p>Before Zuko could answer two little boys came running around the couple, peels of laughter floating through the air as they went. They seemed to be chasing each other, dressed in the same robes as the adults were. To Katara’s pure shock the one boy turned and looked at her, his eyes a piercing silver, just like Aang’s. The younger boy stopped too, looking to where his brother was looking before seizing his opportunity and airbending a gust of wind at his brother, carrying him up into the air. The older child used some airbending of his own to steady himself, falling gracefully back to his feet on the ground. Upon seeing this the tears streamed down the princess’ face even harder.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Zuko answered, pulling her out of her thoughts, but she still couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. “She’s pregnant with her third child. As you can see, the first two are air benders.” Her heart twisted and splintered painfully inside of her chest. “I guess what Aang really needed was a wonderfully sweet non-bender, who didn’t get in the way of him repopulating the air nation. I’m sure that three little ones is only the beginning.”</p>
<p>A choked sob escaped her throat and she had to cover her mouth with her hand. She couldn’t do anything except stare at the two, who were so entwined with each other that they didn’t notice a single thing around them, aside from occasionally smiling down at their other two children. She felt herself shaking, trying her best not to collapse down to her knees. The way he looked at her, the love shining in his eyes. It used to be Katara that he looked at like that. Never in her life did she think that she would have to witness Aang look at another woman that way. It was absolutely killing her. “How long?” She asked Zuko, finally able to tear her eyes away for a moment to look at him, “How long did he wait until he got married?”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled at her, “The wedding? I think about a year after you disappeared, maybe a little less. They started dating just a few months after and Aang just knew that she was the one. There was no hesitation.”</p>
<p>When she turned back to them, they were kissing passionately, his hand cupping the woman’s cheek while she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. It was like a dagger right to Katara’s heart and she shook her head again. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks, so quickly that she didn’t even try to wipe them away. “No,” was the only word she seemed capable of saying in that moment, and she repeated it like a prayer. “No, this isn’t right.”</p>
<p>“It is, Katara. He forgot about you. We all did.” Zuko taunted her.</p>
<p>When she looked tearfully at him she shook her head, knowing in her heart, despite the utter pain she was feeling, that this wasn’t right. Nothing about this made sense. Aang wouldn’t just forget her like that, not if she went missing. None of them would. And why wouldn’t she remember going missing? <em>Think Katara</em>, she told herself, screwing her eyes closed and digging her fingers into her temples. She hoped that the pain would help ground her, which it started to. Flashes of other memories started flooding her mind. Aang angrily kissing her, sleeping on his chest, him getting hurt and begging her to stay with him. No, this wasn’t real, this wasn’t her reality. She gasped as it dawned on her and her eyes shot open. <em>This wasn’t reality, this was another painting.</em></p>
<p>“How did you do that?” Zuko said, tilting his head at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked at him, but didn’t respond, not sure what he was referring to, or who he even really was. Her mind told her that wasn’t her real Zuko, and that nothing he had just told her was real. She simply stood there, studying him as he studied her. “Well, we’ll find out eventually. But for now it’s time to wake up, Katara.”</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him, taking a step back to try and get some distance between them. But when she stepped back she felt her heel dip off the the edge of the cliff and turned around to help herself make sure that she didn’t fall. When she turned around Zuko was stretching his hand out to her, and before she could stop it, he pressed three fingers to her forehead, pushing her back off the cliffs edge. She fell down, almost floating through the dark icy air. It took her a moment before she realized that she was screaming, simply waiting for death at that point. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the fate that awaited her. But when nothing seemed to happen after a few moments, she opened them again, only to realize that she was back inside of the cave, chained once more to the wall.</p>
<p>Her limbs were shaking almost violently and she wasn’t really sure what the cause was. It could be the cold or pure exhaustion for all she knew. The spirits had been consistently messing with her mind and she wasn’t even sure how long they had been doing that. She had no idea how long she wasn’t aware of her body and her surroundings. She didn’t even know how many ‘paintings’ she had been tortured with at this point. Truthfully she wasn’t even convinced right now that this was reality and not just another trick of the mind.</p>
<p>She tried to blink and adjust her eyes to her dark surroundings but there wasn’t much luck. The pain that she was in from being in this position for so long was almost unbearable. She was sure that her wrists and knees were going to have some pretty ugly scars from all the unhealed cuts on them. <em>If only she could get her hands on water, </em>she thought, before admitting to herself that it would get a lot more violent than heading if she did actually have some access to water. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she heard footsteps approaching her cell. fear wove its way into her heart, although exhaustion was still the main thing that she really felt.</p>
<p>Tulok approached her, a twisted smile plastered on his smug face. She thought that she would give almost anything in the world to be able to strike that look right off of him in that moment. He bent down in front of her, getting right in her face. He didn’t seem worried about Katara spitting in his face again, and when she swallowed she realized that her mouth was so dry she didn’t think she could even if she wanted to. He studied her a bit, smirking down at her. “How are you doing, Katara? Enjoying your stay here?”</p>
<p>The bender refused to answer him, simply staring him down and letting as much hatred as she could scrounge up dance in her eyes so that he could see. She didn’t want to give him any kind of reaction other than that. No sadness, no fear, no desperation. Just a quiet anger that she hoped let him know that when she was finally free of this, he would be in some incredibly serious danger.</p>
<p>When she didn’t answer he laughed, nodding his head and reaching his hand up to grasp her chin. She tilted her face to the side once more, seeming to inspect the gash on her cheek. At least that’s what Katara assumed that he was doing. “You’re so stubborn, my dear, I’ve come to really like that quality about you.”Again, she did nothing but sat in stony silence, trying her best to to react at all. “I bet you’re getting thirsty, aren’t you?” When he said that, it almost felt as if her mouth got impossibly dryer. She knew that she needed water. She could feel that she was desperately dehydrated, and if she was going to get out of here she needed whatever strength she could get.</p>
<p>After staring him down for just a bit longer, she finally gave in and nodded her head. His grin turned into a full blown smile, and she could tell that it wasn’t enough for him. “Now, now, Katara, manners. Say please, and I’ll give you some water.” She felt her cheeks flush with anger, and for a split second she was prepared to let herself die of dehydration instead of give this man what he wanted. But as the time ticked by she knew she didn’t have a choice.</p>
<p>She sighed, sagging down even further, accepting the pain in her wrists from pulling on the chains. She dropped her head, not able to look in the eyes and whispered, “Please.” He didn’t move right away, and she thought that he was going to make her repeat it for a moment, before his fingers returned to under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.</p>
<p>“Now,” he started, his face serious, “If you even so much as <em>think</em> about misbehaving with the water, I’ll have no choice then to break those lovely little hands on yours until you won’t <em>ever</em> be able to bend again. Do I make myself clear.” Katara couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face before nodding. He scanned her face for a little longer, before nodding and reaching behind him, pulling out a water skin. She let out a little whimper, contemplating with herself if she had enough energy to use it to escape. But honestly, she knew she wasn’t in a position to do so. She had to remember that she had a plan, she had to trust in it.</p>
<p>He brought that opening of the pouch up to her mouth and she guzzled down the water greedily, getting as much of it as she possibly could. She swore that she could hear it splash when it reached her empty stomach, but she continued. She drank until she could feel an uncomfortable stretch of her stomach and only then did she stop. Her breath was coming in in pants, after chugging all of that water. Tulok smiled to himself, clearly pleased with the situation. “Good girl, Katara. See, I’m not so bad, right? One day you’ll learn to love me.”</p>
<p>She shoved down the urge to scoff as far as she could, settling for looking down at the ground so she could roll her eyes instead. But Tulok quickly lifted her head back up, making sure that she was looking directly into her eyes. “Don’t worry, this won’t be this way for forever, my love. I have a feeling that things will be changing sooner than you’d think. And then once some <em>loose ends</em> are taken care of we’ll finally be able to be together. Forever.”</p>
<p>Her stomach seemed to flip flop at the thought, and she tried to pull back, but he only tightened his grip painfully on her chin. His eyes dropped down to her lips and she thought that she was going to be sick, watching as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Knowing what he was going to do, she managed to tamper down the panic she felt and thrust her head forward, her skull connecting with his mouth before he got the chance to kiss her. When she looked at him it was her turn to smirk now, seeing that she had split his lip open, blood pouring out of it.</p>
<p>He reared back, grabbing his lip with his hand, pulling it back to observe the blood dripping down from it. Anger rose in his features and he pulled his hand back, slapping her hard and fast across her face. She felt her own lip start to bleed as well, but it didn’t wipe the smirk off of her face. She would still do it again in a heartbeat. He stood then, trying to wipe the blood from his face, unsuccessfully. After a few attempts he let out a frustrated grunt and gave her a swift kick to the ribs, causing her to cry out this time. “That’s fine,” he spat at her, his face flush from fury , “Have fun with your <em>paintings</em> once more.”</p>
<p>The shadows once again danced in her vision and her smugness quickly faded to fear once more. When he walked out then circled in closer, and the echos of her pleading screams could be heard throughout the cave, as she got pulled into her own personal hell once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>If telling Pakku and Kanna was difficult, then telling Hakoda what happened was pure punishment. Aang had spent the days it took flying back to the Southern Tribe to try and plan out what he wanted to say, hoping that it would allow him to not get as choked up as he did the first time. However, as soon as he saw the pained look in his father-figure’s eyes his hart shattered all over again. Hakoda had been upset, understandably so, but he made sure to express that he didn’t blame any of them. He knew that it was Tulok’s fault alone and no one else should be caring guilt, though Aang suspected that there was a large part of him that blamed himself for not seeing it sooner.</p>
<p>Once he had processed his emotions, he returned to the cool, collected leader that they gang knew him to be. He instantly organized volunteers, getting them ready to go on scouting trips. They had about seven groups by the time they were done that were out searching for any clues of where Katara could be. They were instructed to move out slowly, scanning the areas closest before moving outward. Aang and Sokka both told him that they were going to use Appa to search for her, hoping that the bison would provide them with higher ground and be able to move quicker.</p>
<p>So that’s where Aang found himself now, once again sitting on Appa’s head, searching the ground below for any trace of her. He felt haunted by everyone he was letting down again, and all he could see when he closed his eyes was a rotation of the look on their faces. He heard their names echo against his ribs with the sound of each heartbeat, carving themselves deeper and deeper into his chest with every passing moment. He felt so anxious he thought for a moment that his bones were going to burst through his skin soon if he didn’t do something, <em>anything</em> besides just sit here and watch.</p>
<p>“Sokka!” He called out, turning to face the boy, who looked up from his search to send his friend a questioning look. “Can you take over this viewpoint here for me? I need to do something. I’m going to try and connect with Roku again, see if he knows anything that can help us.”</p>
<p>Sokka nodded his head, telling his friend that he thought that it was a really good idea. He went and sat down, grabbing Appa’s reigns in his hands before returning back to searching below. Aang climbed in the saddle, sitting in the middle of it so that way he felt the most secure going into his lotus position. He thought that it would be near impossible to concentrate right now, but the high stakes seemed to help with his focus and within seconds the boy had entered the spirit world. He had been able to spread right in the same spot that Yue had first helped him find Roku and when he saw him sitting by a Pai Sho board he breathed out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>He made his way over to him as quickly as he could, sitting down respectfully in front of him, trying to wait as patiently as he could in order to get his attention. The former Avatar noticed him almost immediately, smiling fondly at the boy. “Aang! It’s so good to see you again. How did things work out with your spirit?”</p>
<p>Aang swallowed hard, responding with a ‘<em>not great’</em> and explaining the situation. Roku’s face grew more and more concerned as he continued the story. “I was hoping that you had a way to help me find her, Roku,” He said, the pleading clear in his voice. “We don’t have any idea where to look and I <em>need </em>to find her. Who knows what she’s going through right now.”</p>
<p>The older spirit seemed torn, Aang could clearly tell that he was contemplating with himself. After a few minutes of scanning the avatar’s face he seemed to make his choice. He sighed, before he nodded his head. “Now, you’re not suppose to really know this information until you’re body has passed and your spirit is at rest, but given the circumstances and everything that you’ve done to prove yourself I suppose I could tell you now.” Aang nodded eagerly at his mentor, practically holding his breath in anticipation, desperate for anything that could lead him to her. Roku cleared his throat before continuing. “You and Katara are what we call ‘bonded souls’, Aang. It’s something that few are lucky enough to have with and even fewer actually find. It means that your souls are connected in some way, whether it was forged by experiences, or fate. It’s said that those with incredibly strong bonds could often use it to connect and sense each other.”</p>
<p>Aang wasn’t at all surprised hearing this. He knew the moment that she had broken him out of that iceberg that he was completely and helplessly in love with her. Hearing this only confirmed something that he had known for years. He and Katara were meant for each other, bonded in a way that would always keep them connected to each other. “When you say connect, Roku, do you mean…that I can read her mind or something?”</p>
<p>The spirit shook his head, smiling softly at the boy. “No, not exactly. It’s more of a sensation. What I need you to try doing is closing your eyes and focusing on Katara and only Katara. Nothing else. See if this allows you to sense her.”</p>
<p>Aang took a deep breath, releasing it through his nose, trying to quiet down his mind and settle his racing thoughts, after a few more deep breaths, he felt something he had never noticed before. It was a tug, of some sort, like a thing, almost an invisible wire, vibrating softly. He mentally latched on to it, pulling harder and harder, faster and faster. “I feel… something… like a line connecting us… I’m following it.”</p>
<p>“Good, Aang, very good,” Roku said, still guiding him through the process, “Now keep following that line, tell me what you feel, what you sense.”</p>
<p>He continued tugging on the line, letting it lead and guide him in every which direction. Eventually it brought him to a barrier. He pushed against it in his mind, feeling a bead of sweat gather on his forehead from the strain of it. Eventually a small crack formed in the barrier and he focused in on that, gasping at the intensity of what he was feeling. “I feel… <em>pain</em>… oh Spirits she’s in pain!” The panic was clouding his mind and he could feel his connection weaken.</p>
<p>“Focus, Aang, try not to get too caught up in your emotions. What else do you sense?” Roku pressed.</p>
<p>“I sense… Cold. It’s cold… and dark… I can’t seem much… Maybe…” he paused, trying to figure out what exactly the image was that he was seeing. After a few seconds, it slammed into him. “Rocks! I see, rocks! He’s keeping her in a cave… and I think… <em>Oh</em> I think I know where! Thank you, Roku!” He opened his eyes to thank his master properly, but gasped loudly when he realized that he was back in his body on Appa’s saddle. The way the he had startled back into himself drew the attention of everyone, who were looking at him questioningly. He leapt up, looking around his friends and the only thing he was able to explain to them was, “I know where Katara is!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen: Here With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang’s whole body felt like it was vibrating with excitement,  which didn’t dim regardless of the questioning looks that his friends were sending him. He scrambled over to the edge of Appa’s saddle, climbing quickly over the sides of it, practically ripping the reigns from Sokka in his haste. The rest of the group looked around at each other, wanting to be hopeful but unsure if they really believed that Aang had found her. They were all afraid of the disappointment they would feel if he was wrong, but also of how Aang would handle it. Sokka was the first one to respond, his voice soft and concerned, “Buddy, what do you mean that you found her? Roku really knew where she was?”</p>
<p>Aang shook his head ‘no’ turning to Sokka animatedly, “He didn’t know where she was, but he helped me strengthen my connection with her. I’m able to use that connection to sort of... locate her. It’s kinda tricky to explain,” he said, scratching his head lightly. He turned his attention back to the sky in front of him, trying to close his eyes and focus on the string again. It was much harder to find in the real world than it was in the spirit world and he really felt himself struggling with it. He was trying to really focus, but Sokka didn’t seem quite satisfied with his answer. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said, and when Aang turned to look at him he realized that Sokka’s eye was twitching slightly. He knew that that usually only happened when he was really upset or disturbed by something and a look of confusion fell over his face. “Did you just say that you were… <em>connected</em> to my <em>sister</em>?! You shouldn’t be <em>connecting</em> with my sister, my sister shouldn’t be <em>connecting </em>with anyone!” </p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes practically bulged out of his head and he cringed. Mai snickered necked to him, trying to conceal a full on laugh. Rolling her eyes, she turned her gaze to Sokka, her mouth tilted up to the side in a smirk. “Careful, Sokka, if it gets back to Katara that you’re meddling in who she’s <em>connecting</em> with, then your’e going to have much bigger problems.” Even Zuko had to snicker at that, knowing that his wife was absolutely right. </p>
<p>Aang’s cheeks blushed a deep red as his mind briefly wandered to what Sokka was implying. That clearly wasn’t what he meant. The images his mind conjured up caused his mouth to go dry, and he tried to swallow. Now that he thought of that, it wasn’t like he was really <em>against </em>it, especially since it would be with Katara and— <em>no</em>. That’s not important right now. He needed to focus, they all did. “No, Sokka, not like that! Although that wouldn’t be any of your business. It’s more… like…” Suddenly he felt so young again, like he didn’t know what he was talking about. He thought back to the day of the black sun, and how he stumbled over his words to try and tell Katara how he felt. The blush crept down his neck to his chest while he took a deep breath, trying not to let that happen again. “It’s something called ‘bonded souls’.” </p>
<p>The anger slowly drained from Sokka’s face, confusion replacing it. Mai and Zuko looked to each other, communicating without talking, neither one of them looking incredibly surprised. “What the hell is a ‘bonded soul’?” Sokka asked, shaking his head slightly. </p>
<p>Aang started fidgeting, raising his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down for a moment, taking a steadying breath, “Avatar Roku described it as two souls either being connected by fate or by experiences. It feels like… like an invisible string that’s between us. When I concentrate I can follow it, and I should be able to lead us to her.” He looked at Sokka desperately, the panic of the situation beating out the awkwardness. “Please, Sokka, we need to find her. When I connected with her in the spirit world…” He hesitated, doubting whether he should actually tell them what he felt. </p>
<p>The warrior noticed the hesitation instantly, and the rest of his anger completely dissolved, he felt nothing but fear now.”What, Aang? What happened?” </p>
<p>Aang gulped, the last thing that he wanted to do was cause them more worry, especially when they were already upset enough. But if he helped them realize how urgently he needed to do this, then he supposed that telling them was the best option. “When I connected with her in the spirit world she was in pain. I couldn’t really feel anything else other than that. We need to find her as soon as possible. So I need you to let me concentrate, and help me steer Appa.” </p>
<p>A steely determination washed over Sokka’s face. Hearing that his sister was in pain erased everything else from his thoughts. To Sokka his sister was by far the strongest person he had ever met. But regardless of that he felt deep in his bones that it was his job to protect her and make sure that she was safe. So he would do whatever he needed to in order to make sure that happened. He nodded at Aang, sitting down and grabbing Appa’s reigns. “Do whatever you need to do, then. You just tell me what direction to steer Appa and I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, sitting back down besides the warrior, sending him a thankful look. Unspoken words passed between the two and Aang let out a deep breath, curling his limbs into the lotus position. He tried his best to find that string again, but his mind seemed to be clinging to everything else instead. He was distracted by the smells, the sounds, the feeling of the air passing against his skin. He quickly became frustrated at himself, letting out a little growl. He shook his head, trying to center himself, when a hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes. </p>
<p>Sokka was staring intently at him, his eyes glimmering with reassurance. “You can do this, Aang, I know that you can. Just focus on Katara, let everything else fall away.” </p>
<p>The Avatar nodded his head, closing his eyes once more. He knew that Sokka was right, he had done it before, he could do it again. He summand an image of her to his mind, focusing first on the blue of her eyes, trying to match the exact shade of blue. Then he imagined her face, remembering the little curve of her lips when she smiled at him, that soft smile that stole his breath away no matter how many times he had seen it. He thought of her graceful movements of her waterbending, her long limbs stretching. Her tanned skin glistening in the moonlight in her fire nation outfit, getting completely lost in the push and pull of the waters she so dearly loved. His heart swelled in his chest at the mere thought. He could hear her melodic laugh, seeming to almost float past him. He reached out desperately in his mind to try and follow it, terrified that it would be lost to him forever. And when he reached out, he was finally able to find the cord that he had been looking for.</p>
<p>He pictured himself grasping it tightly, letting it lead him where he needed to go. It was a delicate balance between keeping his grip and not overpowering the direction it was trying to lead him. Eventually, he found it, and the cord started calling to him louder and more forcefully. “Sokka, turn left,” He instructed, listening to the pull completely. He wasn’t sure how long or how many directions he called out, afraid that if he opened his eyes to try and see where he was going the connection would be lost. Though the more time that passed, the stronger the connection felt. But when he heard Sokka’s response to his last ‘keep going straight his eyes snapped open and he whipped his head towards him, blinking in confusion. </p>
<p>The boy seemed to realize that the monk didn’t compute what he said, and hesitantly repeated himself. “I can’t keep going straight, Aang. Look." </p>
<p>He followed Sokka’s instruction, turning his head away from his face, looking at the sight in front of him. At first he just stared at it blankly, seeming to no the able to accept the vision in front of him. Distantly he wondered if he had accidentally drank cactus juice. “No,” he muttered to himself, standing up. He had remembered that he felt like Katara was in a cave of some sorts, and the rope did bring him to a mountain, but he could feel it going directly into the rocky mountainside in front of him. </p>
<p>A million thoughts swirled in the Avatar’s mind at once and he didn’t know how to process or calm them. At first he thought that the connection must have been wrong, because clearly it brought him to a dead end. That made him doubt the bond completely, wondering if Roku was even right about the bond in the first place, and he was just imagining it, seeing what he wanted to see out of pure desperation. But when a darker thought crossed his mind, he truly started spiraling. When he had first made the connection he had felt her pain, but this time… this time he didn’t find anything. What if the connection wasn’t wrong, and it did lead him to her. But what if he were too late and she was buried, alone under this mountainside. </p>
<p>The thought pushed all logic out of his mind. The reasonable part of him was <em>begging</em> him to use the earth bending skills that Toph had taught him to search the mountain and get his answer. But the fear that he had been repressing since the moment she was taken from him came busting out, completely encompassing his mind. The wind started to swirl around him, his eyes started to flicker between silver and white as he slowly lifted up into the air. The others looked around at each other, panicked. Usually Katara was the only one who was able to snap him out of this. Who knew what kind of destruction he would cause like this. </p>
<p>Appa let out a concerned bellow below them, clearly able to sense that something was really wrong. Sokka looked up at Aang who was floating up far enough that he would almost have to jump to grab his foot, if it weren’t blocked by the ball of air surrounding him. He knew he needed to find a way to break through to him. “Aang!” He called out, but the Avatar didn’t even look in his direction. “Aang, please, you need to stop this! You have to focus! We can still find her!” This time Aang looked down at him and Sokka gasped at the sight. His eyes were completely white, tears streaming down them and his mouth was pulled back in an almost unrecognizable scowl. The warrior shivered, not understanding how Katara could so fearlessly walk up to him when he was like this. He looked terrifying. </p>
<p>The Avatar cried out, sounding more like a wounded animal in that moment, than a human. The sound tore through his friend’s chests, knowing that they had no clue how to stop this. In a move what what seemed to be pure rage he lifted his hand and sent a fireball crashing into the side of the mountain. The group gasped, taking cover as bits of dirt and rocks went flying everywhere. Zuko instinctively through himself over Mai to protect her. He looked up slightly, watching the damage occur, and squinted his eyes at the side of the mountain, noticing something strange. Sokka threw his arms up, shielding his face, dread sat heavily in his stomach as he looked in complete despair at his friend. </p>
<p>Aang started to hover higher and Sokka knew that he needed to act now or there was no way that they would be able to get the situation under control. He jumped up, grabbing a hold of Aang’s ankle, letting out a little yelp when he realized that his toes were just barely skimming Appa’s saddle, leaving him practically dangling in the air. Aang let out an aggravated growl, glowering down at Sokka, looking like he was going to lash out at him next. Sokka rushed his words out, trying desperately to calm him down. “Aang, think of Katara. She needs you right now. She needs you to calm down. You know how much it hurt her to see you in this state. Please, do it for Katara.” </p>
<p>The reaction to Sokka’s words was instant this time, hearing her name instantly softened his features. The water tribe boy watched in dismay as pure agony flashed over his friends features. His eyes began to lash silver, just slightly, and he lowered enough for Sokka to brace his toes on the saddle, making him feel a little more in control. He knew that he was getting close to reaching him, so he steeled himself and pushed forward. “We’re going to find her, Aang, but our best chance is if we stay focused. Katara wouldn’t want you to get upset like this. She’d want you to show your strength and pull yourself out of this. She’s close, Aang, I can feel it, we can’t give up now.” </p>
<p>The tears on his friends face began falling faster, and Sokka felt his own eyes begin to well. Aang let out a shaky breath, lowering down even further until his feet were planted. He fell to his knees, the rest of the wind fading out into a light breeze. Sokka joined his friend, embracing him tightly. Aang was crying quietly, trying desperately to completely calm himself. He looked up at Sokka and shook his head, “I’m sorry, I lost control.” </p>
<p>“Stop, Aang,” He said, pulling back, “I get it. It’s okay.” </p>
<p>“Guys,” Zuko called, scrambling up now that the debris had ceased. He ran over to Aang and Sokka, getting their attention and pointing to the side of the mountain. “When the rocks were falling, I noticed something! I think the side of the mountain is some kind of an illusion. Rocks flew through there, I’m sure of it!” </p>
<p>Everyone seemed to just blink at him, trying to make sense of what he just said. “What you you mean, they flew through the mountain, Zuko?” </p>
<p>The firelord sighed, frustrated at himself and trying to figure out his words. “The rocks didn’t just bounce off the mountain, it disappeared into the side of it. Like it just phased through. Here, have Appa pull up beside it, you’ll see.” Aang and Sokka sent each other one last look before shrugging their shoulders. Sokka hopped up on Appa’s head, grabbing his reigns and guiding him closer. When they were close enough Zuko leaned over the side of the saddle, stretching his arm out as far as he could manage. The three of them watched, holding their breath as his had disappeared completely into the rock, all the way up to his elbow. Aang gasped, and watched as he pulled his arm back, twisting it around to see that it wasn’t scraped up at all, not even in the slightest. </p>
<p>Aang practically flung himself forward, throwing his hand out and watching it disappear into the side as well, until all he could see was his elbow. Hope blossomed in his chest again as he looked to Sokka, who was staring at both of them with his jaw hanging open. “Wow,” he heard the waterbender say, “How many spirits does he have working on this thing?”  Aang knew exactly what he wanted to do. He retracted his arm, quickly inspecting it before springing to his feet, looking for his staff. </p>
<p>Sokka put together what he was doing and shook his head, calling out to the boy as he grabbed the tool he was looking for. “Aang, hold on a second,” Sokka called out, trying to slow him down. “We really need to think this through. You know, come up with a plan, a strategy.” </p>
<p>Aang shook his head, standing on the edge of the bison’s saddle, looking over his shoulder at Sokka. “We both know there’s no time for that, Sokka. She needs me. <em>Now.</em> I’m not waiting around any longer.” </p>
<p>“No, Sokka’s right, Aang,” Zuko spoke up, standing and stepping closer to his friend in question. “We need to think this through, it could turn out badly for everyone involved if we just rush in, <em>including</em> Katara.” </p>
<p>Aang briefly paused mulling over Zuko’s words, before making up his mind completely. “You’re right, there needs to be a plan. So let’s try this one,” He said, turning towards his friends. He looked at them all, noticing that Mai was smiling at him softly, and it looked like she had approval shining in her eyes. He had a feeling that she knew exactly what he was planning on doing and she completely supported him. “You guys stay here and plan. I’m going to go do a little scouting and try and locate her, then I’ll be right back, okay?”</p>
<p>Before any of them could even think to answer he tapped his staff on the ground, releasing the wings and jumped off of Appa, soaring right through the the illusion and into the cave. They looked in stunned silence for a few moments before Sokka sighed loudly. “He’s not actually going to come back without her, is he?” Zuko and Mai looked at him, shaking their head’s silently. “That’s what I was afraid you were going to say. <em>Fuck</em>, okay, let’s think of a plan,” he said, and they both gathered around, trying to come up with the best strategy possible. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Katara felt like her head was going to explode at any moment. She really wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse, but for some reason, she was getting better and better at realizing when she was in a paining. Unfortunately for her, she seemed to be stuck in an endless loop of them. No two paintings seemed to be the same and her brain wasn’t able to keep track of all of them, either, it was almost as if her mind had to repaint over the memories to store them all. The realization kept frightening her, as she realized time and time again that things were happening without knew knowledge. That fact shook her to her very core. Suddenly she felt a rush in her stomach again and her mind started to haze over, the tell tale signs that she was being pulled into yet another painting. </p>
<p>She tried desperately to fight it, not wanting to see or hear what the spirits wanted her to again, but also not wanting to go through the struggle of figuring it all out. It left her confused, feeling sick and absolutely exhausted. She kept her eyes closed, digging her fingernails into her palms, making little indentations and letting the pain ground her. But it simply wasn’t enough and before she knew it her mind was clear of everything but a faint ringing inside of it. </p>
<p>“Sifu Katara, look!” A little boy gasped, appearing out of nowhere, excitement shining in his eyes and he pointed a chubby finger up to the sky. The waterbender was confused, for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around why her students was calling out to her. <em>What was she looking for?</em></p>
<p>With hope rising in her chest she spun around, her braid swinging behind her. Her entire face broke out into a grin and her eyes began to mist as she saw who it was. Appa gave a loud roar, and quickly descended down to the ice ground below. Blue met silver and when they locked gazes. Aang smiled his boyish smile and Katara’s heart soared. <em>Her Aang was back. </em>He hopped up and gracefully airbended to the ground below. Without permission from her mind, Katara’s feet quickly ate up the distance between them before she launched herself into his arms. </p>
<p>
  <em>This felt.. familiar but, yet… </em>
</p>
<p>Aang expertly caught her, wrapping her tightly against him and spinning her around until she let out a shrill giggle. When her feet touched the ground again he pulled back just enough to cup her cheeks. “Katara…” he whispered, then crashed his lips against hers.  This wasn’t the kiss of a shy little boy anymore. This held the fire of a man who knew what he wanted, and Katara returned the heat easily. They eventually pulled back and smiled widely at each other. Aang rested his forehead against hers, “I missed you so much.” </p>
<p>The words struck something deep in the recesses of her mind. <em>He missed her</em>. The phrasing made her want to… <em>remember something</em>. Something that she knew she really needed to remember. But why would she need to remember missing something? She was right here. They were both right here. No one was missing anyone, <em>right</em>? </p>
<p>A tear ran down her cheek and Aang quickly swiped it away with his thumb. “I missed you too, so much, you have no idea.” She pressed her lips against his in a quick but firm kiss before wrapping her arms around him again and buried her face in his neck. They embraced like that for a few more moments before Sokka couldn’t take it any longer. </p>
<p>“Uhm, excuse me, best friend over here who wants to say hello, too!” He called, and the couple chuckled. Katara stepped back and Sokka quickly took her place and wrapped Aang on a brotherly hug. “I missed you, buddy!” </p>
<p>Aang chuckled and embraced his friend tightly. “I missed you, too, Sokka. It’s never the same without you.” Aang turned back to Katara, pulling her back into his arms and the scene changed around them. Her brother was gone an it was no longer was it daylight around them, but nighttime. When Katara looked around they were the only two people anywhere in sight. She looked up, noticing the full moon and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>She let out a sigh of contentment, pushing herself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. “I don’t want this to ever end, Aang. I don’t want you to ever let go of me.” She could feel the monk’s answering hum vibrate through her and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. The princess looked up at him then, gazing into his eyes before lifting a hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes and smiling before turning and pressing a quick kiss to her palm. “Promise me that this will never end. That it’ll be you and me forever, Sweetie.” </p>
<p>Aang’s eyes opened then, and he studied her face. The moments ticked on with the boy simply staring down at her in silence and anxiousness began to run through her. Eventually he sighed, looking rather disappointed. “Katara, you know that I can’t make that promise.” </p>
<p>She furrowed her eyebrows at him, wondering what he could possibly mean. Of course she didn’t know something like that, why would she know something like that? Her brain seemed to taunt her, dancing whips of memories in front of her like a carrot on a stick. But every time she would get too close that damn haze would just come back. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and thinking, <em>thinking</em> so hard that her mind felt almost as if it would crack right open. </p>
<p>When she looked into his eyes, <em>really</em> looked into his eyes it slammed into her and her eyes instantly filled with tears that she didn’t even attempt to stop from spilling over. She shook her head ‘no’, her limbs trembling. She felt her knees buckle, but thankfully his arms tightened around her. Through tear soaked lashes she looked at the boy in her arms before whispering, “You’re not real, are you? None of this is real?” </p>
<p>Aang smiled, a sad smile, and nodded not saying anything. The misery ripped through her and she wanted to just collapse. In a moment of weakness she asked herself if she even cared. This could be a lovely painting. There wasn’t any horrifying images. No one was attacking her. This Aang was sweet and affectionate. Maybe she could make this work. Maybe she should just give in and accept what was happening to her. </p>
<p><em>No</em>, she thought to herself, <em>that wasn’t her. </em>Katara of the Souther Water Tribe, daughter of Kya and Hakoda, sister to Sokka wasn’t going to quit like that. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Over her dead body. Suddenly the Aang in front of her spoke, pulling her out of her own thoughts. “Look over there, Katara.” She looked at him, entrust shining her her eyes, but slowly turned around, wondering what he was seeing. </p>
<p>A second Aang was standing next to what looked like a bed that was in a room that seemed eerily  familiar. When she went to turn to the first Aang, she realized he had completely disappeared, leaving her standing there with her arms grasping the air. She let out a small whimper before turning and completely facing the other Aang. This one seemed cold and angry towards her and she suddenly realized what this paining had turned into. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me!” He yelled back. And she was recognized instantly that she was back, trapped in arguably one of the worst days of her life. The tears streamed faster down her cheeks and she looked around desperately, as if she would find some sign that told her where the way out of this hell hole would be. Aang continued yelling at her, distracting her from her mission. “Clearly I’m gone for a few short months and you can’t seem to keep your eyes off other guys!” </p>
<p>“Are you <em>serious</em> right now?” The waterbender practically screeched. “A few short months? You were gone for half a year! And you barely wrote me! I haven’t been looking at any other guys, you have no idea what you’re talking about! I simply thanked him, is that a crime now?” Her brain could barely comprehend that this was happening. This wasn’t the Aang she knew at all. <em>Because it’s not your Aang! </em>Her mind screamed at her. If she hadn’t been harboring her crippling insecurities for so long she probably would have taken a moment to consider that something wasn’t right. But the emotions had burst already and there was no stopping it now. </p>
<p>Aang shook his head, partially to try to clear it and partially in disappointment. “You know, Katara, I really thought that you were strong enough for this life. Clearly I was wrong.” The words hurt just as much, if not more the second time. She tried to reason with herself, knowing that it wasn’t really him that was saying this. It was all Tulok, pulling the strings in a sick and twisted little puppet show. But that was much easier said than done.  </p>
<p>“No, no, no, this can’t be happening again, please no,” She couldn’t help the small tremors that were taking over her muscles. “Aang… what are you saying?” Though she knew what his answer was going to be, she still found herself terrified, trying desperately to swallow down the hysterical emotions that were coursing through her. </p>
<p>When he looked at her his eyes looked cold. The silver that usually reminded her of liquid metal was more like an icy steel. It was a look that she remembered never, ever wanting to see again the first time that she saw it.  “I’m saying that it’s over, Katara. I’m not doing this anymore.” </p>
<p>“What?” She asked, starting to feel dizzy-<em> or was it hazy</em>. “What are you talking about? This is one fight, we’re not breaking up over one fight. You’re going to pull your head out of your ass and we’re going to talk about this. Aang, please.” She couldn’t do this again. Going through this break up, hearing his words, seeing that absolutely terribly look her was giving her was more than she could take. She tried repeating in her head that it wasn’t real like a mantra, but with every word he spoke he sliced through her defenses once more. </p>
<p>The avatar simply shook his head, turning his back to her. “No,” was all he said as he made his way to the door, opening it and almost walking out before Katara’s voice stopped him, her voice sounding strange and distant to her own ears. </p>
<p>“I thought you said you would do anything in the world for me.” Her throat was thick with tears, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. Her mind was still rejecting that this was even happening, <em>again</em> for Spirits sake. How many times would she have to live through this? But then a worse thought crossed her mind. How many time had she <em>already</em> lived through this?</p>
<p>“I was wrong.” And with that, the Avatar left, shutting the door behind him as he did. And when it closed, Katara couldn’t do anything but crumble to the ground and cry once more. But as she connected with the ground, it seemed to almost turn to glass, shattering under her weight. She fell quickly, she didn’t even think she had time to scream before she slammed into the ground with a painful <em>thud. </em>She could feel sharp little cuts everywhere, and hissed at the sting in her palms as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. </p>
<p>She looked around, blinking her eyes to adjust to what was around her, but her heart stopped at the sight of it. It seemed like just a room, with pitch black floors, ceilings, and walls. But nothing seemed to end, just stretch on and on forever in this overwhelming darkness that she couldn’t see through. <em>Fitting, </em>she scoffed to herself, pulling her legs up to her chest, trying to stop herself from shaking like a little leaf. Her breathing was unsteady, and she crossed her arms over her knees and buried her face into them. </p>
<p>She let herself have this moment, just a moment to break down. She cried into her arms, trying to get it all out of her system. She let herself feel all of the emotions that she had been repressing for years now. Her heartbreak, her helplessness, her loneliness, she felt it all. She cried for the love that was lost to her for three years. She cried for her brother, who had to watch her slowly pull further and further away from those she cared about. She cried for Aang, who was all alone, trying to deal with everything that happened while not even being in complete control of his own mind. And then after a while she just… cried. </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, it could have been minutes, hours, <em>hell</em>, even days before her eyes seemed to dry up of their supply. It didn’t seem to matter, though. Even when she was done crying she kept her head buried in her arms, thinking that there was no way out. In the back of her mind, she felt a warm glow approach her, but she was too wrapped up in her own self-pity to realize that it was real. It wasn’t until a voice she knew well echoed through her ears that she lifted her head. </p>
<p>“Katara, it’s going to be okay.” She gasped, whipping her head up so fast she half expected her neck to snap. Floating above her, looking absolutely, breathtakingly radiant, was none other than Princess Yue herself. All the girl could do was stare in pure astonishment, mouth open and eyes wide. She had <em>wished</em> to see her friend again for so long, but now that she was in front of her, well… Katara wasn’t sure if she should believe it. For all she knew this was simply the third act of this never ending painting. “It really is me, Katara, I promise.” </p>
<p>Katara shook her head, resisting the urge to try and clean out her ears to make sure that she was hearing this all correctly. “Yue? What… what are you doing here? Are you trapped, too?” As happy as she was to see her friend, the last thing that she wanted was for her to be subjected to this torture, too. </p>
<p>Yue smiled down at her sweetly, shaking her head. “No, Katara, not at all. I’ve been trying to find you for quite some time now, but you’ve been extremely difficult to track down.” Yue floated down, closer to her friend so she could lay a comforting hand on her cheek. It was strange, Katara though. Yue was unlike the spirits she had been dealing with recently. She couldn’t really <em>feel</em> Yue’s physical touch. She could feel an energy, almost like a presence, but not her actual hand laying on her cheek. “I needed to tell you to stay strong. This fight is almost over. All your help is coming, my friend, you just need to hang in there.” </p>
<p>Katara dropped her gaze to the ground, feeling the shame wash over her, especially considering the thoughts that she had just been having. “I don’t… I don’t know if I can, Yue. It never stops, it just keeps coming over and over again and I’m…” she swallowed hard, afraid the tears were going to start again, “I’m not strong enough.” </p>
<p>“Now,” Yue said, her voice determined and ringing with truth, “We both know that you are one of the strongest warriors. I’ve seen the way you fight. The way you fight for yourself <em>and</em> the way you fight for those you love and want to protect. This fight is bigger than just you, Katara, and you’re not ready to be done with it.” The bender lifted her head now, meeting Yue’s eyes, “Now get up, Katara of the Southern Water Tribes. Get up and fight like I know that you can.” She rose up then, her hair and dress fluttering around her in a beautiful and graceful way. “Get up and fight like I know you’re going to.” And with that, she faded away, leaving just the darkness. </p>
<p>Katara raised her hand, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Yue was right, this fight was about more than her. Tulok had hurt too many lives in his little scheme, and she planned to make him pay. Those she loved, her village, her family, Aang, deserved that. <em>She</em> deserved that. So she stood, back straight and head high, ready to face whatever the spirits threw at her. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Aang zipped through the passages that were carved into the cave with speed and determination. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever flown this quickly in such a narrow space, but still he pressed on, eager to fly even faster. He could tell that he was getting closer to her and his mind could barely focus on anything other than that fact. Alarms had been going off in his head, however, starting from about when he rounded his fifth corner and realized that he hadn’t as much as seen any kind of guard or spirit. It seemed too easy, to be honest. </p>
<p>However, just like he knew it would, his desperation to see her and hold her in his arms outweighed his instincts telling him that it was a trap and to be cautious. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying just to let his instincts guide him. He was still trying to feel that connection between them, however in this environment it became increasingly difficult as it went on. When he rounded his thirteenth corner, he stopped, flying up slightly before falling back down and landing expertly on his feet. </p>
<p>The pull was the strongest it had been, so he wanted to slow down to make sure he was assessing the situation. Now that he was potentially the closest to her that he had been, he looked around for absolutely any sign of her. This appeared to be a hallways of cells, their bar doors open. Slowly he walked down them, making sure to peer into each one. He used his airbending to try and keep his footsteps as light as possible, so he could still have the element of surprise. But as he almost made it to the end his heart sank. He turned around, looking to see if he missed her, halfheartedly hoping she would just pop out and say ‘here I am!’ and they could have a good laugh about it. But in reality he knew that wasn’t going to happen. </p>
<p>He had almost given up on this area when he had an instinct to look a little further. He passed the last of the cells, but noticed a little hallway that seemed to curve around. In the back of his mind his brain filled in for him that it was meant for solitary, confinement, not that it would matter now, seeing as there were no prisoners anywhere in sight. But when he rounded the corner, what he saw almost made him bend over and wretch in his spot. </p>
<p>A figure was chained to the wall, forced to stay on their knees, their arms spread out to the sides and up, thick shackles around their wrist. Their long dark hair cascaded down in front of them in waves, covering their face. And they looked so thin<em>, spirits</em> they looked so thin that he wasn’t sure if they were even alive. His brain screamed at him to move, to run to them to see who it was, but on the other hand, he knew exactly who he was looking at. It was whether she was alive that he didn’t know, and couldn’t seem to get his limbs to move to find out. But when she let out a small whimper all of that disappeared. “Katara!” He called out, sprinting over to her. </p>
<p>He skidded to his knees, absolutely tearing up his skin on the rough ground, not feeling it in the slightest amount. His hands were shaking violently as he reached out, cradling her face in them. When he lifted her face to look at it better he let out a strangled sob, completely and utterly horrified. She had a gash on her forehead that looked like it was a few weeks old, but still pretty deep. Her opposite temple had some deep purple bruising that he guessed was only a few days old. Her eyes seemed sunken in dramatically, and he thought that her cheek bones could burst right through her paled skin. But what absolutely shattered his heart the most was that her skin, her beautiful skin was coated with a later of grime except for two paths where her own tears must have cleaned it. </p>
<p>He swallowed back his own emotions, knowing that this wasn’t the time for it. Right now, all that he wanted to do was get her out of these chains and the fuck away from here. For a moment he considered trying to wake her, desperate to see her conscious and talk to her, but he really wanted to look at her injuries and thought that would be best if she couldn’t feel it. He used his firebending to cut through the shackles on her ankles and then on her wrists, quickly catching her as she collapsed. He shifted her into his arms, looking over her as best he could. </p>
<p>Her skin was red, raw and bleeding from being chained for so long and he could only imagine how painful it was going to be for her. He debated with himself, whether or not to wake her or to just try to take her away now. But he was so desperate to hear her voice, to know that she was going to wake up, that his mind made the choice for him. Her cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers, unable to stop the tears from falling this time. “Katara,” He called to her, her name a revered on his lips, “Please, sweetie wake up for me. Open your eyes, show me you’re okay. Please, baby.” </p>
<p>The moments passed and she didn’t stir even a centimeter. He was actively pushing his fear down, his body quaking from the strain of it. He tried shaking her a little this time, calling to her again, pleading with her. He held his breath for he wasn’t even sure how long, waiting to see if she was going to come back to him, begging for it. He thought about going to the spirit world, having the full intension to barter her life for his. He would do whatever he needed to to get her to open those baby blue eyes. “Katara, come back to me, I need you.” </p>
<p>Something must have gotten through to her, because slowly, <em>painfully</em> slowly, her eyes fluttered open the slightest amount. “Aang?” She asked, her voice hoarse and barely recognizable. Another cry of agony escaped his throat and he buried his face into her hair, letting his sobs of relief wrack his body. He pulled back, peppering the lightest of kisses across her face, wanting his lips to trace every inch of it. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sweetie, it’s me. It’s Aang. Can you open your eyes more for me, Katara? I need to see that blue.” His mind was screaming at him that he needed to leave and get them out now, but he couldn’t he was far too lost in this moment here and now. </p>
<p>Fresh tears sprung from the girl’s eyes and she shook her head, closing her eyes all the way once more. “No, you’re not real… You’re never real… Just another trick… I can’t…” </p>
<p>His heart shattered as he stared at her, his mouth hanging open. What had she possibly gone through that she didn’t think that he was real when he had her completely wrapped up in his arms? “No, Katara, Sweetie, I am real. I’m going to get you out of here, I just need you to open your eyes for me. Please, if you open your eyes we can go home.” </p>
<p>He could see the strain it was causing her, but eventually her eyes fluttered open completely. They were cloudy and unfocused, but <em>Spirits </em>was the color of her eyes the most incredible thing he had ever seen in his life. “Aang? Is it…” She swallowed, her voice sounding beyond dry, “Is it really you?” </p>
<p>He let out a harsh, disbelieving laugh. “Yes, it is, I’m here with you, right here with you. I’m going to get you out of here, right now.” He readjusted so one arm was behind her shoulders and the other was under her knees standing up and bringing her with him. He had to bite back another sob, feeling how light she was. He didn’t think that Tulok had let her eat a single thing since taking her. </p>
<p>Katara gazed up at him, looking like she still didn’t believe he was really here, When she spoke her voice was quiet and scared, “Why did you come here? I told you I had a plan. What if you get hurt?” Her voice trembled as her tears continued and he bent his head down to kiss them away</p>
<p>He shook his head at her, not wanting her to ever worry about a single thing ever again, “Hey, don’t, I’m going to be perfectly fine, you’re going to be perfectly fine. Did you really think I could just leave you here, and not come get you? I’d do anything in the world for you, Katara. That’s an Avatar promise.” </p>
<p>The familiar words pulled a sob from the girl’s throat this time, as she raised a shaky hand up to his face, trying to pull him down to her. He took the hint and dipped his head, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was perfect, the best kiss they had ever shared. It didn’t matter that her lips were dry and chapped or that they both tasted salty from their own tears. It was a kiss that neither of them were sure they were ever going to get and a kiss that neither one of them would ever forget. When they pulled away both of their eyes were blazing as they locked gazes. “I love you, Aang,” Katara said for the first time in three years in the physical world. Aang had to close his eyes for a moment to combat the overwhelming rush of emotions. But before he could repeat the words back to her a million times over for the rest of his life a dreadful voice interrupted their perfect bubble, and the two looked to where it came from in terror. </p>
<p>“Well, well, Avatar,” Tulok, taunted, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a wide grin spread on his face, “How lovely of you to finally join us.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen: A Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was still a bit confused as to what was actually going on. She’d been in and out of so many paintings by now that it was near impossible for her to tell whether this was real life or not. It felt different than the paintings, more grounded and <em>shit</em> certainly more painful. She really thought that this could be real this time. She looked up at Aang and noticed his jaw was shut so tightly that his muscle seemed to be pulsing. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get her bearings. She turned her head and realized exactly why Aang was so angry. Tulok was there, shoulder pressed against the wall, smiling smugly as ever.</p><p>She felt herself instinctually try and sink further into Aang’s embrace and he seemed to understand what she was doing and tightened his grip on her. He glanced down at her and she could see the tension and anger in his eyes. She truly wasn’t sure if he realized what he seemed to be capable of in that moment. She honestly believed, looking into his eyes, that if he fought Tulok now he might kill him. And she wasn’t sure if she would stop him. “It’s over, Tulok,” Aang spoke, switching his attention back to the man in question, practically dragging his eyes away from hers. “You lost. Make this easier on yourself now and just end this here.”</p><p>Katara lifted her hand, slightly, tangling her fingers in Aang’s robe. He didn’t look down at her, but pulled her even closer. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to ground him or herself in that moment. But she just got the sinking feeling that if he wasn’t holding her things were going to get bad, which wasn’t something that she wanted to tempt. She turned her attention to Tulok, studying his movements carefully. She wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to play out or what exactly his plan was here.</p><p>Tulok’s smirked deepened and he pushed off the side of the wall. “No, I don’t think so, Avatar,” he taunted, glancing down quickly at Katara before deepening his smirk even more. “You see, you’re holding my prize for all my hard work there. I’m going to need you to put her down.”</p><p>She could feel Aang trembling and looked back up at him. His neck up to his cheeks had turned a bright red, the anger flowing off of him in waves. She couldn’t figure out what Tulok was trying to do exactly. With how angry he was, she thought that Aang could defeat Tulok, easily. Unless the spirits came back, but they didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. Yet, he seemed to be calm and collected, like he wanted Aang to lose his control. The monk’s chest rumbled against her as he spoke, which usually calmed her down, but didn’t seem to do anything to help today. “Don’t speak about her like that, Tulok.”</p><p>The man’s smirk turned into a full blown smile at the response, “It’s just the truth, Avatar. I fought hard for her. Winning Katara took a lot of strategy and work, and I don’t plan on letting you just walk out of here with her.”</p><p>Aang practically growled in response, losing his grip on his emotions quickly. “Get her name out of your mouth!” He yelled, stomping his foot and raising a bed of earth up in front of them. He gently put Katara down, smoothing down her hair quickly before stepping in front of her. The girl shook her head quickly in protest, but he ignored her completely, focused only on Tulok in front of him. The princess felt her stomach drop in nervous anticipation, knowing that this wasn’t going to work out very well at all.</p><p>Tulok braced himself, taking a more offensive stance, looking ready for what Aang was close to throwing at him. “Or what?” He dropped his eyes from Aang to Katara, and she shivered under his gaze. “Are you going to distract her enough to get her taken again? Or maybe break her heart and leave her weak, vulnerable and alone?”</p><p>Katara could see the moment that Aang snapped when fear sparked in Tulok’s eyes. She tried to reach out and grab his robes but he moved too quickly for her. He spun, jumping up in the air and kicking a wall of fire out in front of him, which Tulok backed away from. When he landed the Avatar slammed his fist on the ground, sending a pillar of rock springing up out of the ground and connecting with the man.</p><p>He went flying a few feet before falling to the ground. Aang didn’t hesitate and continued his attack. He stood tall, stomping his foot down and sending another pillar of rock that sent him flying up into the ceiling of the cave. Katara could tell that he wasn’t in full control. Usually Aang’s passive demeanor always had him choosing airbending, so when he favored the other elements was usually when he was letting his emotions take over, logic being pushed to the side.</p><p>The waterbender felt her eyes fill with tears. She knew how Tulok fought, and she figured that it would only be a matter of time before the spirits interfered for him. She was worried for Aang, both because she didn’t want him to get hurt, but also because she was afraid that he would do something that he regretted. Though if she was being honest after all the she’d been through she didn’t think that she would be able to stop him, and she didn’t know if she really <em>wanted</em> to. But Aang would be devastated if he took someone’s life once he calmed down from it all.</p><p>A scream of frustration tore from the Monk’s throat as he sent a blast of fire at the waterbender, who managed to dodge it in time. Katara realized that Tulok wasn’t bending down here because there was no water, and wondered if he chose this on purpose because he was afraid he would be overpowered by her. She wanted to help Aang, she knew that he needed backup, she had to see if they could get this to an even playing ground. She sat up slowly, trying not to give herself a head rush. She felt weaker than normal, for obvious reasons, but the fear helped push the exhaustion down.</p><p>“Aang!” She called out, getting his attention. He whipped around to face her and she could see how torn he was. His eyes scanned her face, before he looked around, spotting his staff. He used airbending to blow it to him before walking back over to her.He placed a hand on her cheek, as if to check on her, but turned so he could still see what Tulok was doing. “We have to find water, Aang, I can help you, but not here.”</p><p>Aang shook his head, glancing at her quickly, fingers flexing on her cheek slightly. “No, Katara, you’re in no condition to fight, that’s not happening.”</p><p>The waterbender let out an exasperated breath, grabbing his hand to try and get him to listen to reason. “I don’t think it’s going to be an option soon, Aang. Once the spirits come, and they will, we’re going to have to work together, you can’t take them all.”</p><p>“Katara… I…” His eyes raked over her, and she knew that he was cataloging every scratch, bump and bruise, internalizing it and turning it into guilt and self loathing. The thought twisted around her heart, squeezing it painfully. She had no doubt that he would do absolutely anything to make sure that she was safe and okay, but what he needed to realize was that she would do the exact same for him. “I can’t risk something happening to you, I’m sorry.”</p><p>She reached her hand out, grasping his cheek, forcing him to make eye contact with her. “And I can’t risk something happening to you. We’ll both be safer if we find some water, Aang. Now.” His eyes darted between her and Tulok, and she could practically see the struggle within him. His rage was unchecked, and she knew that he wanted to make him pay for all that he’d caused, but now wasn’t the time. Not to mention that it made her feel extremely uneasy to think of Aang getting his revenge on someone, no matter what they’d done.</p><p>Before he could officially make his choice a low laughter tore them from their dilemma. They turned to look at the source to see Tulok standing with his arms out to his sides, the twisted grin back on his face. “Looks like it’s time for my friends to come out and play.” A terrible screeching echoed from behind him, cascading through the caverns.</p><p>Katara’s heart sped up in her chest, and she let out an involuntary whimper. Images of the paintings she had just been trapped in swirled through her mind and the thought of having to go through that again almost had her spiraling. With one look into her eyes, Aang seemed to see exactly where her head was at. He stepped up, helping her to her feet, though her legs were a bit wobbly. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to his side before tapping his staff on the ground, letting it extend open. He looked down at her, his eyes intense and wild. “Hold onto me tightly, sweetie.”</p><p>Before they took off he stomped a foot on the ground, raising a stone wall in front of Tulok, blocking him from them. Katara thought that was a really good idea and hopefully a good way to hold off the spirits for a little longer while they had a chance to escape. He tightened his hold on her more before jumping up and flying forward, holding his glider with his free hand. They twisted and turned through the passageways, trying to find the way out. Tulok had been blocking the way that Aang had came, so he was silently praying that that they could actually get out. All that Katara could here was her heart beating and the blood rushing in her ears.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like a million turns they couple could see a light in the distance. The princess felt the hope swept in her chest, a sense of relief creeping up on her. Aang seemed to lean forward, propelling them faster toward the light. Katara couldn’t help but look behind them, expecting the spirits to come crawling after them at any second. But when she looked forward again, they could clearly see the opening of the cave. They soared out of it, overwhelmed by the bright light that seemed to be reflecting from everywhere. Aang instinctively tried to shield his eyes, knocking them off-balance and sending them tumbling to the ground.</p><p>The two rolled a few feet before slowing to a stop, thankfully Aang had slowed down significantly so it wasn’t too painful. Aang brushed it off first, looking around, his eyes landing on Katara. He scrambled over to her, taking her in his arms. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” The desperation in his eyes was honestly too much for her.</p><p>She shook her head, still blinking against the bright light. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” She reassured, her eyes finally seeming to adjust. There relief on his face mirrored her own, and he breathed out heavily. Without hesitation he swooped down, capturing her lips with his own. Her mind screamed at her that they had to be more aware, get out of there and away from everything. But her body gave in, letting her eyes flutter close and leaning into the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of his lips caressing hers. His lips tasted sweet, and she instantly thought of the moon peaches that he loved so much. The small familiarity made her smile against his lips. He tasted like home. When he pulled back he smiled blindingly down at her, and for that moment she didn’t believe that anything could ever be wrong with the world.</p><p>But when they finally tore their gaze from one another they looked around completely confused. “Aang… where are we?” She asked, trying to make sense of their surroundings. They had gone from being trapped in a cave to being out in the open tundra of what she thought was the south pole. She looked at Aang who was shaking his head slightly.</p><p>“I’m not really sure. Honestly, I wasn’t really looking where I was going when we found you. It’s kind of a long story and I’ll explain it to you later.” His cheeks flushed a violent red when he thought about explaining the ‘bonded souls’ to her, but he shoved the thought way, way down. Now wasn’t the time for any of that. “We need to find the others. I went in first and Sokka was still coming up with a plan. Hopefully they didn’t go in yet, I don’t think I was inside for too long.”</p><p>Katara nodded, wanting desperately to see her brother and her friends and make sure that they were safe. She just wanted this whole experience to be over and done with. She sat up, her head still spinning very slightly. Looking around at all the ice surrounding them, she realized just how thirsty she was, and how desperately she needed some water. Quickly, she bended some water from the ice, taking care to filter out anything unclean before summoning it to her palms. She guzzled it down, feeling it slosh in her empty belly. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling, just so thankful for the cooling sensation on her dry, scratched throat. When she opened them, she looked right at Aang and the pain in his gaze made her cringe.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what exactly he was thinking as he looked at her, but she couldn’t imagine that drinking like this was the cutest that she’d ever looked. Though distantly her brain told her that absolutely none of that mattered. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks, looking down to avoid his gaze and she finished drinking. She had to take a few deep breaths to steady her breathing again before tentatively looking back up at him. “Sorry, I was just thirsty.”</p><p>He looked like he wanted to say something, his jaw locked together tightly. For a moment she wondered if he was upset with her, but quickly realized that he was just upset about everything that happened. Before she could comfort him, he shook his head slightly, leaning down and pressing a long kiss to her temple, staying there for a few heartbeats. When he pulled back he looked determined, ready to get out of there and find the others. “Come on, let’s go see where everyone else is. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can leave.”</p><p>“You’re in luck then,” A voice called out, and the pair whipped their heads around despite knowing exactly who it was. Tulok came out of the opening they had escaped through, every step he took practically dripping with smugness. Katara’s eyes were so wide she faintly worried that they would pop out her her head, not able to keep her face under control. But if she thought just seeing him was bad, she wasn’t at all prepared for what he was about to say next. “I brought them all with me.”</p><p>She heard herself gasp, as he stepped to the side, the spirits crawling out behind him, their icky limbs digging into the ice. Among them were Sokka, Zuko, and Mai, and tangled up in the tentacles of three of the spirits, all struggling to get out of their grasp. So many thoughts flashed through Katara’s mind at once. She saw the images of her dream, then the images from the night that she was taken. She couldn’t believe that she had let them be taken captive by him <em>again</em>. The overwhelming sense of failure was almost debilitating. “No…” She whispered, trying to spring to her feet, but kept in place by Aang’s arms.</p><p>“Katara!” Sokka cried, his voice a mixture of solace and panic. His eyes scanned over her, looking beyond worried that she wasn’t standing up. Katara was far more worried about the position he found himself in. She wasn’t sure how they had managed to escape last time, but she didn’t think that Tulok would give them up without a fight. “Are you okay?” He called out, almost like he didn’t even realize what was going on with him.</p><p>“Sokka!” She called back, finally getting Aang to let her raise to her feet. The cuts on her legs burned with the effort, but she would do almost anything not to look as weak as she was in front of everyone. “I’m fine, Sokka. Are you guys okay?” The group nodded to her, despite their predicament. She looked over them all as best as she could and couldn’t see any injuries, but she knew that she wouldn’t feel okay until she could really inspect them.</p><p>“Tulok!” Aang bellowed, and she could hear how angry he was becoming again. “This is enough! Let them go, now!” Wind started swirling around them, and Katara recognized instantly what was happening. He was getting close to going into the Avatar state. She quickly wrapped herself around him, trying to keep him grounded. Although the Avatar state would be incredibly helpful right now it was far too risky. She knew the consequences of him getting hurt when he was in that state. There was no way that she was going to let him risk himself like that, now if there was anything else that she could do to stop it.</p><p>Tulok laughed again, shaking his head at them as if they were old friends just exchanging pleasantries. “Now, you know that I can’t just hand them over, Aang. That wouldn’t be very tactical at all. But let’s think about this rationally. I have something that you want, and you have something that I want.” He tilted his head to the side, licking his lips slightly, sending a chill up Katara’s spine. “So let’s trade. You give me my prize, and I’ll give you yours.”</p><p>The Avatar let out an angry grunt, stepping up and moving his shoulder and arm so he was partially blocking Katara. “I told you not to talk about her like that!” He screamed, and Katara quickly grabbed his arm to keep him tethered to her. He gripped her hip in response, taking a deep breath which she knew meant that he was trying to center himself. “Why are you doing this, Tulok? What could you possibly have to gain?”</p><p>Anger played on the Northerner’s face, something that he rarely let show. Katara was used to his aloof smugness, but real rage wasn’t something he often let slip. His mouth twisted in a scowl and he took a step forward, causing her to instinctively flex her fingers tighter into Aang’s arm. “It’s just like I told Katara. I want <em>power</em>! I trained my whole life in the art of waterbending, dedicated everything I had to it, and for what? They used to love me in the Northern Water Tribe! I was one of the greats!”</p><p>The bender began pacing angrily, his composure slipping more and more by the second. Katara wondered if they could use his lapse to their advantage, but when looking around at all of the spirits he had with him right now, she didn’t think that it would work. The second they got close to him or went after him the spirits would return in favor. They were simply outnumbered. Not to mention that with their friends in such vulnerable positions they didn’t have any room for error. Above all else, she needed everyone she loved safe. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that she realized what she needed to do. Her stomach sinking, she peeled her gaze away from an unraveling Tulok to look at Aang, trying to commit every feature to memory.</p><p>“I had one idea that pushed the limits!” Tulok pressed on, continuing his rant, “To use the spirits to harness more energy. And just like that they banished me! Cast me aside like I wasn’t the greatest water bender they’d ever had grace their lowly presence!” He stopped suddenly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “So I thought to myself, ‘how can I get back into their good graces? Back into the spotlight?’ and it just hit me.” He locked eyes with Katara, who felt her breath involuntarily speed up. Her heart was racing and the hatred that shone in his eyes for her was clear as day. “The precious Souther Water Tribe <em>Princess</em>.”</p><p>His voice was pure <em>venom</em> dripping off of his tongue. Aang shifted to the side, blocking as much of her as he could, not wanting Tulok to lay his eyes on her. The bender pressed on, his smugness starting to creep back into his voice, but the anger didn’t leave either. “You’re so loved in the Northern Tribe, did you know that Katara? Almost revered, it’s positively <em>sickening</em>. You’re a <em>little</em> inspiration that makes all the <em>little</em> <em>girls </em>there grow up with the insane notion that they can be just as powerful benders as the rest of us. I would even say that you’re more beloved than the Avatar to some. So I knew that all I needed to do was save you from your little bout of heartbreak. Be the humble, handsome shoulder that you cried on, mended your little shattered heart and make you my wife. It would have been perfect. I would have been your savior, and your name would have given me the clout that I wanted. I would have been a <em>household</em> name, but you were too stubborn to just <em>get over yourself</em>!” He lost his composure at the end, his face turning a bright red once more before pausing and resetting himself. “So here we are. It’s come to this. You’ve put everyone important in your life in danger, all because you wouldn’t just <em>give in.</em>”</p><p>Aang was trembling with rage, unable to hold himself back any longer. Even Katara’s grip on him didn’t seem to have a single effect on him. He slammed his foot down, causing a cracking in the ice to head straight for Tulok. He then pulled completely away from Katara and leapt up, spinning in the air and sending a strong gust of wind towards the man’s head. The combination had the waterbender crashing to the ground, the thud echoing off the glaciers. But as soon as he landed a spirit sprung forward, making so quickly that Katara’s eyes could barely track it. It wrapped it’s limbs around Aang, swiftly throwing him into the side of a glacier with a sickening <em>thud</em>.</p><p>Katara cried out his name, taking a shaky step forward. The spirit raced over to him, like a polar bear pup playing with it’s favorite toy. Once it reached him, it plucked him off the ground once more, this time wrapping him up in it’s inky grasp. Aang cried out in pain, his eyes flashing white. The princess watched helplessly, her heart thundering in her chest, knowing that the Avatar state seemed to be unavoidable and fearing for Aang desperately. But in a move that she didn’t see coming, the spirit reach out it’s limb and pressed it to his forehead, a move that she’d become bitterly familiar with. She watched in horror as Aang’s mouth opened in a silent scream, the white light flickering out and his eyes returning to normal before fluttering closed. His head went limp, lulling to the side as his body slumped as well.</p><p>The spirit tossed him, as if he were useless right at Katara, and he rolled until he stopped at her feet. She dropped down to her knees, ignoring the pain and gathered him in her arms. Tears sprung from her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. “No, Aang, no, no,” She repeated it over and over, trying everything she could think of to wake him. She looked at Tulok, a fire burning in her eyes brighter than it ever had been. “What did you do to him?!” She screamed.</p><p>He simply laughed at her, tilting his head to the side. “Don’t worry, he’ll be perfectly fine, Katara. I just thought that a little trip to the spirit world would do him some good, he seemed a little upset. But I think that you know exactly what you need to do to get him back, now don’t you?”</p><p>Katara did know. She knew exactly what he wanted, exactly what she would need to do to save her loved ones. She had realized it earlier, when he was ranting and raving about his reasonings and justifications. She looked down at Aang, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision slightly. He looked peaceful, like he was just sleeping, but she knew better. All she could hope for at this point was that he truly was just in the spirit world somewhere, and not trapped in a monstrous painting like she had been subjected to over and over again. Memories of her paintings flashed before her eyes, and she thought of Yue. Her friend’s words echoed in her mind, and he paused, gasping slightly.</p><p>
  <em>“All your help is coming, my friend, you just need to hang in there.”</em>
</p><p>She said the word ‘<em>all</em>’, which didn’t really mean much to her at the time, but now she thought it it could actually mean everything. If all of her help was on the way, that meant that not all hope was lost. She needed just a little more time. If she could stall him, distract him long enough then maybe they could all be safe and she wouldn’t be destined to a life by his side. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it, before looking down at the airbender in her arms. Her heart fluttered as she looked at him, the emotions running through her sending it into overdrive. She knew solidly what she needed to do now. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to his temple, focusing on the warmth of his skin against her lips. She pulled back, leaning his forehead against his for a moment, silently asking for his strength to get through this. Pressing one last kiss to his cheek she murmured ‘I love you’ against his skin, hoping that it made it’s way to his subconscious. </p><p>She raised her head, looking directly into Tulok’s eyes as she spoke, the very tone of her voice challenging him. “If you’re as good as you think you are, prove it. A duel, right here. Just you and me, no spirits, no friends, just two waterbenders proving their worth.”</p><p>“Katara, no!” Sokka screamed, his voice raw and desperate. But before he could say anything else the spirits covered his mouth, along with Zuko and Mai’s and all of their protests turned to muffled complaints.</p><p>The girl kept her gaze locked solely on Tulok, not even daring to look in the direction of her friends. She didn’t want to lose the intensity of her bait, hoping that he would rise to it. She figured that if she could keep the focus on her, her friends would be safer. And the longer she could keep him distracted the more of a chance she had to successfully pull her plan off.</p><p>Tulok seemed to be considering what she had proposed to him, his gaze never wavering from hers. “I could be persuaded. What are your terms?”</p><p>“If I win, you leave my friends and my tribe alone. You and your spirits must consider your banishment extended to the Southern Tribe as well and no harm can come to us because of you directly or <em>indirectly</em>.” She said, her voice ringing out strong and true, absolutely no hesitation. <em>Just stall him, just buy some time.</em></p><p>He seemed to be thinking about it for a second, before smiling softly. “I can accept that. But if I win, then you come back with me to the Northern Water tribe, for good. No fights or objections. You’ll stay by my side, belonging to me.” He paused, glancing down at Aang who was still wrapped up in her arms, a devious smirk crossing his face. “And you’ll never speak to your Avatar again.”</p><p>Fury flashed through her heart and she pulled Aang more tightly against herself for a moment. She had to bite her lip to keep her nails from digging into her monk’s skin, knowing it wasn’t at all him she was feeling this frustration towards and not wanting to hurt him at all. She took a deep breath, the fury pushing any wariness from her muscles. She looked down at Aang once more, committing his face to memory one last time before meeting Tulok’s gaze and saying, “I accept.”</p><p>The muffled screams of her friends were grating against her ears, but she tried to tune it out, waiting for him to respond. His smiled widened and he nodded is head. “It’s settled then. I’ll give you just a few minutes to say your goodbyes.” He turned then, walking away, snapping his fingers quickly, summoning a spirit which came prowling up next to her. It wound it’s tentacles around Aang pulling him from her grasp. An anguished sob escaped her and she tried to fight it, but it was useless, she wasn’t strong enough to overpower it. Besides, she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to hold him during the duel. But she still didn’t want him in the arms of one of those spirits.</p><p>She wiped her eyes, making herself tear her gaze away from him and turned her attention to Sokka. She ran to him, still feeling a bit unsteady on her legs. The spirit uncovered his mouth, but before he could say anything she threw her arms around him as best she could. When she pulled back to look at him he was shaking his head, pleading with his eyes at her. “Katara, run, get out of here now, we’ll figure something out, I promise.”</p><p>She shook her head, holding her brother’s face between her hands. “No, Sokka. You’ve protected me my whole life,” she paused swallowing hard. “It’s my turn now. Take care of Dad, and obviously Suki. Tell them all how much I love them. And…” her voice broke, but she pressed on, “You make sure to tell my niece or nephew all about me if this doesn’t go well, okay?” One thing that she knew for sure was that she wasn’t planning on letting it get to the point of actually having to spend the rest of her life by his side. Whether she won or lost.</p><p>Sokka’s eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, “Katara, stop, don’t talk like that, just get the fuck out of here, get away from this, please. You can’t fight him, not like this.”</p><p>Katara let out another sob, hugging her brother once more. “I have to do this, Sokka, I <em>have </em>to. Just trust me, please. Promise me.” Her heart was breaking and she was desperately scrambling to try and hold it together.</p><p>He let out a shuttering breath, leaning into her as much as he could and closing his eyes. She felt him nod against her, causing a fresh wave of tears to escape her eyes. “I promise, Katara. Kick his ass, Sis, so we can go home and see them together.” Katara let out a watery laugh and nodded, purposefully stepping away from her brother and up to Zuko.</p><p>The boy looked like he was angry with her, and for some reason that made her actually smile. When his mouth was uncovered he practically growled at the spirit before turning his focus back to her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Katara?”</p><p>She shook her head slightly, not completely sure herself, looking down as she pulled herself together. When she looked back up at him her eyes were clear and sure. “I’m doing what I have to do, Zuko. I hope that you’ll understand.” The firelord seemed to not be able to form into words what he wanted to tell her, so she took the opportunity to continue talking. “I need you to take care of him for me, Zuko,” she glanced at Sokka when she spoke, but her eyes eventually drifted back over to Aang as well. “Take care of both of them.”</p><p>Zuko looked like he was going to protest, and she found herself holding her breath. But eventually he seemed to sink into himself and nod slightly. “I will. Take care of yourself out there. We need you, Katara, don’t forget that.”</p><p>She gave him a soft watery smile, rising up on her toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Without meeting his gaze again he walked over to Mai, who was calm enough that her spirit had already uncovered her mouth. Katara smirked at her friend, popping her hip out slightly and resting a hand on it. “Should I even guess what I look like right now?”</p><p>The comment was successful in pulling a small smile from her friend, who shook her head slightly. “You probably can. But now you need to go out there and make him look even worse, okay?”</p><p>Katara nodded, turning more serious. “Take care of our boys if I don’t?”</p><p>The worry that crossed Mai’s face was slightly overwhelming to the princess, who wasn’t used to her friend outwardly showing recognizable emotion. She nodded, her face returning to its neutral state. “Ew, sounds boring,” she said a phrase that Katara remembered well. She had said that to her the day Aang had ended things with her, and she had asked Mai to stay with her for a little. That was really the start of their friendship. “But, I will.”</p><p>Katara nodded, turning her attention back to Aang. She knew that he couldn’t hear her right now, but she still found herself walking over to him, desperate to say a final goodbye to him. Tulok noticed what she was doing and let out a soft chuckle, snapping his fingers once more to order the demon holding Aang to wake him back up. Katara looked at the waterbender in shock and he smirked at her. “It is that last conversation that you’ll ever have with him.”</p><p>She shook her head, jogging the rest of the way to Aang, who was slowly blinking his eyes open. He looked around confused and weak until his gaze landed on Katara and it was almost as if everything slammed back to him at once. He struggled agains the spirit’s grip and she quickly cupped his face trying to comfort him. “Hey, sweetie, calm down, you’re going to be okay. I just need you to relax for me.”</p><p>His gaze searched hers, scrunching his eyebrows up in complete confusion. “What’s going on?”</p><p>She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, “I’m finishing this, once and for all. I just need you to stay strong for me, Sweetie, I need to know that you’re going to be okay, that’s the only way that I can do this.”</p><p>His eyes darted around her face, trying to make sense of everything before understanding seemed to crash right into him. “You’re going to fight him aren’t you?” Katara didn’t answer, she simply held his gaze, trying to focus on the shade of silver that she loved more than anything. He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. “No, Katara, don’t. We’ll find another way, I can’t do this. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Katara shook her head, stealing a kiss, trying to draw out every second that she possibly could. “This is that way, Aang. I’m keeping you safe. Just trust me.” She took a deep breath, gently running her hand over his smooth head, tracing the arrow with her fingers. “I love you, Aang. So much. I guess I’d do anything in the world for you, too.” And with that she captured his lips with hers one last time, backing away and walking towards Tulok, trying to ignore the muffled pleas from Aang now that the spirit had gagged him again.</p><p>They stood far away from the others, giving them plenty of room to stay safe and for them to be able to really fight. Tulok looked positively smug, as if there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was going to win. Katara’s stomach was tying itself in knots, which was doing a really wonderful job of reminding her how hungry she was. Eventually Tulok got into an offensive position and Katara did the same, ready for this to start, knowing that she had to hang on for as long as she possibly could. “Let’s begin,” Tulok called, smirking at her, “It’ll be an absolute pleasure beating you today.”</p><p>Katara scoffed, rolling her eyes at him, “Stop talking and fight, you arrogant prick.” And with those words, he did. He sent out attack after attack, sending whips of water to try and lash out at her. The princess knew that she didn’t have a lot of strength remaining, so she decided to channel Aang’s avoidance tactics instead, hoping that she would be able to dodge him for long enough that he would help tire himself out. She seemed to practically glide across the ice, picturing how light on his feet Aang moves and trying to mimic that. Every attack he sent out she managed to dodge, swirling around in a fluid motion.</p><p>She could see Tulok getting angrier and angrier, which she wanted. By now she knew that the more emotional he was, the less in control of his bending he was, which would make it much easier on her in the long run. He let out a grunt of frustration, clearly losing his patience at the fact that he hasn’t managed to land a single hit yet. He spun around before heaving an entire ice wall directly at her. She put her hands up just in time to catch it, freezing it in place where it was a mere foot away from her, breathing out a sigh of relief that she managed to stop it in time. But she gasped out loud when she looked and really saw what was being reflected in it. </p><p>She saw what she thought was herself, though she barely recognized it. She stepped closer, bringing her hands to her face to make sure its was truly her. Her eyes were so sunken in that she thought she almost looked more like a corpse than a person. Her skin was so pale that she wasn’t sure she would even recognize herself as someone from the water tribe. She gently pressed her fingertips to her cheekbones, feeling them protrude out of her face. It was a wonder they hadn’t sliced through her skin. But the thing she found that she truly couldn’t shake was the fact that the cut on her cheek had almost completely healed. She thought that she was only held captive in that cave for a few days, maybe a week at most, but now the only question that played through her mind was<em> how long had she really been in there, unaware of what was happening to her</em>? The question sent her into a spiral.</p><p>The panic bubbling up within her quickly turned to anger, and she found herself completely ditching her defensive mindset. <em>Fuck stalling, </em>she thought to herself, <em>this bastard was getting what was coming to him. </em>With a cry of rage she shattered the ice in front of her, breaking it into tiny little shards. She thrust her hands forwards, sending the shards flying directly at Tulok. The bender raised his hands to try to stop them, or shield himself but both failed and she noticed the tiny little cuts that appeared on various parts of his body, reminding her of the last painting her was in where the floor shattered below her.</p><p>A satisfied smile crossed her face as she reset her position. This time, when she took a step forward she flung her arms out and across in front of her her right arm cutting up and to the left and her left arm the opposite. The action sent one tendril of water speeding towards his head from one direction and another tendril of water towards his feet from the other. Both of them crashed into him on the same time, sending him flipping around before landing with a <em>crash</em> to the ground.</p><p>She bent over for a moment, the extraneous bending on an empty stomach causing her to double over and retch. Her eyes filled with tears involuntarily at the action, but she wiped them away and continued on with her attack. She remembered fighting Pakku at the northern Water Tribes when she had first arrived. Wanting to channel the energy from that fight she lifted two cylindrical columns of ice up from the ground. She had to admit that the power she felt from slicing a disk off and sending it hurdling towards his head was exhilarating, almost addictive. She knew that she had him right where she wanted him and for a moment she wondered if she even really needed any backup anyway, continuing her relentless attack.</p><p>Tulok narrowly missed the disks, before one caught him in the arm, instantly dripping out blood. Another, ironically enough, sliced him on the cheek, giving him a matching cut on his cheek as well. He cried out, raising his hand to the new found cut and observing the blood that stained his fingers when he pulled them back. He looked up at her, his eyes positively lethal as he said, “You shouldn’t have done that,” before smirking at her.</p><p>She gasped as his eyes turned pitch black, realizing that Tulok had invited the spirit into him again to give him more power. She shook her head, calling out to him, “Tulok! We both agreed that it was just you and me, no outside help!” She imagined that he was well beyond reason now, but she needed to try.</p><p>When he laughed, it wasn’t just his voice, sending a chill up her spine. His laugh now had an echo, which really reminded Katara of when Aang goes into the Avatar state and they all try and talk through him as well. “Oh, silly girl,” he said, his voice echoing when he spoke as well, “I’m no using any outside force. Isumak and I have merged together. His power is my power, we are one, and together we will be <em>invincible.</em>”</p><p>The water that he bent at her was black as night, tainted by the evil power of the spirit instead of the goodness of the moon. The tendril wrapped itself around her ankle, lifting her up off the ground and flipping her over, dangling her up in the air. She cried out in both shock and pain, trying to use her waterbending to highjack his, but having absolutely no luck. He whipped her back and forth, the pain in her ankle was almost unbearable before finally launching her up into the air and sending her crashing into the ground. Her left shoulder slammed into the ice first, followed by her arm which let out a sickening <em>snap</em> as it landed. She let out a howl of pain, trying to push herself up with her good arm. Before she could even sit up, he sent a wave of water crashing down around her. It filled her lungs, causing her to cough violently as she struggled to regain her breath. She could hear the other’s calling out to her, Aang’s ringing out above the rest. Just as she had begun to recover, he raised his hands up, ready to slam another wall of water down onto her. She tried to use her own bending to block it, but it was no use, cracking the ice and crushing her down into a human shaped crater the force of it all had made.</p><p>She simply laid there, panting, and completely spent. She didn’t stand a chance at beating his spirit-infused waterbending and she knew it. She didn’t think she had anything left in her to keep fighting. The pain in her arm was excruciating, and she was completely certain that it was broken, her ankle probably was, too. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out as best as she could so she could fight, despite her mind telling her that it was worthless. He seemed to press the wall down harder, and she swore that she heard her ribs crack under the pressure. She heard his footsteps getting close and closer and managed to open her eyes just in time to see him lean down in her face.</p><p>“Give it up, Katara, this life isn’t for you. Think of all the pain fighting has caused you, all the people you’ve lost. Don’t you want that all to end?” He asked, tilting his head down at her, letting the wall dissolve into water. She didn’t answer him, simply staring at him letting the tears leave tracks down her cheeks. He turned slightly, lifting his hand to show her a picture in the sky. It was a dark outline of a little girl, running toward a tent. “Think of your mother, who the war stole from you,” the image changed into the little girl collapsing in front of a body, the memory tearing a sob from Katara’s throat. “Think of the pain that it’s caused to so many people, your very friends included that you just weren’t able to stop,” the image changed again, and she saw the shadowy figures reenact the battle in the crystal catacombs when Azula struck Aang with lightning. The pain she felt now felt nearly as strong as that very day. “You know that you’re not made out for this, but everyone is moving on except for you.” As he continued describing scenes to her, she continued to watch them play out in the sky, the tears blurring her vision. “Zuko and Mai were finally ready to settle down together and have managed to rule and entire nation by each other’s side. Sokka married Suki and they’re even expecting a baby. Aang was able to move on and work on rebuilding an entire culture without you, because he knew that you were too weak to do it yourself. And here you are, with <em>nothing</em> to show for it.”</p><p>The pain in her heart was excruciating and her sobs hiccuped from her throat, shaking her head slightly, trying to reject what he was saying. She screwed her eyes closed, so she didn’t have to face the images he was trying to paint for her. He grasped her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him, his eyes burning into hers. “Come with me, Katara. Surrender and be mine, and you’ll never have to worry about pain or loss ever again. You’ll spend the rest of your life blissfully content by my side. Forever. Just give in, Katara.”</p><p>Her mind was racing, his scenarios and promises running wildly through it. It would be so easy to give in. To give up this painful fight that she never asked for, but had been suffering through practically her entire life. She shuddered at all the emotions swirling through her mind. The longer she gazed into his eyes the more she found herself almost hypnotized by them. Slowly she lifted the only hand she could, cupping his cheek gently, almost lovingly. When she did that everything seemed to slow down and quiet. She couldn’t hear the terrorized pleading of her friends, of Sokka, of <em>Aang. </em>She couldn’t hear her mind pleading with her to hang on <em>just a little longer</em>. She couldn’t hear the cruel words that he had spoken to her in an attempt to weaken her soul. All she could hear was the steading pounding of her own heartbeat. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she saw him smile at her and she made her choice.</p><p>She used the hand that was cupping his cheek to release an icy blast of water, sending him flying back into the air and landing a good ten feet away from her. She flipped over onto her stomach, trying to push herself up onto her feet, but instantly collapsing back into the ground. She raised her head to see and infuriated Tulok glaring at her, preparing a wave of water behind him. “You little <em>bitch</em>,” he bellowed, still gathering up more and more water for the wave. “Forget the deal. I’ll see you in hell, Katara!”</p><p>His words registered with her right away, understanding that he wasn’t planning on letting her live through this. She thought that she would be afraid to die, but oddly enough a sense of calm washed over her in this moment. She saw him start to move, knowing the the black wave would soon be crashing into her. But she knew she didn’t want that to be the last thing she saw, so she tilted her head, looking at Aang, who looked positively wrecked at what he was witnessing. His eyes seemed to flicker back and forth between white and silver, but he didn’t seem to be strong enough to maintain the Avatar state. <em>Good, </em>she thought, <em>I want to die seeing that perfect shade of silver. </em>She stared straight into his eyes, memorizing that quintessential hue, before letting her own flutter shut, waiting for death to take her.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>After a few moments, she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, blinking her eyes open and looking towards Tulok. But all she could see was the black wave he had sent towards her blocked by a glowing white wall. It looked otherworldly, incredible, spiritual even and she couldn’t help her jaw going slack at the sight of it.</p><p>“That’s because it is, Katara.” The girl gasped again, turning around as best she could to face the voice that spoke behind her. She couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face and a relieve laugh escaped her lips. She stared up at the Painted Lady, and breathed out a long sigh. “You have fought bravely, once more, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I’m glad that I made it to you in time. I assume that you know time words differently in the Spirit World than it does here, yes?”</p><p>Katara couldn’t find her voice, it was simply lost to her, so the best that she could do was nod enthusiastically at the spirit before her. The Painted Lady gave her a strong nod, before lifting her gaze to study Tulok. When she spoke, her voice rang out like it surrounded her from all directions, “Isumak is a formidable opponent. You did quite well against him, little warrior. But he has already merged with the human, so I cannot defeat him on my own.” She looked down to Katara, her face somber and serious, “Will you help me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Katara answered without hesitation, she would do whatever she needed for this nightmare to be over.</p><p>The Painted lady nodded once more, tilting her head at the girl. “It’s going to be dangerous, Katara. Only the Avatar was meant to host spirits. There’s a chance you won’t survive us merging. I’ll only do it if you’re sure you’re willing to take the risk.”</p><p>Katara gulped loudly before nodding her head once more, “I’m sure.”</p><p>The spirit smiled down at her, before floating down closer to her, “Let us do this, then.” She pressed her palm to Katara’s forehead, instantly merging with her. At first Katara felt nothing, but slowly she felt the power and light course through her veins. For a moment she was afraid that she was going to become addicted to it, like Tulok seemed to be. But if she was being honest with herself it was much to overwhelming for her, and she felt like she would burst at any moment. She felt herself lift off the ground, floating so that her feet were inches off the ice. With a simple wave of her hand the wall of light disappeared, and the black wave returned to its course, swallowing them in its inky mass.</p><p>However, when it passed Katara remained floating, completely unaffected, surrounded by a glowing orb of light. Tulok gasped, taking a few steps back, his beady eyes darting around as if he thought that he could run. He through some ice shards her way, as she slowly floated closer and closer to him, not having to lift a finger to defend herself. As soon as the shards touched her orb, they disintegrated instantly, leaving her completely unscathed. “Isumak, you have terrorized these humans for long enough. Your crime needs swift and just punishment,” when she spoke it was a mixture of her own voice and the painted ladies, the effect striking even more fear into the man’s eyes. “I hereby banish you to the furthest corners of the spirit world for <em>all</em> <em>eternity.</em>”</p><p>“No!” He cried, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms up in a pleading motion. “Please, I’ll leave them alone, I swear, just spare me, please!”</p><p>But it was too late. Calmly, Katara raised her hand pressing her three fingers to his forehead and keeping them there. At first it seemed was if nothing was happening, but after a few seconds passed a crack formed on Tulok’s forehead as if he were a porcelain doll, pure light bursting out of it. The crack splintered and spread across the rest of his skin as he let out a scream of agony. When the cracks were too overwhelming he disintegrated, disappearing completely into a ball of light, leaving not even a trace of his existence. Katara turned her head, looking to the other spirits, noticing the same thing was happening to them, the screamed and shrieked and jerked about before all exploding into a brilliant display of light as well, leaving their captors free to fall to the ground, stunned.</p><p>Katara floated over to the Avatar, who looked up at her in stunned silence, his mouth hanging open in pure shock, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. “Hello, Avatar Aang,” She said, still talking in the mixture of the two voices, “We don’t have much time left. I can only stay inside of Katara for a little longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen- A Way Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang looked at Katara's face in pure astonishment, transfixed by her eyes, which were completely engulfed in a soft, glowing blue. He finally felt like he understood why Katara hated seeing him in the Avatar State. Looking at her, he obviously recognized her. Her features, except her eyes, were completely the same, yet somehow completely different. It was as if she was missing her spark, missing the essence that made her his <em>Katara</em>. Her feet were floating inches above the ground effortlessly. her hair was gently billowing around her, as if it was playing with the wind.</p>
<p>The others stood, collecting themselves. and walking over to Aang and Katara. Zuko reached down his hand and helped a stunned Aang up. They seemed to be studying Katara the same way that he was Looking around at the rest of his friends, he could even see how disturbed Mai seemed to be at the state that he friend was in. Sokka looked pale and Aang wondered for a second if he was going to pass out. Gulping audibly, the monk looked back to Katara, and his breath was momentarily stolen taking her in again. Softly, he asked, "Katara?"</p>
<p>The woman smiled, her features at ease looking at him, but shook her he'd before speaking. "No, young Avatar, Katara isn't conscious right now. She's fading fast, so we don't have much more time."</p>
<p>"What do you mean she's fading? Time for what? How did you even know to come here? What are you doing to my <em>sister</em>?" Sokka interjected, his voice growing more and more hysterical with each passing question. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder, both to reassure him, and also because he wasn't sure what he would do if he got himself more worked up.</p>
<p>The Painted Lady looked at the warrior questioningly, a smile playing on the lips that she was borrowing before she replied. "Human's aren't meant to merge with Spirits like this. Only the Avatar has successfully survived it, and that was only because of the spirit itself. I'm certainly not Raava, so I can't stay connected to her for much longer. As for how I'm here, your sister had a messaged delivered to me through the Spirit Hei Bai, though it took a while for the message to get to me. " She turned her attention back to Aang, who was still trying to process that this wasn't really Katara looking back at him. "Her spirit is strong, Avatar, you've fallen in love with a brave warrior. I can feel how her soul calls to yours. You've chosen well."</p>
<p>Aang's cheeks blushed fiercely, hearing her words. His heart seemed to sing in his chest when she talked about her sould calling out. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Roku about being bonded souls. He had doubted it for a moment, when he was struggling to find her, but the fact that the Painted Lady had brought it up without even knowing reassured him that it wasn't a mistake. They were meant for each other, and he would do whatever it took to find a way to bring her back to him. "She's always been the strongest of us. What do we need to do so that you can un-merge and she can be safe?"</p>
<p>The Painted Lady's face turned serious, the weight of the situation settling in. "There are still things that need to be set right. Isumak is known for infiltrating his victim's minds. It seems as though Tulok helped him take control of quite a few." She studied the young monk before her for a moment, pausing before continuing. "Including your mind."</p>
<p>Even though they had talked about it earlier, it still sent a wave of shock through him, having it confirmed. He was oddly relieved, at hearing this, though. He knew that he hadn't been at full strength in years. His control over the Avatar state was shaky at best, and even when he could enter it, he couldn't maintain it. Not to mention that he couldn't believe that he would have said all the things that he said to Katara in sound mind. At least knowing the truth meant that he could start healing and undoing the damage that was done. He nodded his head, swallowing, though his mouth suddenly felt remarkably dry. "So what do we do to reverse it?"</p>
<p>"We don't have time for this right now!" Sokka interjected, his face growing more and more red by the second. The anger was written clear as day in the boy's face. His concern for his sister was creeping up inside him and he felt like he was going to burst. "You're standing here telling me that you're killing my sister, <em>who was already weak, </em>by staying connected to her. So <em>get out</em> before it's too late!" He stepped forward as he spoke and Katara's eyes flashed a brighter blue when he did.</p>
<p>Her body lifted a few more inches off of the ground so she appeared to be towering over the boy even more. When she spoke her voice was louder and stronger, and Katara's melody was interwoven stronger with the Painted Lady's. "Your sister knew the risks, Sokka. I told her that it was likely she wouldn't survive. She agreed anyway, because her main goal is to keep you all safe, which you won't be as long as Isumak still has traces of himself in the outside world."</p>
<p>Sokka simply stared at his sister, his eyes filling with tears. It was <em>his</em> job to protect her, ever since they were little. So why was she always trying her damndest to sacrifice herself for him. <em>For them</em>. He shook his head slightly, almost in disbelief and looked to Aang, who stepped forward.</p>
<p>"So how do we get rid of him?" He asked, commanding the Painted Lady's attention again. He had to keep himself focused on getting this figured out so he could get his girl back. he couldn't even let his mind linger on the possibility that she would fade away, or her knew that he wouldn't recover. They needed to move quickly, to give her the best chance that they possibly could.</p>
<p>The painted lady looked at him and nodded, hovering over to Sokka first. She held out three fingers, reaching them towards his forehead. The warrior instinctually pulled back, not trusting what she was doing. The spirit sighed forcefully, a gesture that made Aang sure that Katara was still in there somewhere. "Hold still. Isumak is in your head, too, this is the easiest way to get him out." Sokka seemed to contemplate what she said almost disbelieving that he had infiltrated his mind, but ultimately gave in. He stayed perfectly still, letting the spirit press her fingers to his head. He inhaled sharply, at the feeling, an uncomfortable tension building in his skull, only for a second, before relief swept over him.</p>
<p>She turned to look at Zuko and Mai next, examining them. "You two don't seem to have been infected by Isumak. Just Sokka and Aang here. But there are others in the village that are infected as well. It seems he was really stretching himself thin trying to control so many people." She floated back over to the Avatar, who stood ramrod straight, willing to comply. Reached out her hand, pressing her fingers to his forehead, but meeting more resistance than she was expecting. She suspected that Aang had been infected the longest, and Isumak was able to really plant strong roots within his mind. The Painted Lady raised Katara's hand, cupping the back of his head trying to get a better hold. "This may hurt a bit," she warned, releasing more of her energy into him, trying to target the darkness tainting him.</p>
<p>Aang felt his body straining under her efforts. His mind felt like it was on fire, a deep pressure building up within him. It was almost as if the dark spirit had built a dam inside his mind, stunting core parts of himself and The Painted lady was trying to chip away at that damn. He could feel it's control cracking and ebbing in his mind, and he let out a small grunt of pain, but stood strong. Eventually he felt the hold on his mind collapse, and it was like a wave of relief burst inside of him. He sighed, sagging his shoulders slightly. He felt tired from the experience and he didn't really have to do anything. It really made him worry about what was going to happen to Katara from all of this effort. He looked deep into the glowing blue eyes and had the overwhelming thought that he would do absolutely anything just to see her normal eyes again. "How are we going to clear him from the rest of the village? There's no way that you can stay connected for as long as it would take us to travel back. Can you reconnect when we get there?"</p>
<p>The Spirit paused to think about this. In a move so <em>Katara</em> she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to worry it, the gesture sending a painful ripple right through Aang's heart. After a few more seconds of painful silence, she seemed to come to a decision, "We can't risk it. There's a chance that Katara won't survive the journey back to her village, even without me connected to her. If I stay connected, she will certainly perish. There's one other thing I could do, but it's still not without risk." She scanned the horrified faces of the group before continuing. "I think you all need to try and accept the reality that she most likely will not make it. But I'll do what I can."</p>
<p>Sokka nearly collapsed to the ground, hearing those words. If it weren't for Zuko standing next to him and catching him when his knees buckled he would have. Both men were trembling, shaking their heads slightly, not wanting to believe what she had said to them. Mai's face was cold as stone, completely expressionless, but two streams of tears down he cheeks displayed the emotions that she was facing. For a moment Aang felt like he was stuck in a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. There was no way that this could be real. That he could hear Katara's melodic voice telling him to accept the fact that he was going to have to live in a world without her in it. That couldn't be an actual possibility.</p>
<p>The avatar didn't even try to wipe his tears away, letting them fall unabashedly. "So what do we do? How can we get rid of him and still have a chance at…" He had to swallow hard, trying to ease the lump in his throat. "A chance at saving her."</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" The Painted Lady asked, and Aang nodded his head without hesitation. The spirit gave him a reassuring nod in return. "I have an idea, but afterwords, she will be extremely weak. It'll be essential that you get her to a healer as soon as you can." The tension rose within the group, worry having a tight grasp on all of their hearts. "If your love survives this, Avatar, tell her that I'm once again in her debt. It takes incredible bravery to face Isumak like she did, especially knowing she may not survive it."</p>
<p>Aang's throat was far to tight to form words to answer her, so he simply nodded at her instead. More than anything he wanted her to stop constantly saying how Katara might not survive. He watched as the eyes he loved with every fiber of his being flashed that blinding blue again, before she rose high into the sky. The wind picked up, whipping around the group, who instinctually drew closer to each other. They all were leaning against each other for support, as they gazed up at the girl commanding the wind. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter, until it was almost as if they were as bright as the sun itself. She raised her arms out to her sides, palms facing upwards. Balls of light formed and hovered over her palms. It seemed to pop and flare, like it was building up its energy. Suddenly the air stopped swirling around her and shot straight out and away from her. The group had to throw their arms up to protect their faces from the onslaught.</p>
<p>The monk tried to peer through the gaps in his arms to try and see what was going on, terrified of what was happening to her. In the back of his mind his common sense was screaming at him to use his own airbending to form a shield for them, but he was far too focused on what she was doing to be able to concentrate enough to do that. The wind lifted, soaring above their heads so they could lower their arms and watch the sight unfold before their eyes. The lights in her palms seemed to almost explode, flowing the path of the wind. It was so bright that they once again had to raise their hands to shield their eyes.</p>
<p>The light reflected off of Katara in such a breathtaking way that Aang gasped out loud at her beauty. The light shining off of her made her look otherworldly, her skin practically glowing. His eyes watered at the sight, for though she looked beautiful, she also looked terrifying. All he could thing of was if she didn't survive this, then the image of her like this would be forever burned in his brain, replacing the true image of her. He prayed to all of the spirits and the past Avatars to give her all of their strength to get her through this. He could tell the second that her light reached the tribe from the pained expression that clouded her features. He could see the exhaustion wear on her face, and see how run down and drained she looked and it almost made his heart completely stop.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the terrible shrieking echoed through the air, a distant echo that rolled over the frozen land. The light emanating out of her grew brighter, the wind more chaotic. A pained scream tore from Katara, almost as if it was answering the call of the spirits. Her eyes glowed even brighter and Aang wondered how it was even possible. The group watched, wide-eyed and holding their breath as their friend fought this seemingly invisible battle. With one last burst of light a silence fell over the space. The shrieking stopped, as did Katara's pained screams. The light emanating from her seemed to flicker for a moment, and her glowing eyes connected with Aang's. For the briefest of time the light faded, returning to Katara's natural state. Aang drank in every second, hope blossoming in his chest being able to see something recognizably Katara again. She hovered for a moment, before her eyes fluttered closed and she plummeted to the ground.</p>
<p>The monk gasped, instantly forming his air scooter and flying across the ice. He held out his arms to catch her, his feet slipping slightly as he hopped to the ground. He send up a soft wave of air to cushion her blow, before catching her in his arms. The force of her fall sent him to his knees, as he instinctually cradled her in his arms, gazing down at her face. Her skin was pale, so pale, and fresh bruises were forming on her cheek and eye. She felt so frail in his arms that he was afraid if he gripped her too tightly she would simply shatter. The others skidded to their knees around them, surrounding the couple.</p>
<p>"Does she have a pulse?" Zuko asked, looking to Aang with wide eyes, a quiver in his voice.</p>
<p>Aang looked at him for a moment, knowing what he had to do though he was petrified at the answer he was going to find. He raised a shaking hand to her neck and pressed his finger to her pulse point. He waited for a few moments before letting out an unsteady breath and shaking his head, "I can't tell, my hand is shaking too much."</p>
<p>Mai practically lunged forward, swatting the monk's hand away with no regard. She pressed steady fingers to Katara's neck, holding them their for a few seconds. The rest of the group stared at her face, waiting desperately for an answer. Relief flickered in the firelady's eyes and she nodded her head. "She does. It's weak, but it's there. We need to move fast, she needs a healer, <em>now.</em>"</p>
<p>Aang sighed in relief, pressing his forehead to hers for just a moment to revel in the fact that she was still alive. He pulled back, knowing that Mai was right, and she needed to be bright to a healer as quickly as they could. He rummaged around his robes, looking for his whistle to call to Appa and held it up when he finally found it. Sokka snatched it from his hand without even a word, raising it to his lips without any hesitation and blowing through it. Aang looked back down at Katara using the hand that had been holding the whistle to brush her hair away from her face. His whole body was trembling with a mixture of fear and hope. He knew more than anything that he couldn't lose her now, he wouldn't survive it.</p>
<p>Appa landed, his growl vibrating the ground beneath them. The group sprung to their feet, rushing to the bison. Aang used his airbending to launch himself into the air, once more distraught by how light Katara was in his arms. As soon as Sokka climbed in the saddle, he ran to take control of Appa's reigns, yelling out a distressed '<em>yip yip' </em>to send them soaring into the air. Sokka glanced down at his sister's face once, pain flashing through his features before turning his attention to the sky in front of him, focused on the task at hand. Everything else seemed to fade away to Aang. All he could do was helplessly gaze down at the woman in his arms, fear clutching every inch of his heart.</p>
<p>He alternated between studying her face, committing every line to memory and leaning down and peppering her paled skin with kisses, needing to feel her warmth to remind himself that she was still breathing. He could hear the other's talking, but he didn't process a single word of it. He didn't care take his focus from the princess in his arms for a single second. Every time he blinked the image of her floating, surrounded by that light, or her being whipped around by Tulok, or swallowed up by the inky wave assaulted his memory. He held his eyes open for as long as he could in between blinks. It took him a moment to realize that Appa had landed, but Mai had finally shaken him out of his trance-like state. He leapt off the side of the saddle and looked around, his feet moving blindly under him as soon as he landed.</p>
<p>As he was running he locked eyes with none other than Hakoda, a stunned confusion plastered on the chief's face. His eyes flickered down to the girl in Aang's arms and he dropped the firewood he was holding, letting it scatter across the ground without so much as a second thought. "Katara?" his voice was soft at first, but when he saw the look on Aang's face, the tension grew in his own. "Katara!" His voice sounded like an utter plea and he sprinted towards the Avatar, barely stopping himself before crashing into him. "Oh my Spirits, what happened? Is she…?"</p>
<p>"She's alive," Aang answered the question that he knew Hakoda wasn't able to finish, his voice sounding stronger than it felt, "but she's really weak, she needs healers now."</p>
<p>The father swallowed hard, an anguished gasp escaping him as he looked down at his daughter's face. The Avatar understood exactly how he felt, he had to stop himself from having the same reaction every time that he looked at her, too. "Follow me," Hakoda said, and the two took off as fast as they could without jostling Katara too much. Sokka caught up the them soon, seeming to need to look at his sister as much as his Dad did. The three made it to the healers tent, bursting in and looking around in a barely contained panic.</p>
<p>Akna and Yuka let out a startled gasp, raising their arms to their chest in surprise. "Tu and La," Yuka breathed out, her eyes instantly filling with tears seeing her friend in the state that she was in. The five of them seemed to stare at each other in complete disbelief for a moment before turning their attention back to the waterbender in the Avatar's arms. Yuka and Akna snapped right into healer mode, with Yuka motioning to Aang to set Katara down on the table and Akna ushered everyone else out of the room. After be put her down the Avatar walked to her side, clutching her hand in both of his, trying to push down the swell of panic when he felt how cold they were.</p>
<p>"Avatar Aang, you have to leave, we need to…" Akna started, trying to make her voice sounds stronger than it felt. She didn't exactly feel confident ordering the Avatar around.</p>
<p>The fire in Aang's eyes was intense and borderline threatening, and when he locked eyes with them they gasped and instinctually took a step back. "No." He said simply, but the ice in his voice was nearly tangible. "I'm not leaving her."</p>
<p>"Fine," Yuka said, the fear for her friend outweighing her reaction to seeing the peaceful monk with that look in his eyes. "But you have to stay out of our way if we ask you to. We're trying to save her life after all."</p>
<p>Aang scanned her features for a moment before nodding in agreement, his attention drifting back to Katara's face, praying that her eyes would open. The two healers seemed to flutter around her, and if he was being honest, he payed little attention to what they were doing. He pressed his fingers to the inside of her wrist, feeling the thrum of her heartbeat. His eyes were completely stuck on her face, not even attempting to pry them away for a single second. Part of him was convinced that if he stopped looking at her she would disappear from him, and once again be back in Tulok's control. Though he supposed that was impossible, seeing how Tulok didn't really exist anymore. He didn't even let his mind wonder about the emotional impact that would have on Katara when she realized it. He just had to get her through this. She just had to survive this. They would get through everything else, together.</p>
<p>Eventually, after at least an hour had passed, he looked up at the two healers to see what they were doing. Akna was at Katara's head, two orbs of water glowing at each side of her temples. Yuka was down at her ankle, swirling a ring of water around it. He licked his lips, trying to get some moister back into them so that he could ask them questions. "Is…" at the sound of his voice- which was almost foreign to him- the two healers snapped their heads up. "Is she going to…"</p>
<p>Yuka sighed heavily. "I'm going to be realistic with you, Avatar Aang, I'm not sure. We've managed to heal most of the superficial wounds. Her ankle, arm, and three ribs are fractured. They're going to take some time, even with us constantly healing them. She's just so.. <em>weak</em>. Do you know when the last time she's eaten was? She's practically a skeleton."</p>
<p>Aang swallowed past a lump in his throat, trying his best to will his tears away. He shook his head, returning his gaze to her face. "I don't know, I don't think that he let her eat or drink. She was so weak and frail when I found her… I've never seen her look so small…" The pain in his voice softened both of the healers, sparking even Akna to send a sympathetic look towards Yuka, who returned it.</p>
<p>"We're going to do everything that we can. We'll keep healing her through the night in shifts. If she makes it through, that will be a really good sign." Akna said, and it didn't escape her the way that the Avatar stiffened. Yuka walked up to Katara's head, and Akna took a step back, letting her flank the other side of her friend. She ran a hand gently over her hair, stunned at how unrecognizable she looked right now. "I can't sense anything wrong with her mind that she wouldn't be able to wake up, I think she just needs to rest," Akna sniffled, looking at her mentor over Yuka's shoulder before excusing herself and walking out of the tent.</p>
<p>She looked down at her friend, sending prayers to the spirits that she would be okay. Not only for Katara's sake, but for all that loved her. She looked at Avatar Aang out of the corner of her eyes and just took in how awful he looked. Though, she supposed she couldn't blame him. She cleared her throat, gaining his attention once more before speaking. "Katara was one of the first people who believed in me. The Northern Tribe is still very behind for how advanced it is. She showed me what it meant to truly be strong. She never lost that, Avatar Aang. She'll pull through this."</p>
<p>The Avatar looked up at her, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. A grateful expression crossed his features and he nodded his head slowly. "Thank you," he expressed, his voice raw and barely carrying over the space between them. The healer took in his appearance, realizing that there wasn't a chance that he was going to leave to rest for the night, she called on her waterbending, extending the medical table wider so that he could rest there as well, explaining that to him. He thanked her once more, his voice slightly stronger this time. When the monk looked back down at Katara, Yuka sent one last look at Katara, hoping that she heard her words and listened to them, before backing out of the tent.</p>
<p>When he was alone with her, Aang bent his head to press his forehead against hers. He wasn't sure exactly how long he stayed like that, simply breathing her in, letting her familiar scent flood his senses. There had been a moment, during that battle, before the Painted Lady had shown up that he didn't think that he would ever be able to hold her like this again. He pulled back, pressing his lips to her forehead before grabbing her hands and pressing his lips to them, too. His heart swelled with emotion, and thankfulness washing over him. Her hands were so much warmer than they were when he was able to first hold them and he took that as a really good sign.</p>
<p>"Come on, Katara," he whispered into her palm, pressing kisses down in between words. "I need you to rest, for me sweetie, just for tonight, so tomorrow morning you can open those beautiful eyes for me." A big part of him hoped that he would see some kind of response from. He would give anything in the world right now to just see the slightest sign that she was going to be okay, He would trade places with her without a second's hesitation if he could. He'd do absolutely anything to just see her be okay and happy. He felt a tiredness that reached all the way down to his bones, letting out a deep breath. He made a mental note to thank Yuka again, when she came back for letting him stay here without fighting him on it. The airbender crawled up onto the table, trying his best not to bump into her. The last thing that he wanted was to hurt her, and with how much pain she must be in he imagined that even the slightest touch could do that right now.</p>
<p>Once he was settled, on the table he curled up on his side, so he was facing her. Gently, he grabbed her wrist, pulling it slightly closer to himself. He pressed his lips to her palm once more, before returning his fingers to her pulse point, looking for the steady thrum of her heartbeat. He found it, and felt his own heart settle down inside his chest. The wariness was trying its best to drag him under, but he fought against it, his eyes burning, not wanting to look away from her. Fear egged and tore at his mind and he needed a way to calm it. Normally he would meditate, but there wasn't anything that would tear him away from her right now. So instead, he tried to find his calm in her. He focused on the heartbeat under his fingers, counting each beat. He counted into the thousands before sleep finally pulled him under.</p>
<p>He slept soundly through the night, not even waking once when Akna and Yuka came in to check on Katara. When he awoke in the morning he was disoriented, trying to piece together where he was. He blinked his eyes open trying to left them adjust to the harsh light. He saw Katara's sleeping face and everything came rushing back and slamming into him. He sat up quickly, thanking his airbending grace to allow him to move without affecting her. He scanned over her body, taking in the changes. Her arm was in some kind of brace, as was her ankle. Both were elevated on pillows. She was stripped down to her bindings, a fire covering her to keep her warm. He exhaled, moving gently and pressing a kiss to her temple before climbing down from the table and sitting in the seat they had set out for him. He resumed his position, of cradling her uninjured hand between his own, feeling her heartbeat, hoping and praying that she would open her eyes.</p>
<p>He waited an entire week without any luck of her waking up and coming back to him. People came and went, visiting her, checking on her, taking care of her. Yuka and Akna were amazing, working on her almost non-stop. They had mostly healed her broken bones, fixing as much as they possibly could before it got to point of just needing to heal on it's own. When she didn't wake up the third day, they realized that they would have to bend some water and soup into her, to help get her strength back up. Aang instantly volunteered, not wanting anyone else to do that to her. They spent about an hour searching her mind, trying to make sure nothing was wrong that was preventing her from waking up. Every day they constantly told him that she would wake up when she was ready, but every day she just didn't seem to be ready. He hardly left her side. The only time he left the tent was when Yuka and Akna forced him to so they could clean her up and tend to her. He ate, slept and stayed within five feet of her nearly twenty-four seven, hoping that he could be a constant support and urge her to wake up.</p>
<p>He was hardly alone with her either, everyone else seemed to come in and stay with them in shifts. He had even woken up to find Mai, tearing up in the tent. When she realized that he had seen her, she used a blade to wipe away her tears, and he hadn't even dreamed of saying anything about it since then. He thought that watching Suki see her for the first time was one of the hardest parts of this, especially given how pregnant she was right now. Sokka had to hold her up when she laid eyes on her, not letting her crumble into tears. Hakoda and Sokka were also incredibly difficult, although he had to admit that he felt the most comforted when Sokka was there with him. He expected more lectures from the water tribe warrior, about how he needed to take better care of himself, but the most he got was a passing comment about how his hair was starting to grow out.</p>
<p>A week turned into two, and he was beginning to give up hope. He tried everything he could think of to try and bring her back to him. He talked to her, telling her all about things that she had missed in their three years apart. He spoke of adventures that they'd had together when they first met. He peppered her face with kisses, and tended to her hair, doing his best to brush and braid it for her in the way they she used to really like. Sometimes he hummed and sang to her, though he thought that his voice wasn't really something would particularly want to listen to. But it didn't matter to him, he would juggle flaming knives while riding a platypus bear if it meant that he could get those eyes to open. But he was breaking down.</p>
<p>He sat, staring at her face once more, thinking of everything that they had been through together. He knew that he wasn't ready for their story to end, not when they had just managed to find their way back to each other. He couldn't do this without her. He barely made it through the last three years, and that was without ever fully giving up hope that they would find their way back to each other. He didn't know if he could survive without that hope.</p>
<p>He sighed, taking her hand into his once more, and spoke from his heart. "Katara, baby, please wake up. I can't do this without you. I miss you so much. I miss my best friend. I'm terrified that I'll never see your eyes again. Or hear you say my name that way that you know always gets you what you want." He let out a soft chuckle, thinking about all the times she used that and he instantly caved. Tears escaped from the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "We need you, sweetie, we all do. Sokka needs his sister. Mai and Zuko need their friend. Suki seems ready to have her baby any day now. You have to be awake for that, Katara."</p>
<p>He practically held his breath, waiting for her to answer him, but he was met with just silence. Feeling that fear claw at him again, he sank down, burying his face into her side, letting his tears flow freely. He pressed himself further into her warmth, turning his head so he could still look up to her face, just needing to feel some sort of connection with her. Memories of their life together flashed before his eyes. He remembered every kiss, every time she smiled, the hypnotizing sound of her laughter. He envisioned their future together. Getting down on one knee and presenting her with her own betrothal necklace, a wedding, <em>kids</em>. Living every day with her by his side. He could see it, all here, right before him. But she was the key to everything.</p>
<p>Slowly, the airbender reached up, tracing the lines of her face in a whisper of a touch, being sure not to irritate the healing bruises. "I don't know if I've ever told you how much I need you. You were the first face when I woke up from that ice berg. You were my constant pillar of support. Any time that I needed someone you were always there for me, no matter what you were going through." He swallowed hard, sitting up and bringing himself closer to her face, "You have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. You're strength is inspiring. When we were apart I saw you in everything, Katara. I saw you in the rain that nurtured the grass. I saw you in the river that so many creatures called their home. I saw you in the sunlight that radiated it's beauty across the land every morning. I see you in everything, because you mean everything to me. You're my home, and my heart and the best parts of me. So I need you to wake up now, Sweetie. We found our way back to each other, now it's time for us to start our second beginning."</p>
<p>Before he even waited to see her response, he had a burst of an idea. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes tightly and focusing as best he could. He reached out with his mind, searching diligently for the invisible string that connected them. He pictured it in his mind, to help him focus up, his end was burning brightly, a warm golden glow that allowed a sense of peace to flow over him. He kept searching for her, calling out with his mind, reading out with everything in him. Finally, he found her thread. It was faint, so faint, but it was there. He latched on with his mind, holding strong and fast. When he felt comfortable with how solid the connection was, he tried sending her his strength. He thought of it almost as if he was using his energybending. But instead of taking power, he was giving it. The feeling was almost overwhelming, but he thought that it was working. Her string slowly grew brighter and he could feel it strengthening. When it seemed to shine nearly at bright as his, he opened his eyes, gazing at her face, tears of hope glimmering in his silver orbs.</p>
<p>After holding his breath for what felt like countless seconds, he gasped as he watched her eyes begin to flutter open.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Katara blinked her eyes open she was nearly blinded by a bright, white light. She brought her arms up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear their blurry vision. All she could see around her was a never ending white canvas. She sat up, trying to understand what was happening. The memories came back to her slowly, very slowly. The cave, Aang coming to save her, the battle with Tulok. The last thing that she could remember was talking to The Painted lady and then… nothing. <em>Huh</em>. The Painted Lady had warned her that there was a chance she wouldn't be able to survive what she had been through. It seemed like she didn't make it.</p>
<p>She looked around, blinking slowly, before pushing herself up onto her feet. She realized that she didn't feel any pain. Despite being beat to <em>hell</em> she looked fine in this place, wherever it was. It briefly reminded her of the one painting, the last painting that she had been trapped in, so she supposed that it made sense that she was in the spirit world then. The more that she checked in with herself, the more the waterbender came to realize that not only was she not feeling any pain, she wasn't feeling any kind of emotion at all. She figured that she would be sad, that she was dead, once again missing out on a future with Aang. Or relieved that the others were safe. Or really <em>anything</em>. But all she felt was… <em>empty. </em></p>
<p>"It's a strange feeling, isn't it?" A voice rang out from behind her.</p>
<p>She turned around, unsure of who it was the spoke, the whole time thinking that she knew that she should have been worried or concerned at what was happening, but she just… wasn't. She locked eyes with none other than the Painted Lady, who was hovering off the ground smiling down at her. She looked beautiful, a soft light emanating out of her. Katara tried to smile at her, knowing that's what she should do, but it just felt awkward and fake on her face so she let herself return to it's natural expression.</p>
<p>"That empty feeling inside you can be unsettling. though all things considered it might be better than the amount of pain that you would have been feeling after that battle." The spirit seemed to almost smirk down at her, like she was attempting to joke with the girl. It may have landed better if Katara could actually feel any emotion to joke around back.</p>
<p>"What happened to my friends? Are they safe?" Katara asked, her flat, monotone voice foreign to her own ears.</p>
<p>The spirit's face softened and she lowered down, getting closer to the girl. She nodded her head in a reassuring gesture. "Yes, they are safe. With your help I banish Isumak and was able to get him out of all the minds that he infected. You helped save the world from him, and for that I'm in your debt."</p>
<p>Katara nodded, wishing that she could feel some sort of emotion right now. She should be so relieved, but she wasn't. "good. So he's definitely gone? No chance of coming back?" The spirit once more assured her that he was banished, making it clear that he truly did not pose a threat to her or her loved ones anymore. "Good," Katara murmured, "At least I know that my death will have been worth it, so long as they're safe."</p>
<p>The spirit tilted her head, studying the girl for a while. She took a breath, then asked the princess a question. "If you could go back, and redo your choice to fight him on your own would you, if it meant you didn't end up here?"</p>
<p>The water tribe princess didn't even have to consider her answer, "No, never. The most important thing to me was that my friends made it out of there safe, and unharmed. I would do it all again, knowing exactly how it was going to turn out, a million times if it meant that they would be okay."</p>
<p>The spirit practically beamed at her, shaking her head slightly. "You're definitely a special soul, Katara. Avatar Aang was certainly lucky to find you." The spirit raised her hand, moving her arm in a graceful arc, and a tear seemed to form out of nowhere in the very air in front of them. Now it was Katara's turn to study the Painted Lady in pure confusion. She stepped closer, looking into the tear and gasping at what she saw.</p>
<p>She was looking down at herself, laying down on the medical bed. She had fresh wraps on her arm and ankle, something that she didn't recognize as a past injury so she knew that it wasn't a memory. The longer she looked at it, the more clear the image became. She realized that sitting right next to her was none other than her Aang. He was grasping her hand in both of his in a move that absolutely melted her heart. When she saw him, everything came slamming back to her. All the pain, the fear, the relief, the shock. All of the emotions that had been lost to her was suddenly found all at once. "Oh, <em>Spirits</em>. Does this mean I'm not… Am I…?" She couldn't seem to form the sentence, but luckily the Painted Lady understood what she was trying to ask.</p>
<p>"No, Katara, you aren't dead. Right now you're in a coma, but you're still very much alive." The spirit answered, eyeing her reaction carefully.</p>
<p>Katara let out a small sob, covering her mouth. She reached out with her free hand, trying to touch Aang, but her fingers passed right through his image, reminding her once more that she wasn't really there. Tears tracked down her cheeks, as she watched him. He looked so distraught and exhausted. His hair had grown in slightly, so she knew that he wasn't really taking care of himself. She found her stomach twisting with worry, not at all for herself, but for Aang. "How can I wake up?" She asked, prying her eyes away from the image in front of her to look at the spirit instead.</p>
<p>The smile dimmed from the spirit's face at that question, "That's not something that I can tell you, my girl. That's something that you have to answer for yourself. But I do have someone that can help you."</p>
<p>Katara' scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, tilting her head in question. The Painted Lady motioned for her to look behind her, so she turned around again, who she saw there nearly bringing her to her knees. Standing before her, looking beautiful as ever, was her mother. Katara shook her head in disbelief, wanting to run and throw her self right into her arms. But she couldn't process that this was real this time, not after the last time she thought that she saw her. She looked at the spirit, her voice barely there and asked, "If she real?" The spirit nodded at her, truth glimmering in her eyes. Another small sob escaped Katara's throat. "Thank you," she whispered before running forwards. "Mom!" She called, throwing her arms around her mother.</p>
<p>Her mother hugged her back, a crushing force that the princess never thought that she would ever feel again. Even though it had been years since she had hugged her mother, it felt exactly how she remembered it. The feeling of her arms surrounding her, the way she smelled, the tickle of her mother's hair brushing against her nose. She could have stayed like this forever. But far too quickly, her mother pulled back, wanting to get a good look at her. "Oh, Katara, you're absolutely beautiful. You've grown so much."</p>
<p>Katara sniffled wiping her tears away swiftly. "I've missed you so much, Mom. So have Dad and Sokka, we all just really miss you."</p>
<p>Her mom smiled, cupping her cheek with her hand. "I've missed you all, too. But you know that I'm always with you, my sweet girl. I may be gone, but I'm still here." She pressed a tender finger to her chest, motioning to her daughter's heart.</p>
<p>The princess couldn't help but smiled grabbing her Mom's hand and holding it there. "There's so much I want to tell you, Mom. So much I need to catch you up on, or need your advice on. Did you know that Sokka's actually <em>married</em>? And his wife is even pregnant!"</p>
<p>Kya's laugh rang out within the space. "I know, he's come a long way, too. I've been keeping tabs on you, honey, on all of you. I'm so proud of the woman that you've become." Katara leaned her head more firmly in her mom's palm, tracing every detail of her face with her eyes. "As much as I want to spend time with you, my girl, it's not our time to be reunited. You have people that you need to be with, people that you have to go back to." She motioned to the tear that the Painted Lady had created, taking Katara's arm and walking her over to it. The two of them looked at Aang, watching and listening to him talk to her, trying to coax her awake.</p>
<p>Katara was able to actually listen to his words now, some of them absolutely stopping her heart. "<em>You have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met… I see you in everything, because you mean everything to me… You're my home… We found our way back to each other, now it's time for us to start our second beginning.</em>" The princess couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face by the end of his speech. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly. Aang was right, when he said that they finally found their way back together. She knew that she needed to get back to him as soon as she could. She wanted to more than anything.</p>
<p>Kya ran her hand through her daughter's hair, smiling brightly at her. "You're so loved, my daughter. And you've lost so, so much. It's time for you to find your joy again. To start the path to finding your happy ending."</p>
<p>The water tribe girl through her arms around her mother again, holding tightly to her. She knew that her mother was right, but that didn't make it easier to leave her, not knowing when she was going to be able to see her again. When they separated, her mother pressed a kiss to her hairline, and Katara let her eyes drift closed at the sensation. "Go, Katara, find your smile."</p>
<p>"How?" She asked, tilting her head at her mother, "I don't know how to get back to him."</p>
<p>"The two of you are connected, sweet girl. His soul is calling out to yours. You just have to close your eyes and listen for his call. It'll always guide you home."</p>
<p>Nodding her head at her mother, she sent her a watery smile. "I love you, Mom."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Katara, so very much." The princess turned around to walk away, but her Mom called out to her once more. "Honey?" The girl raised an eyebrow in question, "Remember to forgive yourself." The question on her face didn't go away so her mom added on, "Don't worry, It'll all make sense soon enough."</p>
<p>With one last glance, the princess walked closer to the painted Lady again. "Thank you, for everything." The spirit nodded at her one final time. Katara took a steadying breath, letting her eyes close, trying to focus. She wasn't exactly sure what her mom meant when when she said that she was connected to him, but she trusted her. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes waiting for something to happened, but she didn't seem to be getting any kind of message. Just when she was about to give up, she could see a string in her mind's eyes. She imagined reaching out, mentally grabbing a hold of it, and when she did, she felt an overwhelming sense of strength. She gasped, when she felt it, unsure of whatever it was.</p>
<p>Though she wasn't completely confident in herself, she did her best to keep here eyes closed and she kept trying to search for him. She wasn't sure how long she kept searching before her mind seemed to take hold of something. It was almost as if an invisible hand had shot out and grabbed her own. Though it was jarring, she knew better than to open her eyes and break the focus, so she kept the closed, allowing that strength to radiate through her. She her the rushing of wind in her head, and her stomach twisted and turned until she felt like she was rushing through the air before coming to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>She felt disoriented, unsure of what was happening, but suddenly feeling an ache throughout her entire body. She tried to open her eyes, allowing them to flutter open only to be met with a stunning silver color. After a few quick blinks, she was able to focus, and realized that she was actually away, back in her body with Aang. The boy was openly crying, which only got more intense when he realized that she had opened her eyes, "Oh <em>Spirits</em>, Katara, I can't believe you're awake, Sweetie. I've missed you so much, I was out of my mind worried," his words tumbled out of him a mile a minute, switching between thanking all the spirits that hew as glad she was awake and letting her know just how worried that he was, all the while littering her skin with soft kisses. "<em>I love you, I love you, I love you," </em>He repeated the words like a mantra to her.</p>
<p>The girl took a while, but was becoming more and more aware of her surrounding and awake and alert. She tried to reach out to grab him, but let out a hiss of pain when she tried to move her right arm, realizing quickly that it was broken. Aang's face paled at the sound of her in pain and she rushed to comfort him, pushing down and discomfort and reaching up with her left arm to cup his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sweetie," she said softly, her voice hoarse and dry, "I"m here now. I'm back with you. Your soul spoke to mine, and you showed me the way home, Aang. The way to our second beginning. I love you, <em>so much</em>."</p>
<p>The airbender let out a watery laugh, his eyes gleaming bright than she thought she had ever seen them before, before he beat down and captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss. A kiss that felt like only one thing to the waterbender.</p>
<p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>